Colado em você
by Giulia Cavalcanti
Summary: O que aconteceria se um dia o pacífico Remus Lupin se irritasse com as constantes brigas entre Lily e Tiago e enfeitiçasse os dois obrigando-os a ficarem grudados por uma semana? COMPLETA! SEGUNDA ETAPA DO CONCURSO!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu não acredito. E isso não é muita novidade, levando em conta que eu nunca acredito nas confusão em que eu me meto por culpa daquele garoto. A definição _garoto _me parece, agora, até cordial demais depois do que ele aprontou. É óbvio que a culpa por estarmos em detenção antes mesmo de chegarmos à Hogwarts é inteiramente dele e não do meu temperamento instável, como aquele trasgo alegou agora pouco.

E como se não bastasse, eu ainda fiquei presa na mesma cabine que ele e seus amiguinhos. Sinceramente, será que nunca tentaram ensinar ao Pettigrew que se deve comer de boca fechada? Tenho quase certeza de que há migalhas de biscoito até no meu colo, e eu nem estou sentada ao lado dele. Nuca senti tanta pena do Lupin por ter que aturar criaturas tão insuportáveis.

E eu não estaria passando por esta provação - ou prova de fogo, se você preferir chamar assim - se minha coordenação motora fosse um pouco mais desenvolvida do que a de uma criança de quatro anos. Sério, vou perguntar a Sra. Evans o que ela andou aprontando durante a minha gravidez. Ou talvez seja um mal de família já que Petúnia também não nasceu muito normal, aliás, normal é o último adjetivo que se deve empregar para aquela dali.

Ainda consigo escutar daqui as gargalhadas da Alice. Só mesmo uma grande amiga fica rindo enquanto você passa pela maior vergonha que o mundo bruxo já viu. Porque foi isso que a minha linda amiga Alice fez quando eu caí em cima do Potter, ela riu. E se alguém está achando que ela tentou me ajudar a levantar do colo daquele diabrete, esta pessoa está muitíssimo enganada. Acho que talvez ela nem tivesse forças para me ajudar de tanto que ria.

Acho que eu devo deixar bastante explícito o fato de que eu apenas me desequilibrei quando o trem começou a andar e não me joguei em cima do Potter como ele insiste em repetir aqui do meu lado.

- Nossa, Lily, se queria sentar aqui era só me dizer. - foi o que ele disse assim que eu caí - Eu teria todo o prazer de lhe oferecer o meu colo, não precisava ter se jogado.

- Foi um acidente, Potter. - eu respondi quando consegui me levantar - E o seu colo é o último lugar do mundo onde eu me jogaria.

- Lily... - Potter começou a formular alguma de suas brincadeiras desagradáveis mas eu fui mais rápida e o interrompi.

- Me chame de Evans, Potter! - eu gritei.

- Me chame de Tiago, Lily! - Potter respondeu provocando gargalhadas de todos os presentes.

- Não tenho intimidade o suficiente com você para te chamar de Tiago, Potter. - eu expliquei friamente.

- Se intimidade é o problema... - Potter começou a se aproximar sorrindo maliciosamente - Podemos resolver isso agora mesmo.

E como sempre acontece quando se trata de Potter, eu me descontrolei. Quer dizer, parece que sempre que eu estou perto dessa criatura a minha racionalidade se torna inexistente e o meu corpo não obedece a sanidade. Então, se a minha pertubação mental não for a causa, qual pode ser o motivo para o que eu fiz?

Eu, Lílian Evans, monitora-chefe, azarei um maroto.

Uma pena a Profª McGonagall estar passando por ali naquele exato momento.

**

**Nota da autora: **Não sei se alguém vai ter a coragem de ler isso aqui... Mas se lerem, por favor, mandem Reviews. Eu aceito críticas, adoro elogios, e fico muito grata com novas idéias.

Estou pensando em escrever essa fic, colocando um pouco do ponto de vista de cada personagem... Se vocês acharem que fica melhor apenas na opinião da Lily me digam por favor, ok? E como já deu pra perceber esta história vai ser mais uma cheia de brigas, rolos e intrigas desse par tão perfeito que é a Lílian e o Tiago.

O primeiro capítulo deve vir semana que vem, eu posto assim que receber Reviews... 

Chantagista, eu? Talvez... Mas se essa é sua opinião não deixe de escrever um comentário me criticando por isso.

**Beijos!**


	2. A Detenção

**Agradecendo os Reviews:**

**Hinata Weasley: **_Riu muito com aquela frase? Huahuahuauah! Vamos ver de qual você vai rir nesse capítulo... Queria saber o que o Aluado ia aprontar? Seu desejo é uma ordem! *.* Obrigada pelo comentário, viu?_

**Anggie: **_Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Neste capítulo eu coloquei o ponto de vista do Sirius e do Remus, o próximo vai ser do Tiago e da Lily... Acho que não vou fazer com a visão do Pedro não, detesto ele :P_

**Thaty: **_Adorou?! Você não sabe como isso me faz ficar que nem uma criança feliz! Estou me divertindo tanto escrevendo essa história... _

**LMP3: **_"Review deixada" Adorei isso! Huahuahuahhuah... Esperando pelo próximo capítulo? Aqui está ele, aprecie sem moderação._

_E antes que eu me esqueça... FELIZ NATAL !!!!!_

**Capítulo 1: A detenção**

Será que o Pontas realmente acha que nos engana? Quer dizer, achar que o Pedro vai engolir as mentiras dele tudo bem. Mas desconfiar de mim, Sirius Black, o mais genial dos marotos - e provamelmente de todos os indivíduos existentes - é realmente ultrajante.

Seria mais fácil para o Tiago se ele confessasse que está pirando por causa de uma certa ruiva, mas sabe o que ele responde quando Remus o questiona quanto aos seus sentimentos em relação a Evans? "Ela é só um desafio", ele diz tentando nos convencer - ou convencer a ele próprio, o que é mais provável -, ao passo que o Aluado sempre dá uma das suas respostas pingando sarcasmo. A observação que eu mais gostei, porém, veio do Pedrinho - acredite quem quiser, eu acho que a genialidade dos marotos é meio contagiante - que resolveu fazer uma fantástica jogada de lógica: "Você não é apaixonado por desafios, Pontas? Logo, você deve estar apaixonado pela E...", ele não conseguiu terminar porque o Tiago jogou um travesseiro na cara do pobre Rabicho. Mas acho que vocês entenderam onde a lógica dele ia parar.

O Remus, que está sentado aqui do meu lado, acabou de ter uma idéia interessante. Talvez, quem sabe, se nós tirássemos uma foto da cara abobada com que o Pontas tá olhando para uma certa ruiva, ele começasse a entender a lógica do Pedro. É claro que bobo o Tiago sempre foi, mas olhar desse jeito para alguém que acabou de te azarar não é racionalmente compreensível. "Mas quem um dia irá dizer que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?", essa música trouxa que eu ouvi nas férias - e que eu não lembro direito mas acho que fala alguma coisa parecida com isso aí - é perfeita para o caso do meu amigo.

A sorte do meu querido irmão foi o fato da Lílian ter menos controle motor do que um trasgo jogando quadribol, porque, se aquela azaração tivesse encontrado o rostinho do nosso querido Potter...

Uma pena foi o Pedrinho não ter sido tão rápido quanto o Tiago, que conseguiu se desviar do feitiço da Evans. O coitado do Rabicho - que estava logo atrás do Pontas - recebeu em cheio a azaração, e por mais triste que possa ter sido, eu não consegui parar de rir quando vi aquela cara de rato enfestada de furúnculos.

Obviamente, se eu tivesse contido as minhas gargalhadas caninas talvez pudesse ter escapado de uma detenção logo no início do ano letivo. Mas como eu poderia saber que a titia Minerva ia nos dar o ar de sua graça logo naquele fatídico momento?

- Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans... - McGonagall chegou chamando pelos dois com um olhar de decepção colado a sua face - Quem vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu sei, eu sei, vai haver quem diga que eu deveria ter parado de rir em respeito à presença da professora. Mas tentem entender o meu lado, o fato de minhas gargalhadas terem continuado eclodindo fora do meu controle não é nada ralacionado a minha má criação - pelo contrário, já que eu sou um cãozinho muito bem amestrado pela família Potter - e sim ao fato de que a cena que se desenrolava na minha frente era realmente hilária.

Com a chegada da Profª McGonagall a Evans ficou congelada com a varinha estendida em direção a um Tiago que a olhava como se esta fosse louca - a Lílian, não a Profª Mc -, e o Pedrinho, por sua vez, estava encolhido em um canto da nossa cabine chorando escandalosamente com as mãos combrindo o rosto deformado. O mais engraçado, porém, talvez fosse o Remus que olhava tudo com uma expressão estarrecida tentando deixar bem claro para a nossa querida professora que não compactuava com toda aquela confusão. Agora vocês entendem porque eu não pude parar de rir?

- Sr. Potter, posso saber porque o senhor azarou seu próprio amigo? - a professora perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu não fiz isso. - Tiago se alterou com a suspeita infundada de McGonagall - Foi ela! - ele apontou para Lílian.

- A Srta. pode me dizer a razão disso? - ela apontou para o Pedrinho - Por que você fez isso com esse pobre garoto?

- E-eu.. era para acertar o Potter, mas... - Evans abaixou a cabeça derrotada.

- E isso conta como motivo?! - a professora se exaltou - Vocês vão ganhar uma bela detenção por isso, senhores. Venha comigo Pettigrew, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

E foi assim, meus caros leitores e adoráveis leitoras, que todos nós ganhamos um ingresso grátis para uma divertida noite no lago de Hogwarts. Caçando sapos.

É isso aí, aparentemente alguns sapos usados como cobaias fugiram do laboratório de Poções e resolveram usar o lago como um habitat para criarem suas famílias, se reproduzindo bastante rápido. E nós quatro - já que nem o Remus escapou da detenção, pois a professora alegou que ele mais uma vez não havia feito nada para impedir o descontrole dos seus amigos -, agora temos a obrigação de passarmos nossa primeira noite do 7º ano caçando sapos. Obrigada mesmo Lílian Evans!

- São só sapos, Lily... - Tiago tentou consolar a ruiva enquanto o Pedro voltava com o seu rosto habitual.

- Não são apenas sapos, Potter. É uma detenção! - ela recomeçou a gritar, é incrível como seu rosto fica vermelho tão

rápido - É uma detenção onde teremos que caçar esses bichos nojentos. E a culpa é sua!!!

- Minha culpa?! - Tiago respondeu irônico em um tom de voz bem alterado - Não fui em quem azarou o Pedro, não fui eu que começei a gritar no meio do trem, e não fui eu que caí em cima de mim! - apesar do meu amigo estar gritando de raiva ele não resistiu em sorrir ao falar a última observação.

- FOI UM ACIDENTE! - a ruiva gritou ainda mais alto e eu começei a tentar lembrar daquele feitiço que nos deixa temporariamente surdos - Quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir isso?!

- A quantidade necessária para você mesma conseguir acreditar. - Tiago respondeu um pouco mais baixo.

- Não sei como você consegue levantar da cama com todo esse ego... - a Evans proferiu com nojo.

- E eu não entendo como você ainda não parou em um hospício. - Tiago começou a parecer realmente irritado.

- Você está me chamando de louca, Potter?! - Lílian perguntou e se levantou indo em direção ao meu amigo.

- Está ficando burra, Evans? - Tiago também se levantou - Porque ficou bem claro o que eu quis dizer.

Esses dois realmente me fazem ter uma nova idéia sobre o amor... Eles estavam perigosamente próximos neste momento e nenhum dos dois parecia ter consciência da nossa presença - minha, do Remus e do Rabicho - que assistíamos a mais uma briga memorável de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

Os olhos da Evans faiscavam de ódio pelo maroto em sua frente, seu rosto estava a centímetros do de Tiago e eles se encaravam profundamente. Eu pude notar, porém, que a raiva no olhar do meu grande amigo Pontas foi amenizando - até desaparecer - enquanto ele encarava a ruiva. Vi surgir, então, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Tiago e a Evans deve ter entendido o que aquilo significava já que deu um passo para trás, se afastando dele. Tarde demais.

Tiago puxou a ruiva pela cintura e pegou no seu pescoço abrigando a aproximação das suas bocas. Tenho que observar que a Evans não parecia estar aferecendo resistência, mas antes deles se beijarem - finalmente, eu preciso acrescentar - ela pareceu cair na real e empurrou meu amigo com bastante força, fazendo-o cair em cima do Remus.

- Parem já com isso, os dois! - Remus se exaltou assim que Tiago saiu do seu colo e levantou-se no intuito de prosseguir com sua discussão - Uma detenção não é o suficiente por hoje?!

- Desculpa, Remus, eu não queria... - Lílian começou a se desculpar por ter empurrado Tiago sobre o amigo.

- Queria sim, Lily. - o Aluado baixou a voz e voltou a sentar-se resignado - Você sempre quer, se puder continuar brigando com o Tiago.

- Vou fazer a ronda. - a Evans fingiu não ter ouvido o comentário e saiu da cabine para realizar seus deveres de monitora.

- Reminho, se eu não te conhecesse... - eu não resisti em provocá-lo - Eu acharia que você está na TPM.

- Vá catar pulgas, Sirius! - Remus respondeu mas não estava irritado com a brincadeira.

**

Vou dizer uma coisa, no início era divertido, as brigas da Lily e do Tiago, eu quero dizer. Mas agora que todos em volta estão tendo que pagar o pato, as discussões deles já estão começando a encher o saco. Foi por isso que eu me aborreci com aqueles dois lá no trem, e não por estar na TPM, como o Sirius comentou. Vejam bem o que aconteceu com o Pedro, e comigo também, já que eu vou ter que passar minha última noite antes da lua cheia caçando sapos. Essas brigas infindáveis têm que parar, e eu estou começando a ter algumas idéias em relação a isso.

Foi pensando nisso que eu segui para o lago naquela noite, e quando eu cheguei ao lado de fora do castelo a cena que eu vi poderia ser quase descrita como romântica. O _quase_ se deve ao fato de que, debaixo de uma linda lua crescente, estavam Tiago e Lílian abraçados, o que seria lindo, se não fossem os gritos de Lily e a enorme quantidade de sapos que os rodeavam.

- Olá, Aluado. - Tiago me cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme, estava claro que ele estava se aproveitando do medo de Lílian.

- O que está havendo? - eu perguntei me referindo a Lily.

- Ah, isso? - ele riu e apontou para para Evans, que o largara e agora esfregava um dos braços com cara de nojo - Um sapo pulou nela.

Eu fiz um aceno de entendimento e coloquei as luvas de borracha para iniciar o trabalho. Tiago e Lílian fizeram o mesmo, voltaram a pegar os sapos e depositavam-nos em um dos baldes enfeitiçados de modo a impedir que os bichos fugissem dali. Conseguimos encher três baldes em silêncio, até que Lily largou um dos sapos que se debatia em suas mãos e olhou para nós dois.

- Cadê o Black? - ela perguntou enxugando com um dos braços o suor da testa.

- Deve estar aproveitando a noite com alguma garota. - Tiago respondeu dando de ombros - O que aliás é algo que eu poderia estar fazendo se você não tivesse acordado de mau humor hoje.

- Vai continuar me culpando pela detenção, Potter?! - Lily começou a alterar o tom de voz e eu estremeci com a idéia de mais uma briga - Por mim você pode ir aproveitar a noite com as suas garotas... - ela completou com desdém.

- Eu faria isso, Lily. - Tiago manteve o tom de voz ameno - Mas a garota com que eu queria aproveitar a noite está em detenção...

- O que você está querendo insinuar, Potter? - Lily tentou permanecer fria mas seu rosto já começava a enrubescer.

- Acho que mais uma vez ficou bem claro o que eu quis dizer, Lily. - Tiago soltou um suspiro de impaciência.

- Eu já pedi para você me chamar de Evans. - ela voltou a aumentar a voz.

- E eu já disse que não vou fazer isso. - Tiago continuava a caçar os bichos enquanto Lílian o encarava irritada.

Eu poderia ter visto o que ela estava pensando em fazer, porém, para mim, certas atitudes são tão irracionais que nem me passa pela cabeça que a Lílian poderia cometer alguma delas. Mas, aparentemente, a Lily só é aquela monitora responsável e certinha quando está há alguns quilômetros de Tiago Potter. Logo, foi com surpresa que eu senti aquela coisa pesada e gelada bater contra o meu rosto.

A Lily tinha jogado um sapo em cima de mim. É claro que o objetivo dela era acertar o Pontas, mas, aparentemente, a Lílian precisa praticar muito a sua mira.

- PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! - eu gritei fazendo com que os dois me encarassem estáticos.

Ainda não tenho certeza de onde eu tirei a idéia de fazer o que fiz. Eu devia ter pelo menos ponderado as consequências do meu ato, mas não esperem muita sanidade de um lobisomem irritado. Desta forma, eu não estava pensando em muitas coisa quando direcionei minha varinha para aqueles dois e fiz com que uma forte fumaça azulada os envolvesse.

Quando a fumaça se dispersou, sorri ao ver que eu alcançara o meu intento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_ Nháá... Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas em minha defesa eu afirmo que o próximo está muito melhor e um pouco maior também..._

_Hum, eu estou postando um pouco mais cedo do que pensei porque minha queria Beta Bel me convenceu disso._

_Não encarem a rapidez como uma virtude minha e sim como um presentinho de natal *.*_

_É isso aí, pessoal, estou esperando Reviews para saber o que vocês estão achando da história._

**P.S: **_Não resisti em comentar com vocês a idéia que eu tive para a próxima Fic... Dêem uma olhada na Sinopse:_

**Se eu fosse você:** Quem consegue imaginar as confusões que aconteceriam se Tiago e Lílian por acaso trocassem de corpos? Você não consegue? Então confira aqui!

_Sejam sinceros, o que vocês acham? Eu vou entender se a idéia estiver uma porcaria... O primeiro capítulo já está quase pronto, então, se vocês acharam uma boa idéia me avisem, ok?_

**Beijos Natalinos!**


	3. Enfeitiçados

**Agadecendo os Reviews**

**BelSM:**_Que bom que você está gostando, eu já te disse que coloquei o Snape aparecendo em um capítulo em sua homenagem? Continue comentando e o seu Snape vai aparecer... Beijinho!_

**Anggie:**_O Remus é mesmo o máximo... Quem dera eu encontrasse um assim para mim *.* Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando e confusão é realmente o que não vai faltar nessa fic. Beijos!_

**Elein:**_Jura que gostou da idéia? Eu vou só terminar de escrever essa aqui para me dedicar completamente a "se eu fosse você". Espero que você esteja gostando de "Colado em você" e obrigada pela opinião. Muitos Beijos!_

**CarameloHime:**_Oii, eu também amei escrever a cena do sapo, mas eu não precisaria de motivo nenhum para pular no pescoço do Tiago e você? Hauhauhuahuah... Espero que você também goste desse capítulo. Beijos!_

**Thaty: **_*venho de maria chiquinha e chupando um pirulitinho* Oii, moxinhaaa, obligada por comentar, viu? Que bom que você ta adolandoo, isso me deixa muuuito felizinhaaa! Huhauhauahuah... Beijoos!_

**Luh Evans Potter:**_Aii, você vai me deixar mal acostumada com todos esses elogios *-* Jura que você achou a fic muito boa mesmo? Você não sabe como eu fico feliz com isso! Espero que você continue gostando. Muitos Beijinhos!_

**Debora Souza:**_Sabia que eu tenho uma amiga com o seu nome? Foi ela que me insentivou a começar a escrever essa fic... E eu fico super-max-mega feliz por você estar gostando da história, e muitíssimo obrigada pela opinião sobre "se eu fosse você", eu já estou com essa aqui quase completa no pc, assim que eu terminar, eu começo a postar a outra. Beijos!_

**Capítulo 2: Enfeitiçados**

Chamem a carrocinha. Não estou brincando, nós temos aqui duas espécimes caninas que acabaram de surtar.

Não é possível, o Remus deve estar com alguma doença desconhecida de lobisomem, pois só isso explicaria o que ele fez comigo e com a Lily. Já o fato do pulguento do Sirius ter gostado da ídeia não é grande novidade, porque todos sabemos que aquela cabeça não funciona direito, ou melhor, ninguém nunca conseguiu entender _como_ ela funciona. Mas eu realmente não esperava uma maluquice dessas proporções.

- Vocês vão permanecer assim por sete dias. - o Aluado sentenciou assim que ele conseguiu nos ver debaixo de toda aquela fumaça fedorenta. - Ou até vocês confessarem o que _realmente_ sentem um pelo outro. - completou e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele estava rindo.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu mal me lembro como aconteceu. Eu sei que eu estava brigando com a Lily - o que não é grande surpresa -, e que ela pirou - o que também não é novidade - e resolveu brincar de sapo-ao-alvo, onde é claro, o alvo era o coitado do Tiaguinho aqui. O problema é que aquela ruivinha não entende que ela não foi feita para atirar coisas nos outros, sendo um exemplo claro a cara furunculenta do Rabicho. E aparentemente ela também não entende porque eu sou apanhador da Grifinória: tenho ótimos reflexos.

Foram por esses motivos que o sapo arremessado acabou indo bater na cara do Remus, que ficou furioso. Até aí tudo perfeitamente normal, qualquer um ficaria extressado com um sapo na cara, mas a partir do momento que ele empunhou a varinha e direcionou-a para nós dois eu começei a me preocupar. Não tive tempo ter nenhuma reação porque, repentinamente, uma fumaça azul começou a sair da varinha do Aluado e veio para cima da gente.

Começei a sentir que meu corpo era atraído - mais do que o habitual - em direção à Lílian, e o mesmo parecia estar acontecendo com ela. Fomos nos aproximando até que todo o meu braço esquerdo se grudou ao dela e a fumaça começou a desaparecer.

Enquanto Remus explicava por quanto tempo nós permaneceríamos enfeitiçados, eu notava o que havia acontecido de fato. Meu braço esquero estava definitivamente colado ao braço direito da ruiva, e quando eu tentei me soltar dela a dor que eu senti era algo parecido com a remoção de um órgão vital.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Sirius chegou perguntando com aquela cara de cachorro babão.

- O Lupin nos enfeitiçou. - Lílian respondeu quase sem voz, parecia estar em completo estado de choque.

- Ele fez o que?! - meu amigo olhou incrédulo para o Remus.

- Eu acabei de dar um jeito nos nossos problemas. - ele respondeu para Sirius - Colei a Lily ao Tiago, e se eles não quiserem permanecer assim por uma semana inteira, terão que se resolver.

Obviamente eu não estava esperando por um grande ataque de indignação do meu caro amigo Sirius Black, mas também não contava com mais um dos seus ataques de risos. Assim como eu, a Lily ficou irritada com a reação dele, tanto que começou a ir para cima daquele indivíduo gargalhante - talvez pensando em atirar algum sapo sobre ele -, se esquecendo apenas de um detalhe.

Mais uma vez eu não notei o que ocorria até que o desastre já estivesse feito. Quando Lílian deu alguns dos seus primeiros passo em direção ao Almofadinhas - se esquecendo que continuava grudada a minha maravilhosa pessoa -, nós nos desequilibramos. Caindo diretamente dentro do lago.

- Ótimo! - ela gritou furiosa quando nós, finalmente, conseguimos sair de dentro d'água - O que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu não sei, Lily. - eu respondi sinceramente mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao reparar nas nossas roupas completamente encharcadas - Mas acho que devemos trocar de roupa... - assim que acabei de falar vi que o rosto de Lílian ficava mais vermelho do que nunca, mas vermelho do que eu jamais pensei que ele pudesse ficar. E eu começei a gostar daquele feitiço.

Ainda naquela noite eu e Lílian combinamos duas coisas. Que nós não íamos entregar o Remus para o diretor ou para a Profª McGonagall, e que iríamos resolver todos os detalhes em relação à trocas de roupa e banhos usando magia. A razão do primeiro combinado se deve ao fato de que, com esse lance do nosso amiguinho ser um lobisomem - sim, a Lily já sabe disso desde o 6º ano -, se nós contássemos que ele fez um feitiço que obriga uma convivência muito, digamos, _íntima_, entre pessoas do sexo oposto, o Aluado correria o risco de ser expulso. E em relação ao segundo acordo... Bem, eu não me importaria em trocar de roupa ou tomar banho do modo convencional, mas aparentemente a Lily tem algumas restrições quanto a isso. Hehe.

Botando em pratos limpos as regras para a nossa existência pacífica - embora forçada -, eu e a adorável, bela, charmosa e... Certo, eu e Lily usamos nossas varinhas para tornar nossas roupas secas novamente e, tendo acabado de recolher os sapos, seguimos para jantar no Salão Principal.

- Nossa, Lily! - Frank, que estava na mesa sentado ao lado de Alice, riu quando tivemos que aproximar nossas cadeiras de modo a conseguirmos sentar - Nunca imaginei que você iria querer ficar mais próxima do Potter.

- Digamos que algumas coisas vão mudar essa semana. - ela respondeu com um (lindo) sorriso amarelo.

- Uau! - Alice se impressionou com a amiga - Vocês estão juntos finalmente?

- Juntos?! - o Remus riu irônico - Esses dois estão mais _unidos_ do que qualquer um pode imaginar...

Lily permaneceu quieta durante quase toda a refeição. Eu pudia sentir que o castelo a nossa volta fervilhava com os comentários sobre "Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter estarem juntos", a pena era que nós dois não estávamos _juntos_ da maneira como todos estavam imaginando.

Estava sendo bem difícil comer com o braço grudado no de Lílian. Infelizmente, eu sou canhoto e ela destra, desta forma nós tínhamos que revesar durante as garfadas. Observar nós dois comendo devia estar hilariante, não sei como ninguém notou o que estava acontecendo.

- Tiaaago... - eu ouvi uma voz arrastada me chamando, virei para olhar uma garota loira e baixinha que me encarava sorrindo com uma expressão carente.

- Oi, Rose. - eu a comprimentei depois de uma certa dificuldade para lembrar seu nome.

- Fofinho, o nosso encontro na Torre ainda está da pé? - ela perguntou manhosa me fazendo lembrar que eu havia a convidado para ir na Torre de Astronomia.

- Rose... - eu sorri sem saber como me livraria dessa.

- O Potter não vai a lugar nenhum essa noite. - Lílian se manifestou com uma voz gutural.

- Quem sabe amanhã, então? - Rose perguntou esperançosa, mas estava na cara que ela estava com medo da ruiva ao meu lado.

- Se manca garota! - Lílian ia se levantar, mas o fato de estar grudada a mim a impediu - Ele não vai sair com você nem hoje, nem amanhã, NEM EM OUTRO DIA QUALQUER DESSA PORCARIA DE SEMANA!!! - o grito de Lily ecoou pelo castelo atraindo todas as atenções para nós, e Rose quase correu para se afastar da nossa mesa.

- Está com ciúmes, Evans? - Sirius colocou meus pensamentos em palavras já que eu estava muito ocupado rindo da cena.

- Vá se ferrar, Black! - a ruiva vociferou para o meu amigo e depois voltou-se para mim - Potter, se você não parar de rir essa macarronada vai parar diretamente no seu rosto. E eu não vou errar dessa vez.

Obviamente eu me calei instantaneamente, nós estávamos perto o suficiente para ela não errar a mira, e não teria como eu fugir dela se a ruiva realmente decidisse iniciar uma guerra de comida. Acabei de comer enquanto Lily me esperava impaciente.

- Estou com sono. - ela me informou e nós seguimos para o nosso salão comunal.

**

Eu ainda tinha esperanças de tudo isso não passar de um terrível pesadelo.

E por mais que todos insistam em alegar o contrário, eu não tive uma crise de ciúmes lá no Salão Principal, eu apenas demonstrei com bastante vigor a minha insatisfação em ficar colada no Potter a noite inteira, enquanto ele se gruda em uma outra qualquer. Porque, pensem comigo, eu teria que ficar lá na Torre assistindo toda a agarração. Estranho demais.

Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era deitar em minha cama e dormir muito - quem sabe por uma semana inteira -, e depois acordar e constatar que tudo havia sido um sonho e que eu não estava completamente colada ao garoto mais egocêntrico da face da Terra. Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Eu e Potter subimos - com uma certa dificuldade já que ainda estávamos nos adaptando a toda essa coisa de estarmos grudados -, fomos direto para o quadro da Mulher Gorda e entramos no salão comunal. Dei graças a Merlim por aquele dia estar acabando, e me encaminhei feliz para o dormitório feminino, Potter também seguiu para o próprio dormitório. Ops.

Senti um puxão dolorido em meu braço quando tentei subrir as escadas e parei para encarar o problemão que eu tinha. Aonde nós iríamos dormir?

- Eu não vou para o dormitório masculino. - deixei bem claro.

- E eu não posso entrar no feminino. - Potter lembrou se referindo as escadas enfeitiçadas.

Sentamos no sofá tentando imaginar uma solução plausível e os alunos começaram a ir dormir enquanto nós esperávamos no salão comunal. Tenho certeza que ficamos por lá durante umas duas horas, até que ouvimos uma gargalhada bastante conhecida.

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? - Black questionou sem deixar de rir mais um pouco da nossa desgraça.

- Não temos onde dormir. - Potter reclamou - Eu não posso entrar no dormitório das garotas e a Lily não pode dormir no nosso.

- Por que não? - Black sentou-se ao nosso lado.

- Não ficaria bem. - Potter explicou para o seu amigo que ainda ria - O que o Víctor iria pensar se a Lily aparecesse comigo por lá?

- Ia pensar que você se deu bem. - aquele babaca parecia achar isso muito divertido - Quê isso?! - ele reclamou quando Potter lhe deu um soco no ombro - Viu, Evans? Ele se importa com sua reputação.

Me mantive quieta em relação ao comentário. Discutir a importância que Potter dava a minha reputação, além de estranho, não ia resolver a urgência do nosso problema.

- Se não quer ajudar nos deixa em paz. - eu respondi irritada.

- Calma, ruivinha! - ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição - Eu tive uma idéia.

Naquele momentou eu, definitivamente, achei que havia entrado em uma espécie de realidade alternativa. Eu estava seguindo Sirius Black pelos corredores do castelo, além do horário permitido, para tentar encontrar um lugar onde eu pudese _dormir com Tiago Potter._ "O que está acontecendo?! O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou?!"*, era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar.

- Chegamos. - Black parou diante a uma grande porta de madeira esculpida.

- A Sala Precisa. - Potter respirou aliviado - Como eu não pensei nisso?

- Simples, o gênio aqui sou eu. - o moreno bocejou e virou-se para nós - Boa noite, crianças. - ele desejou e depois completou com uma piscadela: - Se comportem, viu?

- O que tem aí? - eu questionei sobre a porta quando me vi sozinha com Potter.

- O que precisarmos. - ele respondeu com os olhos vermelhos de sono - Um quarto, no nosso caso.

Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e em segundos eu me vi dentro de um imenso quarto. As paredes eram cobertas por espessas cortinas de veludo que deixavam o local aconchegantemente escuro, a única iluminação provinha de uma lareira que estava acesa no canto esquerdo do cômodo. No meio do aposento repousava uma confortável cama de casal.

Se eu não estivesse em um estado avançado de demência causada pelo sono, talvez questionasse o quão incomum era o fato de eu estar indo dormir junto com Potter em uma cama de casal. Mas cansada como eu estava, a única coisa que fiz foi transfigurar minhas vestes em um pijama para poder me deitar.

- O que é isso?! - eu quase gritei quando olhei para o garoto ao meu lado.

- O que foi? - Potter riu do meu espanto - Eu durmo assim, isso te incomoda?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente tentando desviar meu olhar do seu tórax nu. Enquanto eu trajava uma blusa de manga e uma calça comprida, ele vestia apenas um short. Ainda sem encará-lo, eu deitei na cama e fechei meus olhos.

- Boa noite, Lily. - ouvi Potter dizendo - Não vai me desejar bons sonhos? - ele reclamou do meu silêncio.

- Boa noite Potter. - eu falei friamente e completei irônica: - Sonhe com os anjinhos.

- Você sabe com quem eu vou sonhar, Lílian Evans... - ouvi a voz rouca dele me responder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Ahh, eu achei esse capítulo bem mais legal do que o anterior, mas o próximo que eu vou postar ainda é o meu preferido._

_E como foi o natal de todas vocês? Espero que tenham recebido muitos presentes..._

_Fiquei muito feliz quando li os Reviews, vocês sabem que eles são a minha fonte de inspiração? Eu ia postar ontem, porque estou tentando atualizar de 5 em 5 dias, mas me chamaram para ir ver Crepúsculo e eu acabei dormindo na casa da minha adorável beta e amiga. _

_Comente, por favor! *.*_

**Beijos**

**P.S:**_* Se alguém reconheceu aquelas frases do pensamento da Lílian é porque é um trecho de uma música da Cássia Eller, o nome é Relicário, se eu não me engano. Achei aquele verso perfeito para a situação._


	4. Primeiro dia

**Agradecendo aos Reviews**

**BelSM:**_Que fofa... Obrigada por ter postado, viu? E obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que você está gostando...Você sabe que esse capítulo é em sua homenagem,né? Mil beijos e feliz 2009!!!_

**Debora Souza:**_Louca, você? Então somos duas, porque eu morri de rir lendo seu comentário... Que bom que você está gostando, obrigada pelos elogios e um lindo, feliz, romântico e ótimo 2009!!!!_

**Raphaela Potter:**_Aii, que bom que você está gostando *-* Obrigada pelo comentário! Presente de 2009? Aqui está ele, espero que goste desse capítulo... Beijões e bom 2009!!!_

_**Um ótimo 2009 para todos vocês!!! E em homenagem ao ano novo, um novo capítulo!**_

**Capítulo 3: Primeiro dia**

Alguns raios de sol já começavam a entrar na escuridão do quarto e tocavam sua pele delicada. Os cachos vermelhos caíam irregularmente pelos travesseiros, seus olhos estavam fechados em uma expressão serena e seus lábios se mantinham entreabertos, ameaçadoramente provocantes. Levantei uma das mão e, não resistindo, acariciei seu rosto.

- Potter... - Lílian focou seu olhar em minha direção - Potter?!

- Bom dia! - eu lhe dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

- POTTER! - ela gritou se sentando na cama apontando para o meu lado.

- Você realmente gosta muito do meu sobrenome, não é? - eu debochei irritado pelo fato dela se recusar a me chamar de Tiago, mas ainda assim, achando graça do seu susto.

- O que foi, Lily? - eu perguntei notando que ela encarava um certo ponto do quarto.

- Acho que estou ficando doida... - ela levou uma das mãos a cabeça - Eu juro que eu vi a cara do Black naquele espelho.

Olhei para a cômoda onde eu havia deixado um dos meus artefatos marotos mais util, o espelho em que eu me comunicava com Sirius. Não pude acreditar que aquele safado estava o usando para nos espionar, estiquei meu braço e o virei para baixo de modo a impedir sua visão de nós dois.

- Nós estamos atrasados. - a ruiva observou olhando um relógio de parede que até então eu nem notara.

Após transfigurarmos nossas roupas em uniformes e cuidarmos da nossa higiene bucal - porque Tiago Potter não tem mau hálito matinal mas nunca se sabe o que podem inventar para denegrir uma imagem... -, nós seguimos para a nossa primeira aula do dia: História da Magia. Eu sei, realmente muito emocionante...

**"Como foi a noite?"**, eu recebi um bilhete com a caligrafia descuidada de Sirius.

_"Normal. Nós dormimos. Quer dizer, a Lílian dormiu. Eu tive insônia", _respondi passando o papel para a mesa atrás da minha.

"_Insônia?_", eu reconheci a letra caprichosa de Remus, "_De onde eu venho isso tem outro nome..."_

- Você está se referindo àquela palavrinha com "A"...? - ouvi o Pedrinho perguntar baixo ao Aluado, este apenas riu.

- Queijo demais deve afetar o cérebro... - Sirius argumentou dando um tapa na cabeça do Rabicho.

Amor. Sim, ao contrário do Pedro, eu sabia muito bem que era a isso que Remus se referia. Ele, Sirius, e até o Pedrinho, não se cansam de repetir algo sobre eu estar me apaixonando pela Evans. A garota grita comigo, tenta me azarar, joga um sapo em cima de mim, isso para não lembrar o que ela já fez nos anos anteriores... No 5º ano ela transformou minhas roupas em uma fantasia de bailarina de cancã, e também teve aquele dia no ano passado em que ela me obrigou magicamente a usar um chapéu cheio de frutas - parece que uma tal de Carmem, uma cantora trouxa, usa um assim - durante um dia inteirinho. Mas o Remus deve encarar tudo isso como grandes provas de amor.

Ele, Pedro e Sirius devem achar que as nossas brigas são a forma que nós encontramos para extravasar toda a nossa paixão. Eu, hein!

É claro que a Lílian é linda, meiga - obviamente não comigo -, carinhosa - mais uma vez um adjetivo que não se aplica a nossa relação -, inteligente, entre outras qualidades que eu sei que ela tem. Mas o modo como ela me trata... bem, o que eu posso dizer é que não tem como encarar suas atitudes como amostras de afeição pela minha pessoa. Então, lógicamente, eu não estou apaixonado por Lílian Evans. Não mesmo. Definitivamente não. Nunca.

**"Cuidado para não babar..."**, eu recebi outra mensagem de Sirius.

_"O cachorro babão aqui é você, esqueceu?"_, eu respondi irritado, _"E eu não estava olhando para a Lily, se é o que você está querendo insinuar"._

_"__Não?!__"_, reconheci mais uma vez a letra do Aluado, _"__Então qual é o outro nome dessa ruiva que você tanto encara?__" _

Não me importei em responder ao comentário irônico de Remus, principalmente porque, assim que o professor acabou de falar, Lily logo me puxou em direção às masmorras aonde seria a nossa próxima aula do dia: Poções. Aula em companhia de Sonserinos...Tinha como o dia ficar melhor?!

Era bastante difícil me mecher com Lílian colada ao meu braço, a nossa brusca diferença de altura também tornava os nossos movimentos extremamente desajeitados. Por isso, para evitar um acidente envolvendo poções fumegantes, eu a deixei colocando os ingredientes e me limitei a mexer o caldeirão com minha mão livre.

- Espere. - ouvi uma voz masculina dizer em tom de alerta.

Olhei para o lado e não acreditei ao ver Snape segurando delicadamente uma das mãos de Lily. Ponderei se deveria azará-lo por tamanha afronta, mas acabei contendo meu impulso de pegar a varinha, e metê-la nariz a dentro naquele rosto seboso, por duas razões. A primeira era que, se eu arranjasse uma detenção, a Lílian teria que ir comigo mesmo não tendo feito nada de errado, e a segunda razão foi a que mais me controlou: eu não queria sujar minha varinha.

- Se você colocar o pó de mandrágora agora a poção pode entrar em combustão. - o Seboso explicou com ar de prepotência - Espere até ela começar a ferver.

- Obrigada, Severo. - a ruiva ao meu lado respondeu docemente. Docemente?! Algo ali não estava certo.

- Severo??! - eu gritei de indignação quando o sonserino se afastou. - Você chama o _Snape_ pelo primeiro nome?!

-Algum problema com isso, Potter? - Lily respondeu controlando a altura de sua voz, pois o professor já chamara nossa atenção pelos meus gritos.

- Eu tenho muitos problemas com isso, Lílian. - eu falei com os dentes cerrados - Então você tem intimidade suficiente com aquela _coisa_ para chamá-lo de Severo?

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não tenho _intimidade_ com o Severo, Potter. - ela disse friamente - Eu o trato com educação porque sinto pena.

- Pena _daquilo_? - eu apontei para onde o garoto estava sentado.

- Sim. - ela disse rápido - Eu tenho pena porque uma certa pessoa egoísta, egocêntrica, pré-potente, metida, infantil e irresponsável, vive azarando o Snape sem motivo algum.

- E com todos esses defeitos eu não sou digno de pena? - eu debochei sem lembrá-la do fato de que eu não sou o único que implica com o Seboso - Você não pode me chamar de Tiago?

- Não. - ela respondeu elevando um pouco a voz - E pena é uma das últimas coisas que eu sinto por você, Potter.

- E o que você sente por mim, Lily? - eu não resisti em provocá-la pela própria afirmação.

- É Evans, Potter. - ela lembrou ficando vermelha.

- Você já notou que sempre repete isso quando não tem coragem de me responder, Lily? - eu observei começando a rir.

- É EVANS, Potter! - ela gritou chamando a atenção de todos para a nossa mesa.

- Que seja! - eu também respondi irritado - Você já notou que sempre repete isso quando não quer me responder, EVANS?

- Não, Potter. - ela finalmente baixou a voz vendo que toda a turma nos encarava - Eu sempre digo isso quando acho que a sua pergunta não merece uma resposta.

Eu sei que eu podia ter ficado sem essa. Mas foi bem feito para mim que ainda não entendo porque me importo com isso. Quer dizer, ela quer me chamar de Potter? Vá em frente! Ela quer tratar o Snape com educação mesmo ele sendo um nojento preconceituoso? Boa sorte! Ela quer casar e ter filhos com aquela coisa repugnante? Vida longa aos noivos!

Certo, eu sei que esse último foi exagero. Eu não desejaria isso nem para o meu pior inimigo...

Enfim, a conclusão de todo esse meu ataque é a seguinte: eu-não-estou-nem-aí. Ela não me deve nenhuma satisfação e nem eu a ela, estarmos grudados um no outro é mera inconveniência. Vou superar essa fase "Quer sair comigo, Lily?", e mostrar para os marotos que eles estão completamente errados sobre nós dois.

Me mantive quieto durante a aula teórica de DCAT enquanto formulava todos os meus planos para essa minha nova fase de vida. Mas não pude conter minha curiosidade quando vi um bilhete repousar em frente a _Evans_.

"Já estão brigando?", dizia a letra que eu imaginei ser de Alice.

_"Nós nunca deixamos de brigar"_, **Evans** respondeu.

"Isso é verdade, mas eu pensei que agora...", eu li quando Alice jogou o papel sobre a nossa mesa, "Tanto faz. Eu e Marlene queríamos saber onde você passou esta noite, Lily. Nós ficamos preocupadas."

_"Eu dormi com o Potter"_, a ruiva ao meu lado escreveu devagar, como quem mede as palavras.

- O QUÊ???!!! - Alice gritou assustando a todos que copiavam pacificamente qual seria o melhor modo de se livrar de um diabrete - VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ???? - ela virou para trás e nós encarou com os olhos arregaldos.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - Lílian Evans respondeu com a voz calma.

**

Apesar daquela ser a última noite antes da lua cheia eu dormi bem. Também, eu estava tão cansado por todas as confusões ocorridas na noite anterior que, no momento em que minha cabeça recostou no travesseiro eu já estava desacordado. E eu teria dormido por muito mais tempo se um grito divertido não tivesse me tirado bruscamente do mundo dos sonhos.

- Há, eu não acredito. - ouvi uma voz reclamar - E ele tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que "ela é só um desafio"...

Muito a contra gosto eu abri meus olhos para encarar o Almofadinhas, ele gargalhava tanto que até parecia estar tendo uma convulsão. Levado pela preocupação com o bem estar do meu amigo e pela curiosidade sobre aquele espelho em sua mão, eu decidi me levantar e ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Virou voyeur, Sirius? - eu provoquei quando vi que o espelho mostrava Tiago acariciando os cabelos de Lílian.

- Tá falando do que, seu lobo safado? - ele respondeu fingindo estar ofendido - Foi você quem provocou tudo isso. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu queria saber como eles estão fazendo para ir ao banheiro...

- Ela viu! - eu chamei a atenção de Sirius quando vi que Lily pareceu se assustar apontando para o espelho em nossa direção.

- Sinceramente? - meu amigo falou depois de desativar magicamente o espelho - Eu adorei esse seu plano, você anda aprendendo muito com o papai aqui.

- Você me assusta com toda essa humildade. - eu ironizei.

- Meu caro Aluado, a humildade é apenas uma das minhas milhares virtudes...

Apesar da minha atitude ter sido aprovada por Sirius, nas primeiras aulas daquele dia eu começei a achar que o meu plano poderia acabar em homicídio. E era nisso que eu pensava quando, após o término da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, senti a mão de Lílian se fechar com força ao redor do meu pulso. Ela me arrastou até o Salão Principal e me posicionou de frente a Alice na mesa do almoço.

- Vocês _dormiram_ juntos? - Alice perguntou chocada para Lily e Tiago - Mas _já_?

- Não é isso que você está pensando. - a ruiva tentou explicar para a amiga - Eu e o Potter...bem, nós estamos colados um ao outro.

- Início de namoro é assim mesmo. - Marlene falou calma - Mas eu ainda acho estranho você chamar o seu namorado pelo sobrenome...

- Nós não estamos namorando. - Tiago me pareceu irritado quando disse isso.

- Não?! - Frank, Alice e Marlene perguntaram juntos.

- Explica para eles. - Lílian pediu me fazendo entender o porquê dela ter me puxado para a mesa de modo tão brusco.

E eu fiz o que ela mandou. Frank e Marlene não pararam de rir enquanto eu contava o que realmente estava acontecendo com o casal ao meu lado, mas Alice não pareceu gostar da idéia, ela ficou argumentando algo sobre privacidade e intimidade feminina.

As aulas após o almoço transcorreram de modo mais calmo. Lílian estava extremamente irritada com toda a situação, mas Tiago apenas se manteve quieto. Quando eu perguntei o motivo para tamanho silêncio ele me explicou as suas metas de deixar a Evans "para lá" e superar a sua fase "ruiva".

- Ótimo momento para você pôr este seu plano em prática. - foi o meu único comentário debochado.

Não vi mais os dois durante o final da tarde e quando entrei a noite no dormitório masculino, reparei que Sirius já estava com o espelho nas mãos.

- Onde eles estão? - perguntei curioso.

- Biblioteca. - o Almofadinhas respondeu desanimado.

Neste momento, Víctor, o nosso companheiro de quarto, entrou correndo porta a dentro e nos encarou para depois olhar a nossa volta.

- Cadê o Potter? - o loiro perguntou - O diretor está querendo falar com ele.

- Fudeu! - Sirius botou em palavras a minha preocupação.

x-x-x-x-x-x

****

N/A:

_Não sei se é impressão minha, mas um pessoal que estava acompanhando a fic sumiu :~~ Gostaria que quem lesse continuasse comentando para eu ver que rumo eu dou a essa fic..._

_Acho que eu já disse que esse é o meu capítulo preferido certo? Espero que gostem..._

_Colaborem com a minha nova campanha:_

FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DOEM UM COMENTÁRIO!

_E como foi o ano novo?_

_Espero Reviews!****_

Beijos!


	5. Conversando com o Diretor

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**Luh Evans Potter:**_Oii, você não sabe como o seu comentário me deixou feliz... Nossa, eu não acho que escrevo tão bem assim, mas agradeço o elogio *.* Que bom que você adorou o capítulo, aquele é, por enquanto, o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever. Viciada?! Huahuahauhauh Então eu satisfaço o seu vício com um novo capítulo! Ahh, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu adorei a sua fic "Desvaneios de uma tarde de quase verão"! Não deu para eu comentar porque o pc resolveu dar pau, mas qualquer dia eu passo por lá. Beijos!_

**Miss Ying Fa:**_Se rachou rindo? Huahuahauha Talvez eu deva colocar no capítulo: O ministério do Fanfiction adverte, esse capítulo pode provocar rachaduras... Certo, eu sei que isso não foi engraçado, mas não pare de ler a fic por causa disso, ok? Eu adorei seu comentário e fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado da história. Continue comentando... Beijos!_

**Luisa Santos:**_Obaa, uma leitora curiosa... o// Fico feliz em dizer que todas as suas dúvidas serão esclarescidas neste capítulo, espero que não se decepcione... Que bom que você está adorando, continue comentando! Beiijos!!_

**BelSM:**_Ora, ora, ora... Vejam se não é a minha beta que não beta nada...Huahuahuah, brincadeirinha! AAh, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Bem, a minha Lily sente pena do Snape, a Lily da titia J.K eu não sei, mas a minha sente... Ahh, e triângulo amoroso... não seii! Você vai ter que acompanhar a fic para descobrir =P Beijoos!_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!**

_Se você é como eu, que fica com a maior preguiça de fazer login para comentar... Ou até mesmo não é cadastrado no ff... SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!!!_

_Huahuahuah, É o seguinte... hoje eu descobri que a minha fic estava bloqueada para os comentários anônimos. Mas eu já consertei isso, e agora ninguém vai ter desculpa para não mandar Reviews, ok?_

_E agora, fiquem com mais um capítulo de... "Colado em você", contado pelo ponto de vista de Sirius Black e Lílian Evans!_

**Capítulo 4: Conversando com o diretor**

Sim, eu estava vigiando aqueles dois. Desde o momento eu que eu fiz um acordo com a Mckinnon de que eu conseguiria ficar uma semana inteira sem beijar nenhuma garota, minha vida pessoal andava bastante parada e tediosa. Logo, não encontrei nada mais interessante do que ficar observando o Tiago e a Evans. O fato de eu ter apostado com o Aluado que o pobre Pontas não conseguiria manter nem por um dia a sua decisão de superar a ruiva, também aguçou a minha curiosidade.

Por falar no Aluado, acho que não tem chances do Pontas ir conosco essa noite. Quer dizer, eu adoraria ver a reação da Evans se por acaso o Tiago revelasse a ela que é um animago, mas acho que ela não ficaria lá muito feliz ao ver seu braço agarrado na pata de um veado...

- Não aguento mais! - o barulho da ruiva fechando mais um livro, onde eles procuravam um modo de se descolarem, chamou a minha atenção para o espelho - O que está havendo com você? - ela interrogou o meu amigo.

- Como assim? - Tiago se fez de desentendido.

- Você está estranho. - Evans olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Eu não estar te adulando para você sair comigo me torna estranho? - ele respondeu com mais sarcasmo do que era necessário.

- Você não falar nada durante quatro horas é estranho. - ela respondeu sem graça.

- Se acostume com isso. - Tiago sentenciou friamente e os olhos da ruiva se encheram d'água.

- Eu não te entendo, Evans! - Pontas explodiu novamente após alguns minutos de silêncio - Você me trata mal o tempo inteiro e quando eu faço o mesmo você fica magoada?

- Eu te destrato quando tenho motivos, Potter. - ela falou em voz baixa mas começando a ficar vermelha - Você está sendo grosso comigo sem razão alguma! E isso só prova que tudo que eu acho sobre você é verdade.

- Ótimo! Você adora apontar os meus defeitos, não é mesmo? - Tiago aumentou a voz.

- Eu não os apontaria se não achasse que você pode mudar. - Evans respondeu surpreendendo a mim e ao meu amigo - Mas pelo visto eu estou enganada, você só sabe tratar com educação as garotas pelas quais você tem interesses românticos.

- Isso não é verdade! - Tiago se exaltou - Eu tenho muitas amigas.

- Jura?! - a ruiva perguntou descrente - E as garotas com quem você fica, você ao menos lembra o nome? Duvido que saiba sequer a cor dos olhos delas... - Lílian encostou a cabeça em uma das mãos e fechou os olhos em sinal de cansaço.

Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres e não compreendo esse apego todo que elas têm por nomes. Não é necessário saber o nome de uma garota para beijá-la. Só é necessário saber o nome da garota que você beijou para poder mandar uma carta ao ministério pedindo uma ordem judicial para mantê-la afastada no mínimo 15 metros de você, porque a doida tentou conjurar fogo em suas calças ao pegá-lo ficando com a sua melhor amiga. É, talvez o nome seja algo importante.

Mas saber a cor dos olhos? Ah, aí já é demais. Até mesmo porque, numa ficada, a parte mais interessante é feita de olhos fechados, ou no escurinho de uma armário de vassouras, ou... _"Sirius, cachorrão, é melhor você parar com isso, podem ter crianças na frente da tela!"_, essa minha consciência é mesmo uma estraga prazeres.

- Pode ser que você tenha razão... - Tiago recomeçou a falar com a voz mais branda me desligando dos meus devaneios - Mas tem um olhar que eu nunca vou esquecer. - ele olhava para uma Evans que ainda repousava de olhos fechados - São olhos verdes. Eu não consigo tirá-los da cabeça. Eles têm alguns traços de amarelo e em volta existe um fino risco azulado. Quando estão tristes, eles ficam num tom quase cinza, quando ficam irritados o verde se acentua mais...

Assim como a Evans eu fiquei boquiaberto com tal declaração vinda do meu amigo. Eu sabia que Tiago gostava da ruivinha, mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto. Definitivamente eu precisava anotar aquele texto que ele tinha acabado de pronunciar para mostrar para a posteridade, ou melhor, usar para conquistar as garotas... Hehe.

- Mas o que eu mais gosto... - ouvi Tiago continuar dizendo enquanto Lílian o encarava - É quando eles ficam brilhantes, do jeito que estão agora. - meu amigo completou a frase passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva e afastando os seus cabelos para olhá-la melhor.

Eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para assistir de primeira mão o beijo inédito e mais esperado de Hogwarts: o beijo entre Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans. Até pensei em conjurar uma bacia de pipoca, porque a coisa toda realmente estava ficando divertida. De repente, porém, vi que a Lily se assustou com alguma coisa e apontou em direção ao casaco do Pontas aonde se encontrava o meu tão querido espelho. Tiago levou a mão ao bolso e virou o artefato para si próprio.

- Vai achar um osso pra roer, sarnento! - meu amigo Pontas disse antes de sua imagem sumir.

Fiquei extremamente frustado com o que acabara de ocorrer. Quando Remus entrou no dormitório e me viu com o espelho ainda nas mãos, perguntou onde Tiago e Lílian tinham se metido a tarde inteira.

- Biblioteca. - eu respondi com decepção por nem imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo por lá.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse contar ao Aluado que eu ganhara a aposta, pois o Tiago já havia desistido de desistir da Evans em menos de 24 horas, Víctor entrou apressadamente no quarto.

- Cadê o Potter? - ele perguntou ofegante - O diretor está querendo falar com ele.

- Fudeu! - eu me assustei, e me perdoem o mal uso das palavras, mas a situação pedia uma exclamação de impacto.

**

Muito obrigada, querido Merlim, por não me deixar cometer a maior burrada da minha vida. Apesar do fato de que eu estou agora correndo um sério risco de ser expulsa da escola, eu agradeço por não ter acontecido o que eu achei que ia ocorrer lá na biblioteca.

Logo depois que o Potter guardou aquele tal espelho que usa pra se comunicar com o Black, ele se virou para mim e pegou novamente no meu rosto me fazendo olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Confesso que eu ainda estava chocada pelo efeito que suas palavras anteriores - uma descrição linda sobre o meu olhar -, e que, possivelmente eu não teria resistido a qualquer investida que ele tentasse naquele momento.

- Lílian... - ele se aproximou delicadamente de mim.

- Potter, não. - eu falei na defensiva e me afastei um pouco do garoto.

- Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta. - ele tirou a mão do meu rosto parecendo um pouco contrariado.

- Eu não vou sair com você, Potter. - eu respondi adivinhando o que ele ia pedir.

- Não é isso. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos - Eu só quero saber, você quer que eu desista?

- Não imagino do que você esteja falando. - eu começei a me irritar.

- De você, Lily. - ele também estava se extressando - Você quer que eu desista de você?

Desde pequena eu sempre fui conhecida pela minha língua ferina, eu era aquela cabecinha de fogo que não levava desaforo para casa, eu era aquela aluna que tinha todas as respostas, eu era aquela amiga que dava qualquer conselho.

E por que raios eu não consegui responder àquela pergunta?

- Você quer desistir? - eu ouvi a minha própria voz questionando.

Potter abriu o maior sorriso que eu já vira até então - e isso é um feito bastante notável se contarmos a inúmera quantidade de vezes que aquele garoto sorri. Ele segurou uma das minhas mãos que repousava sobre um livro e recomeçou a se aproximar de mim. Céus, eu ia beijar Tiago Potter!

- Potter? - ouvi a voz de Frank chamar preocupado e nós nos afastamos - O Víctor está te procurando, parece que o diretor quer falar com você.

Qualquer clima romântico que pudesse ter havido desapareceu com um sopro. Por que Dumbledore iria querer conversar com o Potter? Eu, logicamente, pensei logo no motivo mais óbvio: o diretor soubera que nós dois estávamos colados.

- Não se procupe. - Potter tentou me acalmar enquanto íamos em direção a sala do diretor - Nós vamos dar um jeito, eu sou um moroto, esqueceu?

- Não, eu não esqueci - respondi bruscamente - E eu também não esqueci que, se não fossem os marotos, eu não estaria passando por isso agora.

Nós entramos no aposento aonde Dumbledore nos esperava calmamente sentado atrás de sua mesa trajando uma grande túnica lilás. Sua expressão era severa.

- Srta. Evans, não creio que eu a tenha chamado até aqui. - o diretor falou confuso e eu quase sorri ao ao ouvir tal comentário, pois isto indicava que ele não estava sabendo nada sobre o feitiço - Embora seja bom que o Potter tenha um ombro amigo nesse momento...

Dumbledore indicou um sofá na lateral de sua sala para que pudéssemos nos sentar, o tom grave de sua voz evidenciava que o assunto a ser tratado seria algo sério.

- Tiago. - eu me assustei ao vê-lo tratar Potter pelo primeiro nome - Não há maneira certa de dar tal notícia, então não vou tentar prepará-lo para o choque. Seu tio Marcus faleceu, eu sinto muito.

Olhei para o garoto ao meu lado, seus olhos estavam injetados e fixos no diretor, senti o ombro colado ao meu arquear como se tivessem jogado um grande peso sobre as suas costas.

- Como? - Potter perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

- Comensais. - Dumbledore estava com a voz embargada - Seu tio estava em uma missão.

Marcus Potter era um auror muito conhecido naquela época, por várias vezes eu vira seu nome nos jornais falando sobre seus grandes feitos na luta contra Voldemort. Meu coração pesou ao pensar na perda que Potter acabara de sofrer, instintivamente eu segurei uma de suas mãos como se pudesse lhe comunicar todos os meus sentimentos através daquele toque.

- Sua família está velando o corpo. - o diretor comunicou - E seus pais pediram para que eu lhe enviasse para casa a tempo para o enterro.

Tiago Potter, que mantivera a cabeça abaixada até então, me encarou com os olhos arregalados. No mesmo instante, eu entendi o que significava aquele olhar. Como ele iria sair de Hogwarts sem mim?

- Eu vou com ele. - eu afirmei temerosa.

- Srta. Evans, eu acredito que esta seja um momento familiar e...

- Eu quero que ela vá. - Potter levantou, me levando junto com ele enquanto segurava minha mão com força - Isso é possível, diretor?

- Bem, sim, eu acho que não fará mal algum Lílian perder algumas aulas mas... - Dumbledore nos olhava desconfiado - Não querendo ser indiscreto, posso saber quando vocês dois começaram a se dar tão bem? Sabe, as brigas de vocês já ficaram famosas no castelo.

- Estamos namorando. - eu inventei a primeira desculpa que me passou pela cabeça.

- Oh, claro. - o diretor sorriu para os dois - Bem, amanhã pela manhã os senhores serão levados até os limites de Hogwarts para poderem aparatar na mansão Potter, e avisem ao Sr. Black que ele também está sendo esperado pela família.

- Obrigado, diretor. - Potter agradeceu logo após Dumbledore ter nos acompanhado até a porta de sua sala.

- Não por isso, Tiago. Boa noite para vocês.- ele respondeu ajeitando seus óculos de meia-lua e enquanto ele voltava para dentro da sua sala eu tenho quase certeza de que ainda ouvi o diretor dizer algo parecido com isso: - Minerva me deve dez galeões.

Quando a sala do diretor se fechou completamente atrás de nós o silêncio se instaurou de modo pesado e desconfortável. Apenas acompanhei os passos de Potter imaginando que, como já estava tarde, ele estaria nos levando até o nosso quarto improvisado na Sala Precisa.

Me surpreendi quando, na realidade, me vi caminhando junto a ele na direção de um aposento muito conhecido por mim e pelas minhas amigas. A cozinha.

Marlene fora a primeira a descobrir a existência daquela passagem, mesmo eu sempre criticando-a por sua amizade com os marotos, eu não podia condená-la por nos contar as práticas passagens secretas que eles lhe revelavam. As passagens que cortavam caminho para as salas de aulas sempre foram muito úteis me evitando vários atrasos - tá olhando o quê? ser monitora não significa ser santa -, mas definitivamente minha passagem preferida era aquela, a que dava para a cozinha.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei desconfiada para o maroto.

- Nós perdemos o jantar. - Potter me lembrou.

De fato nós havíamos perdido um pouco a hora na biblioteca e logo depois fomos chamados por Dumbledore, por isso havíamos perdido a última refeição do dia. Mas, levando em conta todos os acontecimentos, eu achava que a última coisa que o maroto deveria estar sentindo era fome.

- Não, eu não estou com fome. - ele respondeu quando eu o indaguei sobre isso. - Mas você não pode ficar sem comer por minha causa.

- Eu também não estou com fome. - eu falei sentindo um forte nó apertando a minha garganta.

Eu não acreditava que depois de tudo, ele estava preocupado _comigo_. Nós nos sentamos em um balcão assim que entramos na cozinha e eu o vi chamar um elfo e pedir alguma coisa.

- Você não vai ficar de estômago vazio. - ele disse sério.

- Certo, _papai. - _eu respondo irônica - E você pretende me obrigar a comer?

- Se for preciso. - ele disse dando de ombros.

- Eu como alguma coisa se você também comer. - eu falei igual a uma menina mimada, mas realmente não achava bom o Potter ir dormir sem se alimentar.

- Eu não estou com fome, Evans. - ele disse mal-humorado e pude notar que fez uma careta ao dizer meu sobrenome.

- Então estamos em um impasse. - eu cruzaria os braços se um deles não tivesse grudado ao Potter.

- Você não vai desistir, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou cansado e eu apenas fiz que "não" com a cabeça - Está certo.

Ficamos em silêncio até que uma elfa muito agradável colocou na nossa frente um prato de torradas com geléia de damasco, dois pedaços de torta de morango e alguns biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate e ainda encheu os nossos copos com suco de tangerina. Olhei assustada para o garoto ao meu lado, como ele sabia exatamento o que eu mais gostava de comer?

- É o que você come no café-da-manhã. - ele explicou entendendo as minhas dúvidas e tenho certeza que ruborizei furiosamente com essa declaração.

Continuamos em silêncio enquanto eu comia lentamente um dos pedaços de torta e ele mordiscava um biscoito. Lembrei do que havia acontecido e senti o peso no peito e o nó na garganta voltarem com força total.

- Eu sinto muito.- eu disse descansando o garfo no prato e olhando para ele.

- Tudo bem. - ele não parou de comer o biscoito - Minha mãe também me obriga a comer.

- Não estou falando disso. - eu sorri triste por um momento - Eu sinto muito pelo seu tio.

- Sabia que eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo? - ele perguntou depois ficar alguns segundos encarando o nada - Mas mesmo assim me sinto furioso. Eu mal acredito nisso tudo que está acontecendo, todas essas mortes, torturas...

- Eu entendo. - respondi tristemente - É até difícil de acreditar, o fato de alguém ser um bruxo nascido trouxa já implica em uma sentença de morte...

Eu falara aquilo me dando conta de que eu me encaixava perfeitamente no perfil citado. E ao que parece Potter também se deu conta disso pois me olhou de um modo estranho, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, algo que parecia medo mesclado com raiva.

- O que nós vamos dizer para a sua família? - eu perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Bom, a desculpa que você deu para o diretor é muito boa. - ele disse sorrindo um pouco.

- Então... - eu começei sentindo o meu estômogo embrulhar e não sabendo a razão disso - Você vai me apresentar aos seus pais como sua..._namorada_?

- Você prefere contar a verdade? - Potter perguntou levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

Começei a imaginar como seria contar a verdade. "Oi, Sr. Potter, muito prazer eu sou a Lílian Evans. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Bem, um amigo idiota me grudou ao diabrete do seu filho. Sra. Potter, o que você vai fazer com essa vassoura?! Desculpe ter xingado o idiota do seu filho de diabrete! O quê? Não, eu não chamei o ornitorrinco do Potter de idiota...AI!". Acho que a verdade não parece uma opção segura.

- Mas e se você me apresentar como namorada e... - eu não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa - Bom, e se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Lílian Evans, você está com medo que os pais de _Tiago Potter_ não gostem de você? - ele me perguntou sarcástico e terminou com uma longa gargalhada.

Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha. É sério, onde estão as câmeras?

x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_ Certo, podem me crucificar, eu realmente não sei escrever coisas dramáticas... Bem, a morte do tio do Tiago não era algo esperado nem por mim, mas acho que pode ajudar a aproximação desses dois._

_É realmente incrível, quando eu sento e começo a escrever, os personagens simplismente começam a falar coisas fora do meu controle. Não, não chamem o hospício, por favor... Eu sei que sou louca, mas sou do bem =D_

_É isso aí, pessoal, espero que estejam gostando da fic, e espero que comentem sobre suas opiniões, porque os Reviews me fazem muito feliz... São os comentários que me estimulam a escrever a fic, então, se vocês querem que eu poste rápido, comente muito! _

_Falando em postar rápido, eu estou postando esse capítulo um dia antes, alguém notou? Sim, porque eu postei o capítulo 3 na quinta feira... E como estou atualizando de cinco em cinco dias era para esse capítulo só sair amanhã... Viram como eu estou generosa hoje? Eu mereço uns 20 Reviews por isso??? BRINCADEIRA! Mas eu não ficaria desepcionada com os 20 comentários, ok?_

_Ah, não sei o que está dando em mim hoje, mas eu escrevi respostas gigantes aos comentários e estou demorando por aqui também... Desculpe se isso irrita vocês! Como forma de me desculpar eu vou deixar aqui um trecho do que nos aguarda no próximo capítulo... Já comentei sobre a minha generosidade hoje? Hehe..._

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Nunca, em hipótese alguma dessa minha mente incrivelmente alucinada, eu imaginara que um dia acabaria salvando a vida de Sirius Black, nem mesmo em um universo alternativo, quanto mais na realidade. Mas eu também nunca tinha pensado em algum dia ser salva por Tiago Potter...

_Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham... O que será que aconteceu? Se forem bonzinhos comigo eu serei incrivelmente boazinha também... Quem sabe eu até posto o próximo capítulo antes do tempo?_

_Ah, não posso deixar de fazer um agradecimento especial para as pessoas que continuam comentando, e para aquelas que estão adicionando a mim e a minha fic nos favoritos e no alert! Obrigada mesmo!!!_

**P.S:**_Possivelmente a próxima atualização será no sábado, dia 10._

**OBS:**___Como ninguém tem mais motivos para não mandar Reviews, estou esperando os comentário, ok?_

**Beijos da autora que já deve estar enchendo o saco com essa nota enorme, rs!**


	6. Conhecendo a família Potter

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**Debora Souza:**_1:49 da madrugada?! Me sinto até honrada por você ter mandado o comentário mesmo morrendo de sono *.* Eu também costumo virar a noite aqui em frente ao PC... E estou pulando de alegria por você estar achando a fic tão boa assim. Como eu mesma disse, a idéia da morte do tio veio derepente, quando começei a escrever nem sabia o que o Tio Dumbie queria com o Tiago... E a aposta com a Minerva foi muito engraçada mesmo, espero que não se esqueçam dela, porque lá pra frente o assunto volta. E quanto a cena da cozinha, eu adoro quando os garotos resolvem ser protetores, é tão lindo... Me derreto também. Huhauahuah, obrigada pelo seu comentário sonolento! Beijos!_

**Moory Silva:**_Adorei você ter adorado a minha idéia. E adorei você ter adorado a fic. Também adorei por você ter comentado. E adorei seu nick. Huahuahuah. Obrigada pelo Review! Beijos!_

**Anggie:**_Não demorei, né? =D Ahh, agora que eu sei que a srta vive logada vou ficar muito magoada se não achar comentários seus por aqui... Eu também fiquei com pena do Tiago, que autora malvada que eu estou me revelando... _

_E a Lily ficou com muito ciúmes do seu comentário, sabia? Embora ela não queira admitir ela odeia a idéia de outra garota consolando o Tiago dela. Surtei de vez! Huhauhauah. Beijos!_

**Gauthy:**_Me alivia a idéia de você não me achar louca. Eu definitivamente perco o controle dos personagens quando estou escrevendo... E estou felicíssima por você ter gostado da fic, sim! eu tenho olhos verdes... hauhauhauhauh, a minha foto do perfil é do meu olho mesmo! Aii, quem dera um Tiago lindo da vida me fizesse uma descrição daquelas *suspiro* Ahh, e o Sirius ficou muito assustado com o seu comentário agressivo envolvendo o belo pescocinho dele, ele prometeu que vai tentar não intemrromper mais nada importante... mas eu não acreditaria se você você, porque esse cachorrão não tem jeito. E só para ficar bem claro: Reviews grandes não me chateiam nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário, me fazem imensamente feliz! E quem liga para a gramática? Bom, eu não. Então, tenha certeza que não ligo para seus erros de português =D Estava ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo? Aqui está ele! Melhor eu ir antes que isso aqui fique maior do que o capítulo... Beijos!_

**karinne:**_Estou muito alegre por você estar gostando da fic, e quanto a ela estar bem escrita, eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas porque eu estou sem beta no momento... O Sirius ficou imensamente animado por você ter achado a narrativa dela hilária. E aqui está o capítulo para curar sua ansiedade. Beijos!_

**Hinata Weasley:**_Sim, você sumiu :~~ Mas não precisa bater com a cabeça, só promete que não some mais =D Ah, e sim, até o diretor torce pelo futuro desses dois... Hehe. A Lily realmente pode ser assustadora quando quer, não? Mas acho que todos nós somos assim... Bom, eu sou. Curiosa para saber o que ela fez pelo Sirius? É só dar uma lidinha aqui em baixo... e comentar depois, ok? Beijos!_

**Aninha Uchiha:**_O Tiago ficou super convencido por você achá-lo tão...tão...tão...FOFO, eu tomaria cuidado com a Lílian se você você, porque ela pode ser assustadora quando fica com ciúmes. feliz por você ter gostado da fic, e conta aí...quem é Sasuke, hein? Fiquei curiosa, hehe. Beijos!_

**BelSM:**_Fala aí, Braço! Hehe. Jura que aquele é seu capítulo preferido até agora? Que linda! Fiquei muito feliz! E sim, acho que o Snape vai aparecer - não prometo nada -, mas talvez você não goste muito do que ele pode aprontar... Haha. Ah sim, acabei de ver no noticiário uma reportagem sobre essa liquidação de amanhã... acho vai ser hiláriamente interessante ir lá. Obrigada por comentar, Beijos!_

**Débora Miranda:**_Você por aqui, ném? Huahuahuah. Acho que você nem vai chegar a ler isso aqui, mas fico feliz por você ter comentado e também por você não estar lá quando essa vergonhosa cena do onibus aconteceu de verdade... =P Espero que o tal garoto não lembre mais quem foi a doida que despencou no colo dele... Se bem que o comentário posterior dele foi ridículo ¬¬ Fica muito mais lindo quando o Tiago diz isso... Beijos!_

**Capítulo 5: **Conhecendo a família Potter

Não sei como a Lily está conseguindo dormir aqui. Claro que nós fomos dormir tarde depois daquela excursão à cozinha, mas essa carruagem está balançando mais do que a cauda do Almofadinhas quando quer brincar. Ela está com a cabeça repousado no meu ombro e não consigo deixar de notar o doce perfume de amêndoas que emana dos seus cabelos e que, mesmo estando toda de preto, ela consegue continuar radiantemente linda.

Sirius, sentado e adormecido logo na minha frente, está parecendo arrasado após a noite de ontem, tenho certeza que ele e os outros marotos aproveitaram bastante a lua cheia. O Remus condenaria este meu comentário, mas aposto que no fundo ele também acaba se divertindo com essa aventura, afinal, o Aluado também é um maroto.

Sem ninguém para conversar, já que eu era o único acordado, eu começei a lembrar do dia anterior. Nunca a realidade da eminente guerra no mundo bruxo me parecera tão próxima a mim. O meu tio, morto por Comensais, e Lily descrevendo o perfil das vítimas de Voldemort - e estando ela obviamente incluida neste grupo -, me deram mais força para reafirmar a decisão que eu já tinha tomado à algum tempo. Eu quero me tornar auror.

Dei graças a Merlim quando finalmente chegamos em Hogsmeade, já que eu não aguentava mais ficar dentro daquele chocalho que chamam de carruagem. Acordei Lílian o mais delicadamente que eu pude - só precisei dizer: "Lily, eu vou precisar te dar um beijo para você acordar?" -, e nós três desembarcamos para encarar a quente manhã que nos esperava.

Eu e o Almofadinhas trajávamos ternos pretos, e Lily vestia um leve vestido e uma fita em seus cabelos segurava seus cachos longe dos olhos. Ainda era bastante cedo, e nós caminhamos em direção a um local mais deserto aonde pudéssemos aparatar com discrição.

Quando chegamos ao nosso local de destino, nos vimos diante de enormes e antigos portões de ferro. Avistando as lápides logo da entrada, eu não demorei a avistar o local em que se encontravam reunidos vários membros da família Potter. Nos aproximamos do local e fomos para perto dos meus pais, assim que os alcançamos os cumprimentamos rapidamente e seguimos com a procissão que carregava o caixão até o lugar a ser enterrado.

Era irônico o fato de que o primeiro encontro que eu tinha com o meu tio fosse em seu próprio enterro. Mas tudo parecia como o habitual, pelo menos do que se espera de um enterro, pois havia o caixão, lágrimas, pessoas de preto, flores e mais lágrimas. Ninguém poderia esperar pelo que viria a seguir.

O caixão já havia descido para a cova e os familiares já tinham prestado homenagem a Marcus com belas palavras, quando ouvimos vários estampidos, um seguido do outro, que faziam uma barulho ensurdecedor. Muitos vultos negros envoltos em capuzes começaram a aparatar em volta de todos os presentes.

Entendendo que se tratava de um ataque, Sirius empunhou sua varinha e se prostrou na frente de meus pais. Uma descarga de adrenalina fluiu para o meu sangue e, agilmente, eu também peguei minha varinha e empurrei Lílian um pouco para trás de modo que ela ficasse parcialmente coberta pelo meu próprio corpo.

- Black! - Lílian gritou repentinamente e virou-se na direção de onde meu amigo estava. - _Estupefaça_!- ela pronunciou e eu vi o feitiço chegar até um Comensal que pretendia atacar Sirius pelas costas.

- Valeu, ruivinha! - Sirius agradeçeu enquanto já atacava, com o feitiço da perna presa, um comensal que vinha para o seu lado.

A nossa volta parecia um campo de batalha, cada um presente no enterro lutava com pelo menos dois indivíduos encapuzados. O cemitério brilhava com os jatos verdes das Maldições da Morte que jorravam pelas varinhas dos Comensais e pelos diversos feitiços de proteção usados pelos meus familiares.

Eu já derrubara quatros Comensais que haviam tentado atacar a mim e a Lily mas, ainda assim, mais deles vinham em nossa direção. Lílian atacava bravamente a todos que conseguia e, se eu tivesse com tempo e condições, eu pararia para apreciar toda essa sua coragem.

Aos poucos, a quantidade de encapuzados foi diminuindo. Notando que não teriam chances de vencer aquela batalha, os Comensais remanescentes começaram a desaparatar e levaram consigo os demais companheiros que haviam sido estuporados ou algo do gênero.

Lily se encostou em mim logo depois do último Comensal que a atacara desaparecer na nossa frente, ela estava cansada e ofegante assim como eu. Começei a andar em direção aos meus pais, mas estanquei o passo ao notar que a ruiva ao meu lado mancava.

- Acho que torci o pé. - Lily falou notando que eu parara de andar e a encarava.

Olhei para o seu tornozelo notando que este se encontrava extremamente inchado. Começei a tentar me lembrar de algum feitiço que pudesse nos auxiliar nessa situação mas nenhum me veio à cabeça. Me recriminei por matar tantas aulas.

Mandei Lílian apoiar seu peso em mim de modo que eu pudesse carrega-lá, em uma outra ocasião eu naturalmente a pegaria no colo mas o jeito como estávamos grudados me impedia de fazê-lo. Recomeçamos a andar com passos lentos e ao meu redor eu podia ver que o ataque não havia provocado grandes estragos aos meus familires. Exceto, talvez, a minha prima Morgana, que gritava furiosa por ter quebrado uma unha.

Parei repentinamente ao ouvir um farfalhar de folhas ás minhas costas. Me virei a tempo para ver que um vulto trajando negro saía de trás de uma das lápides e vinha com a varinha apontada em para nós.

- _Avada Kedavra_! - ele gritou fazendo com que uma luz verde jorrasse na direção de Lily.

Eu agi instintivamente virando meu corpo por sobre o de Lílian e empurrando-nos para o chão. Ainda pude sentir o deslocamento de ar, provocado pela Maldição da Morte, fazer cócegas em minha nuca. Essa fora por pouco.

- _Expelliarmus_! - Lílian, ainda sob mim, pronunciou o feitiço contra o Comensal que se aproximava. Este, vendo que perdera, também desapareceu como todos os outros.

- Podemos levantar agora? - a ruiva perguntou irônica depois de alguns segudos que levamos para reestabelecer o ritmo de nossas respirações - Você é pesado.

- Levantar para que? - eu ri me apoiando em um dos cotovelos para amenizar o peso que o meu corpo fazia contra o de Lily - Essa posição está tão agradável...

- Você pode estar achando confortável - ela reclamou - Mas meu pé está doendo... - a ruiva passou a mão pelo cabelo e ficou instantaneamente mal-humorada - Perdi o meu laço! - ela lamentou me empurrando com força e olhando em volta a procura do seu laço de fita preto.

Me joguei para o lado enquanto sentávamos sobre a relva que cobria o cemitério, não pude deixar de rir ao ver que Lily estava com os cabelos cobertos por pequenas folhas secas. Como esta garota consegue estar bonita mesmo toda descabelada? Começo a achar que o problema é comigo, talvez eu precise de óculos mais potentes.

- Seus pais estão chamando vocês para irmos embora. - Sirius apareceu logo que recobramos o fôlego.

**

Querem saber de uma coisa? Essa Comensais da Morte podem ser feios, fedorentos, preconceituosos, violentos, e muitas outras características pejorajivas, mas, infelizmente, não são burros. A idéia de atacar a família Potter - que é constituída por muitos aurores, como o Potter me explicou posteriormente - foi muito inteligente. Também foi muito maquiavélica - atacar um _enterro_? -, mas é dos seguidores de Voldemort que nós estamos falando.

A Sra. Potter cuidou do meu pé assim que chegamos à mansão dos Potter, que é estonteantemente grande eu devo acrescentar. O engraçado é que, mesmo depois da batalha mortal lá no cemitério, eu continuava nervosa com a idéia de conhecer os donos daquela casa, que por tabela, também eram os progenitores da criatura que se encontrava colada ao meu braço.

- Então essa é a futura Sra. Potter? - ela perguntou sorrindo depois de cuidar do meu tornozelo.

Eu, Potter e Black estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha de frente para a senhora que havia acabado de me deixar mais vermelha do que eu posso imaginar.

- Sabe, o Tiago fala muito de você... - ela falou e foi a vez do Potter enrubecer - Mas do jeito que ele falava, parecia que você o detestava.

- As brigas eram a forma deles colocarem a paixão reprimida para fora, Sra. Potter... - Black explicou em meio a uma longa gargalhada.

- Só você para entender a cabeça desse meu filho, Sirius... - ela disse levantando da mesa - Vou deixar as crianças conversarem sozinhas, ok? - eu a observei enquanto se retirava da cozinha.

- Essa atração por ruivas deve estar no sangue. - foi o primeiro comentário do Black quando nós três nos vimos sozinhos.

Ele falara algo que eu realmente havia notado, não estou falando da atração do Potter por ruivas, mas sim da cor do cabela de sua mãe. Eu também me surpreendi ao ver que os cabelos de Laura - o primeiro nome da Sra. Potter - possuíam um tom vermelho muito semelhante aos meus próprios cabelos.

- A propósito, Evans - o moreno prosseguiu falando - Estou te devendo uma, obrigado mesmo.

- De nada, Black. - eu respondi sorrindo para ele.

Nunca, em hipótese alguma dessa minha mente incrivelmente alucinada, eu imaginara que um dia acabaria salvando a vida de Sirius Black, nem mesmo em um universo alternativo, quanto mais na realidade. Mas eu também nunca tinha pensado em algum dia ser salva por Tiago Potter...

- Potter, eu nem sei como lhe agradecer... - eu começei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu com um sorriso suspeito.

- Eu sei de algo que me serviria como agradecimento. - eu falou enquanto passava as mãos bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes.

- Acho melhor eu sair daqui antes que começem as cenas inapropriadas para menores de dezoito. - Black brincou fingindo que se levantava.

- Não seja idiota! - Potter ralhou com o amigo sem deixar de sorrir - Eu apenas pensava em um encontro. Que tal, não parece a melhor forma de me agradecer?

Eu parei para encarar o garoto com cara de cachorro sem dona que estava ao meu lado. Potter, havia despido o terno e a gravata, e agora a sua camisa social estava para fora da calça, com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e os primeiros botões estavam abertos possibilitando uma visão parcial do seu tórax definido. Ele era bonito, e eu seria hipócrita se falasse o contrário. Mas aceitar sair com ele... Logo ele, um dos maiores garanhões de Hogwarts, logo ele que possui em sua história uma infindável lista de corações partidos?

- Está bem. - eu aceitei deixando Potter e Black boquiabertos.

- Você está bem, ruiva? - o moreno levou sua mão até minha testa para se assegurar de que eu não estava em uma alucinação febril.

- Está falando sério, Lily? - os olhos de Potter brilhavam como os de uma criança.

- Sim, mas eu saio com você apenas com uma condição. - eu disse séria.

- Qualquer coisa. - Potter respondeu.

- O Black vai com a gente. - eu soltei a bomba e parei para ver a reação dos dois.

- Evans, eu posso ser o padrinho do casamente de vocês. - Black começou a falar - E eu entendo que a minha presença é inigualável, mas querer que eu vá ao primeiro encontro de vocês?!

- Você me deve uma, Black. - eu o lembrei de suas próprias palavras - Esqueceu?

- É verdade. - ele respondeu desistindo de argumentar contra a minha condição - Pontas, eu não posso contestar, tente você chamar essa ruiva de volta a razão. - ele pediu ao amigo.

- Lily... - Potter parecia dividido entre o divertimento e o desespero - Um encontro a três não é algo convencional...

- Eu não sou uma garota convencional, Potter. - eu falei resoluta - Achei que você já havia entendido isso.

Antes que um dos dois marotos pudessem fazer qualquer comentário sobre a minha observação, o Sr. Potter entrou na cozinha e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao seu filho.

- Tiago, preciso falar com você. - ele falou com sua voz potente - A sós. - completou.

- Infelizmente não vai dar, pai. - Potter respondeu e eu me coloquei a imaginar a desculpa que ele daria - Nós estamos grudados. - eu engasguei quando o vi apontando para mim e dizendo a verdade.

- Tiago, não é hora de brincadeiras. - o pai do maroto continuou a falar depois que meu ataque de tosse cessou - Eu entendo que depois de quatro anos tentando conquistá-la... - ele olhou para minha expressão surpresa e explicou - Oh, sim, minha querida, eu sei de todo o conturbado relacionamento de vocês. - ele sorriu antes de voltar a seriedade - Então, eu entendo que depois de quatro anos você não queira desgrudar da sua ruivinha. Mas o assunto que tenho para tratar é sério.

- Eu falo sério, pai. - Potter se levantou me puxando de pé para junto dele - Nós estamos _realmente_ grudados. Por um feitiço.

O expressão que tomou o rosto do Sr. Potter foi indecifrável. Ele se manteve calado fazendo apenas um gesto para que o seguíssemos. Quando entramos em um largo escritório no segundo andar da casa, ele virou para nos encarar.

- Foi o Sirius que fez isso? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Não. - Potter parecia bastante decidido em contar toda a verdade - Foi o Remus.

Uma atmosfera tensa se instalara naquele cômodo. Tenho certeza que Potter, assim como eu, esperava o momento em que o pai explodiria em uma bronca sem tamanho. Mas nós não tivemos que esperar muito pela sua reação.

Sabem o que o Sr. Potter fez?

Riu. Riu não, gargalhou.

Ele gargalhou tanto que eu nem me surpreenderia se descobrisse que o Black é filho verdadeiro dos Potter, pois apesar de não serem semelhantes na paracência física, as gargalhadas eram idênticas.

Está achando que é brincadeira? Ele riu, eu juro! Eu juro pela minha irmã mortinha atrás da porta... Certo, talvez eu seja suspeita para tal juramento, mas ele riu mesmo.

- Eu sempre soube que o Remus era o pior de vocês. - ele disse entre gargalhadas - Aquele jeitinho responsável dele nunca me enganou...

Repentinamente o Sr. Potter parou de rir, sentou-se em uma poltrona, e nos indicou o sofá logo a sua frente.

- Mas por que o Remus iria grudar um casal de namorados? - ele franziu a testa.

- Nós não estamos namorando. - eu esclaresci.

- Não? - ele continuava parecendo confuso - Por que não?

" Por que o seu filho é um arrogante, prepotente, metido, egocêntrico e egoísta.", eu tinha medo de responder algo do gênero e a cena da vassoura que eu havia imaginado se tornasse realidade. A família Potter parecia muito amável, mas nunca se sabe... Eu já vi na Discouvery animais bastante pacíficos fazerem coisas extremamente violentas para defenderem seus filhotes.

- Nós somos muito diferentes. - eu respondi depois de ponderar por alguns instantes - Não conseguimos ficar no mesmo recinto nem por cinco minutos sem começarmos a brigar...

- Eu entendo... - o Sr. Potter disse, mas não parecia satisfeito com as minhas razões, pois sorriu divertido e piscou para o filho - Escolheu a mais difícil, não é mesmo?

- Você nem imagina o quanto. - Potter teve a audácia de responder.

- Não começem a brigar ainda. - o Sr. Potter se pronunciou quando viu minha revolta crescendo para cima de seu filho - Tiago, sua mãe quer que eu converse algo sério com você.

- Filho, depois dos perigos que você presenciou hoje... Seu tio, o ataque no cemitério... - o pai do Potter reiniciou sua fala após um longo suspiro - Bem, sua mãe quer que eu o alerte para os perigos da vida de um auror.

- Se ela acha que os perigos me fariam desistir. - Potter disse amargo - Ela não conhece o filho que tem.

- Eu não imaginava que você diria outra coisa. - o pai pareceu preocupado porém orgulhoso - Agora eu vou deixar vocês brigarem em paz. - ele sorriu para nós e saiu do escritório.

- Auror? - eu deixei minha surpresa transparecer - Eu imaginava que você queria ser...

- Jogador de quadribol? - Potter me intenrroupeu com um tom de voz divertido.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Eu sempre imaginara que Jogador de Quadribol seria a escolha perfeita para Potter, fama, mulheres... Tudo que ele apreciava em forma de profissão.

- O que eu posso dizer? - Potter começou a falar mais uma vez - Tiago Potter é bem mais do que apenas quadribol...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Primeiramente, venho me desculpar se tiverem muitos erros de português ou de digitação nesse capítulo... Eu estou com uma preguiça sem tamanho de ler o que eu escrevi. _

_Em segundo, venho agradecer por todos os comentário que eu recebi, eles estão me fazendo muito feliz! Além de serem eles o combustível para eu escrever mais rápido. Eu juro que eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem para agradecer todos os comentários e talz... mas o ff resolveu encrencar comigo e eu não consegui me logar :~~ Bom, de qualquer forma eu to postando cedinho, né?_

_E em terceiro e último, eu venho contar para vocês o quanto eu estou desepcionada com o mundo real... Porque tudo não podia ser como uma fic T/L? Ontem eu estava vendo Globo Reporter e o Alemão, aquele ex BBB, estava sendo entrevistado. Vocês sabiam que eu jurava que ele ia ficar com a Íris depois que eles saíssem da casa? Pois é, a vida real é uma droga e os dois não terminaram juntos...Não, eu não acompanho BBB, mas quando resolvi ver e realmente achei que aqueles dois iriam ficar juntos... _

_Mas para compensar essa vida real extremamente monótona, nós sempre temos as histórias e as novelas, não é mesmo? Eu adorei o final da Angelina e do Gustavo hoje em Malhação! Pois é, Malhação anda ficando meio chatinha, mas o final foi fofinho... Ahh, que saudade que eu tenho do casal Gustavo e Léticia... *suspiro* Será que mais alguém lembra deles?_

_É melhor eu parar por aqui meus devaneios sobre a porcaria da vida real... Só porque eu to na TPM e aqui em casa tá o maior calor, não significa que eu tenha que passar minha depreção para mais ninguém, não é mesmo? Huhauhauhauah. _

_Mais uma vez eu digo, se eu receber Reviews eu posso atualizar o próximo capítulo antes da hora... =D_

**E no próximo capítulo...(narrado por Sirius)**

Duas horas consecutivas brigando... acho que é um record.

E sabe qual é o assunto da discussão? Filhos.

Não me olhem assim, eu estou falando muito sério. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estão brigando sobre os futuros filhotes que terão.

**Beijinhooos!!!**

**OBS: A próxima atualização possivelmente será no dia 15, quinta-feira... Mas dêem um alhada na terça-feira, pois eu posso resolver postar antes. **

**P.s: Agora aperte nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo e faça um protótipo de escritora feliz, sim? *.***


	7. O Terceiro Dia

**Agradecendo os Reviews:**

**Anggie:**_Ahh, Gustavo e Letícia eram de 2004, eu acho... Eles eram tããão fofos! Brigavam que nem o Tiago e a Lily. Os atores eram o Guilherme Berenguer(não sei se escreve assim) e a Juliana Didone... E sim, o pai do Tiago é um verdadeiro maroto, de quem você acha que ele puxou esse jeito? Huhauhauha... Aqui está o capítulo, espero que não se decepcione muito...Beijos!!!_

**Luisa Santos:**_Seu pedido é uma ordem... Aqui estou eu postando na terça. Sou muito boazinha, né? *.* Ah, que bom que você está gostando, o Tiago adorou ser chamado de fofo, mas cuidado para a Lily não ficar com ciúmes... Hehe. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que não se decepcione demais... Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley:**_Você se lembraaa?! Ah, eu amava demais aqueles dois! Já deve ter notado que eu adoro casais que brigam, né? =D Pediu para continuar? Aqui está o capítulo, mas eu espero que não se decepcione... O próximo vai ficar melhor - se merlim quiser! Beijos!!!_

**Gauthy:**_Siim, o pai do Tiago é o maroto sênior... E o Remus é realmente o cérebro maligno por trás de tudo. Jura que Gustavo e Letícia eram seu casal preferido? O meu também!!! Depois deles malhação foi ficando muito chata, você não perdeu grandes coisas nessa temporada. TPM e calor realmente são coisas do mal, eu fico muito mal-humorada nessas situações, mas hoje estou com um ventilador em cima de mim, então estou feliz =P A propósito, o Sirius ficou muito magoado com a sua desconfiança e ele mandou dizer que tem muitos planos para quando você pegá-lo pelo pescoço - vá entender o que ele quis dizer com isso... Enfim, hoje é terça, e aqui está o capítulo, eu sinceramente não gostei desse, mas minha crise de inspiração não me deixou escrever nada melhor... Beijos!!!_

**:**_Bem vinda! Huahuahuah. Adoro leitora novas, fico tão feliz! Que bom que está gostando, aqui está o novo capítulo, não deixe de ler a fic por causa dele... Eu estou com uma crise de inspiração, mas prometo que o capítulo 7 vai compensar esse aqui! O Sirius é mesmo hilário, mas eu pensei que todos iam achar a Lily maluca por causa dos seus pensamentos. Hehe. Continue comentando, Beijos!!!_

**Joannah:**_Que bom que você está se divertindo com a fic, eu estou adorando escrevê-la! Esse capítulo aqui eu não gostei muito não, mas juro que compenso no próximo! Ah, o Remus agradece o elogio e o Sirius mandou dizer que está magoado por você achá-lo um desocupado. Huahuahuah. Esse Sirius se magoa muito fácil... Crise de abstinência? Adorei! Obrigada pelo comentário e que bom que você está gostando tando... Beijos!!!_

**Capítulo 6: **O Terceiro Dia

Agradeço a todos os regentes desse universo por terem me ajudado a lembrar daquele feitiço que nos permite ficar temporariamente surdos. Agora eu posso apreciar a cena a minha frente sem precisar ouvir os gritos desagradáveis desses dois. Duas horas consecutivas brigando... acho que é um record.

E sabe qual é o assunto da discussão? Filhos.

Não me olhem assim, eu estou falando muito sério. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estão brigando sobre os futuros filhotes que terão. E não, eles não resolveram admitir que se amam e me escolher para padrinho do casamento. Os dois continuam fingindo que se odeiam e estão discutindo o futuro do _filho _deles. Esses meus amigos são paradoxos ambulantes.

Vou parar de criticar a sanidade mental dessas criaturas e explicar a origem do tema _filhos_. Hoje pela manhã, quando os pais do Pontas vieram se despedir de nós, Laura fez um comentário que deixou a Evans bastante encabulada.

- Até logo, meus amores! - ela se despediu de cada um com um beijo na bochecha e, quando chegou na ruiva, Laura parou e a olhou com ternura - Eu adorei conhecê-la, Lílian, você é um doce, exatamente como o Tiago descreveu. - a Sra. Potter deu-lhe um forte abraço e voltou-se para seu filho - Parábens, vocês formam um casal maravilhoso!

Eu e o Sr. Potter gargalhávamos das expressões envergonhadas que Tiago e Lílian fizeram, mas, mesmo com todo o nosso divertimento, Laura não desconfiou de nada. Ao invés disso, ela apenas olhou para o marido e, segundos antes de nós três aparatarmos em retorno à Hogsmeade, comentou:

- Imagine só como serão lindos os nossos netos! - a ruiva mãe parecia emocionada.

Não ficamos tempo suficiente para sabermos se o pai do Tiago concordou com a opinião de sua esposa, mas ao chegarmos no vilarejo onde uma carruagem com destino a Hogwarts nos esperava, eu pude notar a expressão contrariada que dominava o rosto da Evans.

- Nós teríamos que torcer para a criança não nascer egocêntrica como o pai. - ela disse irônica e o meu amigo pareceu ofendido.

- Pior seria se puxasse o gênio da mãe. - Tiago retrucou enfezado.

E a briga continuou durante as já citadas duas horas. Até onde eu ouvi, a ruiva não quer que o filho seja jogador de quadribol e o Tiago insiste que a criança nascerá com seus charmosos cabelos rebeldes - o adjetivo "charmoso" foi dito por ele, não por mim -, ao que me pareceu a única coisa com que estes dois concordaram até agora foi o nome do rebento. Os dois gostam muito do nome Harry... Para um casal que se odeia, eles parecem muito preocupados com o futuro.

- Ei! Vocês dois! - eu tentei chamar a atenção deles, retirando o feitiço dos meus ouvidos.

- CERTO! Escuta, eu não me importo com o gênio, contanto que o nenêm tenha seus olhos... - Tiago tentava parar de brigar puxando o saco da Evans.

- Claro que teria meus olhos, Potter! - ela gritou mostrando que o plano do Pontas falhara - Seria um desastre se a criança nescesse cega como você!

- Ele poderia nascer com os seus olhos e, mesmo assim, puxar a minha miopía, Lily querida. - ele ponderou.

- EI,-VOCÊS-DOIS!!! - eu gritei, embora meus instintos caninos me mandassem rosnar, latir e até talvez morder os seres à minha frente - Ruiva, você está esperando um filho do Tiago? - brinquei, quando eles se calaram.

- É claro que não, Black! - ela usou aquele tom de voz de quem fala _"essa é a coisa mais absurda do mundo"_.

- Sei lá, vocês andam dormindo sozinhos... - eu gargalhava bastante - Mas sabe, se vocês estiverem planejando um filho, é mais usual começarem a discutir pelos detalhes do casamento.

O Tiago e a Evans se calaram ao meu comentário, talvez tenham notado o quão ridícula era a discussão que estavam tendo momentos antes. Conseguimos nos manter em um glorioso silêncio durante alguns poucos minutos enquanto nos aproximávamos cada vez mais de Hogwarts. A carruagem parou, nos deixando perto dos jardins da escola.

Descemos e começamos a caminhar aproveitando o calor matinal que o sol irradiava, alguns primeiranistas brincavam do lado de fora do castelo aproveitando a intervalo entre as aulas. Era horário de almoço quando finalmente adentramos os portões de Hogwarts.

- Meus pêsames, Potter - Frank desejou assim que nos sentamos a mesa - Ocorreu tudo bem?

- Claro. - eu tive que responder, pois Tiago já estava com a boca cheia de purê - Tudo normal, enterro, lágrimas, viúva, comensais tentando arrancar nossas cabeças...

- Como?! - Remo engasgou com seu suco - Comensais da Morte?

- Eles nos atacaram durante o enterro. - Lílian explicou enquanto se servia.

Nós passamos toda a refeição, e boa parte da sobremesa, conversando sobre a batalha que havíamos vivido no dia anterior. Tiago explicava como tinha salvo a vida da Evans quando sua narração foi interrompida por um pigarro prepotente logo ao meu lado.

- Evans, eu posso falar com você por um instante? - um garoto de cabelos negros interrompeu nossa conversa.

- Pode falar, Whitler. - ela respondeu sem se levantar da mesa.

David Whitler havia quase se tornado o quinto maroto do grupo, nós o considerávamos como amigo, até que um dia ele dedurou nossos planos para os sonserinos em troca de alguns poucos galeões. Nós nunca conseguimos trocar o shampoo do Malfoy por creme depilató pena.

- Hum, bem, é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa particular, Evans. - o perdigoto esfregava nervosamente os nós dos dedos.

- Vá em frente. - Lílian o encorajou a continuar.

- É que terá um passeio à Hogsmeade na sexta. - ele começou a falar em tom altivo - E eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse, Evans.

Eu nem precisei olhar a expressão de Tiago para saber que isso não acabaria bem. E, como sempre, eu estava certo.

- Algum vampiro chupou seu cérebro com canudinho, Whitler?! - Pontas perguntou em um tom ameassador - A Lily não vai a lugar nenhum com você!

- E como pretende a impedir, Potter? - Whitler parecia supor que a Evans já aceitara seu convite - Todos sabem que a Evans não quer nada com você, deveria deixá-la em paz.

Tiago levantou rapidamente de sua cadeira, fazendo Lílian levantar-se junto a ele. Meu amigo se prostou diante do outro garoto e ambos levaram as mãos aos bolsos no intuito de sacar suas varinhas. A ruiva, prevendo a confusão, se colocou no meio dos dois, segurou a mão que Pontas levava ao bolso e virou-se para David.

- Na verdade, Whitler - a ruiva finalmente se pronunciou de mãos dadas com meu amigo - Eu tenho um encontro marcado para sexta, lamento.

- Eu não imaginava que os marotos faziam seu tipo, Evans. - ele disse olhando meu amigo com nojo.

- Você não tem idéia de qual é o meu tipo, Whistler. - a ruiva respondeu voltando a se sentar e deixando David boquiaberto.

- Então... - Alice começou a falar assim que o outro fora embora - Você vai sair finalmente com o Tiago?

- Sim. - Evans respondeu voltando a comer sua torta - E com o Black.

Houve uma sucessão de engasgos quando a ruiva falou isso, os engasgos apenas antecederam as crises de risos que eclodiram quando explicamos toda a história do nosso encontro a três. Nós já estávamos levantando da mesa, quando uma grande coruja marrom entrou pelo vitral do Salão e se dirigiu em nossa direção, deixando cair um pequeno envelope nas mãos da Evans.

- É da minha irmã. - ela declarou parecendo assustada, abriu rapidamente a carta e passou os olhos pelas letras - Nós temos um problema.

Ela depositou a carta sobre a mesa de modo com que todos pudessemos ler o seu conteúdo.

_"Lílian,_

_Mamãe me obrigou a lhe mandar essa carta para te lembrar que a cerimônia do meu casamento acontecerá amanhã, às 16:30. _

_Eu entenderei se você não puder se ausentar dessa sua escola para anomalias de modo a comparecer no meu casamento. Na realidade, lhe envio esse lembrete em cima da hora - por meio desse bicho repugnante - para que você possa ter uma desculpa para não vir._

_Apenas lhe peço para que, se resolver aparecer amanhã, não leve consigo nenhuma dessas suas amigas anormais. Quero que a festa seja perfeita e a presença delas certamente assustaria a família do meu pobre noivo._

_Assinado,_

_Petúnia Evans."_

**

A irmã da Lily parece ser realmente uma pessoa adorável. Se ela acha que as amigas da ruiva são anormais, imagine como ela reagiria se soubesse que a irmã está fazendo compras com um lobisomem e com mais dois garotos que podem se transformar em animais. Eu realmente queria estar presente para ver sua cara de pavor se ela descobrisse uma coisa dessas.

E eu começo a achar que talvez caçar sapos não seja uma tarefa tão ruim. Eu digo isso porque, estar no mundo trouxa com Tiago e Sirius, está sendo muito mais torturante. É claro que a Lily se esforça para controlar os dois marotos, mas, assim como eu, ela não está tendo muito sucesso com isso.

Logo depois que todos leram a carta, Lílian explicou que tínhamos um pequeno problema de vestimenta. É que, se Tiago estava grudado a ela, ele também deveria comparecer ao casamento usando, obviamente, roupas adequadas para isso. Roupas trouxas.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Lílian levantou-se da mesa, arrastando Tiago junto dela para a sala do diretor. Pontas, Sirius e Lílian haviam sido liberados das aulas da quarta-feira devido aos acontecimentos do enterro que ocorrera no dia anterior. Então, não tendo nada de melhor para aprontar- e isso deve ter alguma coisa haver com aquela tal aposta da Marlene - o Almofadinhas me puxou para seguir os dois assim que soube que poderia haver uma excursão ao mundo trouxa.

E eu mal acreditei quando Dumbledore permitiu um absurdo desses. Não que eu achasse que o diretor iria proibir a Lílian e o Tiago de irem ao mundo trouxa comprar um terno, mas eu não acreditava que ele deixaria que Sirius acompanhasse os dois.

E o pobre Remus aqui acabou virando babá para cachorro. Isso mesmo, Dumbledore pediu que eu acompanhasse Sirius para ter certeza de que ele voltaria para Hogwarts assim que Lílian e Tiago seguissem para a casa da ruiva, após as compras.

Eu estava até começando a achar que um passeio pelas lojas troxas poderia ser algo divertido. Mas mudei radicalmente de idéia assim que chegamos no tal shopping.

Dizer que Tiago e Sirius ficaram ensandecidos com as lojas trouxas é pouco. Sirius corria de um lado para o outro encarando tudo a sua volta e Tiago só não fazia o mesmo, pois a menina agarrada a ele o impediu.

- O que é aquilo? - Sirius apontou para uma máquina em uma loja de automóveis assim que chegamos.

- É uma moto. - eu expliquei lembrando das minhas aulas de estudos sobre os trouxas - Ela é um meio de transporte, tipo uma vassoura.

- Ela voa? - ele perguntou animado enquanto olhava a moto cobiçosamente.

- Não. Ela é um meio de locomoção terrestre. - eu falei.

- Então qual é a graça? - Almofadinhas estava decepcionado - Um dia eu ainda vou comprar uma dessas e fazê-la voar... - meu amigo sonhava acordado.

Não estou dizendo que a ida ao shopping foi totalmente desagradável, não, tiveram alguns momentos bem engraçados como quando Sirius resolveu tentar conversar com um quadro trouxa, ou quando o Tiago começou a gritar dizendo que tinham "pessoas cantando dentro de sua cabeça" assim que Lílian colocou um walkman em seus ouvidos. Mas as constantes perguntas que eles faziam eram realmente exaustivas.

- Merlim! - Sirius gritou indo ao encontro de uma lojo de eletrônicos - E porque vocês prendem essas pessoas pequeninas dentro dessas caixas?

- Isso é uma televisão, Black. - Lily explicou rindo - Ela apenas transmite imagens, não tem ninguém aí dentro.

- Eu gostei dessa loja. - ele disse interessado enquanto se aproximava da vitrine. - Posso ficar um pouco por aqui?

Eu acabei ficando na loja de eletrônicos com o Almofadinhas enquanto a Lily e o Pontas iam procurar o tal terno. Fiquei um bom tempo entretido com alguns jogos chamados video-games, até que Sirius me chamou do outro lado do estabelecimento.

- Aluado! - ele chamou - Vem ver minha futura aquisição.

Eu me aproximei meio temeroso e encarei um objeto quase microscópico que repousava em uma estante. Após ler o nome da coisa minúscula, eu olhei sobressaltado para meu amigo.

- Pra que você vai usar isso? - eu estava mesmo curioso.

- Nem imagina? - ele retrucou irônico.

Bem, uma coisa eu posso dizer pra vocês: Sirius Black não vai para o céu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Esse capítulo está uma porcaria. Detestei mesmo. Mas eu estou passando por uma tremenda crise de inspiração, então acho que ele poderia até ter saído pior do que está. Desculpem mesmo... No próximo capítulo teremos o casamento de Petúnia, então esse capítulo aqui foi uma espécie de transição, ele era necessário._

_Minha crise está em um estágio tão avançado que eu mal sei o que escrever por aqui... Acho que é só isso mesmo. Só vim me desculpar pela porcaria de capítulo e pedir Reviews, muitos Reviews, pois são eles que me dão inspiração._

_Como o prometido, em agradecimento aos lindos comentários que eu venho recebendo, eu postei o capítulo antecipado =D Agradeço a todos que comentaram e a todos que estão adicionando a mim e a minha fic nos favoritos ou no alert *.*_

_Como eu ainda não consegui escrever nada do sétimo capítulo, não vou poder deixar um pedacinho dele aqui... Desculpe novamente!_

**Próxima atualização: **_Assim que eu consegui escrever o sétimo capítulo... Provavelmente no dia 17._

**Beijos de um protótipo de escritora em crise! **

**:****


	8. A Família Evans

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**Gauthy:**_Obrigada por achar que o capítulo anterior não está uma porcaria! E sim, a minha crise já está melhorando...O Tiago e a Lily são realmente muito doidos, liga não! E quanto aos planos do Sirius, ele disse que não sabe se você vai gostar, mas o plano envolve um armário de vassouras... vá entender! E o Sirius mandou dizer que você pode descobrir o que ele comprou nesse capítulo aqui mesmo. Estou muito feliz por você estar acompanhando a fic! Beijos!!!_

**Joannah:**_Não direi mais que o capítulo está uma porcaria, certo? Mas eu estava em uma tremenda crise de inspiração quando escrevi, que bom que você conseguiu rir lendo ele... Estão todos curiosos para saber o que o Sirius vai aprontar, né? Huahuahuah... O Remus te mandou um abraço e o Sirius disse que é só você marcar data, hora e local...=P Ahh, o Gustavo e a Letícia eram perfeitos, né? Nunca vou esquecer da cena no carro... Ai,ai... Obrigada pelo comentário e Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley:**_Compras com os marotos... Coitada da Lily, né? Curiosa para saber o que é a coisinha minúscula? É só ler esse capítulo aqui. E eu amei a sua idéia para o casamento da Petúnia... quem sabe isso não acontece, mesmo? Vou falar com os marotos... Hehe. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que goste ainda mais desse! E a minha crise está melhorando... Graças a Merlim! Beijos!!!_

**Debora Souza:**_Oii!! Primeiro vou responder seu cometário do chapter 6: Pois é, a Lily vai finalmente sair com o Tiago...e com o Sirius! Hehe...Menina de sorte ela. Jura que você riu o capítulo inteiro? Nossa, fico contente com a sua animação *.* Se você gostou dos pais do Tiago vamos ver se vai gostar do papai e da mamãe da Lily... E quanto ao seu comentário do chapter 7: Juro solenemente que não chamarei nenhum capítulo meu de porcaria... Posso utilizar outros adjetivos, mas porcaria está banido do meu vocabulário =P Hehe... Esté curiosa para saber o que o Sirius comprou?É só dar uma lidinha nesse capítulo... Hoje é terça, portanto você já chegou, né? E me desculpe a demora...Beijos!!!_

**Sabrina Alves:**_Que bom que você gosta da fic e eu amei você ter resolvido comentar! Eu entendo como é a preguiça de comentar... Mas eu prometo que não mordo, ok? Só não posso dizer o mesmo do Remus e do Sirius... Hehe. E mil desculpas pela demora, eu ia postar no dia 17 mas, por motivos que eu vou explicar na nota, só deu pra postar hoje mesmo... Espero que esse capítulo te faça feliz, Beijos!!!_

**Pat. Cullen:**_Nossa, eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas que disseram que gostaram do capítulo... Eu realmente não estava dando nada por ele... Só não o chamo de porcaria de novo, porque prometi para duas pessoinhas que não faria isso =D Está curiosa para saber o que o Sirius comprou? Huahauhauh. Você não é a única... Mas para satisfazer a todos, a resposta está nesse capítulo aqui! E desculpa a demora para postar... Beijos!!!_

**karinne:**_Estou impressionada com as pessoas que gostaram do capítulo... Estou até começando a achar que ele não deve ter ficado tão ruim assim... Ah, o Sirius adorou saber que ele é "tudo!", embora ele já soubesse disso... Huahuahau. Estou muito feliz por você ter até conseguido rir - rir! o0 - lendo o capítulo. Espero que goste mais ainda desse aqui e não deixe de comentar... Beijos!!!_

**L. Malfoy:**_Oii, leitora nova! Que bom que você está gostando... Uma graça o seu comentário também *.* Não pare de ler e comentar, ok? Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que goste! Beijos!!!_

**E COM VOCÊS, UM NOVO CAPÍTULO, NARRADO POR TIAGO E REMUS:**

**Capítulo 7: **A família Evans

Eu devo ter colado chiclete na túnica de Merlim, só pode ser isso. Só um karma muita barra pesada explica a minha falta de sorte.

Além disso eu sou um menino muito bonzinho, e papai noel está de prova, já que ele nunca deixou de me mandar um presente de natal. Então, só uma vida passada com muitos erros e chicletes colados em túnicas, explicam essa minha difícil relação com a Lílian. Juro que eu cheguei a pensar que ela iria se render a mim naquele exato momento mas, como tudo o que se refere a minha ruiva tão geniosa, eu estava errado. Ou talvez ela realmente fosse se render, mas a minha pouca sorte sempre atrapalha meu caminho.

O mundo dos trouxas é realmente fantástico, eles conseguem usar a inteligência para resolver todos os problemas que no mundo bruxo são resolvidos com magia. Acho que eu faria igualzinho ao Sirius, que ficou igual a um ogro tonto indo de um lado para o outro, se não tivesse grudado na Lily.

Depois que deixamos o Aluado cuidando do Sirius na tal loja onde se vende pessoas dentro de caixas - embora a Lily diga que aquilo não é uma caixa e que dentro não há pessoas... -, eu e a ruiva fomos para uma loja especializada em roupas trouxas de festa. Nós, que já havíamos trocado com Dumbledore alguns galeões por dinheiro trouxa, começamos a procurar um treco chamado terno.

Uma vendedora baixinha e robusta logo veio nos atender e, enquanto eu olhava atordoado uma diversidade imensa de roupas, a moça encheu os braços de Lílian com um bando de vestes e nos empurrou até o lado em que ficavam os provadores. Lily esperou que a vendedora saisse de vista e entrou junto comigo em uma dessas cabines, fechando a cortina vermelha atrás de si.

Com um movimento rápido de sua varinha, a ruiva fez com que as roupas em suas mãos aderissem ao meu corpo e, por sua vez, as roupas que eu usava foram parar dobradas em seus braços. Pendurando minhas roupas em um gancho na parede, Lílian virou-se para me analisar.

- Como eu estou? - perguntei sua opinião.

O tal terno era bastante quente e um tanto desconfortável mas, olhando a minha imagem no espelho do provador, tive certeza que todas as garotas de Hogwarts suspirariam ao me ver daquele jeito, eu estava muito elegante.

Contrariando as minhas expectativas, porém, Lílian apenas olhou para mim e soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. Chegou um pouco mais perto, de modo que eu pude sentir o doce aroma dos seus cabelos, e pôs-se a ajeitar a gravata em meu pescoço. Quando eu estava começando a achar que talvez a ruiva estivesse tentando me enforcar com aquele pedaço de pano preto, ela soltou suas mãos da gravata e parou novamente para me encarar.

- Perfeito. - ela aprovou.

- Eu sabia que algum dia você notaria isso. - eu brinquei aproveitando para segurar-lhe um dos braços que repousava em meu ombro e trazê-la mais para perto.

Vi que havia medo em seu olhar mas, mesmo assim, seus olhos brilhavam exatamente como eu havia descrito dias antes, ela estava feliz. Não resisti em levar meus lábios até a curva do seu pescoço inspirando o perfume amendoado que exalava de sua pele tão alva. Lílian suspirou.

- Sabe o que também seria perfeito? - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti que ela se arrepiava com a minha respiração - Se você me desse uma chance...

- Tiago, pára, por favor... - Lily pediu com a voz rouca enquanto eu beijava seu colo.

Parei os beijos repentinamente e olhei assustado para Lílian. Ela pereceu atordoada com a minha interrupção e me encarou surpresa enquanto se afastava um pouco. Peguei-lhe um dos braços e a puxei novamente ao meu encontro.

- Você me chamou de Tiago. - eu disse com um enorme sorriso, Lily corou.

A ruiva tentou desviar o olhar, mas eu a impedi segurando seu queixo e fazendo-a virar para mim. Sorri ainda mais ao notar que ela fechara os olhos assim que sentira meu toque em sua pele, quando lhe acariciei o rosto.

Segurando sua nuca, eu aproximei nossos rostos de forma suave. Eu tinha medo que qualquer movimento brusco quebrasse o encanto daquele momento. Dobrei um dos joelhos para apoiar meu pé na parede da cabine e inclinei-me em direção a Lílian para possibilitar o encontro dos nossos lábios.

E foi então que todo o karma das minhas vidas passadas resolveu entrar em ação. Quando nós dois estávamos a milímetros do nosso primeiro beijo, eu senti meu pé enrolando em algo e a falta de equilíbrio nos levou ao chão.

O que havia acontecido? Ao invés de apoiar meu pé na parede da cabine, eu havia me apoiado na cortina que estava atrás de mim. Esta se enrolou na minha perna, fazendo com que nós três caíssemos: eu, Lílian e a maldita da cortina.

Caído no meio do corredor da loja, com Lily sobre mim e a cortina enrolada em nós dois, eu apenas encarei o rosto rubro da ruiva esperando mais um de seus ataques de fúria. Como sempre, eu estava errado.

Lílian pareceu realmente furiosa por alguns instantes mas, ao me encarar, ela começou a se contorcer em uma incontrolável crise de riso. Eu nunca tinha ouvido o som das gargalhadas da Lily, principalmente porque, quando estou perto dela, é usual a ruiva adotar uma expressão de puro mal-humor.

Na queda, meus óculos tinham escorregado do meu rosto e, dessa forma, eu lamentei o fato de não poder ver direito a feição de Lílian. Pelo menos ao ainda podia ouvir o maravilhoso som do seu riso.

- Eu ficaria grudado em você pra sempre se pudesse te ouvir rir todos os dias. - eu ouvi minha voz expressar meus pensamentos.

- Mesmo se você fosse o motivo da risada? - ela perguntou tentando, aos poucos, controlar as gargalhadas.

- Mesmo assim. - confirmei com total certeza e após uma pequena pausa perguntei: - Você está rindo de mim?

- Aham. - ela sorriu me olhando - Você fica engraçado sem óculos.

Não era grande surpresa, outras pessoas já haviam feito questão de fazer tal comentário. Como sou míope, quando estou sem óculos, a única forma de enxergar é apertando meus olhos. Dessa forma eu fico parecendo um rato cego, como Pedro sempre diz.

Lílian ainda ria com a cabeça apoiada em um dos meus ombros, e o calor de sua respiração me provocava arrepios, quando Remus e Sirius fizeram o favor de nos presentear com a graça de suas presenças.

- Já estão providenciando a concepção do Harry? - Almofadinhas brincou ao nos ver em tal posição.

- Quem é Harry? - Remus indagou curioso enquanto se apressava para ajudar desenrolando a tal cortina que nos prendia.

- Meu futuro afilhado. - Sirius respondeu divertido enquanto recolhia algo do chão.

Depois que levantamos, eu substituí magicamente o terno pelas minhas roupas originais e consertei a cortina botando-a em seu devido lugar, Remus e Sirius vigiavam o corredor dos provadores enquanto eu executava os feitiços. Seguimos para o caixa, onde Lílian me ensinou como usar o dinheiro trouxa, e fomos procurar por banheiros para podermos aparatar.

Lílian também havia chamado meus dois amigos para comparecerem na cerimônia de casamento da sua irmã e, embora o Sirius tenha ficado muito animado com a idéia, Remus não aceitou dizendo que os dois já haviam perdido muitas aulas e que estariam abusando da boa vontade de Dumbledore indo conosco. Não posso dizer que fiquei decepcionado com a idéia de ficar finalmente sozinho com Lílian Evans.

- Não esquece do óculos. - Almofadinhas me lembrou, jogando o objeto em minhas mãos, assim que chegamos na porta dos banheiros. Cheguei a pensar em indagar o porquê dele não ter me devolvido meus óculos antes, mas Lily se despedindo rapidamente dos dois marotos me puxou para o banheiro feminino que, para a nossa sorte, estava vazio.

Lá no banheiro feminino, é importante lembrar, eu não encontrei nenhum motivo que explicasse porque as garotas demoram tanto quando vão usar o sanitário. E isso pode confirmar a minha teoria de que as mulheres promovem, dentro desses banheiros, verdadeiras conspirações para dominar o mundo. Só isso explica tanta demora.

Eu ainda estava atordoado com a minha teoria sobre as conspirações, quando aparatamos em um jardim muito bem cuidado, nos fundos da casa da Lily. A construção que se erguia a nossa frente era branca e possuia as portas e janelas de madeira escura e envernizada. A casa era modesta, com dois andares, mas era muito bonita e bem cuidada.

Lily deu dois passos a frente e bateu delicadamente na porta. Após poucos minutos, uma figura magra e alta a abriu e nos olhou com cara de reprovação. Era uma mulher de pescoço longo e cabelos loiros exatamente como Lílian descrevera a irmã, mas não foram suas características físicas que me fizeram reconhecer Petúnia Evans, e sim a sua expressão. Seu rosto era marcado por uma careta, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável.

- Então você veio... - ela disse com uma voz arrastada pela decepção.

- Também estava com saudades. - Lílian retrucou cínica.

- Quem é ele? - Petúnia apontou para mim, parecendo bastante preocupada.

- Ah, esse é o Potter. - Lily apresentou - Potter, essa, como você já deve ter notado, é a minha irmã Petúnia.

- Muito prazer. - eu estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-la, mas ela a ignorou virando-se novamente para a irmã.

- Ele é de Hogwarts? - perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Sim. - a ruiva respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

A loira me encarou como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio nos últimos segundos para a explosão. Depois, olhou para a irmã fuzilando-a com ódio e saiu correndo para dentro da casa emitindo gritinhos histéricos. Eu fiquei parado, perplexo, enquanto Lily se retorcia em gargalhadas.

Pouco tempo depois, uma senhora de cabelos avermelhados, apareceu na nossa frente parecendo assustada. Ao nos ver parados a porta, abriu um sorriso cansado e, após secar as mãos em seu avental, seguiu para abraçar a ruiva ao meu lado.

- Petúnia disse que você não viria. - ela falou para Lily.

- Mamãe, você acha que eu perderia o casamento da minha irmã?! - a garota respondeu fingindo ultraje.

- Acho. Mas isso não vem ao caso. - ela falou me olhando de esguelha - Quem é o rapaz simpático?

- Mãe, esse é o Potter. - ela me apresentou - Meu, hum...namorado.

Mais uma vez eu estendi a mão para cumprimentar um indivíduo da família Evans e fui ignorado. Com um grande sorriso nos lábios, a Sra. Evans chegou mais perto de mim e se pôs a me analisar.

- Tiago Potter, estou certa? - ela perguntou simpática.

- Sim. - respondi atônito.

A mãe de Lílian me conhecia.

Lily deve falar de mim para a mãe.

Lílian Evans me ama.

- Engraçado. - a Sra. Evans virou-se para a filha - Ele não parece o cruzamento do Belzebu com um Gremilym.

Certo. Ela fala mal de mim.

Ok, talvez ela não me ame.

Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela _falou de mim para a mãe_.

**

Ele pode ter feito algum pacto com um ser maligno. Ou talvez faça magia negra. Quem sabe ele não toma poção da sorte no café da manhã? Seja qual for a razão, a sorte que Sirius tem não é uma coisa natural.

E eu tinha rido da cara dele quando me contou qual eram os seus planos para aquele objeto semi-microscópico que ele comprara.

Quer dizer, eu achava muito pouco improvável o Sirius conseguir colocar aquela coisinha nos óculos do Tiago sem levantar nenhuma suspeita. O que ele falaria? "Ei, Pontas, pode me dar aqui seus óculos para eu colar neles uma camêra de vigilância?". Isso não me parecia muito promissor.

Uma camêra de vigilância. Havia sido exatamente isso que ele tinha comprado.

O louco do Almofadinhas queria instalar a camêra nos óculos do Tiago para poder vigiar ele e a Lily no tal casamento. Sirius até comprou uma TV pequena para transmitir as imagens. Obviamente ele diminuiu magicamente a televisão para que ela coubesse na sacola de modo a não levantar suspeitas em nossos amigos colados.

Não que eu não estivesse curioso para saber o que ocorreria quando a Lílian e o Tiago ficassem sozinhos na festa. Mas eu estava achando que seria muito complicado conseguir os óculos do Pontas.

Notei que estava enganado assim que entramos na tal loja trouxa.

Eu logo vi meus dois amigos caídos no meio do corredor entre os provadores. E qual não foi a minha surpresa? Os tais óculos tão desejados pelo Sirius estavam no chão, bem em frente aos seus pés. Fui ajudar Lílian e Tiago a se levantarem, e aproveitei para distraí-los enquando Almofadinhas recolhia rapidamente o objeto.

Depois disso, foi fácil para o Sirius devolver os óculos de Tiago com a camêra já instalada. Nós dois voltamos para Hogwarts e enquanto eu segui para não perder o jantar, meu amigo foi direto para o dormitório no intuito de verificar se o seu mais novo artefato de investigação funcionava como o esperado.

- O que é um Gremilym? - ele perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto.

- Por que quer saber? - indaguei curioso.

Almofadinhas estava deitado e, sobre a sua cama, estava a pequena televisão. Esta nos mostrava a imagem de uma bonita senhora de cabelos avermelhados que eu presumi ser a mãe da Lily.

- A Evans disse para mãe que o Tiago era uma mistura de Belzebu com Gremilym. - ele explicou rindo.

Eu estava pronto para explicar a ele que os Gremilyns eram personagens de um filme de terror trouxa, quando a voz de Lílian vindo da TV me chamou a atenção.

- Eu posso ter exagerado um pouco na descrição dele... - ela disse rindo enquanto a mãe cumprimentava Tiago com um abraço.

- Vá apresentá-lo a seu pai. - a mãe mandou depois de soltar o Pontas.

Vimos a imagem percorrendo a entrada da casa de Lílian e chegando até uma sala, onde um senhor de olhos muito verdes repousava sentado em um sofá. Em frente a esse senhor, uma televisão estava ligada e transmitia um jogo trouxa.

Lílian e Tiago esperaram em silêncio que o Sr. Evans notasse a presença dos dois. Estando muito compenetrado no jogo, o pai de Lílian não reparou no casal que o encarava.

- Ei, foi falta! - Tiago se manifestou.

A voz de Tiago chamou o Sr. Evans de volta a realidade. Este diminuiu o som da TV e levantou-se para cumprimentar a filha. Depois de um longo abraço em Lily, ele voltou-se para encarar o Pontas.

- Não vai me apresentar seu amigo? - a sua voz era grossa e firme.

- Na verdade, pai, o Potter é o meu...namorado. - a ruiva fechou os olhos depois de completar a frase, na certa esperando uma bronca vindo do pai.

- Namorado? - o pai estava surpreso - Você estuda em Hogwarts, Potter?

- Sim, senhor. - Tiago respondeu temeroso.

- E conhece futebol? - Sr. Evans sorriu e apertou a mão de Tiago.

- Eu assisti alguns jogos durante a minha viagem ao Brasil, no ano passado. - meu amigo respondeu mais descontraído.

- Brasil? - o pai de Lily ficou impressionado - É um dos melhores times, talvez o melhor.

Tiago concordou com o Sr. Evans e sentou-se junto com Lílian em um sofá de frente a ele. Eu aposto que o Pontas, assim como eu e Sirius, estava achando que o pior já havia passado. E tenho certeza que, assim como nós, Tiago ficou assustado quando o pai de Lily, depois de voltar a sentar-se em sua poltrona, virou-se para ele com uma expressão severa e perguntou:

- E quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?

Um silêncio incômodo encheu a sala. Lílian olhava assustada para o pai, que por sua vez, encarava Tiago com de um jeito feroz. E se eu pudésse ver a expressão de Tiago diria que ele estava prestes a vomitar a qualquer momento. O clima permaneceu dessa maneira por uns três minutos, sem exagero. Até que meu amigo resolveu responder o que lhe havia sido perguntado.

- Minha intenção, Sr. Evans, é fazer sua filha sorrir todos os dias para que, dessa forma, eu possa apreciar o brilho que aparece em seus olhos quando ela fica feliz. - ele falou pausadamente olhando para Lílian que enrubescia.

Mais uma vez, a sala ficou quieta, o pai da Lily parecia ponderar se a resposta seria ou não de seu agrado. E apenas depois de muitos minutos de tensão ele se pronunciou.

- Ele entende de futebol, é sincero, gosta da Lily... E o principal, seu sobrenome não é Dursley. - o senhor de olhos verdes pensava em voz alta - Gostei de você, garoto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Quem está querendo me matar levante a mão... Certo, me desculpem por demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo, mas eu tenho bons motivos para justificar a demora. Primeiramente, eu tive que ir na quarta-feira passada lá para o Rio (moro em Niterói) e só voltei no domingo. Quando voltei pensei em escrever rapidamente o capítulo e postá-lo no próprio domingo ou na segunda, mas tive que ajudar a minha mãe em casa e ainda tive uma crise de dor no ombro..._

_Pois é, eu sei que sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo ¬¬ Quando eu saio da crise de inspiração eu tenho uma crise de bursite, tendinite... ou sei lá-o-que-"ite" que seja o nome dessa minha dor... Eu definitivamente entendo a tristeza do Tiago, e acho que vou pedir os conselhos do Sirius para ter sorte. Hehe._

_E preciso ressaltar aqui que eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários para o capítulo anterior, foram eles que me ajudaram a sair da crise e a escrever esse capítulo. E eu juro que não vou mais chamar nenhum dos capítulos daquele palavrinha começada com "p". _

_E como o meu ombro voltou a doer bastante nesse momento, eu vou ficando por aqui mesmo... Prometo fortes emoções para o próximo capítulo, mas não posso deixar um pedacinho dele aqui, porque ele ainda não está escrito =D_

_Prometo também que vou tentar não demorar muito. Vou deixar com vocês apenas o título do capítulo 8: Algumas coisas são reais... Quem viu o filme cidade dos anjos pode lembrar de algo..._

_AAhh, e peço comentários especiais porque a fic completou um mês de anivesário o// Huahuahuah._

**Mil beijinhos de um protótipo de escritora com dor :~~**


	9. Algumas coisas são reais

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**Raquel Cullen:**_Oii!! O Tiago realmente ficou apavorado com o papai da Lily... Huahuauah. Tadinho... Ah, o Sirius ficou muito feliz por você ter gostado da idéia dele... Todos esses elogios que ele anda recebendo vão subir a cabeça desse moleque. Está curiosa para ler esse capítulo? Que bom! Toamara que você goste... Esse é o que eu mais gostei até agora. Não deixe de dar suas opiniões, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley:**_Fico feliz por você ter ganho seu dia lendo o outro capítulo, espero que fique ainda mais entusiasmada com esse aqui... Bem, eu estou! E estou morrendo de curiosidades para saber o que você vai achar do casamento da Petúnia... Não deixe de dizer se gostou, ok? Ah, o Sirius está gargalhando do novo apelido (Sirigueijinho), e o Aluado ficou com ciúmes... E sobre o título desse capítulo, na nota tá a explicação. Tô ansiosa pelo seu comentário... Huahuauah. Beijos!!!_

**Luisa Santos:**_O pai da Lily é o máximo, não? E o Sirius ficou magoado por você tê-lo chamado de maléfico... Ele se chateia tão fácil, credo! Huhauhauha. Meu ombro já está um pouco melhor, obrigada. E estou muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic, e também tô ansiosa para saber o que vai achar desse capítulo aqui... Ele é o meu queridinho! Por isso, comente, ok? E viu que eu não demorei nadinha? Sou muito fofa. Hehe. Beijos!!!_

**Blackforever:**_Preciso dizer que o Sirius adorou seu nick? Acho que não... Hehe. Ah, capítulo perfeito? Que isso! Perfeitas são as pessoas que me insentivam tanto com os comentários! *.* Não pare de comentar, certo? Quero muito saber o que todos vão achar desse capítulo aqui. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!!!_

**Pat. Cullen:**_Sabia que você foi a única que deu parabéns para a fic? Que triste... Huahuahuha. Obrigada, viu? Ah, eu também odeio o Pedro e a Petúnia... Ecaa! E o Sirius mandou dizer que ele não se acha, ele é! Huahuahuah. Metido, não? A propósito, eu já mandei a Lily procurar um oftomologista... O Tiago adorou os elogios e a Lílian ficou com ciúmes, hehe. Toma cuidado com a ruiva, ok? E sobre achar um homem que preste... Isso é uma missão quase impossível... Se conseguir me avisa para eu poder ter esperanças. Aiai, to ansiosa para saber o que vai achar desse capítulo aqui. Beijos!!!_

**Debora Souza:**_Ahh, eu também quero um Tiago Potter para mim!!! Só que a Lily não deixa :~~ Huahuahuah. Se bem que eu não seria capaz de separá-los - eu acho... - porque eles são realmente perfeitos juntos. Puxando os cabelos de ansiedade? Caalma... Nem demorei muito para postar esse aqui, só três dias... Pouquinho, né? E estou muito, muito, muito, curiosa para saber a opinião das pessoas sobre esse capítulo... Ele é o xodó da pseudo-autora que vós fala. Então não deixe em hipótese nenhuma de comentar, certo? Se não vou ficar que nem o Sirius, chateada com qualquer coisinha... Huhauhauha. Beijos!!!_

**Joannah:**_Heii, o Sirius e o Aluado vão adorar ter companhia para invadir a privacidade do Tiago e da Lily (tenho que falar baixinho para os dois não descobrirem... Hehe.), mas eles mandaram perguntar o que é pipoca...Está chateada com o quase beijo, você não é a única... Espero que eu compense a chateação de todos com as cenas do casamento da Petúnia. E quero muito saber o que você achou, ok? AAh, não posso esquecer: O Tiago ficou apavorado com a idéia das mulheres subjugando a raça masculina... Hhuahauhauhau. Mas eu adorei, temos que combinar quando vai ser isso, certo? =D Beijos!!!_

**OBS IMPORTANTE: LEIAM A NOTA DA AUTORA!!!**

**E AGORA, MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DE: COLADO EM VOCÊ!!! NARRADO PELA PERFEIÇÃO DO SIRIUS E PELA LOUCURA DA LILY:**

**Capítulo 8: **Algumas coisas são reais

E eu achava que entre mim e a Evans não havia nada em comum. Infelizmente, a cena que eu acabo de assistir mudou esse meu pensamento. Porque eu e a ruiva temos o mesmo problema em nossas casas: familiares bastante desagradáveis.

Sujeitinha maquiavélica, essa tal de Petúnia... Eu já imaginava que a irmã da Lílian fosse meio esnobe pelo jeito que ela se expressou naquela carta, mas eu não podia supor o quão dissimulada ela era. Sinceramente, Petúnia Evans é a ovelha que se perdeu do rebanho Black. Ela não nasceu em minha família apenas por um mero acaso, pois ela parece ter todas as falhas de caráter nescessárias para honrar o sobrenome Black.

Devo estar assustando a todos vocês por estar falando tão mal de alguém que eu nem conheço pessoalmente mas, depois que eu explicar o ocorrido, ninguém irá discordar de minhas opiniões.

Imagino tambem, que vocês estejam me julgando mal por minha última aquisição. Entendam bem, depois que eu fiz a tal aposta com a Lene de que eu conseguiria ficar uma semana inteira sem beijar nenhuma garota, minha vida caiu num completo marasmo, mas isso eu acho que já falei para vocês. O fato é que, depois de notar a quantidade enorme de tempo que eu gasto correndo atrás de algum rabo de saia - ou belíssimos rabos de saias, porque Sirius Black só escolhe o melhor -, eu decidi empregar meu tempo vago de forma mais produtiva.

Não precisam me olhar desse jeito, eu sei que ninguém vai encarar a minha vigilância aos meus dois amigos coladinhos como um feito produtivo. Mas pensem só comigo, quando eu for padrinho do filho deles eu vou ter que saber a história de como o papai Tiago e a mamãe Lílian ficaram juntos.

Certo, esta talvez seja apenas uma desculpa para que eu possa invadir a privacidade daqueles dois sem sentir peso na consciência... Sei lá, para mim este pareceu um bom argumento para fazer o que estou fazendo sem nenhuma culpa.

De qualquer forma, esta manhã, quando eu saí do meu longo e minucioso banho matinal eu encontrei o Remus e o Pedrinho sentados estáticos em minha cama, eles observavam a tal tevelisão que eu comprara. Me aproximei dos dois e encarei o foco que proporcionava tamanha atenção.

Na tela da TV, eu pude observar que Tiago e a Evans ainda dormiam no quarto da garota. Quando eu estava prestes a me virar para ir pentear meu cabelo, notei que a porta do aposento em que meus amigos repousavam estava sendo aberta lentamente.

Pela frecha que se abriu eu pude ver que um vulto loiro e pescoçudo entrava no quarto tentando não ser notado. Petúnia, a irmã do mal de Lílian, estava andando, pé ante pé, até um armário que se encontrava em um dos cantos do cômodo. Certamente ela iria pegar escondido algo da ruiva, mas um som vindo da cama a interrompeu.

A loira olhou rapidamente para a cama em que o casal descansava, achei que seus olhos poderiam sair quicando de suas órbitas de tão arregalados que estes ficaram. Só depois de alguns segundos eu entendi o susto da garota, pois seguindo a moral e os bons costumes, Tiago e Lílian não deveriam estar dormindo juntos.

- Oh, meu Deus! - ela gritou indo em direção a cama.

A exclamação da garota fez com que o Pontas e a Evans acordassem de seus respectivos sonhos. Lílian sentou-se na cama, arrastando Tiago consigo, e ao ver que a irmã encarava os dois sua expressão assumiu um tom de imenso desagrado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - a ruiva questionou Petúnia.

- A pergunta correta é: o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? - a irmã loira respondeu em um tom lavado pelo sarcasmo.

- Não é o que você está pensando! - Evans entendeu o comentário malicioso da irmã e tentou se explicar.

- Não precisa se importar com o que estou pensando. - a outra retrucou secamente - Você deve se preocupar com o que o papai vai pensar quando souber.

- Eu e a Lily não fizemos nada de errado. - Tiago tentou se pronunciar.

- Deixemos que o papai julgue isso. - Petúnia respondeu crispando os lábios.

- Você não vai contar para ele. - Lílian falou ameaçadoramente e eu pude ver que uma de suas mãos deslizava ao encontro de sua varinha.

- O que vai me impedir? - sua irmã respodeu irônica.

- Isso. - a ruiva levantou da cama levando meu amigo junto de si e aproximou a varinha do rosto de Petúnia.

- Você não pode fazer isso. - a loira afirmou sem certeza.

- Já tenho dezessete anos. - Evans esclareceu mantendo sua varinha em punho e na mesma direção.

- Você não teria coragem, Lílian. - ouvi a irmã reponder com a voz trêmula.

- Talvez ela não tenha. - Tiago se manifestou novamente enquanto também empunhava sua própria varinha - Mas não duvide de mim.

- Quem sabe nós não possamos fazer um acordo? - Petúnia perguntou mais amável e meu dois amigos baixaram suas varinhas.

- O que você quer? - Lílian perguntou irritada, sua voz ainda emanava resquícios de sono.

A chantagista percorreu lentamente seus olhos pelo quarto da ruiva. Por poucas vezes, seu olhar se deteve alguns segundos a mais em uns poucos abjetos espalhados pelo cômodo. Eu começei a pensar que a loira não acharia nada de seu agrado que pudesse barganhar em troca do silêncio, mas notei que estava errado quando seus olhos repousaram cobiçosos em um colar que adornava o pescoço da Evans.

- Quero ele. - ouvi a voz aguda de Petúnia sentenciar.

Lílian levou as mão ao pescoço de forma instintiva, seus dedos acariciaram o pingente de coração que enfeitava o cordão em seu colo. Relutante, Evans percorreu suas mãos até o fecho e retirou o colar do pescoço, ainda o deteve alguns segundos entre seus dedos antes de estendê-lo para a irmã.

- Não pode escolher outra coisa? - a ruiva ainda tentou convencê-la - Foi o vovô que me deu esse pingente...

- Quem se importa? - Petúnia respondeu em seu tom desarmônico - Além disso, o velho já morreu mesmo.

- Eu poderia lhe dar algum dinheiro. - Tiago tentou recuperar o cordão - Não prefere?

- Ou eu fico com isso - Petúnia mostrou-lhes o colar - Ou vocês terão uma longa conversa com o Sr. Evans.

- Que seja. - Lílian deu de ombros - Agora saia daqui.

Petúnia se retirou do quarto de forma altiva, parecia que havia ganho um valioso tesouro e não apenas um velho pingente, por esse motivo, pude notar sua semelhança com os membros de minha própria linhagem. Ela não estava contente pelo colar, ela estava felicíssima pela perda que provocara na irmã. Ela se alegrava por ver o sofrimento de Lílian.

Mas conhecendo o Tiago do jeito que eu conheço, Petúnia não sairá impune dessa.

**

O que é, o que é: é uma completa idiota, é totalmente confusa, e esquece de fechar a porta do quarto mesmo sabendo que poderia ser um desastre se o pai a descobrisse dormindo junto do Potter... Quem é?

Falou certo quem respondeu: a babaca da Evans.

Eu não sou uma pessoa que merece ser levada a sério, talvez eu nem seja uma pessoa. Talvez eu seja um experimento científico, o protótipo de um robô ruivo e estabanado que não deu nada certo... Estão vendo porque não devo ser levada a sério?

Eu ainda pensava no quanto me odeio quando adentrei a igreja naquela tarde.

A decoração a minha volta me desviou de minha sessão de auto-depreciação. Como alguém, em sã consciência, decora o próprio casamento com flores roxas e laranjas? O problema é que Petúnia nunca foi sã, e não possui nenhuma consciência.

Tentando ignorar a vontade de rir, procurei um lugar meio afastado para me sentar de modo que, seu eu soltasse alguma gargalhada inevitável, essa não chamasse muita atenção. A igreja já estava parcialmente cheia e o noivo gorducho já se prostrara no altar a espera de sua futura esposa.

- Ele parece um sapo. - falei baixinho me referindo a Válter Dursley.

- Você está ofendendo os sapos com essa comparação. - Potter respondeu em um sussurro e eu não contive meu sorriso.

Gradualmente a igreja foi recebendo o restante dos convidados, olhei para o relógio que já marcava mais de cinco horas e odiei toda essa tradição sobre o atraso das noivas. Minha impaciência estava atingindo níveis perigosos quando, para meu alívio, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

Petúnia logo apareceu de braços dados com papai, seu vestido possuia uma quantidade tão impressionante de rendas que umas três pessoas poderiam se esconder folgadamente debaixo dele. Ela caminhou até o altar e em poucos minutos o padre deu início a cerimônia.

- Eu sinto muito pelo colar. - Potter me disse assim que notamos o pingente adornando o avantajado pescoço de Petúnia.

- Eu também sinto. - me lamentei - Mas não há nada que possamos fazer.

Depois que terminei minha frase, Potter me lançou um sorriso misterioso e voltou sua atenção para o casamento, não pude deixar de notar, porém, que o garoto havia escorregado uma de suas mão para dentro do bolso da calça.

- Petúnia Evans, você aceita este homem como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte os separe? - o Padre questionou minha irmã.

- Aceito. - Petúnia afirmou com o olhar marejado.

Mesmo não entendendo como alguém é capaz de aceitar uma sentença tão cruel, como permanecer ao lado de um homem que se assemelha fortemente a um anfíbio, eu descobri que estava feliz pelo casamento da minha irmã. Afinal, eu não teria mais que suportar seu presença em casa.

- E você, Válter Dursley, aceita essa mulher como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? - o padre retornou a atenção para o noivo.

Observei intrigada o Dursley abrir a boca e fechá-la várias vezes, parecia não estar conseguindo encontrar as palavras. Em seu olhar, estava impresso a marca de seu puro desespero, mas pudera, qualquer um ficaria desesperado com a perspectiva de aguentar minha irmã pelo resto da vida. Demorou um curto período de tempo até ouvirmos a resposta do noivo.

- Croac - ele respondeu.

Arregalei meus olhos.

Ou eu estava ficando esclerosada ou eu acabara de ouvir Válter Dursley coachar.

Coachar!

Exatamente como um sapo.

Virei-me rapidamente para encarar o Potter. Este me olhava com um ar falsamente inocente mas o seu sorriso maroto e a varinha suspensa em sua mão não deixaram dúvidas sobre o que ele acabara de fazer.

- Agora ele _realmente_ está parecendo com um sapo. - o garoto ao meu lado disse rindo enquanto escondia sua varinha dentro das vestes.

Meu choque durou por algumas frações de segundos até que foi substituído por uma imensa vontade de rir. Me condenei mentalmente por estar me divertindo com a armação do Potter.

- O que? - o padre franziu o cenho ao ouvir a resposta do noivo - Você disse que aceita essa mulher como sua legítima esposa?

Uma atmosfera de tensão se istaurou em todos os convidados que esperavam pela afirmação do noivo. Petúnia olhava o homem ao seu lado parecendo que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, certamente estava achando que Válter mudara sua idéia em relação ao matrimônio. Este, por sua vez, tentava arduamente confirmar a pergunta feita pelo padre.

- Rebet! - o gorducho coachou ainda mais alto dessa vez e eu pude ver Petúnia ficando lívida.

- Que espécie de brincadeira é essa, Valtér?! - minha irmã se sobressaltou balançando o noivo pelos ombros.

Ao meu redor, alguns convidados já se lamentavam pelo fracasso do casamento, as crianças, por sua vez, apenas gargalhavam da situação que estávamos assisntindo. O senhor idoso que celebrava o casamento já apresentava fortes sinais de aborrecimento, ou talvez a careta que instalou em seu rosto fosse apenas para prevenir o riso.

- Eu perguntarei apenas mais uma vez. - ele falou em voz potente - Válter Dursley, você aceita Petúnia Evans como esposa?

O noivo se manteve em silêncio. Um tanto penalizada pela situação olhei para Potter no intuito de interceder por minha irmã.

- Nem adianta me olhar desse jeito. - o garoto respondeu - Só um beijo quebra o feitiço.

Começei a me desesperar com a situação, sem casamento, eu poderia dizer adeus aos meus dias de sossego sem a presença de Petúnia em nossa casa.

- Não se preocupa, eu não faria isso se não tivesse um plano. - Potter me tranquilizou - Venha comigo.

A criatura mais insana da face dessa terra - por alguns também chamado de Tiago Potter - me arrastou junto dele para o meio da igreja e começou a se aproximar dos noivos. Chegando lá na frente, virou-se para os convidados e pigarreou.

- Senhoras e senhores, entendam que o noivo está em uma situação de muito extresse. - ele virou-se então para o padre - A emoção de estar casando com essa maravilhosa dama lhe tirou as palavras.

Todos os presentes encaravam o garoto ao meu lado como se olhassem um orangotando de patins. Mas, apesar do meu estarrecimento, não pude deixar de achar hilário o comentário sobre a "maravilhosa dama". Fala sério.

- Sendo assim, porque o senhor não permite que o noivo lhe confirme a pergunta através de um aceno de cabeça? - Potter propôs e o senhor no pulpito ficou lhe analisando de forma engraçada.

- Quem é você? - o padre perguntou por fim.

- Tiago Potter, futuro cunhado dessa adorável noiva. - Potter respondeu sem pestanejar.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a minha pessoa me fazendo ver como deve se sentir uma atração de circo. Aposto tudo que tenho que nunca devo ter ficado tão vermelha como naquele momento.

- Certo, Sr. Potter. Talvez sua idéia tenha algum cabimento, podem voltar a se sentar. - o padre permitiu que voltássemos aos nossos lugares e então prosseguiu com o casamento - Sr. Dursley, é a emoção do casamento que lhe impede de falar?

- Croac!!! - Válter tentou se manifestar mas, derrotado, se limitou a afirmar com a cabeça.

- Dessa forma, apenas balançe a cabeça positivamente ou negativamente, se for o caso. - o idoso senhor deixou um ligeiro sorriso lhe escapar dos lábios - Válter Dursley, mais uma vez, você aceita essa mulher como sua esposa?

O anfíbio em forma humana fez um forte aceno afirmativo para mostrar que sua resposta era "sim!". Todos na igreja, inclusive o padre, quase soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

- Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher. - o padre sentenciou - Pode beijar a noiva.

Os noivos se beijaram e os convidados começaram a comemorara o sucesso do matrimônio. Acho que cheguei a ver minha mãe enxugar uma lágrima que, se não fosse de emoção, era pela tristeza de ver sua filha casando-se com alguém tão deprimente.

- E o sapo vira princípe. - ouvi o garoto rir ao meu lado - Ou pelo menos deixa de ser sapo.

Junto com o resto das pessoas, eu e Potter saímos da igreja rumo a minha casa onde a festa se realizaria em nosso jardim. Chegando lá, me sentei em uma mesa bastante afastada dos demais presentes, logicamente, Potter sentou-se ao meu lado. O garoto se pôs então a me olhar de forma insistente.

- O que houve? - perguntei curiosa.

- Você deve estar me odiando. - ele lamentou-se enquanto deslizava a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Por quê? - questionei assustada com tal declaração.

- Oras, eu quase acabei com o casamento da sua irmã. - Potter me respondeu culpado.

- Não é como se ela não merecesse. - argumentei notando que eu não estava zangada com o acorrido - Eu não estou te odiando.

- Não? - ele estava esperançoso.

- Não pelo o que você fez hoje, Tiago. - respondi rindo da sua expressão.

Olhei ao meu redor, a decoração da festa estava muito mais elegante do que a da igreja, possivelmente fora minha mãe que escolhera as toalhas beje que cobriam as mesas. Se deixassem a escolha para petúnia provavelmente estáriamos descansando em cadeiras azuis e mesas amarelas. Retornei meu olhar ao Potter, ele ainda não deixara de me encarar.

- O que foi dessa vez? Já não disse que não te odeio? - perguntei me irritando um pouco.

- Não é isso. - ele soltou uma risada rouca - Você falou meu nome.

- Acho que já temos intimidade suficiente para isso, não? - questionei meio sem graça - Nós estamos dormindo na _mesma cama_, Tiago.

- E não esqueça que estivemos juntos em momentos difíceis. - ele completou.

- Está comparando o _enterro_ do seu tio com o _casamento_ da minha irmã? - eu ri do seu comentário.

- Tem razão, que bobeira a minha. - Tiago começou a rir mais alto - O enterro do meu tio estava muito mais animado que isso aqui.

Ri junto dele por alguns momentos, até o duro choque da realidade se abater sobre mim. Eu estava achando graça do que o Potter dizia, estava apreciando sua companhia e estava chamando-o pelo primeiro nome? _"Quem é você e o que fez com a Lílian Evans?!"_, ouvi a voz da razão gritando dentro da minha cabeça.

- Quer dar uma volta? - Tiago (_Tiago??!!) _me perguntou de um jeito amável.

- Adoraria. - me ouvi responder, embora dentro de mim a sanidade que restava me mandasse correr para as montanhas mais próximas sem olhar para trás.

Assisti meu corpo fazendo os movimentos involuntários de levantar-se e seguir Tiago para um local mais afastado do jardim. Perto de uma árvore nos fundos da casa, nós parámos e eu prendi a respiração diante da beleza que emanava o pôr-do-sol a nossa frente.

- Por que todos os dias não podem ser como esse? - ouvi Tiago perguntar baixinho.

- Como assim? - eu enruguei minha testa sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Por que você não pode simplismente me deixar ser como eu sou, sem me julgar ou me odiar por isso? - o garoto passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos sem olhar para mim.

- Eu não brigaria com você, Tiago, se v... - ele rapidamente chegou mais perto e selou meus lábios com um dedo.

- Esquece isso. - Potter retirou uma mecha de cabelo sobre meu rosto - Sabia que eu adoro o jeito que fala meu nome?

Sorri sem graça. Naquele momento, eram os olhos dele que brilhavam.

- Por que você não me deixa mostrar como me sinto, Lily? - perguntou enquanto acariciava meu rosto - Por que não acredita em mim?

Novamente o alarme da realidade disparou com força total em minha cabeça. O que esse garoto achava que eu era? Eu posso ser idiota, sim. Também sei que sou doida e confusa. Mas esperar que eu acredite que Tiago Potter - o mesmo Potter irresponsável e insensível que já magoara tantas outras - nutre sentimentos verdadeiros por mim, é o mesmo que duvidar de minha inteligência.

E eu posso ser tudo, mas não sou burra.

- Como eu posso acreditar que você realmente gosta de mim, Potter? - perguntei sentindo-me mal pela expressão de dor que o garoto fez ao ouvir seu sobrenome - Não me iludo a esse ponto.

Tiago pareceu magoado pelas minhas palavras, mas não se afastou, nem ao menos parou com as carícias que fazia em meu rosto. Notei que o brilho em seu olhar se apagara, porém, ele ainda me olhava de um jeito carinhoso.

- Algumas coisas, Lily, são reais. - Tiago Potter aproximou um pouco nossos rostos - Acreditando nelas ou não.

Conforme ele se aproximava mais de mim, os meus sentidos foram se inebriando pelo seu perfume e pelo calor de sua respiração em minha pele. Mesmo que quissesse, eu não teria conseguido protestar quando senti seus lábios se encostarem nos meus de modo gentil. Instintivamente, minha mão tocou em sua nuca e meus dedos começaram a acariciar os cabelos rebeldes, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. O beijo que, aliáis, foi perfeito, maravilhoso, inesquecível...

Foi mágico.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A: **_E aí, gente? Alguém ainda me odeia? Quer dizer, finalmente eu deixei que esses dois dessem o primeiro beijo *.* E eu também não demorei nadinha para postar, certo? Então, espero que eu esteja redimida dos meus pecados por ter demorado a postar o capítulo anterior..._

_Aviso a vocês que chegamos em um pouco crucial da fic... Como será que Tiago e Lílian se comportaram depois desse beijo tão...taão... Mágico? Se estão curiosos basta apertar aquele botãozinho logo ali em baixo e deixar um lindo review para mim =D Pois é, só postarei o próximo capítulo quando TODOS que estão lendo a fic deixarem suas opiniões._

_E vou ser bastante malvada, porque o ff me mostra quem anda lendo e não tá comentando, portanto, se querem saber o que vai acontecer no encontro a três da Lily e no emocionante jogo de quadribol contra sonserina - Sim! No capítulo 9 teremos um joguinho =B -, basta vocês comentarem. Fácil, né?_

_Então vai ser assim: se todos - e quando eu digo todos são TODOS mesmo - comentarem rapidinho, eu posto rapidinho, se demorarem semanas eu posto em semanas, se demorarem meses.. Huhauhauha. Acho que entenderam. É claro que eu vou perdoar se uma ou outra não aparecer para comentar, afinal, estamos em férias e as pessoas podem estar viajando, ou o pc pode estar ruim... Mas quero pelo menos 10 reviews, pode ser? Estou sendo muito mimada pedindo isso? Talvez, não sei... _

_Ahh, e sobre o título desse capítulo: Algumas coisas são reais, ele foi baseado no filme Cidade dos Anjos, em uma fala que o principal diz: "Algumas coisas são verdadeiras, você acreditando ou não."... Lindo, né? Também achei =D_

_E continuo agradecendo a todos os lindos, fofos e especiais comentários que estou recebendo, todos são perfeitos. Também agradeço as pessoas que continuam adicionando a mim e a minha fic nos favoritos e no alert, mesmo sem estarem comentando... Mas, se quiserem o próximo capítulo, deixem a opinião de vocês._

_Bom, acho que já falei tudo. Muito obrigada a todos que desejaram melhoras pro meu ombro... To tomando um bando de remédios e ele já tá um pouco melhor. E o próximo capítulo, isso depende de vocês, deve vir no dia 29 que é aniversário de uma pessoa muito fofa... Adivinhem quem é? Eu! Huahuahuah._

**Muitíssimos beijos, pessoal!!!**


	10. Confissões de um casal em crise

**Agradecendo aos (mais lindos) Reviews:**

**Anggie:**_Oii, não sei se o casal vai se entender logo - eles são muito problemáticos -, mas fico feliz em saber que você gostou do beijo *.* Perfeito? Perfeito foram os camentários =D Espero que você continue gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Kakau C. :**_Queria mais? Aqui está, seu pedido é uma ordem! Fico feliz por você estar babando pela fic e pelo James/Tiago... mas quem não baba por ele, né? Só temos que tomar cuidado com os ciúmes da ruiva... =P Inexplicavelmente perfeito... Amei o elogio, você não tem noção do quanto!!! Huahuahuah... Espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**layla black:**_Sirius agradece os elogios... Temos que tomar cuidado para o ego dele não explodir! Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic, fico tão feliz =D O casamento foi perfeito? Acho que a Petúnia não concordaria com isso... Hehe. Espero que continue lendo, gostando e logicamente comentando para minha felicidade... Sou muito carente de comentários, sabe? Beijos!!!_

**Daniih:**_Amou o capítulo? Ai, que lindo! Espero que ame esse aqui também... Ele foi feito de todo o coração! *.* Continue comentando, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley:**_AAhh!! Parabéééns!!! Então você também é aquariana, certo? Sabia que a Lily também? Hm, quantos anos você tá fazendo hoje?? Eu to fazendo 17... Vamos encarar esse capítulo aqui como um presente de aniversário, certo? Desejo todas as felicidades do mundo para você, e espero que goste desse capítulo e me deixe um big comentário de presente... Hohoho. =B Ah, uma observação, o Remus mandou dizer que você pode roubar o Sirius a vontade, o lobinho ficou com ciúmes porque não ganhou um apelido também... Carentes esses lobisomens de hoje em dia, né? Huahuahuah. Beijos!!!!_

**Luisa Santos:**_Adorei seu comentário! Também estou tentando imaginar a cara dos marotos vendo o beijo... o0 Espero que você também ache esse capítulo lindo, mas não deu espaço para escrever o jogo... se não ia ficar muiiito grande... Mas na próxima atualização você tira suas dúvidas, ok? Continue dando suas opiniões. Beijos!!!_

**mishaa:**_Oii, cuidado para não me mimar dizendo que eu escrevo perfeitamente se não posso ficar que nem o Sirius... Mas até que isso não seria tão ruim... Hehe. O beijo foi TUDO? Pois é, também quero saber onde se arruma um desses... Espero que continue comentando e gostando da fic... E realmente a Petúnia não presta, nem o Pedro! Ecaa, detesto eles... Huahuahuha. Beijos!!!_

**Blackforever:**_Eu queria ver pessoalmete o Várter coachando, você não?Aí sim ia ser maravilhoso! Hehe. Que bom que você gostou do final, espero que goste do capítulo e comente, ok? Beijos!!!_

**karinne:**_Você é a primeira que elogia a narração da Lily, a maioria só elogiou o Sirius... Começo a desconfiar que os outros personagens estão ficando com ciúmes. Bem, de qualquer forma a Lily e o Sirius agradecem os elogios =D E eu também, claro, agradeço por você estar gostando e comentando na fic... Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e comente, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Camila:**_Realmente, esse beijo demorou para sair, não foi? E acho que você pode estar certa sobre a Lily voltar a chamar o Tiago de Potter, não sei... Hehe. Espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Debora Souza:**_Está ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer agora? Suas respostas estão logo aí em baixo... Hehe. Ahh, pode deixar que eu vou baixar a música e colocarei para tocar enquanto leio... Valeu mesmo pela dica! E quanto a esse capítulo ser romântico, não sei... Você que vai me dizer, certo? Que bom que você está adorando, suas opiniões são muito importantes, viu? E qual foi essa fic que você leu com a música do Teddy Geiger? Também quero leer!!! Huahuahuah. Beijos!!!_

**Pat. Cullen:**_Eu também quero um Tiaaago!!! Aiai, onde será que se arranja um? Fique a vontade para me chamar de giu, ok? Você ama o Sirius falando? Acho que ele também ama ouvia a si próprio, nunca conheci personagem tão convencido... Hehe. Mas ele é perfeito, né? Fazer o que... Espero que de tudo certo com a sua fic, e eu estou acompanhando para var como vai ficar! Quero que comente para eu saber o que você achou desse capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**Joannah:**_O Sirius e o Remus tão ansiosos pelo negócio da pipoca...AAh, eu amei você ter gostando tanto do capítulo anterior... Ele realmente é o meu preferido... Aiai, acho que vou fazer uma comunidade: Preciso de um Tiago Potter... Se bem que já deve existir... Mande um beijão para o seu afilhado, morri de rir com o "ECA" dele! E esse capítulo aqui tá falando exatamente sobre o que você tá curiosa: como fica agora a relação do Tiago e da Lily? Leia e comente, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Raquel Cullen:**_O Tiago agradece por você ter gostado da armação dele com o Válter... E a Lily que perdeu o colar? Bem, algo me diz que não vai ficar assim... E se está querendo saber como ficaram os dois depois do beijo é só ler esse capítulo... Espero que goste! Continue comentando, por favooor? Beijos!!!_

**Nina Cullen Black:**_Amei seu comentário! Morri de rir! Adorei também você ter dito que estou fazendo um bom trabalhao, mas com os marotos fica difícil escrever uma história chata... Se eu continuar pressionando você continua comentando??? *.* Poooor Favooor? Beijos!!!_

**'cheeerry:**_Perfeitoso é o seu nick! Amei! Também amei o adjetivo novo =D Vai acompanhar sempre? Juraa? E vai comentar sempre também??? Aii, so muito interessera, né? Mais os comentários me deixam animada... Beijos!!!_

**Marininha Potter:**_Oii, seu nome é Marina? O da minha mãe também... Ah, primeiro as respostas dos personagens: O Sirius amou o perfil dele e mandou te falar: Beijo, me liga! Huahuahuah. E a Lily, bem... A Lily ficou meio irritada, deve ser ciúme do Tiago, e ele (O Tiago) também gostou dos elogios =D Agora eu: Obrigada pelos parabéns! E eu também fico meio doida na magrugada... Huahuahuah. Eu passei lá na sua fic, você viu? Espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Bárbara Potter:**_Como você me deixou muito feliz com a review eu acho que atenderei seu pedido... Embora eu ache que mesmo sem a minha ajuda o Tiago ia recuperar o colar para a ruivinha dele... Ele faz de tudo por aquela garota =D Então, espero que continue lendo, gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Dokinha:**_Sim, você é o Máximo! Hehe. Todos que acabam de ler e comentam são! *.* Bem, pois é, acho que agora teremos mesmo que competir com a Lily... fazer o que, né? Quem mandou o Tiago ser tão perfeito? E beijar tão bem? Ahh, eu também quero :~~ Huahuah. Obedecando a __ordem do Sindicato das Fanaticas pelos marotos eu estou aqui postando. Espero que goste e comente! Beijos!!!_

**Lily A. Cullen:**_"contribuindo para o pedido da autora"... Uau! Me senti tão importantee... Huahuahuah. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, eu amei escrever ele, e até ri quando o Tiago fez o Válter coachar. A Lily mandou dizer a você que está passando por uma crise de identidade, você vai entender quando ler o capítulo, portanto, ela não sabe se acredita ou não no Tiago... Ai, esse casais complicados... Hehe. Espero que continue gostando e que também prossiga contribuindo com reviews para o pedido da autora desmiolada aqui. Beijos!!!_

**E COM VOCÊS, O CASAL MAIS PERFEITO DE HOGWARTS, NARRANDO:**

**Capítulo 9:** Confissões de um casal em crise

**Noite na casa de Lílian...**

Oi, meu nome é Tiago Potter e eu sou um idiota.

Eu não entendo. Era para eu estar me sentindo bem, certo? Era para eu estar feliz, afinal, o desafio mais complicado da minha vida foi ganho. Eu beijei Lílian Evans.

Então por que essas malditas frases ficam ecoando na minha cabeça? Não consigo compreender por que me importa tanto o que a Lily pensa, o que ela diz, o que sente.

_"Como eu posso acreditar que você realmente gosta de mim, Potter?"_, o seu olhar era a encarnação do desgosto.

_"Não me iludo a esse ponto."_, a sua voz tranparecia a decepção.

E é aí que eu lhes pergunto: e daí? Sim, e daí que a Lílian não acredita no que eu sinto? Eu mesmo não acredito.

Porque eu não sinto nada pela Lily. Eu não estou apaixonado por ela...acho.

O que importa é que eu beijei a ruiva. Eu ganhei o desafio.

Mas não me sinto como se tivesse ganho algo, na verdade, me sinto um pouco melhor do que um monte de lixo. Só um pouco melhor porque, afinal, não estou fedendo.

Eu queria estar conseguindo dormir, assim como ela está fazendo aqui do meu lado. Mas tudo que eu consigo é repassar mentalmente a lembrança do nosso beijo. Várias e várias vezes...

Talvez se o beijo não tivesse sido... sei lá, cósmicamente mágico. Talvez se tudo não tivesse sido perfeito, eu não estivesse me sentindo vazio. No momento em que os nossos lábios se encontraram todas as coisas pareceram tão certas, como se o correto fosse nós ficarmos juntos, como se tudo de errado que anda acontecendo no mundo tivesse desaparecido.

_"Como eu posso acreditar que você realmente gosta de mim, Potter? Não me iludo a esse ponto." _

Acho que vou vomitar.

É tudo culpa do Aluado. Se aquele lobo babaca não tivesse me grudado a Lílian nada teria acontecido. Eu ainda estaria em Hogwarts, me divertindo no braço das tantas garotas que me adoram.

E que eu não sei o nome.

Nem a cor dos olhos.

Mas o importante é, eu estaria feliz. Estaria conformado com as ofensas que a Lily me joga, estaria confortavelmente acomodado com suas rejeições. Agora, porém, não consigo deixar de me sentir mal por ela estar tentando me repelir, por ela não ter me dirigido nem uma única palavra depois do momento em que nos separamos. Por ela ter simplesmente voltado para a festa e ignorado qualquer comentário meu.

O que é normal. Eu estou acostumado com isso. Com a rejeição da Lily, eu quero dizer.

Então por que raios eu estou assim?!

_"Como eu posso acreditar que você realmente gosta de mim, Potter? Não me iludo a esse ponto." _

Eu desisto.

_______

Posso dizer para vocês que, com toda a certeza, essa foi a pior noite da minha vida. Quando acordei, minha cabeça latejava, meus olhos doíam e meus pensamentos me incomodavam mais que tudo. Era como se eu estivesse de ressaca, mesmo sem ter posto uma gota de álcool na boca. E uma tormenta de lembranças e sensações invadiram minha mente como um enxame de abelhas africanas. Abanei a cabeça tantando em vão espantá-las de dentro de mim, o que não surtiu nenhum efeito.

"_Tiago, você é um garoto ou um rato?"_, minha consciência questionou de forma revoltante, a qual eu resondi: _Na realidade, sou um cervo. Pedro é o rato._ Ouvi minha própria risada ecoando dentro de mim, só um doido responderia mal a própria consciência. _"__Potter, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Hoje é o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, levante-se e seja um maroto!"_

Travando uma briga com aquela voizinha que insistia em me lembrar que hoje era o dia do meu primeiro encontro com a Lily - e com o Almofadinhas mas, como fica muito estranho dizer isso, prefiro ignorar -, eu abri meus olhos e esfreguei as mãos no rosto. Poucos minutos depois de eu ter conseguido recobrar um terço da minha racionalidade, Lílian acordou e descemos para o café da manhã.

Não consegui comer nada, o silêncio de Lílian estava me ensurdecendo. Estranho, mas é a pura verdade.

Depois de uma despedida rápida da família Evans, nós voltamos para Hogwarts. Assim que chegamos a professora McGonagall correu para nos informar que estávamos em cima da hora para o passeio. Titia Minerva perecia irritada e falou que não toleraria nosso atraso, ainda mais porque estava dez galeões mais pobre por nossa culpa. Vá entender.

- Pode parecer contraditório o que eu vou perguntar. - Remus sussurrou quando conseguímos nos juntar ao resto dos alunos que seguiam para Hogsmeade - Mas porque você e a Lily parecem tão... distantes?

- Porque eu sou um babaca. - concluí sem me importar em falar baixo, por mim, eu gritaria a plenos pulmões o quão idiota sou.

- Parabéns, Pontas. O primeiro passo é aceitar. - Sirius apareceu a nossa frente de braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar o mundo, ao invés disso, abraçou a mim e a Lily - Animados para o nosso encontro?

- Ululante de felicidade. - Lílian respondeu irônica, mas respondeu e isso já é alguma coisa.

- É o que parece. - Almofadinhas tentava nos contagiar de bom humor - Diz aí, ruiva, tem alguma chance de nosso encontro acabar em um armário de vassouras?

Involuntariamente acabei imaginando a cena, eu, Sirius e a ruiva dentro de um armário. Apesar de engraçada, a visão não me divertiu, pelo contrário. A idéia de um garoto - ou qualquer ser do sexo masculino -, mais próximo de Lílian do que manda a etiqueta me desagradou. Imaginar, porém, a cena com a ausência de Sirius foi bastante revigorante para meu humor.

- Não conseguiria imaginar um final melhor para esse passeio, Black. - Lily respondeu rindo um pouco, sinal de que tudo estava melhorando.

- Então vamos começar cortando as formalidades. Eu sou Sirius, você é Lily e ele é Tiago, nada de sobrenomes. - Sirius sorria tão largamente que eu cogitei a possibilidade dele ter dormido com um cabide na boca.

- E nós somos as velas. - Remus completou quando chegamos ao vilarejo e puxou Pedrinho pelo braço - Até mais tarde, pessoal.

Eu continuei no meu confortável estado de torpor emocional por todo o caminho que traçamos até o Três Vassouras. Ao longe eu ouvia a voz de Sirius tentando fazer com que eu e Lílian nos animássemos, e assim como eu, ela raramente respondia. Até que Sirius se irritou com o nosso comportamento.

- Escutem só, eu não tenho culpa do que quer que tenha acontecido. - seu tom de voz era severo e autoritário - Eu estou aqui por uma imposição sua, Lily. Então, eu exijo que esqueçam o que aconteceu e se comportem como se isso fosse um encontro. - ele nos encarava meio irritado enquanto entrávamos no bar.

Sem muita opção concordamos com Sirius e ele nos guiou até uma mesa mais afastada das demais e se retirou com a desculpa de buscar algo que pudéssemos beber.

- Estamos sendo infantis. - Lily disse com um longo suspiro - Desculpe por não falar com você direito. Eu só não...Bem, não sabia como agir.

- Você não é a única. - concordei aliviado - Também preciso me desculpar por...

...me desculpar por ter sido tão babaca durante todos esses anos e por ter feito de uma pessoa maravilhosa um mero desafio. Era o que eu ia dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Não precisa dizer nada. - a ruiva levantou a mão em um gesto para impedir que eu continuasse minha fala - Nós dois concordamos que o que aconteceu foi um acidente e não vai se repetir. Quer dizer, todos sabem que você me encheu o saco durante anos apenas para provar que seria capaz de sair comigo. Bem, agora isso não é mais preciso, certo? Digo, todos acham que estamos juntos, logo, quando conseguirmos nos separar você pode continuar com sua fama de garanhão imbatível e poderemos esquecer o pequeno contratempo de ontem.

"Encheu o saco"? "Garanhão imbatível"? "Pequeno contratempo?!" Meu estômago ficava cada vez mais revirado conforme Lílian continuava seu discurso. Depois do acorrido no dia anterior - ocorrido o qual ela acabou de ter a audácia de se referir como um contratempo -, tudo que meus instintos me mandavam fazer era me prostar ao lado de Lílian, e não sair nem por uma ordem ministerial, igual aquela que o Sirius conseguiu para afastar a louca que pôs fogo nele.

E ela encarava tudo com uma frieza inexplicável.

Minha garganta ficou ressecada quando notei o porquê da frieza de Lily me incomodar tanto. E mais que nunca eu tive certeza que sou um idiota. Como não havia notado antes? Quero dizer, todos esses meus intintos de proteção em relação a ela, essa minha vontade de vê-la sorrir e fazê-la feliz a qualquer custo, vontade de tê-la nos braços em todos os momentos...

Se isso não é doença, só pode significar que:

Primeiro, que eu sou um babaca. Mas acho que isso já tá bem explícito.

Segundo, Remus, Sirius e Pedro sempre estiveram certos.

Oi, meu nome é Tiago Potter e eu acabo de descobrir que estou apaixonado.

**

**Noite, na casa de Lílian...**

_Um milhão setecentos e cinqüenta e oito, um milhão setecentos e cinqüenta e nove..._

Eu sempre desconfiei disso.

Essa história de contar carneirinhos? Tudo mentira. Porque se essa fosse realmente uma forma válida de se pegar no sono, de tantos carneiros que contei eu ficaria adormecida até o próximo milênio, no mínimo. E já aviso que contar outros animais também não funciona, acreditem em mim, eu já contei patos, macacos, vaquinhas, onitorrincos... Tudo.

E nada de sono.

Tendo chegado a impressionante marca de um trilhão de carneiros, eu resolvi que os pobres bichinhos já haviam feito exercícios físicos o suficiente por uma só noite e desisti. Também desisti em prol da minha já escassa sanidade mental. Sim, porque conforme os carneirinhos iam pulando as cercas, eles ganhavam certas caractéristicas que...bem, que não são atribuídas aos carneiros.

Pula o primeiro carneiro, tudo bem. O segundo já me aparece usando uns óculos bastante conhecidos, vá lá. O terceiro, além dos óculos, veio com seu pêlo levemente puxado para o castanho, já estava ficando estranho. Quando, finalmente um deles me aparece com cabelos rebeldes, e passa a patinha de forma clássica a desarrumar esses cabelos, eu surtei.

Na verdade, eu acho que só o fato de ter imaginado um bicho com as caractéristicas do Tiago já é um indício de surto.

Mas eu nunca disse que era normal.

E eu estava acostumada com isso. Com esse negócio de não ser normal, quero dizer. O problema é que depois _daquilo_ eu estou mais anormal do que a minha anormalidade habitual e, sim, eu sei que fica estranho dizer isso, mas é a verdade.

_"Algumas coisas,Lily, são reais. Acreditando nelas ou não."_

Se ao menos eu pudesse fazer com que a minha cabeça parasse de repetir essas frases como um disco emperrado... Mas não, aparentemente meu corpo se revoltou e decidiu agir por conta própria, ignorando a racionalidade que me manteve seguramente longe desse garoto por tantos anos.

Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Eu beijei o Potter.

É isso aí. Tenho que me conformar que eu beijei a pessoa que eu achava que mais odiava no mundo. E não é como se eu tivesse detestado, pelo contrário, foi muito bom. Foi até mais que muito bom.

Tanto faz.

Eu sei que não é como se nós fossemos declamar românticas juras eternas depois do que aconteceu. Até mesmo porque o Potter, oras, o Potter _é o Potter _e isso já explica toda a impossibilidade das juras de amor. O que eu to tentando dizer é, eu sei que nada vai mudar agora que o Tiago conseguiu o que tanto queria. Legal, ele beijou a ruiva. Não é como se ele tivesse caído de amores por mim.

Só não entendo porque me sinto assim. Estranha. Triste.

_"Algumas coisas,Lily, são reais. Acreditando nelas ou não."_

Eu vou morrer. Sério, acho que estou tento um choque anafilático.

Respira, Lily, respira. O pior é que nem posso pedir ajuda para ele, aqui do meu lado, pois ele acha que estou dormindo. E o que mais eu poderia fazer além de simular o mais profundo sono? Eu realmente não queria ter que conversar com ele, não queria ter que ouvi-lo pedir desculpas por ter me beijado. Não queria que ele se mostrasse arrependido por ter me proporcionado um dos momentos mais perfeitos da minha vida.

Mas não é como se eu gostasse dele, mais do que como amigo, eu quero dizer.

Merlim! Eu preciso dormir ou vou enlouquecer.

_"Algumas coisas,Lily, são reais. Acreditando nelas ou não."_

Argh!

_Um milhão setecentos e sessenta, um milhão setecentos e sessenta e um..._

_______

**Voltando ao Três Vassouras...**

E depois de tanto esforço e sofrimento para não conversar com o Tiago - e tenho que parar de chamar o Potter assim -, lá estava eu. Conversando com Tiago.

Eu realmente sou inacreditável.

Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Não é como se eu pudesse ignorá-lo para sempre, mesmo que essa seja uma idéia bastante tentadora. E o recente ataque do Sirius - não estou entendendo essa minha intimidade com os marotos -, também me mostrou que ficar naquele estado de alienação não era conveniente.

Foi por esse motivo que eu decidi pôr as cartas na mesa quando o Black se afastou para buscar nossas bebidas. Eu me desculpei pelo meu silêncio dizendo a verdade, falando que eu não estava sabendo como agir.

- Você não é a única. - Potter respondeu ao meu desabafo - Também preciso me desculpar por...

...me desculpar por ter te beijado. Tenho certeza que era isso que ele iria dizer, mas não deixei que ele concluísse a frase. Eu não suportaria tal coisa.

E acho que vocês já estão sabendo da parte aonde eu começo a falar que nem uma matraca mal amada sobre coisas initeligíveis como "garanhão imbatível". Falando sério, de onde tirei isso?

- E eu não quero que esse clima estranho entre nós permaneça, ainda mais porque estamos grudado um no outro. - concluí a minha tortuosa linha de raciocínio - Por isso eu acho que também seria legal propor uma trégua nas brigas. Amigos? - estendi minha mão para ele, ofegante de tanto falar.

Tiago Potter me encarou como se eu fosse um E.T, o que eu achei perfeitamente normal, uma vez que eu mesma não tenho certeza sobre a minha decendência humana. Mas por um longo tempo ele não pareceu nada inclinado a apertar a mão que eu lhe oferecia.

- Se é o que você quer. - ele disse por fim pegando minha mão com a dele e me provocando um calafrio pelo toque - Amigos.

Apesar de estar sentindo que todos os meus órgãos vitais escorriam para o meu pé, eu mantive meu sorriso no rosto friamente. Aliáis, quem disse que aparentar frieza é a característica mais marcante dos aquarianos estava totalmente certo, mas não é nada fácil.

Sirius logo voltou para a mesa anunciando que trazia consigo geladas cervejas amanteigadas e gostosos bolinhos de camarão. Nós conversamos por um bom tempo sobre coisas triviais e eu me surpreendi por estar conseguindo ter uma conversa tão agradável com dois marotos. Agradável, porém, até eu notar que Sirius Black estava se transformando em um monstro.

Várias urticárias surgiam pela pele de Sirius lhe dando uma aparência bastante semelhante a que o Pettigrew ficou quando recebeu a minha azaração no trem.

- Ele está bem? - perguntei a Tiago olhando para um Black que se coçava e empolava rapidamente.

- Claro que estou. - Sirius falou irônico enquanto pegava sua varinha para coçar as costas - Sempre faço isso para aumentar o apetite. - ele completou pegando mais um bolinho e levando em direção a boca.

- Almofadinhas! - Potter pareceu cair em si e segurou a mão do amigo o impedindo de comer o petisco - Esse bolinho é de que?

- Camarão, eu já disse. - Sirius respondeu emburrado tentando soltar sua mão.

- Almofadinhas, você tem alergia a camarão. - Tiago tirou o bolinho da mão de Sirius e olhou para o amigo de modo desconfiado - Esqueceu?

- Oh, Merlim, é verdade! - Sirius levou sua mão a testa em um gesto forçadamente teatral - Preciso encontrar a Madame Promfey.

Olhei para o Black como se ele tivesse dançando tango vestido de baiana. Será possível que ele tenha feito aquilo para me deixar sozinha com o Potter? Uma pessoa normal não comeria algo que tem alergia _sabendo_ que tem alergia.

Eu ando notando, porém, que restam poucas pessoas normais nesse mundo.

- Não se divertam muito sem mim, certo? - Sirius pediu divertido enquanto saía do bar - Não que isso seja possível, mas tudo bem.

Por longos minutos eu e Tiago ficamos encarando a porta pela qual Sirius Black abandonara o bar nos deixando sozinhos. Mais uma vez, confesso, eu não soube como agir. Pois é, aparentemente esse negócio de ficar sem ação perto de Tiago Potter está virando mania.

- Tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar. - Potter falou pela primeira vez após o que me pareceu muito tempo - Quer ir?

- Claro, por que não? - respondi de saco cheio de ficar sentada naquele lugar.

Nós dois caminhamos lado a lado pelo vilarejo inteiro. Potter me levou aos limites de Hogsmeade, e nos mantivemos em completo silêncio até que nos encontramos frente a frente a uma enorme pedreira, ou talvez fosse uma pequena montanha, não sei, o fato é que Tiago parou e estendeu seu braço para ela como quisesse me apresentar aquele amontoado gigante de pedras. E quando eu digo gigante, não é exagero.

- É aqui. - ele disse com um entusiasmo infantil.

E, para minha surpresa e atordoameno, ele começou a escalar. Não ria da desgraça alheia, eu estou falando sério.

- Alpinismo no primeiro encontro. - eu disse irônica enquanto acompanhava-o sem escolha - Muito romântico.

Nós levamos cerca de vinte minutos para chegar ao topo daquele monstro de pedra. É claro que, se estivéssemos desgrudados, teríamos conseguido alcançar o cume daquele treco em menos tempo. Ou o Potter teria conseguido, de qualquer forma, porque eu acho difícil que estando desgrudada dele eu me candidatasse àquela escalada

- Na realidade. - ele disse quando chegamos afegantes - O romantismo está aqui em cima.

Olhei em volta perdendo o pouco fôlego que me restava ao admirar a paisagem. No cume havia uma caverna e lá de cima era possível ter uma visão totalmente ampla do vilarejo. Hogsmeade começava a brilhar com as luzes que se acendiam pela chegada da noite.

E o mais impressionante era o céu noturno que se instalava aos poucos acima de nós, suas estrelas brilhando fortemente, parecendo que estavam mais perto do que nunca. Suspirei profundamente quando consegui apreender toda a beleza daquele local.

- Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. - Tiago se pronunciou um pouco rouco - Mas achei que você gostaria desse lugar. - ele me olhou de modo profundo enquanto dizia isso.

Um forte nó cresceu em minha garganta e me remexi desagradavalmente como se estivesse com frio, notando meu desconforto, Tiago pegou uma de minhas mãos nas dele e se calou. O toque em minha mão era gentil e delicado, agradeci o fato da penumbra disfarçar a vermelidão que tomou conta do meu rosto.

A intensidade com que Tiago havia me encarado a poucos instantes tinha despertado alguma coisa dentro de mim, algo desconhecido. Uma sensação de frio e calor, de tristeza e felicidade, tomou conta de toda a plenitude do meu ser. E foi naquele momento de completo antagonismo que eu entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Oh céus, eu não posso estar me apaixonando por Tiago Potter!

x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Ninguém pode imaginar o quanto eu estou feliz! E não é só porque amanhã é meu aniversário, ou porque a Lily resolveu admitir seus sentimentos... Eu estou muito feliz pelos Reviews que eu recebi!!!_

_Nem nos meus mais imaginativos sonhos eu tinha pensado em ganhar vinte - siiim eu disse vintee! - comentários para o capítulo anterior. Quer dizer, eu achei que ia receber uns onze, talvez doze, comentários... Mas vinte?!! Ahh, to até emocionada!_

_E desculpem pela minha demora... Sabem o meu ombro? Pois é, ele não está melhor. Pelo contrário, como ele tinha piorado bastante, semana passada eu fui ao médico e uma das suas recomendações foi: nada de computador! E foi por isso que eu não pude correr para escrever esse capítulo assim que eu li os comentários..._

_Bom, de qualquer jeito aqui está ele. E eu sei que eu tinha dito que ia haver um jogo de quadribol, mas o problema foi que o Tiago e a Lily se empolgaram um pouco nas suas divagações e o capítulo ficou grande para narrar o jogo... Mas o próximo capítulo virá com o jogo, prometo. E também virá com mais Sirius Black! Sim, porque eu notei o quanto o cachorrão ali ta fazendo sucesso, por isso imaginei uma ceninha solo para ele... coisa pouca, mas eu adorei!_

_Pelas recomendações médicas eu não devia estar aqui, portanto não posso me alongar muito nessa nota... Sem contar com tudo que eu já escrevi nas respostas aos reviews, aos meus tão amados, adorados e idolatrados - salve, salve! - reviews. Por isso mais uma vez vou pedir que vocês comentem sobre suas opiniões em respeito ao capítulo e da fic em geral._

_Outra coisa importante, percebi que muitos ficaram chateados pela perda do colar da Lily... Vocês acham que o Tiago fará alguma coisa a respeito? Bem, eu acho que o complexo de príncipe encantado dele não vai deixar que a Petúnia saia ganhando._

_Mais uma vez agradeço aos comentários, e agradeço as pessoas que continuam adicionando a fic no alert e no favorito, mesmo que não comentem... Obrigado mesmo!_

_Então é isso aí... Hoje, dia 29 de janeiro é meu aniversário e amanhã dia 30 de janeiro, não sei se vocês sabem, é o aniversário da Lily... Por isso nós duas estamos aguardando os parabéns. =D_

**OBS¹: Eu estava tentando fazer uma capa para fic, mas não deu certo :~~**

**OBS²: Eu disponibilizei o meu msn e o meu orkut lá no profile para quem quiser me adicionar.**

**OBS³: Esse capítulo pode ter erros de digitação, estou sem Beta e fiquei com preguiça de reler...**

**Beijos de uma aniversariante! *.***


	11. Nota de uma Autora Desesperada

**Nota da Autora Desesperada:**

_Olá pessoas que devem estar querendo me matar pela falta de atualizações - e agora devem estar querendo me matar porque acharam que este seria o novo capítulo -, vim aqui me explicar para vocês._

_Estou com problemas para escrever a fic._

_Não é nada relacionado ao meu ombro, pois graças a Merlim ele já melhorou. Para quem me perguntou, eu estava com uma inflamação no músculo..._

_É o seguinte, dia 29, no meu aniversário, eu atualizei, certo? E eu pretendia escrever o capítulo seguinte e atualizar antes da quarta-feira passada, quando começariam minhas aulas. Mas devido aos aniversários que tive que ir, acreditem em mim, a maioria dos meus amigos são aquarianos, não tive tempo de escrever._

_E minhas aulas começaram na quarta._

_Quem leu meu profile - eu acredito que pouquíssimas pessoas se deram ao trabalho disso -, sabe que eu vou tentar vestibular para medicina esse ano. E deve saber que eu estou agora no 3 ano do ensino médio. Apenas isso já deve explicar minhas dificuldades em escrever a fic._

_Eu estou tendo aula em tempo integral (das 7h até 18h) durante dois dias da semana, e na terça eu terei provas durante a tarde. Os professores estão massacrando os pobres vestibulandos passando cerca de 20 páginas de exercício por dia, sendo assim, na quinta e na sexta quando eu chego cedo, tenho uma pilha de deveres. E isso fora as revisões. E isso fora estudar a matéria nova. E isso fora o fato de que eu não tenho tido tempo de lavar o cabelo. Nem ler meu novo livro da Meg Cabot. Nem consigo dormir mais de 5h por noite._

_Estou surtando._

_Acho que já deu para entender o problema de falta de tempo para a fic, né? Eu estou com todos os capítulos na minha cabeça, mas não tenho tido como digitar. Para terem noção, enquanto estou aqui, me esperam na mochila: um resumo de química, 6 páginas de exercício de química, 20 páginas de física, leitura de história I e II, e deve ter mais alguma coisa que eu não lembro para entregar amanhã._

_Mas esperem! Não sigam para pegar uma faca na cozinha qurendo me matar, porque não estou dizendo que vou abandonar a fic. De jeito nenhum!!! Estou amando escrever essa fic, e eu levaria uma surra (mesmo que mental) dos personagens se eu resolvesse parar agora. Sendo assim, nada de abandonos._

_Eis aqui o meu objetivo: carnaval. É isso aí, vou aproveitar o carnaval para escrever a fic toda e depois vou postando aos poucos conforme os comentários... Hehe =D_

_Então é isso. Peço o apoio de vocês, e espero que entendam o motivo de não haver atualizações semana passada ou nessa semana. Quem já passou por isso, deve me entender. Quem não passou, ainda vai passar e, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho extressado, desejo boa sorte._

**OBS:**_Ignorem os erros de digitação, não vai dar tempo para rever isso aqui. E me desculpem novamente._

**Milhões de beijos de uma pré-vestibulanda!**


	12. Grifinória X Sonserina

**N/A: **_Agradecimentos ao final do capítulo =P_

**Capítulo 10: **Grifinória X Sonserina

Os dez principais motivos pelos quais eu sacrifiquei minha integridade física e comi aqueles bolinhos:

Motivo 1- Sou um ser extremamente benevolente e altruísta;

Motivo 2- Apesar das minhas caracteríscas caninas, eu tenho alguma sensibilidade romântica;

Motivo 3- Eu sei que o Tiago e a Lílian, por mais que os dois neguem, se amam;

Motivo 4- Se eu quiser ser padrinho do tal Harry, tenho que ajudar a união entre seus futuros papais.

Motivo 5- O Tiago se acertando com a Lily, sobram mais garotas para a minha adorável pessoa, não que esteja faltando, mas se tratando de garotas, quanto mais melhor.

Motivo 6- Os dois estavam extremamente calados e esquisitos por terem se beijado no dia anterior - mal acredito que eles finalmente (FINALMENTE!) se beijaram - e, portanto, permanecer ao lado deles durante todo o passeio seria um tédio.

Motivo 7- Eu gosto de bolinhos. Sei que esse não parece um motivo muito importante, mas a verdade é: um dos principais motivos de eu ter comido aqueles bolinhos é porque eu realmente adoro o gosto deles.

Motivo 8- Eu estava com fome. Pois é, essa também não parece uma boa razão, mas eu não tinha almoçado e realmente sou capaz de comer qualquer coisa quando estou com fome, até algo que eu tenho alergia.

Motivo 9- Os fins justificam os meios e eu sei tirar vantagens das coisas ruins. Afinal, de que adianta ter alergia a camarão se eu não puder usar essa desculpa fins produtivos? E tenho certeza que deixar eles sozinhos foi extremamente produtivo.

Motivo 10- Este é o motivo mais importante. A principal razão de eu ter comido aqueles bolinhos de camarão, embora eu soubesse que tenho alergia, é bem simples: os bolinhos não eram de camarão.

Eu sei que sou um gênio...

_________________________

Todos devem estar agora extremamente decepcionados. É isso aí, os bolinhos não eram de camarão, eram de batata. E estavam deliciosos, diga-se de passagem.

Peço a vocês que não começem a menosprezar a minha generosa atitude, porque, logo no início, o meu plano era realmente comer os tais salgadinhos de camarão e sofrer uma crise alergica verídica. Quando eu encontrei Tiago e Lílian eu vi, porém, que não seria preciso uma ação tão radical da minha parte. Os dois estavam em um estado tão avançado de torpor que mais pareciam mortos-vivos e, por esse motivo, reparei que eles não notariam a diferença entre um bolinho de camarão, um de batata ou um de caranguejeira com formiga. Eu simplismente lançei uma azaração para que aparecessem urticárias na minha pele e pude sair e aproveitar feliz o resto da visita ao povoado.

Assim que deixei o Três Vassouras, notei que teria que me esconder para não correr o risco de esbarrar com o Tiago e a Lily e por todo o meu plano a perder. Desta forma, eu segui para um lugar onde, tenho certeza, a ruiva nunca iria com o meu amigo Pontudo: o beco escuro de uma rua deserta.

Sentado em um caixote abandonado, eu passei longos minutos apreciando o nada. Sei que a minha tarde teria sido extremamente enfadonha caso eu não notasse que um casal se dirigia em minha direção. Sobressaltado, pus-me de pé e aguçei minha visão para enxergar quem estava vindo.

Reconheci instantaneamente o amontoado de cabelos castanhos que vinha em companhia de um corvinal loiro. Sem notar a minha presença, o casal começou a se beijar. Sem qualquer razão aparente, começei a sentir algo ferver em minha cabeça, levando para longe qualquer sanidade.

- Ora, ora... O que nós temos aqui? - eu falei bem alto me aproximando de onde o casal se agarrava.

- Black? - o garoto loiro me reconheceu enquanto se afastava da morena.

- Em carne, osso e charme. - respondi sorrindo, embora sentisse minhas entranhas revirarem.

- O que você quer, Sirius? - Marlene me questionou perecendo muito contrariada com a minha repentina chegada.

- Não posso mais dar um oi para meus amigos? - fingi que estava magoado com a sua desfeita.

- Claro que pode. - o garoto, eu acho que se chama Pietro ou algo do gênero, respondeu - Mas, sabe, nós estávamos conversando algo sério e...

- Jura? Vocês não pareciam estar conversando. - respondi me exaltando um pouco.

- Certo. - Pietro estava um pouco assustado com a minha reação - Mas eu precisava falar algo sério com a Lene, você poderia nos dar liçença?

- Você está me mandando embora?! - levantei uma sombrancelha de modo ameaçador.

- Não, eu apenas pedi...

- Não importa. - cortei o que quer que ele fosse falar - Agora você me deixou irritado.

- Escuta, cara, eu...

- Escute você: você tem dez segundos para sair da minha frente sem que eu quebre a sua cara. - começei a levantar as mangas da minha blusa para provar que falava sério.

- Ok, vamos Lene. - ele segurou a morena pela mão no intuito de levá-la consigo.

- Ela fica. - rosnei para ele.

- Não estou te entendendo, cara...

- Eu não vou dizer de novo. Ela fica. - eu disse notando que Marlene me olhava divertida.

- Black, eu não quero confusão. - o garoto estava pálido, mas parecia pronto para brigar.

- Então vá embora. - eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e notei que tremia de raiva - Um, dois... - começei a contar, tentando me segurar para não quebrar a cara do garoto antes do dez - Três, quatro, cinco...

Não precisei contar até seis para que o garoto saísse do beco andando a passos bem largos.

- Por que você fez isso?! - Marlene perguntou irritada.

- O que você estava pensando vindo em um beco deserto com aquele moleque?! - perguntei quase gritando com ela.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - ela respondeu cínica - Por que está tão descontrolado?

- Estou apenas zelando pela sua reputação. - tentei dar uma desculpa.

- Sério? Porque pareceu por alguns momentos que você parecia estar com ciúmes... - Marlene arqueou as sombrancelhas formando uma expressão irritantemente irônica.

- Ciúme? - eu ri da idéia - Um Black não sente ciúmes.

- Achei que você gostasse de ser diferente da sua família. - ela respondeu me fazendo notar o quão hipócrita eu estava parecendo. - Mas se não é ciúme, por que você acaba de agir feito um louco?

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes, eu não sabia porque havia agido daquele geito.

- Você me faz ficar afastado das garotas por uma longa e interminável semana e acha que eu vou deixar você se divertir na minha frente?- perguntei torcendo para que o que eu acabara de falar fizesse algum sentido.

- Na verdade eu acho. Eu não faço parte da aposta, não preciso me afastar dos garotos. - ela me encarava de modo estranho - E outra coisa, você não precisa ficar afastado das garotas se não quiser. Basta confessar que perdeu.

- Então eu não preciso ficar longe das garotas? - eu perguntei rindo enquanto punha cada um dos meus braços na parede a minha frente, prendendo Marlene entre eles.

- Não, não precisa. - ela estava pertubada com a minha proximidade.

Encarei profundamente os olhos da morena entre meus braços e desci meus lábios para a curva de seu percoço. Sem encostar em sua pele, notei que ela se arrepiava com o calor da minha respiração. Voltei novamente meu rosto para ela, notando que a garota estava ruborizada, seus lábios entreabertos me pareceram anormalmente convidativos. Aproximei nossos rostos, até que nossas bocas ficassem separadas por poucos milímetros, Marlene fechou seus olhos antecipando o que viria a seguir.

- Eu vou ganhar essa aposta. - eu falei enquanto me afastava deixando-a totalmente atordoada - E quero ver qual será meu prêmio.

Virei de costas e me retirei do beco. Não tenho certeza se resistiria por mais tempo.

**

Logo que cheguei de Hogsmeade, levei alguns relatórios atrasados para a sala de monitoria e me encaminhei rapidamente para o salão comunal, estava bastante ansioso para perguntar a Sirius se o plano dera certo. Avistando ao longe o quadro da mulher gorda, percebi que uma figura atarracada repousava-se encolhida debaixo deste.

- O que houve? - perguntei ao Pedro que parecia genuinamente amedrontado.

- NEM PENSE NISSO!!! - ouvi uma voz feminina gritar de dentro da torre da Grifinória.

- A Evans e o Pontas estão brigando. - Pedrinho me respondeu em um fiapo de voz enquanto permanecia abraçado com seus próprios joelhos.

- Por quê? - perguntei com certo receio de atravessar o quadro.

- Eles estavam conversando amigavalmente... - ele me explicou - Até que o Tiago lembrou que hoje tem jogo.

- VOCÊ PREFERE DEIXAR A GRIFINÓRIA PERDER?! - ouvi a voz de meu amigo gritar com Lily.

- E o Sirius? - perguntei em busca de algum auxílio útil.

- Está lá dentro tentando fazer os dois se acalmarem. - Pedro parecia estar se recuperando do medo.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! NÃO TEM COMO A GENTE JOGAR ASSIM!!! - a voz de Lílian voltou a aparecer aos meus ouvidos.

- Venha. - chamei Pedro - Vamos tentar ajudar.

- E não vou entrar lá, Remus. - Pedro voltou a tremer - A Evans disse que se eu não me calasse ela me transformava em uma ameba.

- Você já é uma. - eu ponderei a ameaça da ruiva e reprimi um riso - Vamos.

Ao entrar no salão, a cena que se desenrolava era cômica. Tiago e Lílian, grudados um ao outro, gesticulavam exageradamente, e um Sirius meio descabelado estava ao lado deles tentando separar os dois para apartar a briga. Não me aguentando diante de tal coisa, começei a rir, de modo que todos que estavam na sala pararam de gritar e me encararam irritados.

- Do que está rindo? - Pontas perguntou mal-humorado.

- De vocês. - respondi sendo sincero - Afinal, qual o problema aqui?

- Essa ruiva teimosa quer me impedir de jogar contra a Sonseriana hoje. - Tiago queixou-se para mim.

- Eu quero _te impedir?_ - Lily o olhou com raiva - Como espera que joguemos, seu idiota? Todos vão descobrir que estamos grudados se eu subir na vassoura com você.

- Se tivesse um geito de ninguém descobrir... - eu começei a ter uma idéia - Você jogaria com o Tiago?

- Claro. - a ruiva jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás, fazendo com que esta batesse propositalmente no rosto do Pontas - Eu não quero que a Grifinória perca.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - eu avisei e ela me encarou cética - Mas você tem que prometer segredo.

E foi assim que Lílian Evans descobriu sobre mais um dos artefatos marotos - além do espelho, eu digo -, a capa da invisibilidade. Mas não posso dizer que ela ficou muito animada com o meu plano, pelo contrário, tenho certeza que vou sofrer as consequências por isso.

A dificuldade da minha proposta já começava pela forma como os meus amigos estavam colados, daquele geito, Lílian e Tiago teriam que se sentar um de costas para o outro e os movimentos do braço esquerdo do apanhador ficariam comprometidos, Lílian então se cobriria com a capa e os dois poderia jogar colados. Não era um plano muito bom, mas era isso ou a derrota.

Os primeiros minutos do jogo foram tranqülos, Tiago era um jogador tão brilhante que eu quase esqueci da existência de Lily ás suas costas. Os dois voavam de modo exímio pelo campo e o pomo não parecia estar a vista. A situação só começou a ficar tensa, quando os Sonserinos tomaram a dianteira nos pontos.

De repente, porém, Pontas deu uma guinada em sua vassoura e mudou bruscamente sua direção de vôo, seguindo de modo ágil na direção de um ponto brilhante que se projetava em uma grande altitude. Percebendo seu movimento, Malfoy seguiu ao seu encalço e travou-se uma corrida aérea que deliciou todos os presentes.

No canto inferior, percebi que Sirius se preparava para tentar tirar Lúcius do jogo. Um balaço vinha em sua direção e ele já se prostara da melhor forma para rebatê-lo.

O balaço foi mandado com tamanha força que pudemos ouvir o barulho do deslocamento de ar mesmo estando a muitos metros de distância, o som também deve ter chamado a atenção de Malfoy, pois este virou-se para trás intuindo o que se desenrolava nas suas costas.

Desviando, Malfoy deixou de tentar capturar o pomo e parou no campo para adimirar a tragédia que se seguiria. Tendo Lúcius saído de sua posição, o balaço agora seguia com força total para se chocar contra as costas de Tiago, ou melhor, contra Lily que se encontrava exatamente naquele local.

Um grito feminino, vindo aparentemente de lugar nenhum, ecoou até as arquibancadas.

Alerto pelo grito de Lílian, Tiago voltou-se a tempo de perceber o que acontecia. Incrivelmente rápido, virou a vassora o máximo que pode, fazendo com que a ruiva saindo da reta de perigo. O que ele não consegui, porém, foi desviar ele mesmo do balaço que vinha ao encontro dos dois. Tiago foi acertado em cheio nas costelas.

O impacto foi grande demais para ele conseguir se manter consciente, sendo assim, Tiago desfaleceu sobre a vassoura de modo brusco. O peso de seu corpo inerte o desequilibrou fazendo com que ele caísse e, ao mesmo tempo, a capa que cobria Lílian escorregou mostrando o que realmente acontecia.

Ali na frente de todos, Tiago e Lílian mergulhavam em uma queda que poderia ser fatal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Oláá, pessoal!!! Eu não disse que viria? Aqui estou cumprindo com a minha promessa. _

_Peço mil perdões pelo tamanho diminuto do capítulo, mas como eu ando realmente sem tempo, tive que me focar em escrever o que é realmente importante para o enredo da fic. Espero que gostem mesmo assim._

_E agora começa todo o momento de tensão... O que será que vai acontecer com o pobre casal? O Tiago não foi lindo salvando a Lily? *.* Ai,ai... Queria um desses para mim._

_Então é isso. Quero avisar a todas que acompanham a fic, que o próximo capítulo virá em breve, possivelmente daqui a poucos dias. Mas, agora eu tenho que sair correndo do camputador para poder fazer toda a batalhada de exercício que meus professores passaram para o carnaval._

_Pois é. Eu tenho deveres de casa para o carnaval... :~~_

_Também tenho dois livros de biologia para ler. Ahh, torçam para que a minha sanidade mental permaneça intacta para que eu possa continuar a escrever, ok?_

_Já estou demorando demais por aqui... Vamos aos agradecimentos:_

**OBS:**_Infelizmente não tenho tempo de responder as Reviews individualmente, mas no próximo capítulo eu pretendo voltar a responder uma por uma. Mil perdões se eu pular alguém, é que eu tenho que ser muito rápida mesmo_

_Milhões de Obrigadas para todas que comentaram no capítulo 9:_

**Marininha Potter** - Bárbara Potter - Joannah - Anggie - layla black - Pat. Cullen - Kakau C. - Raphaela França - Lethicya Black - Dokinha - Hinata Weasley - Raquel Cullen - Gláuce Volpi (Gauthy) - Karinne - Lily A. Cullen - Debora Souza - Luisa Santos - chibilele - Paty Felton

_Muito obrigada por terem comentado, e pelos "parabéns" no meu aniversário, a propósito, a Lily também agradece. Mais uma coisa, para quem perguntou eu fiz 17 anos. =D_

_E agradeço mais um zilhão de vezes as pessoas que me apoiaram mesmo quando eu disse que a fic ia demorar. Vocês são muito fofas sabiam? *.* Beijinhos para:_

**Luisa Santos - Hinata Weasley - L. Malfoy - Joannah - Pat. Cullen - Paty Felton - Mari lP. **

_E mais uma vez: se eu esqueci alguém não foi por mal... Estou tendo que digitar muito rápido, perdoem se houver erros de digitação, ok?_

**Mil Beijos Carnavalescos!!!**


	13. Um bilhete surpreendente

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**Sra. Potter:**_Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando, espero que continue. Para satisfazer sua curiosidade sobre a reação dos alunos de Hogwarts, aqui está o novo capítulo. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!!!_

**Kakau C. :**_Cada vez melhor? Assim você me deixa muito empolgada *.* Quero só ver o que você vai achar deste e do próximo capítulo... Se vai ter muita confusão? Leia e saberás =D Hehe. Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo comentário. Beijos!!!_

**Marininha Potter:**_Sim, o Pedro é uma ameba, ou até pior... Acha que valeu a pena esperar? Isso me deixa tão aliviada... =) Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário, espero que continue gostando. Beijos!!!_

**Débora Souza:**_Que bom que consegui te deixar ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, espero que este surta o mesmo efeito. Está curiosa para saber o que acontece agora? Basta ler. E comentar, é claro... Hehe. Obrigada pelo comentário e pela força com todo essetreco de vestibular. Só uma pergunta: sua irmã passou? Beijos!!!_

**Joannah:**_Gostou do Sirius enciumado? Que bom! Ele tá fazendo tanto sucesso que eu resolvi aumentar um pouco a história dele... Altas emoções virão. Está desculpada pela demora, o FF também anda implicando comigo. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!!!_

**E AQUI ESTAMOS NÓS, COM MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DESTA VEZ NARRADO POR TIAGO E REMUS:**

**Capítulo 11: **Um bilhete surpreendente

Assim que abri meus olhos notei que havia algo errado.

Tudo a minha volta estava vermelho.

Oh, meu Merlim, eu morri?!

A última coisa da qual me lembro é da cara de escárnio do Malfoy, houve então um impacto e tudo escureceu. E agora abro meus olhos e meu mundo está vermelho.

Eu posso estar no inferno, talvez.

Não imaginava que umas pequenas azarações contra o Snape me condenariam ao fogo eterno.

E todo o meu corpo dói. Se estou morto, eu não deveria estar sentindo dor... E este cheiro de lavanda, o inferno não deveria feder a enxofre?

- Lily, seus cabelos vão sufocar o Tiago. - eu ouço a voz do Aluado declarar em algum lugar perto de mim.

Ah, agora está explicado o cheiro de lavanda.

- Meu amigo Pontudo, que bom te ver vivo! - Sirius fala assim que Lily retira os cabelos dos meus olhos e todos podem ver que acordei - Seria muito ruim se você tivesse deixado a ruiva viúva antes do casamento. - ele diz recebendo um olhar de reprovação por parte da ruiva em questão.

Em resposta ao seu intusiasmo, eu apenas tossi. Gosto de sangue chegou a minha boca, indicando que algo de errado acontecera com as minhas costelas. Baixando os olhos, pude notar a faixa que enrolava o meu abidômen e a roxidão que se instalara em meu tóraxa.

- Madame Promfey já cuidou disso. - Lily me informou em um tom de voz penalizado - Não precisa se preocupar, você vai ficar bom logo.

- Tudo bem. - eu respondi fracamente.

E realmente estava tudo bem, porque eu não me importava minimamente com os machucados, apenas estava feliz por ver que Lily, ainda colada junto a mim, não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão. Para salvá-la de qualquer dano, algumas costelas quebradas são um preço bem pequeno a se pagar.

A ruiva, porém, não parecia compartilhar da minha opinião, pois me encarava com olhar culpado. Estendendo a mão até meu rosto, ela percorreu suavemente com as pontas do dedo uma cicatriz que cortava a minha sombrancelha. Estremeci com a delicadeza de seu toque e ela, achando que estivesse me provocando alguma dor, afastou rapidamente sua mão de mim.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso. - ela disse com a voz embargada - Não devia estar assim por minha causa, Tiago.

- Eu estaria pior se você estivesse em meu lugar. - respondi com sinceridade não me importando com a presença dos outros marotos - Me doeria muito mais.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu e não se afastou quando levei a mão para acariciar seu rosto - Nem sei como agradecer.

- Um beijo seria de bom tamanho. - Sirius se pronunciou jogando-se na cama em cima de nós - Desculpe atrapalhar o momento água-com-açucar, mas eu preciso falar com vocês.

Almofadinhas levantou-se e assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele disse baixando a cabeça - Pelo balaço, eu quero dizer.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você não queria acertar nenhum de nós. - eu lembrei a ele.

- Mesmo assim foi minha culpa, e do Malfoy, claro. - um brilho de fúria brilhou em seus olhos - Mas ele vai me pagar.

- Por ter desviado do balaço? - Aluado resolveu se pronunciar - Ora, Sirius, não pode culpá-lo por tal coisa.

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder ao comentário de Remus com algum argumento sem sentido, como dizer que Malfoy tem culpa de tudo porque nasceu com 666 gravado no couro cabeludo, nossa conversa foi interrompida.

- O diretor está aqui para falar com vocês. - o rosto rechonchudo de Madame Promfey apareceu entre as cortinas para anunciar o visitante.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse parar para pensar um pouco sobre o que representava a chegada de Dumbledore, o diretor apareceu diante de nós, trajando uma de suas famosas túnicas - a desta vez era escarlate - e ajeitando os óclinhos de meia-lua que pendiam sobre seu nariz afilado. Pigarreando, encarou a mim e a ruiva que repousávamos sobre uma maca aumentada magicamente para que coubéssemos os dois

- Vejo que é verdade o que andam comentando pelo castelo... - a voz grave do diretor ecoou pelo resinto - Então, vocês foram grudados magicamente?

Todos afirmamos com a cabeça.

- E posso saber quem foi o responsável por tal feito? - ele nos perguntou em um tom enigmático.

O silêncio se instaurou instanteneamente sobre nós, até o segundo em que Remus levantou-se com um olhar decidido.

- Fui eu, senhor. - Lílian respondeu antes que o Aluado pudesse falar algo.

- E como isso aconteceu, senhorita? - o diretor juntou as pontas dos dedos em uma expressão interessada - Foi propositalmente?

- De geito nenhum! - Lily respondeu quase gritando - Eh, quero dizer, foi um acidente, diretor. Nós estávamos, eu e o Tiago, estudando transfiguração e aparentemente eu fiz algo que saiu tremendamente errado.

Notei que Sirius e Remus afudavam o rosto nas próprias mãos.

- Sabe o que é interessante, senhorita? - o diretor questionou com um pequeno sorriso - A poucos minutos atrás, o Sr. Black veio até o meu escritório dizer que a culpa deste "acidente" era dele.

Olhei para Sirius que nos encarava desolado.

- Mais intrigante ainda é o fato de que, logo depois, o Sr. Lupin também veio até mim confessar sua culpa sobre o ocorrido... - o diretor agora ria abertamente - E você, Sr. Potter, o senhor também quer se responsabilizar pelo feitiço?

- Só se o senhor fosse acreditar em mim, diretor. - respondi sem um pingo de cautela.

Uma gargalhada gutural escapou da garganta de Dumbledore e tomou conta do local.

- A amizade que existe entre vocês é invejável... - os olhos do diretor pareceram brilhar - Mas eu gostaria de saber o que realmente aconteceu, mas não se preocupem, ninguém será expulso.

Mais tranqüilos, nós narramos para Dumbledore, o motivo por estarmos grudados e tudo que ocorreu desde o momento que o Aluado lançou o feitiço. O diretor paraceu particularmente interessado na razão para estarmos colados.

- Então, você grudou os dois, Sr. Lupin, para que eles revelassem seus sentimentos. - ele relembrou - E segundo o Sr. Black, todas essas brigas escandalosas dentro do castelo são causadas por amor reprimido...

Não havia como Dumbledore descrever melhor a situação, havia?

- Muito interessante. - ele revelou enquanto se levantava para ir embora - Boa tarde, meus queridos. Ah, só mais uma coisa, então vocês não estão namorando? - ele perguntou olhando para mim e Lily.

- Não. - eu e a ruiva respondemos em únissono.

- _Ainda_ não. - Sirius fez questão de ressaltar.

- Entendo... - o diretor acenou com a cabeça - Minerva vai adorar reaver seus galeões. - ele disse enquanto se retirava da sala depois de acenar para nós em despedida.

Mas antes que Dumbledore pudesse partir Aluado o chamou.

- E como fica o quadribol? - perguntou quando o diretor voltou a nossa presença - A Grifinória foi desclassificada?

Eu, que até então havia me esquecido do jogo, encarei curiosamente Dumbledore esperando sua resposta.

- Não. - ele respondeu solenemente - Vocês ganharam e, a propórito, bela captura Srta. Evans. - o diretor elogiou antes de partir mais uma vez, me deixando completamente confuso.

A Lily apanhou o pomo?!

**

Todas devem estar encarando a tela com cara de assombramento, não?

Mas, exatamente como titio Dumbie acabou de dizer, foi a Lílian que apanhou o pomo durante o jogo cedendo a vitória para a Grifinória. Inacreditável, mas real.

Confesso que foi desesperador ver a Lily e o Tiago mergulharem de cabeça para um encontro marcado com o chão e, assustado com a perspectiva de que o acidente poderia ser fatal, eu apenas consegui realizar o primeiro feitiço que passou pela minha mente: transfigurei parte do campo, onde os dois iriam cair, em imensas almofadas de pluma para amortecer o impacto. Quando todos na arquibancada correram para analisar o estado dos dois, eu pude ver que, embora meus amigos estivessem desmaiados, as almofadas haviam sido eficientes para mantê-los vivos.

Poucos segundos se passaram até que as pessoas que rodeavam Lílian e Tiago notassem o brilho que repousava na mão da ruiva e a casa ganhadora começasse a comemorar sua vitória.

E, como o diretor fez questão de deixar bem explícito para os Sonserinos, a regra do quadribol é clara quando se refere a isso. Se a Lily é da Grifinória, estava ocupando o lugar de apanhadora, e capturou o pomo, a vitória é nossa. Molfoy ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que haviam dois apanhadores da mesma casa em jogo, mas a resposta foi simples, depois do impacto com o balaço - quando Lílian pegou o pomo - apenas um jogador estava ocupando aquela posição, uma vez que, o outro estava desacordado.

Vocês precisavam ver a cara de Tiago ao saber disso.

Quero dizer, ele já olhava para Lily como se ela fosse uma fonte encantada de chocolate, ou algo do gênero, mas todo esse orgulho e adoração que eu enxerguei em seu olhar nesta tarde foi algo diferente. Acho que finalmente meu plano está dando certo.

Acho que Tiago Potter está apaixonado e sabe disso.

E seria muito bom se ele se declarasse logo para a ruiva, porque, quem sabe assim, parassem de me fazer de pombo correio... Porque já está ficando chato ser usado desta forma.

Eis o que aconteceu, assim que todo o castelo soube que Lílian e Tiago andam enfeitiçados isso aqui virou um pandemônio. Todo o fã clube do Pontas caiu sobre mim e no Almofadinhas para saber se realmente o Potter e a Evans não estão juntos - como namorados, eu quero dizer -, e elas pareceram bastante animadas com a resposta negativa, embora Sirius tenha deixado bem claro que não vai demorar muito para que os dois confessem suas paixões um para o outro.

E desde então, eu tenho que ficar pra lá e para cá indo na enfermaria entregar os presentinhos que as garotas mandam para o Tiago. E a Lílian não parece nem um pouco alegre com isso.

- De novo, Remus? - ela diz em voz baixa, mas claramente contrariada quando eu chego pela nonagésima vez com um embrulho nos braços.

- Desculpe. - eu susurro para não acordar Tiago enquanto deixo a caixa de bombons na cabeceira da cama.

- De quem são desta vez? - Lily pergunta tentando não parecer muito interessada e falhando miseravelmente.

- Rose. - eu digo, lembrando o nome da loirinha que me entregou os chocolates - Aquela que você quase transformou em sapo outro dia. - lembro a ruiva o pequeno incidente ocorrido no dia de nossa detenção.

- Por que elas mesmas não entregam esses trecos? - Lily me pergunta com um brilho de fúria no olhar.

- Por que será? - respondo ironicamente - Você as deixaria sobreviver se elas chegassem até aqui?

- O que está tentando insinuar? - um forte rubor toma conta de seu rosto.

- Não estou insinuando. Estou afirmando que essas garotas têm medo de você. - ponho os pés na cadeira próxima e roubo um dos sapos de chocolate que foram deixados para Tiago.

O silêncio tama conta do lugar enquanto Lílian observa a noite na janela ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo Lily? - eu pergunto ao ver que seu olhar traduz sua mente confusa.

A ruiva permanece quieta, nem sei se ouviu minha pergunta.

- O Sirius me disse que você e o Tiago deram uma trégua. - eu tento fazê-la me escutar desta vez.

- O quê? - Lily parece sair de seus devaneios e me olha estranhamente.

- Lily, você sabe que não é apenas amizade que o Tiago espera de você. - eu digo sem me importar em repetir o primeiro comentário.

- Mas é só isso que ele terá de mim, Remus. - ela me responde sem olhar em meu rosto. - Além disso, Tiago já consegui o que queria.

- Não seja idiota. - eu me exalto um pouco - Não é somente um beijo que o Pontas quer de você, Lily.

Não demorou até que a irritação de Lily se transformasse em indignação.

- Como você sabe disso?! - ela somente não pulou em meu pescoço porque Tiago, colado a ela, estava dormindo - Vocês andaram nos espionando novamente com aquele espelho? - ela estreitou os olhos ao fazer a pergunta.

- Não. - respondo sem mentir totalmente - Não espionamos vocês com o espelho. Você disse que o Tiago já conseguiu o que queria, e eu supûs um beijo entre vocês.

Lílian me encarou longamente, como se decidisse se deveria acreditar em mim.

- De qualquer forma, Lílian. - eu voltei a falar antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas - Você deveria se perguntar também, se é somente amizade que você quer com Tiago.

Mais uma vez o silêncio dominou após a minha fala.

- Será que o Tiago vai se importar se eu pegar um desses? - ela pergunta apontando para a caixa de chocalates que eu acabara de trazer.

- Você pode cortar o cabelo dele para fazer um casaco e ele não irá se importar. - eu respondi rindo da expressão duvidosa da ruiva.

Observei tranquilamente Lílian estender a mão para os chocolates ao lado da cama e abrir o embrulho em seu colo. Ela levou um bombom a boca enquanto olhava interessadamente para algo dentro da caixa.

- Me dá um? - perguntei depois que ela levantou os olhos.

Em uma fúria repentina e aparentemente inexplicável, Lily agarrou a caixa em seu colo e arremessou-a rudemente em minhas mãos, quase derrubando todo seu contúdo no chão. Após isso, ela se deitou e cobriu o rosto bruscamente com um travesseiro sem me lançar qualquer palavra.

_Não imaginava que ela gostasse tanto assim de chocolates_, foi meu primeiro pensamento.

Até que algo dentro da caixa em minhas mãos me chamou a atenção. Logo em cima dos bombons repousava um pequeno bilhete adornado por uma caligrafia extremamente infantil:

_Tiaguinho,_

_Espero que esteja melhor depois daquela horrível queda._

_Torço para que você fique bem até o nosso encontro de terça que vem._

_E é claro que eu lhe perdôo por cancelar o nosso último encontro,_

_como eu não lhe perdoaria depois de um bilhete tão fofo?_

_Saiba que eu entendo perfeitamente bem o que você deve estar passando_

_E você tem razão em achar essa menininha irritante._

_Mas prometo que as horas que passaremos juntos irão _

_lhe recompensar por esta terrível semana..._

_Amei o lírio que me enviou esta tarde._

_Atensiosamente,_

_Rose_

É impressão minha ou o Pontas enlouqueceu?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A: **_Olá novamente a todas! Venho muito feliz anunciar que consegui escrever este e o próximo capítulo! E aviso que podem aguardar fortes emoções para o capítulo 12... *suspense* =P_

_E devo postar na segunda ou na terça... Se houver comentário *.*, se meu computador não ficar implicante, e se o FF deixar._

_É só comigo, ou o FF realmente anda muito implicante?_

_Então, eu agradeço a todos que comentaram, e aos que tentaram comentar e não conseguiram =D_

_Continuem fazendo uma pseudo-escritora feliz, certo?_

_E mais uma vez, perdoem-me se houver alguns erros de português, não deu pra reler..._

**OBS: **_Para as pessoas que perguntaram, eu pretendo me especializar em clínica geral... se eu passar, é claro : )_

**Beijos sonolentos!!!**


	14. O sexto dia

**Agradecendo aos Reviews:**

**mari:**_O Tiago está correndo para fugir da sua fúria assassina...Hehe. Mas obrigada por dizer que tenho talento para escrever novelas, fico feliz que tenha conseguido causar ansiedade e curiosidade em todos *.* Quanto aos capítulos maiores... bem, esse aqui é ainda menor que o anterior, mas é que os dois eram um só e como ficou muito grande eu dividir... É como se fosse parte I e parte II, sabe? Mas fica tranquila que o capítulo 13 está bem maior que este. Obrigada pelo comentário - ele me fez rir muito - e continue acompanhando... Beijos!!!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Pois é, andou dando a louca no ff... Ainda bem que já voltou ao normal =D Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos últimos capítulos e espero que goste mais ainda deste. Quanto a Lily pegar o pomo... Só faz com que o Tiago babe mais ainda por ela, não é mesmo? E sobre o bilhetinho... bem, os próximos capítulos mostrarão a verdade. Hehe. Boa leitura e Beijos!!!_

**Bárbara Potter: **_Obrigado pelo comentário e espero que continue gostando da história, mas não vou revelar o que está por trás do tal bilhetinho... Todos descubrirão num futuro próximo. Beijos!!!_

**Veronica D. M. : **_Fico tão alegre quando alguém aparece tão empolgado com a fic! *.* Obrigada pelo elogio, viu? E quanto ao Tiago ter pirado, bem, não sei. Leia e descubra... Hehe. E não demorei nadinha, não é? O próximo capítulo que eu não sei se virá tão rápido... Mas espero que este satisfaça um pouco da sua curiosidade. Beijos!!!_

**Debora Souza: **_Nossa, sétimo lugar?! Uau, mande meus parabéns para ela! Ela passou para alguma do Rio? E para que ela passou? Nossa, como sou curiosa, desculpinha. É que essa pressão de vestibular está afetando meu cérebro... De qualquer forma, obrigada pela força e torça por mim, ok? =D Quanto ao capítulo, que bom que consegui deixar todas curiosas sobre o bilhete... O que será??? Hehe. Leia e descubra. Beijos!!!_

**Camila Lopes:**_Ansiosa por este capítulo? Seu pedido é uma ordem! Hehe. Adoro saber que está gostando da fic e espero que goste cada vez mais e mais... Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley: **_Seu lobinho? Opa, eu também quero ele... Ou eu fico com o Sirius, é também pode ser. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic e comentando, e espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**gy p. c. j. :**_Querendo mais da fic? Aqui está. Se o Tiago é louco eu não sei, mas concordo com você que a Rose é uma boboca =P E ainda bem que o ff parou de encrencar... Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!!!_

**Jen Valentine: **_Gostei do seu nick! Muito lindo *.* E adorei sua empolgação com o capítulo, bem, estão todos achando que o Tiago surtou, mas não posso falar nada ainda. Leia e descubra. Beijos!!!_

**Raquel Cullen: **_Não se preocupe por não ter comentado o capítulo passado, pouquíssimas pessoas conseguirão porque o ff deu um pane... Mas estou feliz por você continuar acompanhando e por estar tão curiosa pelos próximos capítulos. Espero que este ajude a amenizar sua curiosidade. Beijos!!!_

***emma* :**_Você amou a fic e eu amei os ** no seu nick... Não sei se deu para notar mais eu adoro eles *.* Quanto ao próximo capítulo que você queria, aqui está. Espero que goste. Beijos!!!_

**Joannah: **_Ahh, você não imagina a minha felicidade quando os Reviews chegaram a 100!!! Eu sabia que tinha 97 comentários e, de repente quando fui ver, já estava com 120!!! Nossa, fiz um carnaval aqui. E que bom que gostou do capítulo, e que tenha conseguido comentar apesar das implicâncias do ff... Quanto as suas curiosidades sobre a Rose e o bilhete eu só posso te dizer que amei quando você a chamou de "sem-homem", perfeito! E só mais uma perguntinha: você já ta na facul, não é? Está fazendo o quê? =D Aiai, boa leitura... Beijos!!!_

**Kakau C. : **_Com o Tiago e a Lily envolvidos, como não pode haver confusão? Hehe. O Dumbledore realmente é o máximo e a Lily apanhadora foi surpreendente até para mim... Quanto a loucura do Tiago ( ou James, como perfirir) eu acho que devemos esperar para ver o que acontece... Ah, se você gosta mais de "James" você vai gostar do próximo capítulo... *segredinho* Beijos!!!_

**karinne: **_Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha sobrevivido a ansiedade *.* Dumbledore realmente é o melhor! Agora, espero ansiosa a sua opinião. Beijos!!!_

**Marininha Potter: **_Uau! Imagina sair da faculdade com a previsão de um emprego *.* Seria um sonho! Quanto a fic, eu se fosse a Lily, talvez também tivesse confusa levando em conta o quão infantil o Tiago sempre foi perto dela... Mas eles são perfeitos de qualquer maneira! Beijos!!!_

**Sra. Potter: **_A Rose é pior que uma qualquer =P Mas tenho certeza que isso não vai ficar assim... Hehe. Acompanhe e verá... Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!!!_

**Raisinha: **_Oba, leitora nova! Que lindo *.* Está mega curiosa? Talvez este capítulo não resolva tudo, mas vai diminuir sua curiosidade e possivelmente aumentar a ansiedade... Beijos!!!_

**Chibilele:**_Curiosa? Demorei mais cheguei...Espero que goste... Beijos!!! _

**Srta. Lola Blak: **_=P_

**Gy p. c. j. : **_Sei que demorei... Desculpe está tudo uma loucura! Beijos!!!_

**Anne Potter: **_Não vou parar de escrever, fique tranqüila... Só vou demorar para postar... Quantos capítulos tem a fic eu não sei, mas o fim se aproxima... Beijos!!!_

**EU ME RETIRO AGORA, DEXANDO SIRIUS E LILY COM A PALAVRA: **

**Capítulo 12: **O sexto dia

Sibila não soube me dizer o que significa sonhar com casamento.

Mas não pode ser coisa boa.

Lá estava eu, em meu sonho, vestindo aquela roupinha de noiva - sim, de noiva, mas não ousem duvidar de minha masculinidade - e caminhando até o altar todo meigo e saltitante - qualquer comentário que bote em xeque minha sexualidade irá ser vingado, ouviram? -, e ao chegar lá na frente notei que minha noiva me esperava. Vestindo smooking.

Meu inconsciente deve ter fumado um, não é possível

.O casamento fictício prosseguiu sem grandes novidades - além do disparate das roupas dos noivos estarem trocadas -, até o momento em que o padre permitiu o beijo. Me aproximei da garota ao meu lado e pude descobrir sua identidade. Era Marlene.

E o mais estranho nisso tudo?

Eu estava feliz.

Era só o que me faltava. Agora não tenho apenas que lidar com meus amigos claramente translocados. Sim, não neguem, todos já devem ter notado que o Tiago e a Lily sofrem de múltiplas personalidades - e só isso explica o tal bilhete que o Remus diz ter achado, a não ser que o Aluado também tenha pirado e esteja imaginando coisas.

Mas enfim, além de aturar as loucuras rotineiras dos meus dias, agora também tenho que conviver com um subconsciente pirado. E para piorar tudo, eu notei, logo pela manhã, que a Mckinnon continua andando com o Sr. tarado-do-beco-deserto.

O que essa garota tem na cabeça?

O que eu tenho na cabeça para ficar me preocupando com o que ela tem na cabeça?!

E eu sei que isso ficou confuso.

Essa frase só não ficou mais confusa do que a cena que eu acabo de presenciar. Tudo aconteceu na manhã deste sábado, Tiago já havia se recuperado das contusões, e ele e a ruiva puderam abandonar a enfermaria.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você. - eu corri para a ruiva assim que a encontrei no corredor. Tiago conversava com algumas garotas que o abordaram no corredor e parecia entediado.

- Pode falar. - ela respondeu educadamente.

- Na verdade, eu precisava falar com você a sós... - eu disse e olhei preocupadamente para Tiago, ele não poderia me ouvir perguntar sobre Marlene ou seria um motivo para a minha eterna zoação.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? Vai arrancar o braço do Potter? - ela perguntou sarcástica e eu não pude deixar de reparar que a ruiva não dissera o primeiro nome do maroto ao seu lado - Por mim tudo bem. - ela completou.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em um feitiço do sono... - expliquei.

Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar a narrar meu plano de ir até o salão comunal da Grifinória e fazer Tiago adormecer para falar livremente com a ruiva, nossa conversa foi interrompida.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você. - era David Whistler quem dizia a mesma frase que eu acabara de pronunciar momentos antes.

- Entre na fila. - a ruiva brincou de modo rude.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu entendo. - ele continuou a falar sem respeitar o claro fato de que eu chegara primeiro.

Tiago, notando a chegada do garoto ao lado de Lily, virou-se para olhar.

- Entende o quê? - a ruiva perguntou assustada.

- O porquê você não pôde aceitar meu convite para Hogsmeade. - Whistler explicou - Eu entendo e venho propor novamente um encontro. Assim que você estiver livre do Potter, é claro. - o garoto acariciou uma mecha de cabelo da ruiva fazend com que Tiago cerrasse os punhos de tensão.

- Hum, certo. - Lílian respondeu estranhamente - Conversamos sobre isso depois, ok David? Eu estava tendo uma conversa importante com Sirius.

- Claro. - o garoto concordou - Que tal nos encontramos na Torre, segunda à noite para _conversarmos sobre isso_?

Ao ouvir essas palavras Tiago deu um passo brusco na direção de Whistler, mas eu segurei seus ombros, impedindo-o de qualquer ação. Afinal, era mais fácil deixar que Lílian - que claramente desprezava a companhia do garoto a sua frente - resolvesse o problema sem maiores confusões.

- Segunda parece ótimo, David. - a ruiva respondeu, para a nossa grande surpresa, com um imenso sorriso.

David acenou em despedida e seguiu para as escadas deixando atrás de si um Tiago completamente chocado.

-_ Segunda parece ótimo, David. _- Tiago ironizou imitando a voz de Lily - Que diabos foi isso, Lily?!

- Foi exatamente o que você ouviu. - Lílian respondeu aumentando a voz - E é Evans para você, Potter.

- Lily, você bateu com a cabeça? - Pontas perguntou atordoado e, lembrando-se da queda no dia anterior prosseguiu: - Talvez devêssemos voltar à enfermaria.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Potter. - Lily se exaltou - Você que está sendo ridículo com esta reação.

- Eu estou sendo ridículo? - Tiago gritou - Lílian, até ontem você odiava aquele garoto e hoje marca um encontro com ele. Você é louca?!

- Não entendo o que há de louco em marcar um encontro com uma pessoa atraente. - Lily também começou a gritar - Se for assim, você também é louco, Potter.

- Não estou te entendo. - o garoto passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa.

- Como você é cínico, Potter. - a ruiva parecia cuspir desprezo - Qual parte você não entende? O bilhete de desculpas? O lírio? Ou a parte em que você me chama de "_menininha irritante"_?

- Lily, do que você...? - o maroto começou a indagar mas Lílian o impediu de prosseguir.

- Por favor, Potter. - ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos - Não fale nada. Não quero ouvir mentiras.

Tiago se calou completamente atordoado e eu não pude fazer nada além de encarar tudo boquiaberto.

**

"_Você deveria se perguntar também, se é somente amizade que você quer com Tiago."_

Ajudaria muito se minha cabeça não funcionasse como uma vitrola quebrada.

"_E você tem razão em achar essa menininha irritante."_

Também ajudaria muito se essas lágrimas não insistissem em se formar em meus olhos, ou se a minha cabeça parasse de latejar.

"_Como eu não lhe perdoaria depois de um bilhete tão fofo?"_

Como ele consegue ser tão cínico?

_"Amei o lírio que me enviou esta tarde."_

Ele não poderia ter-lhe enviado uma outra flor qualquer?

_"Você deveria se perguntar também, se é somente amizade que você quer com Tiago."_

Eu vou enlouquecer.

_______________

Esta foi a primeira vez, em toda a minha vida, na qual eu dormi enquanto estudava. Não que História da Magia não seja interessante - talvez você ache alguém que goste -, mas se eu não não dormisse teria enlouquecido com todas aquelas vozes na minha cabeça. E eu sei que eu deveria estar me esforçando para estudar, levando em conta todas as aulas que perdi esta semana, mas eu não tinha dormido direito e a biblioteca estava aconchegantemente silenciosa.

_"Eu ouço vozes..." , _não foi isso que aquele garotinho de O Sexto-sentido disse? Oh, não. Espere. O que ele disse foi: _"Eu vejo mortos..."._

Mas tanto faz.

De qualquer forma, dormir foi extremamente revigorante para mim. Principalmente porque sonhei que Tiago estava beijando Rose no jardim, e para minha alegria, ela se transformava na Lula Gigante e engolia ele. Formidável, não?

A minha maior surpresa foi acordar e constatar que meu sonho se desenrolava a vivo e a cores na minha frente. Tirando apenas o fato que Tiago e Rose não estavam no jardim.

E que ela não parecia disposta a virar a Lula Gigante.

Pisquei por alguns instantes observando as duas pessoas atracadas ao meu lado. Em questões de segundos eles se afastaram e Tiago já me encarava assustado.

- Até terça, Tiaguito. - Rose falou enquanto se afastava.

Então era realmente verdade. E eu ainda tinha qualquer esperança de que aquele bilhete não passasse de uma brincadeira.

- Lílian, não é... - Potter começou a falar mais eu interrompi.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? - eu ri com desdém - Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando, Potter.

- Não, eu não sei. - Tiago abaixou a cabeça - Mas imagino. E queria explicar que...

- Você não me deve explicações. - eu lembrei a ele.

- Por que está agindo assim, Lily?! - ele começou a se exaltar e notei que todos os presentes nos encaravam - Por que não quer falar comigo?

- Por que não me interesso pelo que você tenha para falar. - menti descaradamente - E, por favor Potter, me chame de Evans.

- Céus, Evans! - ele gritou e senti uma pontada ao ouvir meu próprio sobrenome - Pensei que quisesse ser minha amiga. Deixe-me contar um segredo: não é assim que os amigos se comportam.

- Você não quer ser meu amigo. - eu disse lembrando do bilhete - Não precisa de uma amiga irritante, Potter.

- Você tem razão, mas em apenas uma coisa. Eu não quero ser seu amigo, Lílian. - ele falou um pouco mais baixo e sua voz saiu rouca - Eu quero muito mais que isso, e achei que você soubesse.

As palavras dele bateram contra mim mais forte do que se tivesse recebido um soco. Um nó se formou instanteneamente em minha garganta e eu tentei absorver o que exatamente Tiago acabara de me dizer.

Seria uma declaração?

_"Algumas coisas,Lily, são reais. Acreditando nelas ou não."_

Oh, não, vai começar tudo de novo.

_"Você deveria se perguntar também, se é somente amizade que você quer com Tiago."_

Eu pareceria muito louca se mandasse meu prório cérebro se calar?

_"Eu não quero ser seu amigo, Lílian. Eu quero muito mais que isso, e achei que você soubesse."_

Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu desisto.

Desisto de tentar negar que o que o Potter acabou de falar não me encheu de alegria. Desisto de tentar fingir que aquele beijo não provocou milhões de fagulhas dentro de mim, de tentar achar que tudo o que eu quero dele é amizade. E desisto de mentir para mim mesma.

Eu confesso, estou apaixonada por Tiago Potter.

_"Amei o lírio que me enviou esta tarde."_

Mas isso não que dizer nada.

- Eu te odeio, Potter. - digo com raiva.

- Eu também. - Tiago respondeu ríspidamente, me deixando sem ação - Eu a odeio, Evans.

No instante que Potter terminou de dizer essas palavras, mesmo parecendo que ele ainda diria algo, uma fumaça azul vinda de lugar nenhum nos envolveu.

E estávamos apenas no sexto dia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Sei que demorei e peço perdão! Mas meu pc deu pane total e estou tendo que usar apenas o da escola... Sendo assim, minhas postagens vão demorar bastante, mas não vou parar de escrever._

_Muitas desculpas pelos erros ortográficos mas não vai dar tempo de corrigi-los, estou para postar este capítulo há um bom tempo, mas meu computador não colaborou...Por esse motivo, não estranhem se houver nas respostas aos comentários alusões ao quanto eu fui rápida ao postar... É que eu ia postar este capítulo na semana do carnaval..._

_Bom de qualquer forma, tenho que ser breve por aqui... Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo e já aviso que o capítulo 13 está devidamente escrito, mas devo postar lá para sexta pois quero rever algumas coisas nele...Acho que ele pode estar meio confuso._

_Ahh, alguém já viu o filme "Across the Universe"?, bom, se não viu veja, pois é perfeito *.* Hum, eu falei nele porque toca neste filme uma música dos Beatles, "Hey, Jude". Quem tiver o interesse faça o download para ouvir - de preferência a versão do filme - porque no capítulo 13 esta música vai estar presente na minha versão personalizada: Hey, James... Hehe._

_ É isso pessoal, obrigada pelos comentários - passaram dos 100!!! - e pelas "favoritações" e alerts..._

**Beijos atarefados!!!**


	15. Hey, James

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber,_

_Que eu te quero?_

**Capítulo 13: **Hey, James

Eu nunca imaginei que esta semana terminaria assim.

Para falar a verdade, eu cultivava a esperança de que Sirius e Remus tivessem razão, e que eu e Lily confessaríamos nossos sentimentos e poderíamos viver felizes para sempre. Sendo assim, eu não estaria aqui, em plena tarde de domingo, remoendo meu sofrimento.

Ela me odeia.

E deve achar que eu também a odeio.

Algo nesse feitiço maluco do Remus saiu tremendamente errado, eu não odeio a ruiva, não conseguiria odiá-la nem se quissesse. Eu apenas odeio o modo como ela se comportou, odeio o fato de que ela marcou um encontro com outro e detesto mais ainda ela não ter me deixado explicar que aquela garota louca me agarrou.

Mas, de forma alguma, eu odeio a Lily, então não entendo por que aquela porcaria de fumaça azul nos envolveu ontem depois que eu disse aquelas palavras tão rudes para ela.

"_Eu te odeio, Evans"_, essa frase me incomoda como se fosse uma lâmina afiada. _"Odeio o modo como está se comportando"_, era o que eu ia dizer antes da fumaça nos rodear levando Lily para longe de mim. Nunca vou esquecer o olhar que vi em seu rosto depois que o feitiço se dissipou. Havia muita dor em sua expressão e, pior ainda, havia mágoa.

E eu ainda não compreendo o que aconteceu, por que ela se comportou daquela forma?

Talvez porque ela realmente me odeie.

Talvez eu deva me acostumar com isso.

- Ela não te odeia. - ouço a porta do dormitório se abrir e Remus entrar acompanhado pelos outros marotos - A Lílian não te odeia, Pontas.

Olho para ele totalmente incrédulo, todos os três possuem largos sorrisos em seus rostos.

- Não é o que parece. - eu respondo voltando a cobrir meu rosto com o travesseiro para que não notassem o inchasso em meus olhos.

- Você está se comportando como uma criança, Pontudo. - ouço Sirius dizer enquanto senta na própria cama - Nós precisamos conversar sobre aquele bilhete.

- Que raios de bilhete é esse?! - eu grito irritado enquanto sento na cama.

Almofadinhas me joga um pequeno pedaço de papel, o qual eu encaro sem compreender.

- O bilhete em que você marcou um encontro com a Rose. - Remus fala parecendo irritado como eu nunca o vi - O bilhete em que você fala mal da Lily.

- Por que mandou lírios para aquela garota, Pontas? - Sirius pergunta parecendo tão exasperado quanto o Aluado - Não é justo enganar a Lílian desse geito.

- Enganar a Lily?! - eu pergunto sem entender o que está acontecendo - Eu não escrevi bilhete nenhum.

- Não é isso que está escrito aí. - Pedro chega mais perto de mim e aponta para o papel.

Desço meus olhos para lê-lo e fico a cada segundo mais estarrecido.

- Que porcaria é essa?! - eu grito sem me importar com os bons modos - Essa garota é completamente surtada?

Eu nunca escrevi nada para Rose, não lhe mandei lírio algum e jamais falei qualquer coisa sobre Lily com ela. Mas agora eu entendo o modo como Lílian me olhou.

- Agora sei por que ela me odeia.

- Já disse que ela não te odeia, Tiago. - Remus respondeu me fazendo notar que eu pensara a última frase em voz alta.

- Como você pode saber? - eu respondo sentindo um forte aperto na garganta, minha voz sai embargada - O seu feitiço se desfez quando ela disse que me odiava.

- O meu feitiço também se desfez quando você disse que a odiava. - ele me lembrou sabiamente - E eu sei que não a odeia, assim como sei que não escreveu bilhete algum.

- Eu não sei, Remus. - eu disse me jogando navamente na cama - Não consigo explicar o que aconteceu ontem.

- Eu tenho uma pequena idéia. - foi Sirius quem falou desta vez e arrancou o travesseiro que eu colocara no rosto - Em que você estava pensando na hora que o feitiço se desfez?

- Eu pensava em enforcar a Rose e o Whistler com suas próprias tripas. - respondi sendo parcialmente sincero.

- Só pensava nisso? - Almofadinhas perguntou cético - Escute, Tiago, eu não vou poder ajudar se você não for sincero.

- Certo. - eu deixei meus ombros caírem em sinal de rendimento - Eu me perguntava por que eu demorei tanto para perceber que a amo. Merlim, eu sou completamente apaixonado pela Lílian. - digo para meus amigos.

- Então, isso comprova a nossa teoria. - Sirius disse feliz - Eu conversei com a Lily ontem, Tiago. Ela não te odeia, não desista logo agora...

Isso parece até fácil da forma como ele diz, não é mesmo?

Mas a empolgação dos meus amigos não diminuiu o peso que sinto nos ombros.

Levo minha mão até minha cabeceira para alcançar meu relógio, mas ao envés disso, minha mão toca uma macia fita de cetim. O laço de fita de Lílian. Lily perdera aquele laço durante a luta contra os comensais no enterro de meu tio, eu sei que eu devia tê-la avisado quando achei a fita, mas ter para mim aquele pedaço de cetim negro com o cheiro do perfume da ruiva me pareceu mais tentador.

Os marotos me olham com expressões que variam entre a pena e o desgosto enquanto eu levo o laço até meus lábios. O cheiro de Lílian invade meus pulmões e sinto meus olhos arderem. Sirius me encara desolado e, com um movimento brusco, apanha sua varinha e faz com que uma melódica canção começe a tocar.

Almofadinhas começa a cantar e eu reconheço a música de algum lugar.

_Hey, James _

_don't make it bad (não fique mal)_

_take a sad song and make it better (escolha uma música triste e torne-a melhor)_

_Remember, (Lembre-se)_

_to let her into your heart, (de deixá-la entrar em seu coração)_

_then you can start, to make it better. __(então você pode começar, a torná-la melhor)_

Encaro meu amigo de um geito estranho, nunca imaginei que Sirius soubesse alguma canção trouxa. Mas, pensando bem, "Hey, Jude" é uma música bem conhecida dos Beatles. Mas a canção não para por aí, Remus levanta-se repentinamente e continua os versos, acompanhando a melodia de forma impecável.

_Hey, James _

_don't be afraid, (não tenha medo)_

_you were made to go out and get her, (você foi feito para sair e conquistá-la)_

_the minute you let her under your skin, (no minuto que você deixá-la sob na sua pele)_

_then you begin to make it better. __( então você começará a ficar melhor)_

A música começa a ficar mais rápida e agitada. Remus e Sirius, bem a minha frente, começam a tocar suas guitarras invisíveis me fazendo rir um pouco. Desta vez juntos, eles prosseguem cantando.

_And anytime you feel the pain, (E sempre que você sentir a angústia)_

_Hey, James, refrain, (contenha-se)_

_don't carry the world upon your shoulders. __(não carregue o mundo em suas costas)_

Eu fico encarando-os, eles não poderiam ter escolhido uma música que combinasse mais com minha situação. Pedrinho, largando seus chocolates sobre a cama - fato inédito na história de Hogwarts -, segue até nós para cantar sozinho a próxima estrofe.

_For well you know that it's a fool, (Você bem sabe que é um tolo)_

_who plays it cool, (quem finge que está numa boa)_

_by making his world a little colder. __(tornando seu mundo um pouquinho mais frio)_

Eles me puxam da cama, e me rodeiam.

_Da, da, da, da da da, da da da, Hey James..._

_Da, da, da, da da da, da da da, Hey James..._

Os três terminam, juntos, a cantar:

_Hey, James _

_don't let me down, (não me decepcione)_

_you have found her now go and get her, (você encontrou-a, agora vá e conquiste-a)_

_remember to let her into your heart, (lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração)_

_then you can start to make it better. __(então você pode começar a ficar melhor)_

Conquistá-la. Agora eu sei o que devo fazer.

**

Esta foi a noite mais longa da minha vida.

Logo depois do surpreendente acontecimento na biblioteca, eu não esperei que Tiago dissesse nada que piorasse ainda mais meu confuso sofrimento. Eu corri deixando-o para trás e segui para o dormitório feminino, local onde passei o restante do sábado.

- Lily? - ouço uma voz mansa me chamar e a porta do dormitório feminino se abre para dar passagem a Alice e Marlene - Nós soubemos o que houve.

Virei lentamente para olhá-las.

- Lílian está tudo bem? - Marlene pergunta amávelmente enquanto senta-se ao meu lado.

- Parece estar tudo bem, Lene? - eu ironizo irritada por seu olhar penalizado.

Volto a esconder meu roso no travesseiro sentindo algo estranho no meu estômago, minhas amigas continuam no quarto em um silêncio paupável. Pouco minutos depois, Alice cria coragem para se manifestar.

- Você passou o dia sem comer, Lily. Nós trouxemos sanduíches. - ela avisa e eu a ouço depositar algo ao lado da minha cama. A atenciosidade das duas faz com que eu me sinta culpada pelo geito rude que eu as recebi.

- Me desculpem. - eu peço com as lágrimas voltando a correr no meu rosto - Obrigada por virem ver como eu estou.

- Somos suas amigas, Lily. - Lene diz com a voz suave - Nos preocupamos com você.

As lágrimas começam a molhar minhas bochechas com mais intensidade, tento controlar o choro mas isso só me provoca soluços. Alice e Marlene correm até minha cama e me abraçam de modo protetor, tocada pelo carinho das duas eu acabo desmoronando definitivamente.

- Ele me odeia. - eu digo inconformada pelo fato disto me provocar mágoa.

Minhas amigas, as melhores amigas que alguém pode esperar, apenas continuam abraçadas a mim. Não fazem qualquer pergunta, não dizem qualquer palavra e me poupam de encarar a realidade sozinha.

E eu até consegui dormir por um bom tempo depois que elas saíram do dormitório naquele sábado, se não fosse pelos sonhos em que Tiago gritava seu ódio por mim, talvez eu tivesse conseguido dormir durante toda a noite.

Eram duas horas da manhã quando eu acordei, o dormitório estava calmo e silencioso mas eu não consegui voltar a dormir, era na minha cabeça que estava o barulho que impedia meu sono. Vesti um robe sobre minha camisola e desci para o salão comunal.

Sentada sozinha perto da lareira eu deixei que todos os meus sentimentos se traduzissem em lágrimas, chorei como nunca pensei que pudesse. Até notar um barulho nas escadas.

- Sem sono, Black? - eu pergunto ao identificar a minha atual companhia.

- Me chame de Sirius, Lily. Sua briga foi com Tiago não comigo. - ele pediu e sentou na poltrona ao meu lado - Mas sim, estou sem sono. Ando tendo um sonhos estranhos.

- Então somos dois. - eu lhe revelo lembrando de meus próprios sonhos.

Sirius riu um pouco do meu comentário, mas ficou repentinamente sério quando seu olhar se aproximou do meu rosto.

- Está chorando, Lily? - ele pergunta algo óbvio.

- Não. - nego inutilmente - Acho que estou ficando gripada.

- O Tiago deve ter pego essa gripe também. - ele comenta e eu o olho curiosa - Ele está com os olhos tão inchados quanto os seus.

Retenho minha súbita vontade de cobrí-lo de perguntas e encaro o fogo em silêncio.

- Ele não beijou aquela garota, Lílian. - ele fala em tom grave e eu nem me dou o trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Eu ainda não enlouqueci, Sirius. - respondo tentando fazer com que minha voz não trema - Eu sei o que vi.

- Eu não me expressei bem. - o maroto muda de posição no sófa e me olha nos olhos - O Tiago não queria beijar a Rose, aquela garota agarrou ele pelo pescoço. Eu vi.

- De qualquer forma, isso não é da minha conta. - eu finjo desinteresse, mas meu coração bate tão alto que desconfio que Sirius pode ouví-lo.

- Se tornou da sua conta a partir do momento em que você se apaixonou pelo Tiago. - o moreno responde calmamente, seu olhar inundado de placidez - E não tente negar isso, Lily. Só fará com que sofra mais.

De repente, como se eu tivesse sido arremessada em um universo paralelo, eu me encontro as lágrimas na frente de Sirius Black.

- Mas o que posso fazer, Sirius?! - eu pergunto descontrolada - Ele me odeia.

- Ele não te odeia, ruiva. - o garoto responde com paciência.

- Sim, ele odeia! - tento controlar minha voz - Ele deixou isso bem claro. Foi quando ele confessou seu ódio que o feitiço se desfez. E justamente... - parei abruptamente o que estava prestes a falar.

- E justamente...? - Sirius incentivou.

- Justamente quando eu descobri que estou apaixonada por ele. - eu digo muito rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Mas você não disse que o odiava? - ele pergunta com um riso se formando no canto da boca.

- E o que você esperava que eu fizesse, ficasse de joelhos e me declarasse?! - pergunto exaltada - Ele tinha acabado de beijar aquela garota. Ele mandou flores para ela, Sirius!

- Não acho que seja verdade. - o moreno cruzou os braços com uma expressão pensativa - Eu tenho uma teoria sobre o que está acontecendo, acho que essa garota, aquela Rose, acho que ela armou isso para vocês.

Pela primeira vez no dia, eu parei de chorar.

- E tem mais, acho que sei porque o feitiço se desfez. - ele disse orgulhoso de si mesmo - Acho que os dois acabaram confessando seus sentimentos, não um para o outro, mas para si mesmos. Por isso o feitiço se desfez.

Olhei para ele surpresa, havia algum sentido no que ele acabara de dizer.

- Eu vou conversar com o Tiago amanhã, para poder confimar essa minha teoria. - ele disse levantando-se do sofá - E enquanto isso, não chore, certo?

- Farei o possível. - respondi sorrindo para ele.

E tal como o prometido, eu não chorei mais durante aquela noite, ou na manhã do dia posterior. Muito pelo contrário, o que eu encontrei na minha janela assim que acordei naquele domingo, um pouco depois do horário do almoço, me deu motivos para querer sorrir durante o dia inteiro.

Sobre o batente da vidraça próxima a minha cama estava um envelope. Uma fita negra, a qual reconheci imediatamente, estava ao seu rodor formando um lindo laço. Não aguentando de curiosidade, desfiz o laço e deixei que o conteúdo do envelope caísse em minhas mãos.

Meu coração bateu irregularmente quando um colar, adornado com um pingente de coração, caiu em minhas mãos.

O cordão que Petúnia roubara! Mas como...?

Minhas perguntas foram interrompidas quando notei que ainda havia um cartão dentro do envelope.

_"Não sabes, criança? Estou louco de amores..._

_Prendi meus afetos, formosa Pepita._

_Mas onde? No templo, no espaço, nas névoas?!_

_Não rias, prendi-me_

_Num laço de fita"_

E era tudo que estava escrito. Um trecho do poema "O Laço de Fita" de Castro Alves, um poeta trouxa, o meu preferido. Na parte de trás do cartão, a fina caligrafia de Tiago, pintava de palavras o papel em branco:

_Nós precisamos conversar..._

E havia ainda uma pequena observação no final.

_P.S: O cordão fica muito melhor em você._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Oiie!!! Que prazer retornar a falar com vocês... Tenho que ser bem rapidinha aqui porque estou no pc da escola. De qualquer forma, vocês já devem ter notado que não deu para responder aos comentários de vocês, mas não fiquem tristes: todos foram lidos com o máximo de carinho possível._

_É o seguinte, vem por aí o feriado da páscoa, minha vida escolar está um caos, mas vou fazer o possível para escrever mais algum capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado deste, eu amo a música "Hey, Jude"! _

_Ah, só mais uma coisa: eu achei o capítulo meio confuso, então se alguém não entender algo, é só me perguntar, ok?_

_Tenho aula daqui a 15 minutos!!!_

**Beijos de chocolate!**


	16. E algo inesperado acontece

**AGRADECIMENTO AOS REVIEWS**

**Marininha Potter: **_Oii, muito tempo não? Até que enfim tive tempinho para responder aos comentários... Bem, fico muito feliz por você continuar acompanhando e por ter gostado que o cordão de Lílian voltou as mãos da sua verdadeira dona. Mas muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir... *suspense* Continue comentando, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Sra. Potter: **_Perfeito? Nossa, assim fico mal acustumada, viu? Espero que você considere esse capítulo tão bom quando o outro... Quanto ao cordão, é claro que o Tiago não ia deixar a Petúnia escapar... Continue comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Kakau C. :**_ Primeiramente, preciso dizer que compartilho sua desolação quanto a inimizade com a internet, eu e ela também temos uma relação um tanto complicada =D Te matei e resucitei? E olha que ainda nem passei para medicina... Ah, espero que esse capítulo também causa fortes emoções. Beijos!!!_

**Hinata Weasley: **_Quer saber como o Tiago recuperou o colar, bem, teremos que perguntar a ele, porque nem eu sei ainda... =P Veremos o que esse novo capítulo nos aguarda... Espero comentários, Beijos!!!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Desculpe pela demora, mas quanto a fic estar chegando ao fim... Bem, acho que ainda temos algumas emoções novas pela frente *.* Espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijos!!!_

**Joannah: **_Oláá, muito tempo não é mesmo? Mas saiba que eu adorei saber o quanto você gostou do último capítulo, você parece estar bastante curiosa não é mesmo? Hehe. A fic se aproxima do fim, mas algumas coisas novas vão acontecer... E quanto as um casamento, bem essa é uma idéia a se pensar. Espero que não enfarte com este capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**Camila Lopes: **_Só aviso que talvez você não ache esse capítulo tão lindo quanto o outro =X Leia e me diga o que achou, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic, espero que esse capítulo esteja à altura de suas expectativas. Beijos!!!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Você tem que agradecer ao Tiago por recuperar o colar e não a mim. Hehe. E eu também estou bem curiosa para saber como o colar foi recuperado. E ver a Petúnia sofrer também me parece bastante tentador... E assim que eu conseguir vou ler sua fic, certo? Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**Brenda Black-Cullen:**_ Acho que o final não está assim tão próximo... E você gostou dos Beatles, eu achei que Hey Jude estava muito apropriado para aquela situação *.* Espero que também chore neste capítulo, Hehe. Beijos!!!_

**Almofadinhas: **_Oláá! Uma das melhores fics que você já leu? Nossa, tem certeza que não é exagero? E quanto a comunidade, pode ter certeza que irei dar uma olhada assim que puder... Com qual dos marotos você acha que eu combinaria? Hehe. Beijos!!!_

**chibilele: **_Fofo é seu comentário! Hehe. Que bom que está gostando tanto assim da fic! Espero que também goste deste capítulo. Beijos!!!_

**E agora, com vocês ( preciso comentar que esqueci a ordem em que os personagens estavam narrando), o lindo Almofadinhas e o romântico Pontas:**

**Capítulo 14: **E algo inesperado acontece...

Estou sofrendo de crise de abstinência.

Sei que todos devem estar achando ridículo tal comentário da minha parte, mas ficar uma semana sem garotas está me enlouquecendo. Daqui a pouco até a Lula Gigante vai me parecer atraente... E não é que aqueles tentáculos dela andam charmosamente brilhosos? Brincadeirinha.

Enfim, estou aliviado por hoje ser Domingo, mesmo ainda sendo cinco horas da tarde.

Já que não poderei fazer melhor uso dessas sete horas que me separam da liberdade, vou me ocupar da vida alheia. Não olhem desse jeito, estou falando em ajudar a Lílian e o Tiago a entenderem que, para o pequeno Harry vir ao mundo, eles precisam confessar que se amam. Bem, não é exatamente nescessário uma confissão de sentimentos para ter um bebê, mas a história que vou contar pro meu afilhado não teria graça se fosse simplesmente: "Harry, Tiago e Lílian se odiavam. Você nasceu por mero acaso do destino e por descuido de seus pais naquela noite em que estavam bêbados...". Hum, acho que não é apropriado dizer isso a uma criança.

Estou torcendo para que o plano do Tiago com o intuito de conquistar a ruiva dê certo, pois desta forma, talvez eu não tenha que embebedar meus amigos para que o filho deles venha ao mundo. Apesar de eu achar que a idéia de mandar um poema para a ruiva é meio besta - eu recomendei que o Pontas simplesmente a agarrasse, mas ele não quis correr risco de vida -, talvez funcione.

E foi para ajudar os dois que eu me vi correndo pelos corredores do castelo naquele fim de tarde. Eu precisava pedir a Lily que encontrasse com o Tiago na Sala Precisa às seis e, como eu disse antes, já eram cinco horas.

Devidamente atrasado, eu não precisava esbarrar em nenhuma morena com sorriso cativante, mas adivinha?

- Correndo atrás de algum rabo de saia, Black? - Lene perguntou enquanto eu ofegava.

- Sim. - respondi sem pensar - Quero dizer, estou correndo só atrás da saia, não do rabo. Não da saia propriamente dita, já que Lílian raramente usa saia - o que deve ter haver com alguma dessas ideologias feministas que andam circulando no mundo trouxa -, mas se você se referiu ao substantivo "saia" como uma figura de linguagem para perguntar se estou procurando uma garota a resposta é sim. Porque a Lily é uma garota, certo? Por mais que ela já tenha me contado aquela teoria sobre sua descendência alienígina eu acho pouco provável que...

- Black, você está se sentindo bem? - Marlene me perguntou de um jeito engraçado.

Merlim, o que há de errado comigo?

- Ótimo. - respondi rapidamente para impedir que mais uma enxurrada de palavras sem sentido saísse da minha boca.

- Pois não é o que parece. - ela respondeu rindo - Está procurando a Lily?

- Sim. - disse lembrando do que me trouxera até ali.

- E o Potter sabe dessa sua procura?

- Você me pegou. - me fiz de assustado - Eu e Lily na verdade estamos planejando fugir para as Bahamas escondidos do Tiago para que possamos viver nosso ardente e proibido amor.

- Vou acabar acreditando. - a morena riu da brincadeira.

- É esse o julgamento que você faz ao meu respeito? - fingi estar ofendido por ela acreditar que eu roubaria a garota do meu melhor amigo.

- Não. É esse o julgamento que você faz as pessoas terem ao seu respeito. - ela disse ficando séria.

- Isso não foi legal. - declarei meio irritado por sua ofensa.

- Só respondi a sua pergunta, Black. - Marlene riu com escárnio - A propósito, a Lily está na biblioteca. Você sabe que temos uma aqui no castelo, não é mesmo?

- Não sou tão estúpido, Lene. - respondi ríspido.

Começei a andar pelo corredor deixando Marlene sozinha para trás. Adoro grandes saídas, sabe? Essas cenas cinematográficas em que o mocinho irritado deixa a garota falando sozinha. Mas minha saída teatral não causou tanto efeito.

- Hey, Black. - Marlene chamou e eu parei de andar sem olhar para ela, aposto que ela vai pedir desculpas por ter me tratado tão grosseiramente - A biblioteca é para o outro lado.

- Eu sabia. - eu respondi rindo - Estava só te testando.

- Sei. - a morena parecia tentar entender meu estranho comportamento - Cuide-se, viu? E cuidado com o Potter.

- Pode deixar. Eu ficarei bem se você não contar nada sobre as Bahamas para o Tiago. - com um aceno de cabeça me retirei do corredor em direção a biblioteca.

Era óbvio que eu já havia ido diversas vezes até a biblioteca do castelo, aquelas estantes desertas próximas a ala proibida são bastente úteis para... hum, acho que isso não vem ao caso. De qualquer forma, o que tento dizer é que eu não faço idéia do que deu em mim. Minha cabeça anda funcionando muito mal quando estou perto daquela morena e eu não consigo compreender o que acontece.

Eu já tentei desenvolver teorias, diversas teorias. Mas a minha melhor explicação não é muito promissora. Eu começo a pensar que Marlene pode ser radioativa. Acho que ela é a minha kriptonita. Aquela pedrinha que deixa aquele cara dos filmes trouxas - aquele cara que usa uma roupinha azul apertada e a cueca por cima das calças -, meio desorientado.

Porque é exatamente assim que me sinto perto dela, desorientado.

Determinado a utilizar a inteligência feminina de Lily para discutir sobre a kriptonita - por muitos também chamada de Marlene -, entrei no sossego da biblioteca e me dirigi até a cabeça ruiva no fundo do recinto. A garota parecia tão compenetrada na leitura de um grosso volume sobre o ciclo de vida das mandrágoras que eu hesitei por alguns momentos. Mas como nunca gostei de mandrágoras não me senti culpado em desviar sua atenção.

- Evans? - a chamei enquanto me sentava a sua frente.

A ruiva levantou o seu olhar para a minha direção, fiquei aliviado em constatar que não havia resquício de toda aquela tristeza que a preenchera durante a nossa conversa do dia anterior.

- Oh, Sirius. - ela sorriu para mim - Nem te vi chegar.

- Ao que me pareceu, o ciclo de vida das mandrágoras é bem interessante. - brinquei com ela.

- Mandrágoras? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Não era sobre isso que estava lendo? - perguntei e assisti enquanto a ruiva pegava o livro e lia seu título, aparentemente, o último lugar onde sua cabeça estava era nas mandrágoras - Não faz nem idéia sobre o que estava lendo, não é mesmo?

- O que posso dizer? - Lílian me lançou um sorriso bobo - Ando meio desorientada nos últimos dias...

- Desorientada? - eu me senti ficar tenso diante da mensão daquele termo - Por quê?

- Como assim "por que", Sirius? - a ruiva me olhou estranho - Nossa, eu pensava que você fosse mais esperto.

- Ofender não vai estimular meu intelecto. - respondi meio irritado - É que eu queria saber se você está... Ora, se está _desorientada_, por culpa do Tiago.

- A menos que aquela peste de cabelo espetado tenha mudado de nome. - Lílian suspirou - Sim, é por causa dele.

- Oh, Merlim. - eu exclamei e afundei o rosto em minhas mãos.

Eu não podia. Eu não estava. Não era possível.

O que causava a desorientação de Lily era o amor.

E a minha?

Eu me recuso a pensar nisso.

- O que está acontecendo, Sirius? - a ruiva levantou uma sombrancelha me olhando do modo indagador - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vamos, me responda!

- Não aconteceu nada. - eu levantei meu rosto e meu olhar alcançou uma caixa de bombons ao lado do grosso volume que Lílian tinha nas mãos alguns minutos antes - Tiago lhe mandou isto?

- Acho que sim. - Lily respondeu voltando a sorrir - Não havia cartão.

- Posso? - estiquei uma de minhas mãos até a caixa na esperança de afogar meus pensamentos em chocolate.

- Só se me contar porque está tão estranho. - ela disse e posicionou os bombons entre nós dois, abrindo a caixa ela retirou um e me indicou o restante.

A ruiva mordiscou o bombom enquanto me encarava a espera de alguma resposta. O recheio vermelho, possivelmente cereja, escorreu sujando um pouco seus lábios. Deixei meus olhos percorrerem a boca vermelha que Tiago tanto desejava, sem dúvida eu podia compreendê-lo.

- O que acha de Bahamas? - eu perguntei de modo brincalhão.

- Não mude de assunto Black. - ela disse friamente.

Soltei um longo gemido de resignação e estiquei minha mão pegando dois bombons de uma só vez, não estava me importando para os bons modos.

- Você não é fácil, não é mesmo? - perguntei colocando um dos chocolates dentro da boca - Se eu lhe contar o que está acontecendo, você promete segredo?

- Claro. - ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Não vai contar nem mesmo para Remus, ou prara o Tiago? - eu continuei ponderando se deveria desabafar com ela - E promete que não vai rir?

- Não vou contar para ninguém. - Lílian disse séria - Mas pare de rodeios, está me deixando nervosa.

- E nós dois sabemos que isso não é bom, não é mesmo? - ela riu possivelmente lembrando, assim como eu, de todas as explosões de raiva que ela já havia tido.

Fiquei em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Sem encarar a garota a minha frente, começei a narrar os fatos.

- Ando tendo sonhos estranhos. - eu começei a dizer - Com casamentos.

Ainda olhando para um ponto além da ruiva, eu me calei mais um pouco avaliando minhas próprias palavras.

- E também estou agindo estranho. - eu disse a ela - Não consigo manter meus pensamentos no campo da racionalidade.

Tomando coragem, olhei para Lílian com quase total certeza de que haveria traços de escárnio em seu semblante. Me surpreendi ao constatar que as bonitas feições da ruiva me ouviam com serenidade. Peguei mais alguns bombons e engoli em seco para continuar a falar.

- Não raciocino direito principalmente quando estou perto de uma determinada pessoa. - eu sorri enquanto lembrava as besteira que havia dito a Marlene quando ela me interrogara mais cedo sobre o rabo de saia - Quando estou perto dela me sinto totalmente...

- Desorientado? - Lílian perguntou, evitando que eu mesmo pronunciasse o fatídico diagnóstico.

- Sim. - eu respondi e esperei pela gargalhada que viria a seguir, mas a ruiva apenas levantou-se um pouco da cadeira e se inclinou para perto de mim. Pegando a caixa de bombons em minha mão ela tornou a sentar.

- Acho que nós dois sabemos o que isso significa. - ela respondeu depois de engolir um chocolate.

- Acho que sim. - eu confirmei com um aperto no estômago.

- E sabemos que o quanto antes você admitir, menor será o sofrimento. - ela continuou - Acredite em mim, não há cura para isso.

- Temo que não. - eu disse mais uma vez, minha voz soava rouca - Mais eu conheço um remédio que ameniza muito. - sorri de modo travesso.

- Sério? - ela ironizou - Pode ter a bondade de iluminar essa alma com a sua descoberta?

- Será um prazer. - levantei-me da cadeira aonde eu estivera instalado até então e me aproximei da ruiva, o perfume que Tiago elogiara várias vezes chegou aos meus sentidos.

**

Havia sido difícil arrumar tudo de última hora, mas eu fiquei bastante satisfeito com o resultado. Lílian valia por todo o meu esforço e eu sabia que arrumaria toda aquela sala mais umas setenta vezes se assim ela desejasse. Tudo o que eu queria era rever aqueles olhos verdes, sentir o perfume daqueles cabelos e, se ela permitisse, voltar a saborear a doçura daqueles lábios.

Depois de tanto tempo que passamos juntos, estar mais de vinte e quatro horas sem ter o menor vislumbre de seu rosto ou ouvir alguma nota da sua voz me deixava com uma imensa sensação de vazio. Eu ficava um tanto quanto envergonhado por depender assim da presença de alguém, mas negar minha necessidade de tê-la por perto não iria mudar coisa alguma.

- Quem diria que o velho Pontas poderia ser tão romântico? - Remus apareceu no campo da minha visão, seu sorriso demonstrava o mais puro divertimento.

- Eu também me surpreendi. - respondi rindo e passando os olhos pela sala completamente iluminado por velas, pela luxuosa mesa de jantar e pelo buquê de lílirios que repousava sobre ela na espera de sua futura dona.

- Eu me perguntava quanto tempo iria demorar até vocês se acertarem. - Aluado comentou - Havia dias em que eu achava que isso nunca ia acontecer.

- Já passou das seis horas. - eu observei com espanto, depois de uma rápida olhada ao relógio e o desânimo repentinamente tomou conta de mim - Talvez você estivesse certo.

- Ela virá. - Remus me consolou - Mas acho melhor eu ir andando.

Levantando da cadeira em que estivera acomodado logo a minha frente, Aluado seguiu até a porta. Antes de sair, deu mais uma olhada para mim.

- Talvez você devesse ir procurá-la. - ele disse - Quem sabe Sirius não tenha conseguido lhe dar o recado?

Pensando nessa possibilidade, segui Remus até a saída e, por coincidência, encontramos Marlene transitando pelo corredor.

- Ei, Mckinnon. - chamei pela melhor amiga da ruiva - Viu a Lily?

- Ela já deve estar nas Bahamas a essas alturas. - a morena respondeu rindo mas ficou séria ao perceber que eu não compartilhava do seu humor - Desculpe, é só uma brincadeira do Black.

- Certo. - eu falei ainda sem entender a alusão às Bahamas - Mas você sabe onde a ruiva está?

- A última vez que a vi ela estava na biblioteca. - a morena me respondeu.

- Obrigado. - agradeci enquanto meus passos já se dirigiam a biblioteca.

- Você entendeu o lance das Bahamas? - a voz de Aluado me fez notar que ele também seguia para a biblioteca.

- Não, mas Sirius nunca teve muito senso de humor. - respondi irritado com a simples idéia de que a ruiva pudesse estar tão longe dos meus braços.

- Vocês, apaixonados, são muito temperamentais. - meu amigo riu enquanto se referia a minha súbita mudança de humor.

- Loucos geralmente são temperamentais. - eu ri de sua constatação - E você sabe que há sempre alguma loucura no amor.

- Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura. - ele retrucou terminando a citação de Nietzsche que eu iniciara.

- Verdade. - concordei enquanto entrávamos na biblioteca.

Começei a minuciosa procura por um anjo ruivo entra as estantes empoeiradas. Ao chegar na última fileira do lado esquerdo, descobri que não havia ninguém ali e rumei para as estantes localizadas na parte direita da biblioteca. Um pouco há frente, reparei que Remus encarava algo com um semblante de estarrecimento. Curioso, fui até ele.

Me surpreendi ao constatar que ele havia encontrado Lílian, e mais ainda por ela não estar sozinha. Abraçando a cintura que pouca vezes eu tivera a chance de tocar, Sirius a tinha enlaçada em seus braços, os rostos colados em um beijo ardente.

Não sei nem mesmo como colocar em plavras as sensações que se apossaram de mim. Primeiramente, é claro, me senti traído. O meu melhor amigo, o mesmo que tantas vezes havia estimulado e apoiado os meus sentimentos em relação a ruiva que ele agora tinha nos braços.

Depois uma raiva profunda começou a queimar minhas juntas, e eu descontei parte dela na prateleira ao meu lado. O som do soco e dos livros caindo ao chão, chamou a atenção de Sirius e Lílian que me encararam assustados, surpresos. Mas não pareciam nem um pouco culpados.

O nó que se formara em minha garganta me sufocava e impedia que eu pronunciasse qualquer palavra, não que eu conseguisse pensar em algo para dizer. Eu estava perplexo, irritado e destroçado a ponto de ter certeza que uma facada em minhas costas não teria sido tão dolorido.

- Tiago... - a voz que povoava meus sonhos me chamava.

- Vai dizer que não é o que eu estou pensando? - eu disse tomado de ira - E qual será a desculpa? Vai me dizer que tropeçou e que o Black lhe amparou com os lábios?

- Não. - a voz de Lílian era fraca, não parecia a mesma melodia que me embalara os pensamentos por tantas vezes - Não era para ser assim.

- O que quer dizer? Não era para eu descobrir? - eu me peguei gritando no meio da biblioteca - Era para eu continuar rastejando por você enquanto você e Sirius se divertem?

- Escuta, Tiago, eu... - Sirius se aproximou gesticulando bastante enquanto tentava explicar algo, mas eu não lhe dei chance.

Algo dentro de mim doía, e eu não iria sentir aquela dor sozinho. Fechando o punho contra o rosto de Sirius me senti levemente satisfeito quando ele arqueou na minha frente, caíndo com o impacto do golpe.

- Agradeça - eu começei ofegante - Agradeça muito, por eu levar em consideração todos os anos de amizade.

Depois de dizer isso, me virei para sair daquele lugar. Black não tinha noção do quanto precisava agradecer por eu não ter reduzido-o a uma massa ensanguentada, pois não vou negar que esta era a minha vontade.

Quando dei por mim, meus pés já haviam me levado até o jardim. A noite já tinha caído e sua brisa ajudou a regular minha respiração. Infelizmente, a brisa nada podia fazer para regular o turbilhão de sensações que rodavam dentro de mim.

Eu não imaginava que poderia doer tanto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Olááááá!!! Quanto tempo!! Desculpem por fazê-las esperar tantos anos por este capítulo, mas juro que por mais que demore não vou abandonar a fic, a não ser claro, que não tenha reviews... Hehe =P_

E_ aí gente? Todas ainda vivas? Eu estava com tanta saudade de escrever essa fic, acho que vocês nem imaginam. E espero que o capítulo esteja bom o suficiente para compensar a espera. Tadinho do Tiago, não é mesmo? E aí, quantas ficaram chocadas com o que houve? Alguém já tem alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido? Será que Sirius é tão cafajeste? Será que a Lílian surtou? Apostem todas as suas fichas!!! Hhauahuahuah =D_

_Ahh, tenho uma novidade que acho que vai chocar algumas de vocês. Estou pensando em fazer cinema. Pois é, eu sei que eu ia tentar vestibular para medicina, mas desde que eu vi Across the Universe e começei a reparar o quanto eu gosto de formar realidades alternativas eu começei a pensar que cinema também pode ser uma boa opção._

_E aí o que acham?_

_Bom, hoje é segunda e são onze da noite, amanhã vou levar este capítulo até o meu colégio e tentar postar no pc de lá, pois como eu acho que já comentei, meu computador está meio estragado. Se você estiver lendo isso agora, quer dizer que eu consegui postar, não é ótimo? *.*_

_Estou ansiosa por receber as opiniões de vocês, realmente ficarei feliz se apesar de todo esse tempo, alguém ainda lembrar dessa histórinha aqui e desse arremedo de escritora, e possível futura cineasta..._

**Beijos saudosos para todas!**


	17. Será, que foi tudo isso em vão?

**OBS: estou sem tempo para responder os comentários, mas juro que adorei todos e responderei os deste capítulo, certo? Beijinhos e boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 15: **Será, que foi tudo isso em vão?

Eu achava que era impossível uma manada de elefantes passar por cima da cabeça de alguém e esta pessoa viver para contar histórias... Mas assim que eu acordei nesta manhã de segunda-feira minha opinião era outra.

Minha cabeça doía tanto que pensar me dava náuseas, mas não é como se eu pudesse impedir a maré de pensamentos que tomou conta da minha mente no momento em que abri os olhos. Algo estava estranho. Eu não lembrava que a minha cama era assim tão desconfortável, apertada e quente. Sim, sem dúvida não tinha na memória a lembrança do dormitório feminino ser tão quente.

Com muito esforço, puxei um braço no intuito de me livrar das cobertas mas meu movimento foi interrompido quando esbarrei em algo ao meu lado. Sem dúvida eu encontrara a origem de toda a quentura.

Tateando para compreender o que era aquilo que repousava sobre mim, prendendo-me na cama, eu começei a tentar relembrar algo sobre o dia anterior. Eu sabia que passara a tarde na biblioteca, mas a partir deste fato minha mente era um completo branco, eu nem sequer imaginava como havia ido até o dormitório. Interrompi meus pensamentos assim que notei algo inesperado. Havia uma mão sobre a minha barriga.

Sabendo disso, fiz a única coisa aceitável que alguém pode fazer quando descobre que há uma pessoa - que não foi convidada para estar ali - em sua cama. Gritei.

- O que está havendo? - uma voz masculina respondeu ao meu grito enquanto eu abria os olhos e sentava na beirada da cama, tentando me afastar o máximo possível daquele corpo estranho que me abraçava.

- Sirius?! - eu exclamei assim que notei quem era o dono daquela voz.

- O quê? - o garoto respondeu com a cara enfiada no travesseiro e seu braço direito ainda sobre mim - Já está na hora da aula?

- Sirius? - eu chamei novamente enquanto o catucava para acordá-lo - Sirius, o que está havendo? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Assim que eu fiz a pergunta, olhei ao meu redor e tive mais uma surpresa. A questão certa seria: o que _eu_ estava fazendo ali? Por que eu estava no dormitório masculino?!

- Evans?! - meu companheiro de cama pareceu despertar para a estranha realidade - O que está fazendo na minha cama?

- Eu também adoraria saber. - respondi confusa.

- Oh, Merlim! - Sirius falou olhando assustado para o braço que repousava sobre a minha barriga - Evans, o que aconteceu?!

- E eu lá sei, Black? - respondi começando a ficar irritada, mas minha fúria não encontrou vasão pois eu notei o modo estranho com que Sirius me olhou, suas bochechas ficando repentinamente avermelhadas.

- Lily... - ele tentou me alertar para algo que eu acabara de perceber e desviou o olhar - Por favor não tenha uma crise.

Não ter uma crise?! Me diga você o que faria se acordasse abraçada ao melhor amigo do cara que você está apaixonada e ainda descobrisse o pequeno detalhe de que você e ele estavam vestidos apenas com as roupas de baixo.

- Por todos os deuses, o que aconteceu, Sirius? - eu gritei e apontei para ele - Como você pode querer que eu mantenha a calma?!

- Gritar não vai ajudar em nada e minha cabeça está explodindo. - o garoto falou enquanto entregava seu lençol para que eu cobrisse meu corpo exposto.

- Certo. - respondi me enrolando a coberta e voltando a sentar na cama - Você tem razão.

- Eu não consigo lembrar de nada. - ele falou enquanto esfregava as têmporas, eu apenas tentava não encarar seu peito nu - Nós bebemos?

- Não que eu saiba. - eu disse com sinceridade.

- Minha nossa, Lily, será que nós...? - ele olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Não pode ser. - eu respondi rapidamente mas depois que voltei a encarar os fatos senti minha certeza escorrer pelas mãos - Pode?

- Eu não sei, Lily. - ele respondeu desolado - Não consigo lembrar de nada...

- Ah, não! Não mesmo, isso não está acontecendo! - a ínfima fração de qualquer autocontrole que eu pudesse ter se esvaiu como fumaça - Oh, Merlim. Só pode ser um pesadelo!

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos tentando não ter uma completa síncope mas falhei miseravelmente, um nó se formou em minha garganta e o desespero tomou conta de qualquer resquício restante de racionalidade.

- Não creio que isto seja um sonho. - ouvi uma voz diferente respondendo e ao olhar para o lado notei que Remus Lupin havia acordado e olhava para nós com desprezo.

- Remus, isto é alguma espécie de brincadeira?! - eu indaguei irritada com a possibilitade de tudo ser uma pegadinha de mal gosto.

- Brincadeira? - Remus perguntou sentando-se na cama - Só se vocês estiverem se divertindo com o que fizeram para o Tiago.

- Do que você está falando?! - eu e Sirius perguntamos em coro.

- Eu não acredito. - Remus se levantou parecendo furioso - Vocês são realmente inacreditáveis.

Sem dizer mais nada, Remus recolheu suas vestes escolares e trancou-se no banheiro. Eu e Sirius continuamos encarando a porta a nossa frente totalmente estarrecidos.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntei desolada para o moreno ao meu lado.

- Descobrir o que está acontecendo. - ele respondeu enquanto recolhia nossas roupas amontoadas no chão.

Minutos depois, já devidamente vestidos, abandonamos o dormitório em direção ao salão comunal. A dor que senti quando a claridade bateu em meus olhos parecia que haviam enfiado agulhas até o meu cérebro. Sirius também parecia mal, pois seu rosto estava marcado por uma expressão de sofrimento.

- Marlene. - ele pronunciou o nome da garota que descia as escadas em nossa direção, logo notei a razão de seu sofrimento.

- Bom dia. - ela falou normalmente quando chegou até nós, mas seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que não havia nada normal naquela situação - Não imaginei que vocês estivessem em um estado tão avançado do relacionamento.

- Marlene, você não sabe o que está falando. - Sirius tentou argumentar - Na verdade, nem nós sabemos.

- Ah, claro. - a garota aumentou o tom de voz gesticulando com ênfase - Eu imagino o que vão dizer: "O que aconteceu na biblioteca foi um acidente". - sua voz era debochada - "Nós nem imaginamos como aconteceu".

- Do que você está falando? O que houve na biblioteca? - eu indaguei mesmo tendo medo da resposta.

- Por Merlim, Evans! - ela gritou - Não seja cínica! Como consegue ser tão dissimulada?! - eu me encolhi conforme ela me ofendia - "Oh, o Tiago me odeia!" - ela me imitou com a voz em falsete - "Oh, como vou suportar isso?!".

- Por favor, Marlene, eu... - tentei fazer com que ela parasse para me ouvir mas foi em vão.

- Ah, mas agora você conseguiu! Agora ele realmente te odeia... - ela riu com escárnio - Logo o melhor amigo?! Se o Tiago está tão trantornado por vocês terem se beijado, imagine só quando souber que os dois já estão dormindo juntos!

Senti como se essas palavras tivessem saído de sua boca e batido contra meu estômago, com a falta de ar que me abateu a dor de cabeça já não era mais um incômodo. As pessoas que foram atraídas pelas vozes exaltadas, agora se fechavam em cochichos apontando para mim e para o garoto ao meu lado.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - minha voz saiu trêmula quando tentei me defender.

- Por favor, parem com isso! - ela gritou para nós - O Tiago viu. O Remus viu. Se queriam segredo não deveriam ter se agarrado no meio da biblioteca! E a propósito, Black, você perdeu a aposta.

Dizendo isso com lágrimas nos olhos, Marlene nos deixou sozinhos subindo correndo a escadaria de volta ao dormitório. Por alguns segundos eu continuei parada, em completo estado de choque, para logo depois seguir o rumo contrário saindo pelo quadro em busca de um local em que pudesse estar sozinha. Não queria que aquelas pessoas

me vissem chorar.

Havia pouco tempo em que eu estava na cozinha, transformando toda a minha mágoa e confusão em gorduras através de chocolates e biscoitos, quando Sirius apareceu novamente a minha frente.

- Monitoras boazinhas não deveriam matar aula. - ele falou numa frustrada tentativa de alegrar o ambiente mas notou que não alcançara seu objetivo - Lílian, olhe para mim.

- Lily, você confia em mim? - ele perguntou quando finalmente eu voltei meu olhar para encará-lo mas hesitei ao responder sua pergunta - Certo, essa foi difícil. Vamos fazer melhor, você confia em si mesma?

Era um questionamento estranho. Mas eu tinha idéia de qual era o objetivo e parecia ser sensato. Eu conhecia meus valores, minhas restrições e, certamente, conhecia meus sentimentos em relação ao Tiago. Eu sabia que não fizera o que estavam me acusando.

- Ruiva, você é linda. - Sirius disse me assustando com a afirmação - Mas eu a considero como uma irmã, e por mais que minha família tenha hábitos estranhos... - um sorriso passou rapidamente por seus lábios - Eu tenho certeza que incesto é algo que eu não cometeria.

- Além disso - ele continuou depois de algum tempo - Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com o Tiago, e acho que você também não.

- Sirius, várias pessoas viram a gente se beijando e eu acordei em sua cama! - agora minhas lágrimas já desciam livremente - Não consigo lembrar nada.

- Nem eu. - ele concordou esfregando o rosto em sinal de desamparo - Mas deve haver uma explicação para tudo isso, não é possível!

Não, não era possível. E também não era normal. E essa aminésia só dificultava ainda mais as coisas, pois por mais que eu forçasse a minha mente a retomar os acontecimentos do dia anterior, um vazio sempre era o resultado final.

_" - Não raciocino direito principalmente quando estou perto de uma determinada pessoa. - Sirius me confidenciara embora achasse que eu não sabia de quem ele estava falando - Quando estou perto dela me sinto totalmente..._

_- Desorientado? - eu perguntei feliz em saber que eu não era a única apaixonada naquele recinto._

_- Sim. - ele respondeu e olhou para mim como se esperasse alguma brincadeira da minha parte, me limitei a levantar e pegar a caixa de bombons da sua mão._

_- Acho que nós dois sabemos o que isso significa. - eu disse depois de comer um dos chocolates, eram realmente muito bons._

_- Acho que sim. - o garoto confirmou parecendo se sentir mal com a idéia de estar apaixonado._

_- E sabemos que o quanto antes você admitir, menor será o sofrimento. - aconselhei lembrando de todo o tempo em que eu tentara negar meus sentimentos - Acredite em mim, não há cura para isso._

_- Temo que não. - respondeu com a voz rouca - Mais eu conheço um remédio que ameniza muito. - o garoto sorriu do modo tão usado pelos marotos._

_- Sério? - eu ri com ironia imaginando a besteira que viria - Pode ter a bondade de iluminar essa alma com a sua descoberta?_

_- Será um prazer. - Sirius levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou perigosamente de mim, quando eu estava a ponto de dizer algo, ele roubou o bombom em minha mão e riu - Chocolate. Este é realmente um santo remédio para corações inquietos."_

E isso era tudo que eu conseguia lembrar. Depois só vinha o vazio.

**

Eu sempre fui elogiado pela minha inteligência e pelo meu aguçado poder de dedução. Mas algo não se encaixava em toda aquela história... Claramente, a mais óbvia interpretação dos fatos apontavam para um caso entre Sirius e Lílian. O modo como os dois estavam confusos naquela manhã de segunda-feira, porém, não se encaixava no padrão dos acontecimentos.

O Domingo havia sido um caos depois do que eu e Tiago vimos naquela biblioteca. Eu segui o Pontas até o jardim para impedir que ele cometesse alguma grande estupidez, mas meu amigo não parecia apresentar nenhuma indicação de que sairia daquela posição pelo próximo milênio, ele estava estático, sentado perto do lago olhando para o nada. Decidi então deixá-lo sozinho com seus sentimentos e não me surpreendi quando ele não retornou ao dormitório àquela noite.

O mesmo eu não posso dizer, porém, da cena que assisti logo pela manhã. Por mais que tudo fizesse parecer que os dois à minha frente haviam dormido juntos, o escândalo que a ruiva fazia me deixou confuso com toda a situação. E foi por isso que dei uma chance ao que Sirius queria dizer quando me chamou no salão comunal.

- Aluado. - o moreno falou com a voz fraca, estava sentado perto da lareira.

Me aproximei, indagando a mim mesmo se dar um voto de compreensão ao Almofadinhas seria certo.

- Fala. - respondi secamente enquanto sentava em outra poltrona. As pessoas que passavam por perto cochichavam ruidosamente.

- Só preciso que me responda uma coisa. - Sirius pediu e eu assenti em confirmação - Ontem, na biblioteca, havia alguma garrafa sobre a mesa?

Mesmo achando um questionamento estranho, tentei puxar pela memória a visão que eu poderia ter tido de alguma garrafa.

- Não. - respondi enfim - Eu só vi uma caixa. Parecia ser de chocolates.

Observei enquanto Sirius arqueou as sombrancelhas parecendo derrotado e baixou a cabeça esfregando as têmporas. Estava pronto para me retirar dali, supondo que a conversa tinha terminado, quando ele voltou a falar.

- Lá se vai a minha teoria do porre. - ele riu um sorriso infeliz - Parecia o mais lógico, não? Eu e Lily bebemos, ficamos translocados, e acordamos nus com dor de cabeça.

É claro que aquilo devia parecer lógico para Sirius, quantas vezes isso já não ocorrera em sua longa trajetória de vida? Mas, conhecendo Lílian, eu duvidava da teoria. Embora eu também duvidasse que ela fosse capaz de ficar com o melhor amigo do cara que a ama.

Eu começava a devanear sobre a falta de lógica de tudo aquilo quando Sirius deu um pulo a minha frente e pôs-se de pé.

- O que houve? - perguntei achando que ele havia sentado sobre uma fada mordente ou algo assim.

- Chocolate! - ele disse simplismente e saiu.

Não sei bem se achei trágica ou cômica a repentina vontade de Sirius por chocolate, mas assim que ele saiu do salão comunal eu me dirigi penosamente para a minha longa maratona de aulas. E, aparentemente, eu fui o único entre os meus amigos que me lembrei delas, nem Sirius, Lily, Tiago ou Marlene apareceram em alguma das aulas. Apenas Rabicho me fez companhia naquele dia letivo, mesmo que tenha ficado a maior parte do tempo dormindo e balbuciando algo sobre um queijo gigante.

O dia passou mais lento do que o normal e, sendo assim, no final deste eu estava tão cansado que imaginei poder dormir por uma semana direto. E foi em um estado de completo torpor que eu segui para cumprir meus deveres de Monitor, caminhando distraído pelo castelo.

A torre de astronomia era sempre a parte mais difícil do dia, convencer casais de namorados que já havia passado da hora de dormir era realmente embaraçante. E não foi surpreendente para mim avistar dois vultos indecentemente próximos assim que cheguei. Mas meus olhos se arregalaram assim que se acostumaram com a penumbra que dominava a torre, a garota pessuia longos cabelos cor de cobre e se agitava nervosamente tentando se esquivar das investidas do menino.

Avançei para o vulto que machucava Lílian e puxando-o pela camisa disferi um golpe em seu estômago, forte o suficiente para jogá-lo alguns metros longe dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - a voz de Whistler veio do chão evidenciando a identidade do vulto.

- Não sou eu quem deve fazer essa pergunta? - respondi me preparando para acertá-lo novamente assim que ele levantasse - Você não sabe como distinguir quando uma garota não está afim de ficar com você.

- Ela estava afim! - David levantou-se e apontou para Lílian que tremia encolhida loga atrás de mim - Só estava querendo se fazer de santa!

- Some daqui, Whistler. - eu disse notando que a minha voz tremia de raiva - E nunca mais se aproxime dela. Ouviu?

Ele pareceu, por alguns instantes, que iria continuar a briga. Logo depois, porém, seu semblante se acalmou em uma careta de escárnio, seu olho direito estava roxo - tentei me lembrar de parabenizar Lílian por tal feito - o que fazia com que sua expressão ficasse ainda mais desfigurada.

- Não adianta tentar parecer recatada, Lily... - ele ainda disse enquanto passava por mim para se retirar - Todos já sabem que essa sua fachada de quietinha é falsidade. Você não pareceu envergonhada em se atirar na cama do Black esta noite.

Ouvi um forte soluço vindo da figura diminuta ao meu lado e outro jato de ódio foi jogado diretamente na minha corrente sanguinia. Verdade ou não, o modo como Whistler falara sobre Lílian e Sirius me revoltou de tal forma que não hesitei em deixar seu olho esquerdo tão roxo quanto o outro estava.

David Whistler arquejou com a mão no rosto e me encarou com indignação. Seu punho fechou ao lado do corpo e ele deu poucos passos em minha direção.

- Pense pelo lado positivo - eu provoquei - Agora seu rosto está simétrico.

Não sei qual efeito tal declaração pode ter surtido sobre ele, mas o garoto parou de se aproximar e deu uma guinada para a direção oposta se afastando de nós a passos largos. Assim que sua figura desapareceu da minha visão virei-me para analisar Lílian.

- Você está bem? - perguntei para ela que estava sentada com os braços ao redor do próprio corpo.

Puxei uma de suas mãos para tentar consolá-la, mas o que vi interrompeu minha ação e meu fluxo de raciocínio. A blusa que Lílian usava havia sido rasgada e em seus braços tinham marcas que mostravam a força que Whistler fizera para a manter ali. Instantaneamente dois socos pareceram um castigo leve demais para o desgraçado, começei a pensar que algo mortal seria o mais apropriado.

- Por favor. - Lily segurou meu braço quando eu me preparei para levantar e seguir o responsável por tal monstruosidade - Por favor, fique aqui.

Lílian tremia incontrolavelmente e seus soluços ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Não aguentando vê-la naquele estado, retirei meu casaco e a cobri com delicadeza.

- Lily, eu não posso... - eu disse enquanto acariciava sua mão - Não posso deixar que ele saia por aí impune depois disso.

- Não, Remus. Deixe isso para lá. - ela apertou minha mão nas dela - Só não me deixe aqui sozinha.

Com minha raiva mais controlada, sentei ao seu lado disposto a esperar até que ela se recuperasse para sair e me vingar do infeliz. Puxei ela pelos ombros e a fechei em um abraço enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

- Eu te juro, Lily - eu começei a falar e levantei seu rosto para que ela olhasse em meus olhos - Ninguém mais vai te fazer mal. Eu não vou deixar.

Ouvi passos pelo corredor e a apertei mais em meus braços me preparando para matar Whistler caso ele tivesse ousado voltar.

Mas não foi ele quem parou a nossa frente com olhar de desperezo.

- Essa é a sua noite, Lupin? E amanhã deve ser a vez de Pedro, não é mesmo?- Tiago perguntou com ironia - Eu tenho mais alguns nomes que adorariam entrar em sua lista, Lílian, quem sabe você não consegue encaixá-los na sua agenda enquanto não estiver muito ocupada na cama com o Black.

Lílian não tinha estrutura emocional para aguentar mais aquela provocação, a noite já havia sido suficientemente ruim para ela. Senti meu coração se apertar de pena quando ela escondeu seu rosto em meu peito molhando minha camisa com suas lágrimas.

- Pare com isso, Tiago. - eu pedi sentindo os soluços de Lílian ecoando em mim - Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Tem razão. - Tiago concordou sem abandonar o tom de sarcasmo - Não sei nem mesmo _com quem _estou falando. Eu não reconheço mais vocês, aliás, acho que nunca os conheci de verdade...

Tiago Potter foi embora, me deixando apenas a dúvida de qual coração estava mais destruído naquela noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**N/A: **__Oi para todos! Não vou nem mesmo me desculpar pela demora por que desta vez não tive muita culpa... Mas saibam que fiquei muito emocionada por todas que enviaram mensagens pedindo que a história não parasse *.* Eu sei que foi muita maldade a fic ter parado em um momento tão tenso, e sinto muito se esse capítulo piorou tudo... Mas espero que apesar de tudo - a demora e o capítulo triste e sem muitas explicações - vocês ainda continuem gostando da fic._

_Como resposta para todas que acharam que eu ia parar, eu digo que, apesar de não saber quando vou postar novamente, espero poder voltar logo e não deixar todos se afogando na curiosidade. Teve até gente dizendo que ia explodir! o0 Espero sinceramente que o barulho que ouvi ainda agora não tenha sido causado por nenhuma explosão de ansiedade... :)_

_A vida real - não que eu ache que alguém se interesse, mas vá lá... - não está tão melhor do que o clima desses últimos capítulos e sei que se houver alguma vestibulanda lendo isso deve concordar comigo. Todas essas alterações no vestibular, todo esse treco de novo Enem, isso tudo está me tirando do sério. Para completar, meu pc está ruim, e na prova da uerj eu fiz 42 pontos, sendo que eu teria que fazer 43 para poder tirar A..._

_Querem saber de uma coisa? Esse treco de vestibular é muito desumano... Fazer a gente enfrentar gladiadores, ou nos colocar em uma arena com leões me parece provas em que nós sofreríamos menos tortura psicológica. Se você avistar na rua uma adolescente descabelada, com grande olheiras, e um olhar vago e desfocado não ache que é uma simples usuária de drogas... Ela também pode estar sofrendo de TPV, doença muito comum entre os jovens que beiram os 17 anos._

_Sim, eu confesso, estou sofrendo de Tensão- Pré- Vestibular._

_E já enchi vocês o suficiente por hoje._

**Beijos de alguém que não lembra nem o próprio nome!**


	18. Será, que nós vamos conseguir vencer?

**Finalmente: Respostas aos Reviews:**

sango7higurashi : _Me assombrar?! Nada disso, aqui está o capítulo e faço votos para que sua curiosidade ainda não tenha te matado =D Ahh, vc não vai se conformar se não tiver acontecido nada? Hmm... E chocolates enfeitiçados? Hmmm (de novo) Bem, depois de ler o capítulo comente para me dizer se correu tudo como você queria... ou não =P Obrigado por comentar e mutos beijos!_

**Natalia Lopes: **_Gostei do seu positivismo em relação ao vestibular! Tamo juntas nessa o/\o Huahuahauhauh... Enfim, esse lance dos chocolates tá dando o que falar, nossa! Pode deixar que suas curiosidades ( e as do Sirius) vão ser resolvidas! Hii, se você quase chorou no outro capítulo acho que vai chorar em uma parte desse... Sei lá, depois você me conta o que achou, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Loo Lupin: **_espero realmente que você tenha posto a fic em alerta por que quro muito saber o que você achou do capítulo. E sobre os chocolates... Bem, não vo falar mais nada =x Huahuahauhauh... Ah, eu também prefiro o Tiago tentando conquistar a Lily, mas ainda tem água para passar nessa ponte (ui, me senti tremendamente velha agora) Então, espero seu comentário, Beijos!_

**Marydf Evans & Paulinha Potter: **_Maiores fãs? Que lindo!! *.* Eu tenho fãs ( dando pulinhos)!!! Bem, sobre os chocolates nem vo falar mais nada... Mas espero que vocês ainda não tenham explodido e que possam torturar a Rose de muitas formas, mas me deixem de fora dessa, ok? Huahuahauh Espero comentário. beijos!!!_

**chibilele: **_Mais uma vestibulanda? Vamos matar aquele cara juntas, ok? =D Quero muito saber se a sua teoria estava certa, então leia o capítulo e me conte, certo? Beijos!!!_

**Brenda Black-Cullen: **_Amei seu comentário - apesar do momento ameaça ter sido meio assustador hauhauahauh - e espero que ainda esteja viva para ler este capítulo. Te juro que a parte triste tá acabando, ok? Espero comentários, Beijos!!!_

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: _Não sou tão má, ok? Depois que terminar este capítulo você vai ver isso... E tadinho do Rabicho ? Pera lá, nessa exagerou o0 hauhauahuahahha... ESpero não ter demorado tanto dessa vez. Comentem, você e as ladys, certo? Beijos!!!_

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy): **_Pelo visto somos várias as torturadas pelo enem... Tenho esperanças que tudo de certo e ano que vem eu já esteja cursando minhas aulas de cinema *.* Ah, se você não se lembra quem é o Whistler é só voltar naquele capítulo que o feitiço acabou, certo? Leia este capítulo e depois me conta o que achou. Beijos!!!_

**Charline: **_Vou ser sincera, a primeira vez que li seu comentário pensei: "se ela ta farta da fic que vá ler outra ¬¬", mas depois pensei melhor e vi que a fic tava indo pelo lado muito do drama... Não posso dizer que esse capítulo é mais feliz, mas as coisas estão se resolvendo... Então, depois me conta o que achou, ok? Beijos!!!_

Carolzynha LF: _Oii, espero que a ansiedade não tenha te matado =D Aqui está o novo capítulo! Obrigada por elogiar a fic *.* Continue comentando, certo? Beijos!!!_

**Joannah: **_Amei saber que você sente saudades da fic *.* E depois me conta se sua idéia tava certa... Ah, sobre o Whistler, ele não espera o que o aguarda ¬¬ HUÁ-há-há ( era pra ser uma risada malvada, enfim...) E aí, gostou do filme novo de HP? Beijos!!!_

**Brenndinha Potter: **_Fic maravilhosa? *.* Cuidado que eu posso começar a ficar convencida disso =D Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar este capítulo, depois me conta o que achou, certo? Beijos!!!_

Marydf Evans Cullen: _Nossa, você ficou realmente ansiosa por esse capítulo, que linda *.* Aqui está, ok? Espero que goste, depois me conta... Beijos!!!_

**Lúuh Black: **_Seu irmão tá nervoso, coitado, eu sei como ele tá se sentindo. Aproveite enquanto pode =D E quanto a sua teoria de porção do amor... Bem, dá uma lidinha no capítulo e depois me fala, certo? Beijos!!!_

**carolmamoru: **_Calma, moça! Não morre não! Que lindo, você leu a fic toda tão rápido... *.* Espero que continue gostando, depois me conta o que achou, ok? E não chora não. Beijos!!!_

Paulinha Potter Cullen: _Aii, fiquei mto feliz por você estar amando a fic, espero que também goste bastante deste capítulo e eu não demorei mto viu? Só um pouquinho... Beijos!!!_

**manchas: **_Fic demais? Incrível? Aii, to ficando convencida com esses comentários *.* Espero que também goste deste capítulo! Beijos!!!_

Mih Brandon Cullen: _Eu escrevo muito bem? o0 Tenho um professor de redação que não compartilha da sua opinião, ele só me dá nota abaixo de 4 ¬¬ Enfim, que bom que você gostou e muito obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto ao seu pedido para que tudo se resolva é só ler o capítulo e me dizer o que achou, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Almofadinhas:**_Te juro que a confusão tá desenrolando =D E espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic. Beijos!!!_

**Andressa: **_Mais uma com TPV o// Ihuul!! Espero que você ainda não tenha enlouquecido com a minha demora... Bem, eu não vi ninguém pedindo autógrafo no meio da rua e o jornal não noticiou nenhum ataque de drogados... Huahauhauhauh Fico feliz por você ter aprendido - e já não era sem tempo o0 - a comentar aqui... E fique sabendo que eu adoro comentários grandes, ok? Beijos!!!_

**Joana**: _Espero que você tenha resistido a minha demora =D E eu escrevo super bem? Diz isso pro meu professor de redação, to com o maior medo de cair em recuperação o0 E quanto ao seu desejo de ver o Tiago e a Lily juntinhos, bem, algo me diz que... Não vou contar, tenho que resistir! Bem, leia e me conte o que achou. Beijos!!!_

LLoiza: _Olá, querida leitora desesperada *.* Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da fic e fico mais feliz ainda - e um pouco chocada - pela minha fic ter sido indicada para ocê. Dê um beijo na bochecha dessa sua amiga por mim, sim? E pode deixar que assim que eu tiver mais tempo do uma passada na sua fic. Continue comentando, Beijos!!!_

**NOTA: **_Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, espero não ter demorado dmais e espero que gostem desse capítulo que será narrado pelo Tiago e pelo Sirius:_

**Capítulo 16: **Será, que nós vamos conseguir vencer?

Eu não imaginava que pudesse doer ainda mais.

Estava enganado.

Não estou sendo eufemista quando digo que aquela foi a pior noite da minha vida, mas o que eu não sabia é que outras piores ainda poderiam vir. Toda a madrugada que eu passara acordado na beira do lago me ajudou a discernir exatamente o que eu iria fazer diante da situação. Absolutamente nada.

Até mesmo porque não havia nada para ser feito, eu me apaixonara pela imagem de uma Lílian que não era real, eu tinha idealizado a ruiva e montado uma pessoa que aparentemente não existia. _"Apaixona-se o amador pela coisa amada / Na virtude do tanto imaginar"_, não foi isso que aquele poeta disse?

Poesia! Quando, pela santa barba de Merlim, eu iria me imaginar na fossa declamando poesia?!

E foi logo depois da crise por causa da poesia e um pouco antes de mais um ímpeto de afogar Sirius no lago, que eu decidi que deixaria isso para lá e voltaria a viver minha vida normalmente. Afinal, ainda existiam outras garotas e eu ainda podia contar com a amizade do Pedrinho e do Aluado. Nada seria como antes, mas eu iria sobreviver.

Ou pelo menos queria acreditar nisso.

A segunda-feira começou desastrosa, apenas um pouco pior do que eu achei que esta seria. Quando eu entrei pela manhã no castelo parecendo um zumbi de olhos inchados e com a roupa suja de terra e grama, me assustei quando percebi que havia alguém em um estado quase tão deplorável do que o meu.

Na mesa da grifinória, Marlene estava sozinha tomando café. Dos seus olhos corriam grossas lágrimas e suas roupas amassadas confirmavam seu estado de espírito. Não posso dizer que me aproximei para tentar consolá-la, apenas pensei que tomar café seria uma boa iniciativa para começar com meu plano de viver normalmente.

- Bom dia. - eu disse para ela, minha voz saindo tremendamente rouca.

Ela olhou para mim e secou rapidamente o rosto com a manga da blusa.

- Você parece mal. - ela disse com um sorriso afetado.

- Você também não parece em seus melhores dias. - observei.

Não olhei para ela enquanto disse isso, já que eu tentava descobrir se o nó em minha garganta deixaria alguma espécie de comida entrar. Acabei por decidir que um suco de laranja seria o mais seguro.

- Eles não merecem isso! - ela falou alto depois de algum silêncio e eu que tentava colocar um copo de suco com minhas mãos trêmulas fui pego de surpresa deixando que boa parte do conteúdo entornasse em minha blusa.

- O que? - perguntei assustado pelo rompante da garota.

- Sirius e Lílian não merecem nosso sofrimento. - ela respondeu em um tom ainda mais revoltado.

Ponderei por poucos instantes.

- Não, eles não merecem. - concordei, não apenas porque ela parecia capaz de esmagar alguém que discordasse de sua afirmação, mas porque eu realmente achava isso.

- Eles não merecem que nós passemos noites em claro. - ela disse novamente.

- Concordo. - eu disse um pouco mais entusiasmado.

- Não merecem que nossos olhos fiquem inchados.

- Verdade.

- Eles que fiquem juntos e aproveitem suas vidinhas medíocres.

- Exatamente! - eu disse me sentindo um pouco melhor.

- Não vamos ficar chorando enquanto eles se divertem na cama!

- É isso mes...

O copo que eu segurava se partiu com um ruído seco.

- Oh, meu Merlim! - Marlene arfou ao ver o corte que eu provocara acidentalmente em minha mão - Você tem que ir até a enfermaria, Potter.

- Esquece isso. - eu afastei minha mão - Do que você estava falando?

- Oh, Tiago, desculpa. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! Não era para você saber assim, eu achei que você já sabia! Todo o castelo não fala em outra coisa... - lágrimas voltaram a cair

- Marlene, não peça desculpas. - eu disse rilhando os dente - Só me explique o que está acontecendo.

- A Lílian dormiu com o Sirius.

Se ela disse mais alguma coisa depois disso, eu não estava mais lá para ouvir. Em um instante eu estava de pé olhando para Marlene, e no outro eu assistia meus pés subirem as escadas sem poder controlar meu corpo. Todas as minhas células estavam completamente empenhadas em pensar na maneira mais dolorosa de acabar com Sirius Black.

Até que meu cérebro conseguiu assumir o controle.

Eu já estava diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda, quando algum raciocínio fracamente racional conseguiu se fazer ouvir. O que eu tinha a ver com a vida da Evans? Ela já não mostrara qual era sua preferência de um modo tão enfático na noite anterior? Não era da minha conta com quem ela dormia ou deixava de dormir.

Mas e daí? Ainda assim eu queria acabar com o Black.

E não faço idéia do tamanho do estrago que eu poderia ter feito se uma voz alterada não tivesse se pronunciado atrás de mim.

- Sr. Potter, o que faz aqui? - Profª McGonagall me interrogou.

- Desculpe, professora, mas eu não entendi. - respondi me virando para ela.

- Você não entendeu? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha - Você já viu o estrago em sua mão? Você está ensangüentando todo o castelo, porque não foi à enfermaria?

Meu olhar percorreu a minha mão cortada e foi parar na trilha de sangue que eu fizera até chegar ali.

- Eu já estava indo. - menti - Apenas esqueci algo no dormitório, só vou buscá-lo e...

- Você esqueceu seu bom senso lá dentro, Potter? - McGonagall perguntou desta vez parecendo preocupada - Vá para a enfermaria. Agora.

Não tive outra opção.

Madame Promfey me segurou na enfermaria toda a tarde, apesar do meu corte ter sido facilmente cicatrizado por um rápido feitiço. Fiquei em observação até o início da noite, quando a enfermeira finalmente concluiu que a perda de sangue não tinha me causado grandes consequencias.

Sai de lá com a clara sensação de que eu precisava conversar com alguém. Procurei Remus no dormitório e na biblioteca mas ele não estava. Já passara, então, do horário de dormir quando eu resolvi procurar por ele no mapa.

Achei que me enganara quando vi o pontinho que representava o Aluado próximo do da Evans indicando que estavam na Torre. Certo de que o mapa havia dado um pane mágico ou qualquer coisa assim, segui para ver com meus próprios olhos o que se passava.

Acho que dessa parte vocês já estão cientes.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei até a Torre de Astronomia e me deparei com Remus e Lílian abraçados, seus rostos duvidosamente próximos, não pude controlar meu desejo de falar coisas que fizessem a Evans sentir a mesma dor que eu sentia. Entretanto, tudo que eu dizia dilacerava minha própria carne e ver Lily esconder o rosto em pleno choro me provocou intensa amargura.

Deixei os dois sozinhos antes que meus instintos me dominassem e eu arrebentasse a cara de Aluado e tomasse a ruiva em meus braços para prometer que nunca mais a faria chorar. Essa decisão, porém, não me ajudava a descontar a raiva e frustração que ardiam meus músculos, por isso resolvi empregar minha gana por destruição em algo produtivo. Quadribol.

Não me importei com o horário. Inicialmente treinei com o pomo, mas não me pareceu apropriado para descontar meu ódio e eu comecei a rebater balaços. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas só dei conta quando um trovão partiu o céu anunciando chuva que logo veio.

Meus olhos doíam pelo cansaço de duas noites sem sono e meus músculos se contorciam em cãimbras, mas nada me importava. Eu havia encontrado a válvula de escape ideal para meus sentimentos e não haveria dor física ou chuva que me fizessem parar.

Com uma rebatida particularmente forte, eu parei para observar o balaço seguindo até as arquibancadas. O meu sangue começou a correr mais rápido, porém, quando notei que havia alguém sentado lá. Foi difícil discernir a identidade de quem me observava, mas mesmo no escuro ou debaixo de qualquer chuva eu poderia reconhecê-la.

Me apressei para parar o conter que ia em sua direção. Com a situação devidamente controlada, me aproximei dela sem saber como me comportar. A chuva caía tão forte que machucava quando tocava a nossa pele, e me condenei por me preocupar com sua saúde.

- O que você quer? - perguntei sem ligar para a grosseria.

- O que? Eu não posso simplesmente querer ficar sentada aqui? - ela perguntou com a voz aguda, notei que seus olhos pareciam febris.

- Como quiser. - eu disse me virando para deixá-la.

- Espere! - Lílian pediu enquanto pegava meu braço para me impedir de ir.

Seu toque, anormalmente quente, me provocou um arrepio que percorreu por toda minha espinha.

- O que foi isso? - ela perguntou deslizando seu toque pelo meu braço até que pudesse segurar minha mão.

Com a palma virada para cima, não era difícil ver a cicatriz que restara do corte. Madame Promfey dissera que ela sumiria em pouco tempo. Como se eu não tivesse cicatrizes maiores com que me preocupar.

- Não é nada com que você deva se preocupar. - respondi rispidamente.

Seus dedos acompanharam toda a extensão da marca rosada em minha mão me fazendo sentir mais uma vez naquela noite que eu não conseguiria me controlar se permanecesse perto dela. A preocupação em seu rosto - mesmo eu sabendo ser falsa - me provocava o impulso de abraçá-la.

Minha mão se fechou em torno da dela.

- Por que você está aqui? - eu perguntei um pouco mais brando, enquanto sentia todas as minhas defesas ruírem ao segurar sua mão.

- Eu e Sirius descobrimos algo.

A frase me trouxe de volta à realidade e eu a larguei abruptamente sentindo nojo de minha própria fraqueza.

- Claro que descobriram. - minha voz voltara para a ironia - Vocês dois se amam e vão se casar. O que o Lupin acha disso?

- Tiago, por favor... - ela pediu.

- Não me chame de Tiago! - eu gritei e a observei encolher.

Alguns instantes se passaram, nos quais eu só pude ouvir o som da chuva que abafava o barulho da minha própria respiração acelerada. Tenho certeza que se não estivéssemos em uma tempestade, as batidas do meu coração também seriam ouvidas.

- Que ironia do destino. - a Evans disse por fim, seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos que talvez ela estivesse chorando - Eu realmente lamento que pense assim, _Potter_.

- Você não pareceu se preocupar com meus pensamentos ontem. - eu observei com o nó em minha garganta tornando difícil a fala.

- Apenas vim dizer que eu e o Sirius descobrimos uma coisa sobre o que houve ontem. - ela disse - Mas vejo que você não acreditaria em mim.

- Eu já sei muito bem o que houve. - eu retruquei - Eu estive lá, Evans, lembra?

Lílian pareceu prestes a falar algo, mas seus ombros caíram em sinal de derrota. Ela passou por mim - perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse seu perfume - começou a se afastar. A medida que ela ia embora, notei que cambaleava, seus passos totalmente vacilantes. Repentinamente ela retornou para me olhar.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? - ela indagou - Eu preferia não ter descoberto que te amo.

Me deixando atordoado com suas palavras, a ruiva seguiu rumo ao castelo. Eu me limitei a observá-la ir embora com seus passos trôpegos, até que ela simplesmente parou no meio do campo.

E seu corpo caiu inerte no chão.

**

Eu não estava indo lá para espionar os dois. Ok, talvez eu tivesse. Só um pouquinho. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era saber se Lílian conseguira falar com Tiago e se os dois já tinham se resolvido.

Não precisei procurar muito por eles.

Quando vi Tiago entrar no castelo com Lílian nos braços achei que talvez tudo pudesse estar bem novamente, mas logo notei que estava errado. A cabeça da ruiva pendia molemente e seu rosto se encontrava mortalmente pálido.

- O que houve? - perguntei preocupado.

- Sei lá, ela simplesmente desmaiou no meio do campo. - Tiago respondeu atordoado - Ela está ardendo em febre... - ele completou com a voz rouca.

Segui Pontas até a enfermaria me perguntando o quanto os dois tinham conversado e se aquela seria uma boa hora para perguntar se estava tudo bem entre eles. Decidi que era melhor não falar nada.

- O que está acontecendo?! - Madame Promfey veio correndo em nossa direção assim que entramos no aposento - Oh, meu Merlim! - ela exclamou ao olhar para rosto de Lily e nos indicou um leito.

Tiago deitou a ruiva com cuidado como se tratasse de uma boneca de porcelana e pegando a varinha secou a sua roupa, esquecendo que ele mesmo estava encharcado.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou enquanto a Madame Promfey a examinava com o rosto fechado em preocupação.

- Eu não tenho certeza - ela respondeu - Mas parece que sua namorada está com pneumunia.

- É muito grave? - eu perguntei sem deixar de notar que o rosto do meu amigo se fechara com a notícia. Ou talvez tivesse sido por culpa da palavra "namorada".

- Não se preocupem. - a enfermeira nos tranqüilizou com um sorriso - Ela está em boas mãos.

Madame Promfey caminhou de um lado para o outro cuidando da ruiva, depois de alguns feitiços e de um medicamento que tinha a aparência semelhante a lama, a enfermeira olhou para nós com contentamento.

- A Srta. Evans logo ficará bem. - nos avisou - Mas eu gostaria que um de vocês pudesse passar a noite ao lado dela, tenho que cuidar dos outros alunos e preciso de alguém para vigiá-la enquanto isso.

Sabendo que esta era a minha deixa para me retirar, virei para abandonar a enfermaria.

- Espere, Black. - Tiago chamou quando eu já me encontrava na porta - Talvez seja você quem deve ficar.

Olhei para meu amigo e sua expressão de descontentamento me indicou que Lílian não havia conseguido explicar muita coisa a ele antes de desmaiar.

- Com licença, titia Fey. - pedi enquanto puxava Tiago pelo braço pra fora da enfermaria - A gente precisa conversar por um instante.

- O que você quer, Black? - ele perguntou ríspido assim que chegamos ao corredor.

- O que a Lílian te falou antes de apagar? - eu indaguei curioso.

- Nós discutimos. - ele respondeu - Ela saiu correndo irritada e caiu no meio do campo de quadribol.

- Vocês discutiram... - repeti sentindo uma fagulha de irritação aparecer em meu tom de voz - E você sequer deixou ela contar o que tinha ido para dizer?!

- Não tem nada que ela pudesse me dizer que eu não tenha visto. - ele respondeu exaltado - Ou que todo o castelo não esteja comentando!

Sentindo a raiva começar a tomar conta de mim puxei Tiago pelo colarinho e o empurrei em direção a parede.

- Você é um idiota, Potter! - eu xinguei - E daí que você nos viu aos beijos? E daí que o castelo todo está dizendo que dormimos juntos?! Se você não consegue realmente ver que tem algo de errado acontecendo é porque é um completo imbecil!

Tiago me empurrou com força.

- O que tem de errado nisso tudo, Black - disse com raiva - É que eu não soube escolher minhas companhias.

Eu não imaginara que a discussão poderia chegar a tal ponto, mas a fagulha de irritação que tinha se acendido em mim já havia crescido fazendo arder meus músculos e me deixando sem controle das minhas ações. Quando dei por mim, Tiago já tinha caído no chão com o impacto do soco que eu desferira em seu maxilar.

- Agora escute. - eu gritei antes que ele pudesse se levantar para continuar a briga - Eu descobri uma coisa sobre ontem.

- Lá vem você com essa história. - Tiago levantou massageando o queixo - Por que é tão importante pra vocês tentar me enganar?

- Cala a boca e me escuta, cacete! - eu gritei irritado pela interrupção - Ontem, eu fui até a biblioteca para avisar a Lily sobre o encontro, mas acabei perdendo a noção do tempo porque a gente começou a conversar sobre Marlene...

- Isso antes ou depois de você agarrar ela? - Tiago perguntou sarcástico.

- Eu não a agarrei, Pontas. - eu expliquei começando a me cansar de toda aquela história.

- Certo, então foi ela que deu o primeiro beijo? - ele continuou com as ironias.

Sem me agüentar, o soquei novamente desta vez na boca do estômago. Tiago se curvou mas logo se recuperou e revidou me dando um soco na cara.

- Pronto, chega! - segurei seu punho enquanto ele se preparava para outro golpe e continuei a falar arfando - Nós ficamos lá na biblioteca conversando e comendo chocolates e então tudo que eu lembro é de acordar com Lily ao meu lado. Acho que caímos numa armação.

Os músculos de Tiago cederam e a mão que eu segurava caiu ao lado do seu corpo. Ele ainda me encarava com raiva, mas também havia dúvida em sua expressão.

- Por que você acha isso? - Tiago perguntou não muito convencido.

- Porque eu descobri que havia algo nos chocolates que comemos. - eu respondi antes que ele recuperasse a vontade de brigar, meu rosto já tinha sofrido o suficiente aquele noite - Chocolates que Lily disse que recebeu de você.

- Eu não mandei nada. - Tiago disse confuso.

- Eu imaginei. - respondi.

- Como vou saber se o que você está falando é verdade? - meu amigo recobrou parte da sua expressão de escárnio.

- Vem comigo.

Subi as escadas ouvindo os passos de Tiago me seguindo até o Salão Comunal, quando entramos pelo quadro percebi que o Aluado nos esperava perto da lareira. A prova da minha teoria ainda estava sobre o sofá.

- Aqui está. - apontei indicando meu grande trunfo para Tiago.

- Está o quê? - ele perguntou atordoado - O que o Rabicho tem a ver com toda essa história?

Esta era exatamente a pergunta que eu queria que Tiago fizesse. O que o Pedrinho tinha a ver com tudo? Bem, ele é um rato.

E rato são ótimas cobaias.

- Olhe o que ele tem na mão. - eu falei sentindo que toda aquela confusão começava a se aproximar do fim.

- Ele comeu os tais chocolates? - meu amigo perguntou meio chocado olhando para o garoto que roncava a sua frente - E o que aconteceu?

- Exatamente isso que você está vendo. - eu ri um pouco - Ele apagou e estamos tentando acordar ele desde o almoço.

- Ele não acordou nem para comer?! - Tiago perguntou passando seu olhar de mim para Remus e voltando a encarar o Pedrinho.

- Não. - Aluado se manifestou pela primeira vez - E nós até colocamos um sanduíche bem perto do nariz dele.

- Impossível! - Pontas exclamou assustado e, depois de balançar um pouco o Pedro para tentar acordá-lo, deixou-se cair sentado na poltrona ao lado de Remus.

- Isso é o suficiente para que você acredite em mim? - indaguei vitorioso.

Meu amigo me olhou chocado e depois de um tempo balançou levemente a cabeça indicando uma resposta afirmativa.

- Então você e a Lily comeram esses bombons? - ele perguntou atordoado.

- Sim, e como você pode ver não tem a menor possibilidade de você ter nos encontrado na biblioteca. - eu disse - E não tem jeito de ter acontecido nada entre nós... lá no dormitório, eu quero dizer.

- Então quer dizer que alguém se fez passar por vocês? - Tiago concluiu.

- Esse é o Pontas que eu conheço! - exclamei feliz por ele ter entendido.

- Bom, Tiago, o que nós achamos é que essas pessoas doparam o Sirius e a Lily e com uma poção polissuco fizeram se passar pelos dois. - Remus explicou - Enfim, não eram o Almofadinhas e a sua ruiva na biblioteca ontem.

- Ok... - Pontas disse enquanto absorvia toda aquela informação, mas novamente pareceu ficar irritado - Mas e hoje na Torre? Também não eram você e a Lily abraçados?!

Eu encarei o Aluado confuso pelo que acabara de ouvir. Eu não estava sabendo nada sobre essa história.

- Éramos nós. - Remus suspirou - Eu tinha acabado de encontrar o Whistler tentando agarrar a Lily à força, ela estava chorando muito e eu a abracei. Só isso.

Observei Tiago trancar os punhos e levantar irado.

- Por que você não me contou isso?! - ele gritou chutando o sofá em que Rabicho estava dormindo. Pedro nem se mexeu.

- Eu não sei, Tiago. Será que é porque você estava muito ocupado xingando a Lily? - Aluado perguntou com boa dose de desprezo na voz.

Pontas interrompeu seu ataque de fúria ao ouvir o nome da ruiva. Arregalando os olhos virou-se para nós.

- A Lily! Eu tenho que voltar para a Ala Hospitalar. - depois de dizer isso saiu correndo pelo quadro.

Segundos depois, Tiago tinha retornado.

- Só mais uma coisa. - ele perguntou sem entrar no salão - Que poção é esta nos bombons?

- Poção? - Remus riu - Não é poção, quem quer que tenha feito isso foi esperto de não usar algo que pudesse ser identificado por feitiços.

- O que é então? - Pontas estava curioso.

- Remédio trouxa. - Aluado esclareceu - É calmante.

**

_**N/A:**__ Oi para todos! E aí? Tem alguém chocado? Eu vo adorar se tiver conseguido pegar alguem de surpresa *.* O meu eu cinematográfico não resistiu fazer uma surpresinha... =D Todo mundo tava me perguntando que poção tinha nos bombons... Ah, seria sem graça se fosse uma poção né? Huahuahauhauhauha_

_Enfim, desculpem novamente a demora, mas aquelas que sabem que esse capítulo estava preso no meu computador que tinha estragado vão entender porque o capítulo só saiu hoje..._

_E como vão as férias? Todas em casa por causa da Gripe Suína? Espero que estejam todas com saúde e que gostem do capítulo =D_

_Comentem, ok? *.*_

_AAAh! * pausa para momento descontrolado* A fic chegou a mais de 200 reviews!!!!! *fim do descontrole* Bem, vou postar logo isso antes que me matem!_

**Beijos felizes!!!**


	19. Aposto um beijo que você me quer

**Resposta aos comentários (rapidinho) :**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Adorei pegar todas de surpresa com a história do calmante e o beijo já vai ser explicado. O Tiago ficou chateado por saber que você acha que ele merecia apanhar, embora eu corcorde com isso... Espero que continue gostando, beijos!!!_

**Almofadinhas: **_Obrigada pelos elogios a fic, e quanto a não demorar a escrever, não posso prometer isso por causa das provas do vestibular, mas vou tentar ser o mais rapida possível. Continue acompanhando, beijos!!!_

**Lúuh Black:** _Nossa, suas aulas não foram adiadas? Aqui em Niterói todas foram... *.* Deseje boa sorte para seu irmão por mim, ok? Fico feliz que continue gostando da fic, beijos!!!_

**Mih Brandon Cullen :**_A Lily agradece sua compaixão por ela =D E você não vai acreditar, depois de receber muitos 4 em redação, eu recebi um 8! *pulinhos* E você chorou com o outro capítulo? Que lindo... Espero que não precise chorar com esse =D Beijos!!!__  
_

**Loo Lupin**: _Bonequinhos? Gostei disso. Huahauhauhauh. Espero que goste dsse capítulo e não tenha morrido com a espera, Beijos!!!_

**LLoiza**: _*acompanhando a dancinha das 200 reviews* Adorei isso! Huahuahuahuah. Espero que esse capítulo deixe você feliz =D Beijos!!!_

**sango7higurash**_: __Hei, gostei da idéia do verritaserium! Huahuahauhauh. E lamento que nada tenha ocorrido, é só que eu não consigo imaginar... E a indicação da fic ta anotada. Espero que goste do capítulo, beijos!!!_**Kakau C.**:_*batendo na boca* Que bom que você ta melhor! E que bom que te surpreendi *.* Espero que goste muito desse aqui, beijos!!!_

**De Weasley:**_ Bom, nem eu sei o que o Tiago vai fazer, isso é com ele... Huahuahuahauh. Que bom que ta gostando da fic, beijos!!!_

**Joana**: _Estou me empenhando para conseguir o tel do meu professor =D Ah, o Tiago ficou contrariado com aquele papo de cabeça dura e a Lily agradece sua força =-) Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijos!!!_

**Dadi Potter**: _Olá, os marotos e a Lily te dão boas vindas... Huahuahuah. Obrigada por todos os elogios e pela força pro ENEM *.* Espero que este capítulo corresponda as suas expectativas, beijos!!!_

**Paulinha Potter Cullen**: _Oii, ai que lindo adorei a parte do "olha quem escreve" Huahuahuahauh. Enfim, aqui está o capítulo e espero que goste, adore e ame, pq eu adorei escrever ele! Beijos!!!_

**Andressa:**_ Minhas lamparinas estavam a mil volts nesse capítulo... Huhauahuahauh. Espero que a demora não tenha danificado muito sua sanidade e que você possa ler e apreciar o capítulo. Fico aqui esperando mais um longo comentário, certo? Nada de curtinhos =D Beijos!!!_

**Mandy BrixX:** _Você não tem noção do quanto está certa quanto ao "pesoinha" Huahuahuahuah. Tenho 1, 54m de altura... Enfim, também foi muito bom te conhecer e espero que esteja fazendo progressos com sua fic. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste, Beijos!!!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:**_ Amou o outro capítulo? Então espero que você venere este, porque eu amei escrever *.* Beijos!!!_

**Anelim Evans Grint****:** _Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, fico muito animada ao saber disso *.* Espero que este capítulo esteja tão engraçado e romântico quanto você espera, beijos!!!_

**Capítulo 17: **Aposto um beijo que você me quer

Talvez seja melhor eu começar a beber mais. Porque qual a graça de acordar com ressaca sem ao menos ter provado uma gota de álcool? Já que está se tornando um hábito acordar como se eu tivesse dormido com a cabeça no meio de uma linha de trem, talvez eu devesse dar um real motivo para isso. É uma promessa, da próxima vez que eu acordar como se tivesse bebido todas na noite anterior, bem, eu vou ter realmente feito isso.

- Srta. Evans! - ouvi meu nome ser dito alguns decibéis mais altos do que meus ouvidos eram capazes de aguentar no momento.

Madame Promfey pareceu preocupada com a minha expressão de dor e se aproximou do leito em que eu estava para avaliar meu estado.

Só um instante... O que eu estava fazendo em um leito?!

- Por que eu estou aqui? - perguntei me assustando com a rouquidão de minha voz.

- Oh, querida, você desmaiou ontem a noite. - a enfermeira explicou e apontou para algo ao lado da minha cama - Seu namorado trouxe você até aqui. Ele parecia desesperado.

Olhei em direção ao local apontado para me deparar com Tiago dormindo na poltrona ao meu lado. Olheiras se destacavam em seu rosto evidenciando que ele havia passado a maior parte da noite acordado.

Isso era estranho. Da última vez que tínhamos conversado - se é que aquilo possa ser chamado de conversa -, ele parecia me odiar com todas as suas forças, e agora estava ali aparentemente zelando por meu sono. Ou quem sabe ele estivesse planejando me sufocar com o travesseiro durante a noite...

Apesar do fato de eu estar claramente viva mostrar que o plano de sufocamento não era uma teoria válida, eu não pude deixar de estranhar a súbita mudança em seu comportamento.

- Ele não é meu namorado. - eu disse a Madame Promfey, minha voz soando um pouco mais dura do que eu esperava.

- Não é? - a enfermeira soltou uma risadinha anasalada - Bem, querida, talvez você devesse avisar isso para ele.

Depois desse conselho ilógico, ela se virou para a saída apenas me avisando para chamá-la caso eu precisasse de algo.

Poucos segundos depois que Madame Promfey se afastou, eu percebi que o garoto ao meu lado havia começado a despertar. Observei enquanto Tiago abria os olhos, sua pupila se dilatando de surpresa ao notar que eu estava o encarando.

- Lily. - ele levantou da poltrona com agilidade e se aproximou para segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos - Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem, Potter. - eu falei friamente sem olhar para ele.

Tiago deixou suas mão caírem ao lado do corpo quando ouviu seu sobrenome.

- Lílian, Sirius me contou o que vocês descobriram. - ele falou de uma só vez enquanto sentava aos pés da cama.

- E como ele fez isso, posso saber? Ele te amarrou em uma cadeira? Ah, melhor, aposto que ele usou o _petrificus totalis_! - eu tinha começado a perder a calma - Vamos, Potter, me conte, estou curiosa para saber como ele fez isso.

- Pare com isso, Lily! - Potter exclamou segurando os meus pulsos para me obrigar a olhá-lo.

- Ah, agora eu voltei a ser "Lily"? - eu baixei meu tom de voz - Me solte, Potter.

Ele obedeceu ao meu pedido. Em silêncio, caminhou até a parede mais próxima e descontou sua frustração na forma de um soco.

- Que droga, Evans! - ele reclamou exasperado - Você não consegue, nem por um segundo, se por no meu lugar?

Me mantive em silêncio.

- Você não pode imaginar como é. - ele virou para mim - Não tem nem idéia do que eu senti.

- Você pede para eu me por em seu lugar - eu respondi - Mas, você já se colocou no meu? Ou no de Sirius?

- Você, não entende... - ele tentou argumentar mas eu o cortei.

- Sim, eu entendo. Mas isso não apaga as coisas que você me disse. - um nó havia tomado conta da minha garganta - Eu consigo entender sua reação, Potter, mas isso não quer dizer que eu consiga aguentá-la. Ou esquece-la.

Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Tiago e eu o desviei rapidamente. Eu não teria forças de continuar falando se olhasse para ele.

- Olha, eu não estou condenando sua reação. Talvez eu mesma agisse assim, ou pior. Eu só não quero passar por aquilo novamente. - eu suspirei tomando forças para prosseguir - Por isso, eu acho que talvez seja melhor nos esquecermos essa última semana.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você está querendo dizer, Lily. - Tiago disse.

- Eu estou dizendo para nós esquecermos tudo que aconteceu entre nós, Potter.

**

Lílian ficou por uma semana na ala hospitalar. E por toda a semana as cenas de nossa última conversa ficaram se repetindo sem parar em minha cabeça. Ela queria que eu esquecesse tudo.

- Bom dia, Almofadinhas. - eu disse quando levantei naquela manhã - Bom dia, Aluado.

Meus amigos que estavam transitando pelo dormitório enquanto se arrumavam para o café da manhã me encararam paralisados.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o Pontas? - Sirius perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Do que você está falando? - eu perguntei rindo.

- To falando de você ter passado os últimos dias como um morto-vivo e hoje ter acordado todo cheio de "bom dias". - Sirius respondeu.

- É hoje que a Lílian sai da ala hospitalar, Almofadinhas. - Lupin disse como se fosse óbvio o motivo da minha mudança.

- Eu sei disso, Aluado, mas o Pontas não tem tantos motivos para euforia. - Sirius me fez o favor de lembrar - Não depois da última conversa deles.

- Mas aí que está, cara amigo pulguento. - eu sorri pegando minhas roupas para tomar banho - Eu acabei de encontrar uma brecha no contrato.

- Que contrato? Oh, Merlim. - Sirius exclamou irônico - Aluado, o Pontas vendeu a alma dele. Acertei, não foi? Você fechou um contrato com o coisa-ruim pra ter a Lily de volta.

- Eu acho que o Tiago está falando da promessa que ele fez a Lily. - Lupin disse a Sirius depois de controlar uma crise de riso.

- Exatamente. - falei satisfeito - Mas essa idéia de vender a alma, eu posso usá-la se meu plano não der certo.

- Mas e aí, não vai contar qual a sua idéia? - Aluado reclamou curioso.

- Na verdade é bem simples. - eu disse - A Lílian que que eu esqueça a última semana e eu vou fazer isso.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - Sirius se caminhou de um lado para o outro - Seu grande plano é desistir de armar um plano? Vai abrir mão dela assim?

- E depois dizem que os cachorros são inteligentes. - eu joguei um travesseiro em Sirius - O que eu estou dizendo é que, ela quer que eu esqueça a última semana... Então eu posso voltar a agir como antes.

- Com esse "voltar a agir como antes" você quer dizer voltar a perseguir ela pelo castelo, humilhando toda e qualquer dignidade que te reste, e pedir insistentemente para ela sair com você? - Sirius ponderou por alguns instantes - É uma ótima idéia.

- Não pareceu tão boa do jeito que você colocou, mas sim, é esse o plano. - eu respondi rindo - E se vocês gostam da minha alma, torçam para isso dar certo.

- Eu não estou nem aí para a sua alma. - Aluado respondeu sorrindo - Mas te desejo boa sorte.

Cerca de meia hora depois, eu estava sentado na mesa do café conversando animadamente com os outros garotos tentando, fazer parecer que tudo era como antes.

- Bom dia, Lily! - eu exclamei quando a ruiva chegou à mesa.

Ela me encarou assustada, até que sua expressão perdeu a surpresa e deu lugar a irritação.

- É Evans, Potter. - Lílian disse ficando vermelha como os velhos tempos, aparentemente, ela havia entendido que tudo voltara ao normal.

- Evans Potter é de fato um lindo sobrenome, Lily. - eu sorri ainda mais.

- Nada que venha de você é lindo, Potter. - ela respondeu e eu poderia quase dizer que a ruiva parecia feliz com a retomada da antiga rotina.

Mas estava sendo extremamente difícil continuar com aquilo, eu estava muito mais disposto a perguntar como ela estava se sentindo do que continuar a disputa verbal. Lílian estava mais pálida que o normal, e sua voz estava rouca.

- Eu conheço muitas garotas que discordam dessa opinião, ruivinha. - eu retruquei sentindo dificuldade em manter meu enorme sorriso.

- Isso é porque elas estão muito preocupadas enfiando a língua na sua boca para notarem o quão megalomaníaco você é. - a ruiva disse radiante.

- Megalomaníaco? - eu ri - É uma palavra muito grande para alguém tão peguena.

Apesar de continuar incitando a briga, eu notei que meu plano não era assim tão brilhante. Eu já não conseguia levar numa boa as ofensas de Lily, e não era mais divertido ouví-la gritando comigo.

- Vá se danar, Potter. - ela disse em resposta.

- Só se você me der a honra de sua companhia. eu pisquei para ela.

- Está aí uma coisa que você nunca vai ter. - Lílian falou friamente.

Então essa foi a gota d'água.

- Não dá. - eu suspirei me levantando da mesa, Lily pareceu atônita - Isso não vai dar certo, Lílian.

Eu deixei a mesa sentindo os vários pares de olhos que me encaravam. Esse realmente tinha sido um plano estúpido, mas eu ainda tinha alguma esperança antes de partir para leiloar minha alma.

Esperei apoiado na parede do corredor, aos poucos as pessoas iam deixando o salão principal e se dirigiam para as aulas. Não demorou muito até que eu avistasse aqueles olhos verdes.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Evans. - eu me aproximei segurando seu braço.

- Eu não tenho tempo para brigar com você, Potter. - ela falou se afastando.

- Só vai levar um segundo, eu prometo. - eu peguei sua mão e a arrastei até uma sala vazia.

- O que você quer? - a ruiva pergunto assim que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- É exatamente isso que eu tenho para perguntar. - eu respondi encostando minhas costas contra a porta.

- Eu acho que já deixei bem claro o que eu queria. - Lílian respondeu encarando o chão.

- Não verdade não. - eu disse me aproximando dela - Você disse que queria que eu esquecesse a semana passada.

- E o que tem de difícil de entender nisso? - a ruiva perguntou irritada.

- Lily, se esquecermos sobre a semana passada tudo volta a ser como antes, as brigas, os pedidos insistentes para sair... - eu falei como se explicasse para uma criança - E eu não acho que é isso que você quer.

- Você não pode decidir o que eu quero, Potter. - Lily disse levantando os e pareceu assustada com a minha proximidade, deu alguns passos para trás, mas uma parede a impediu de continuar.

- Realmente, eu não posso decidir por você Lílian. - eu diminuí os poucos passos que nos afastavam - É por isso que eu estou aqui te perguntando, porque eu sei que você não quer esquecer.

- Você diz isso baseado na sua incrível sensibilidade de entender as pessoas? - ela perguntou ríspida - Ou porque você acha impossível que alguém não queira ficar com você?

- Isso também. - eu ri de sua irritação - Mas não é só por isso que eu sei que você não quer que eu me afaste.

- Ah, então que tal me dar uma dica do porque você acha isso? - Lílian retrucou extressada.

Logo depois de soltar essa pergunta e ruiva pareceu arrependida ao se dar conta que estava presa contra a parede. Eu estiquei uma das minhas mãos para acariciar o seu rosto e vi sua pele corar.

- Eu sei como você se sente, Lily. - eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido - Eu sei que sua pele se arrepia quando eu encosto em você...

Eu acariciava seu rosto e sentia a minha própria pele se arrepiar por causa do toque.

- Eu sei que seu coração dispara cada vez que eu me aproximo.

Meu próprio coração parecia disposto a participar de uma orquestra naquele momento. Eu fechei os olhos, encostando meus lábios em seu pescoço e inspirando o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos.

- Eu sei que meu perfume te inebria.

Senti um ligeiro suspiro vindo dela, mas a ruiva continuava estática.

- Eu sei que minha voz faz você se sentir mais leve.

Agora eu traçava uma sequência de beijos vinda do seu pescoço, e subindo em direção a seu rosto. A lembrança de ter ficado uma semana longe daquele perfume parecia longe neste momento.

- Eu sei que você pensou em mim em cada minuto que esteve na ala hospitalar.

Meus beijos agora já haviam alcançado o canto de sua boca, e eu pude sentir as mãos de Lílian subirem pelas minhas costas e acariciarem meus cabelos. Com muita dificuldade, eu interrompi os beijos mas não me afastei. Descansei minha testa sobre a sua e esperei que ela abrisse os olhos. Assim que eu enxerguei os dois pontos de luz verde me encararem eu pude dar a cartada final:

- E eu sei que você quer me beijar agora.

Eu não estava errado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:** _Olá, pessoal._

_Vou ser rápida por aqui porque tenho que voltar a estudar, a uerj é semana que vem :~~_

_Para todas que estavam desesperadas, aí está o capítulo =D_

_Para todas que estavam querendo me matar, aí está o capítulo =D_

_Para quem estava planejando usar técnicas avançadas de tortura, bem, aí está o tal capítulo =D_

_E para quem não aguentava mais tristezas, uhuul, aí está o capítulo! =D_

_Acho que todos já entenderam =-)_

_O título é um verso de uma música nova, que eu não foço idéia qual seja mas tenho uma amiga que fica cantando essa parte aí e achei que era apropriada ao capítulo._

_Obrigada por todas que continuam acompanhando a fic, preciso só informar que o fim se aproxima :~~_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

**Beijos!**


	20. Uma carta de amor

**OBS: Passei o dia todo escrevendo isso, logo, infelizmente tenho que fazer uma pilha de deveres para amanhã e não vai dar tempo de agradecer os comentários... Mas saibam que estão todas aqui no coração!!! Gentee, só tenho que avisar que o final realmente se aproxima, este é o penúltimo capítulo... Sentirei saudades dessa história.**

**Feliz dia das crianças!!!!!!**

**Capítulo 18: **Uma carta de amor

**(Participação especial) Marlene ****Mckinnon:**

Eu não sei o que eu vi nesse garoto. Ah, espere, eu sei sim.

Ele irrita o Sirius.

"E qualquer um que irrite o Black é uma boa pessoa para ter ao seu lado, Marlene", eu pensei tentando me focar nesse fato para evitar atingir o corvinal diretamente nos países baixos.

- Então eu disse a ele que nos deuterostômios o blastóporo originava o ânus, mas ele insistiu que era nos protostômios que isso acontecia. - ele deu uma pausa para gargalhar - Ele teve que andar uma semana com o cabelo verde!

- Encantador. - falei para Pietro, mas ele não reparou na ironia clara em minha voz.

De onde eu estava sentada eu podia ter uma visão clara do lugar onde os marotos estavam tomando café. Eles haviam sentado perto de Lílian e, aparentemente, Tiago e ela não estavam se entendendo muito bem. Observei quando o garoto levantou abruptamente e abandonou a mesa.

- Porque qualquer um sabe que os protostômios são menos evoluídos. - notei que Pietro continuava a falar.

Mais uma vez naquela semana, desejei que Sirius tivesse batido no corvinal quando nos encontrou juntos em Hogsmeade. Tal nível de chatice deve ser considerado crime em algum lugar do mundo.

Vendo que o Black nos observava, porém, me forcei a rir como se Pietro tivesse contado uma piada extremamente interessante.

- Posso falar com você, Mckinnon? - uma voz me chamou

- Claro, Lupin. - respondi para o garoto de pé ao meu lado - Com licença, Pietro. - falei ao corvinal e abandonei a mesa quase pulando de alívio.

Esperei me afastar um pouco mais do salão principal para me dirigir a Remus.

- Você é meu herói. - falei para ele - Se eu ficasse mais um minuto lá eu me tornaria uma homicida.

- Vale a pena correr esse risco somente para fazer ciúmes no Sirius? - ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou tentando provocar ciúmes no Black! - eu disse indignada.

- É claro que não. - Remus falou com a voz tranqüila, mas a ironia era óbvia - Você briga com sua melhor amiga por ela ter ficado com ele, grita com os dois e sai chorando para o dormitório e depois começa a sair com um cara que ele não gosta. É claro que você não quer provocar ciúmes.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Mas vou te contar um segredo. - o maroto continuou - Você não precisa sair com aquele corvinal para irritar o Sirius. Pode sair com qualquer outro que o efeito será o mesmo.

- Você me chamou para falar isso? - perguntei irritada, embora o que ele acabara de falar me provocara uma pontada de euforia.

- Não. - ele disse assumindo um tom de voz sério - Eu vim te contar sobre algo que nós descobrimos. Eu devia ter vindo conversar com você antes, mas estava difícil te encontrar fora do horário de aula.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, desde que eu descobrira sobre Sirius e Lílian eu não havia passado muito tempo fora do dormitório feminino.

- O Sirius e a Lily não ficaram juntos, Lene. - Remus afirmou com uma voz serena me fazendo estancar no meio do corredor.

- O que você está dizendo? Você mesmo viu os dois, Lupin. - eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o porquê daquilo - Oh, eu já sei. O Black pediu para você dizer isso não é mesmo? Remus, eu vi os dois saindo juntos do dormitório.

- O Black não me pediu para dizer nada. - ele retrucou ríspido - Nós encontramos calmante nos bombons que ele e Lílian comeram enquanto estavam na biblioteca. Foi uma armação, Mckinnon. Fizeram os dois dormirem e de algum modo montaram aquela cena na biblioteca.

- Eu não sei se acredito nisso. - suspirei - Quer dizer, parece lógico pelo que você está dizendo, mas...

- É só a verdade, Marlene. - Remus disse - Era minha obrigação contá-la, mas só você pode decidir o que fazer com ela. - ele deu de ombros - Tenho que ir a biblioteca.

O maroto andou com passos largos pelo corredor me deixando sozinha.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar e tomei minha decisão. Precisava encontrar Lílian.

Uma dose cavalar de desespero caiu em minha corrente sanguínea quando vi Pietro me procurando pelo corredor que se enchia de pessoas. Eu sei que deveria resolver as coisas com ele, mas se eu ouvisse mais alguma coisa sobre protostômios naquele momento minha sanidade não agüentaria. Agradeci a Merlim por ele não ter me visto e entrei correndo na primeira sala a minha frente.

- Ops. - falei involuntariamente ao me deparar com um casal se beijando.

Percebendo a minha presença, Lily se afastou de Tiago parecendo assustada. Os dois estavam com os lábios vermelhos e possuíam o mesmo brilho no olhar. É surpreendente que esses dois só tenham descoberto seus sentimentos agora, porque está escrito na testa deles - em néon e letras de caixa alta - o quanto estão apaixonados.

Lílian me encarou em estado de choque.

- Me desculpem, eu já estou de saída. - eu disse enquanto retornava para a porta.

- Espere. - ouvi Potter me chamar - Vocês também estão precisando conversar.

Lílian continuou em silêncio.

- Lily... - ele virou para encarar minha amiga - Pense sobre o que eu falei.

Ele pousou um rápido beijo sobre os lábios da ruiva e em seguida saiu da sala. Lílian esperou até que qualquer resquício dos cabelos espetados do Potter tivessem sumido no meio da multidão de alunos que transitavam pelo corredor, para sair do estado catatônico. Andou até a entrada da sala e fechou a porta.

- Eu odeio ele! - ela gritou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Você realmente parecia empenhada em mostrar esse ódio quando eu entrei. - eu ri ao ver que a ruiva enrubescia.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - Lílian falou em tom solene.

- Certo. - concordei me lembrando da conversa que eu tivera com Remus minutos antes - Lily, eu soube sobre a armação. Me desculpe, eu nem...

- Lene, não precisa pedir desculpas. - ela se aproximou e me abraçou com força - Eu nunca faria isso com você...

Senti meus olhos arderem ao perceber a injustiça que eu cometera acusando Lílian sem dar-lhe ao menos o benefício da dúvida. E agora, ao notar o quão perfeitos ela e Tiago ficavam juntos, eu via que aquela cena na biblioteca era simplesmente impossível.

- Lily, por que toda essa confusão? - perguntei quando ela me soltou - Garoto gosta da garota. Garota gosta do garoto. Garoto e garota ficam juntos. Por que você e o Potter têm que complicar algo tão simples?

- Não é tão simples, Lene. - ela suspirou e sentou-se em uma cadeira na frente da mesa de professores onde eu me apoiava - Está mais para: Garota odeia garoto. Garoto resolve sair com a garota. Garota e garoto brigam o tempo todo. Garoto e garota são colados magicamente. Garota é vista se agarrado com o melhor amigo do garoto...

- Mas agora está tudo resolvido, não está? - perguntei interrompendo seu ataque verborrágico.

- Acho que sim. - Lílian respondeu depois de um tempo - Mas não sei se daria certo, Lene.

- Só vai saber se tentar. - eu observei.

- Claro, assim que você tentar ficar com o Black. - ela respondeu subitamente irritada.

- O que você dizendo? - falei atônita.

- Não tente fingir que não gosta dele. - Lílian tinha o tom de voz sério.

- É diferente, Lily. - um nó havia se formado na minha garganta - O Potter realmente gosta de você.

- Como você pode saber? - a ruiva aumentou o tom de voz - Como _eu_ posso saber? Até então, Lene, eu não passava de um desafio.

- As coisas mudaram, Lily. - afirmei - Basta olhar para os olhos do Tiago. Você não percebe o modo como ele olha para você?

Lílian ficou em silêncio. E então eu notei o que estava se passando por ali, a Lily não tinha fugido de Tiago por causa do modo como ele a tratou quando a viu com Sirius. Ela não estava magoada por ele não ter lhe dado um voto de confiança. Ela estava com medo.

- É tarde para isso, Lílian. - interrompi o silêncio que se prolongara até então - É tarde para ter medo de se magoar. - eu olhei para minha amiga que parecia estar próxima as lagrimas - Não adianta fugir do Potter, porque, obviamente, fugir está te magoando ainda mais.

Uau. Eu soei tão profunda.

**

**Sirius Black:**

- Uau. - exclamei levemente debochado - Isso foi profundo!

Mckinnon e a ruiva me encararam com tamanha indignação que tive certeza que os meus dias com forma humana haviam acabado. Detive meu impulso de correr antes que elas me transformassem em uma lagartixa.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa? - comecei a falar tentando impedir que surgisse essa idéia na cabeça delas - Vocês sabem que a aula de DCAT vai ser aqui agora, certo? Então não me olhem com essa cara, estou apenas cumprindo meu papel de aluno dedicado e chegando adiantado.

É. Eu também nunca imaginei que a expressão "aluno dedicado" e qualquer referência a minha pessoa poderiam habitar a mesma frase.

E aparentemente elas também ficaram chocadas com a minha afirmação. Mas o choque durou pouco sendo substituído por descrença e, por fim, caíram na gargalhada.

- Aluno dedicado? - Lílian perguntou rindo - Não acha muita apelação?

- Assim você me magoa, ruiva. - respondi fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Falta mais de uma hora para a aula de DCAT. Sério, o que você realmente quer aqui, Sirius? - a ruiva perguntou direta me deixando chocado pelo fato de que, pela primeira vez, minha expressão de mágoa não surtira efeito algum sobre uma garota. Oh, Merlim. Será que eu estou perdendo os meus encantos?

- Eu queria falar com a Mckinnon. - respondi olhando para a morena.

- Certo. - Lílian sorriu indo em direção a porta da sala ao passar por perto de mim, porém, a ruiva sussurrou: - Se magoar ela, será um maroto morto.

Pois é. Definitivamente meu charme está abalado. Ou será que só a Lily é imune? Preciso estudar isso.

- Admiro a sua delicadeza ruiva. - respondi e Lily limitou-se a erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Depois que Lílian deixou a sala um silêncio incomodo se instaurou.

- Então, o que Lílian te falou ainda agora? - a morena quebrou com a quietude que se impregnara pelas paredes - Estavam combinando os últimos detalhes sobre Bahamas?

Me lembrei de minha antiga brincadeira sobre fugir com Lily para Bahamas e não pude evitar que um sorriso presunçoso tomasse conta do meu rosto.

- Por que você apenas não admite que sente ciúmes? - perguntei me aproximando a passos lentos

- Essa palavra nem consta no meu vocabulário, Black. - ela respondeu se afastando da mesa em que estava encostada e aproximando-se de mim.

- Não? E que palavra no seu vocabulário serve para designar a sua atitude quando achou que eu estava ficando com a ruiva? - dei o golpe fatal.

- Você é um idiota. - Marlene disse ficando mais irritada - O que você queria falar comigo?

Reprimi meu comentário sobre o modo com que ela fugiu da minha pergunta e me senti repentinamente inseguro. Eu realmente esperava que somente Lílian fosse imune a mim.

- Quer dar um passeio pelo jardim? - eu disse me sentindo um babaca assim que as palavras acabaram de deslizar para longe dos meus lábios.

- Quê? - a morena piscou algumas vezes atordoada - Você veio aqui pra me chamar para um passeio no jardim?!

- Não. - respondi - Mas no jardim há testemunhas se eu sofrer algum tipo de violência.

Não era por isso. Quer dizer, eu realmente não sabia como Marlene reagiria ao que eu tinha a falar, mas esperava que fôssemos parar em um armário de vassouras e não na prisão. Ok, isso não foi romântico, mas eu estou me esforçando certo?

E justamente por isso eu havia a chamado para o jardim, estava tentando promover alguma atmosfera de romantismo. Na realidade, eu acho que apenas minha presença basta para isso, mas aparentemente o Aluado não concorda. Pois é, a dica do jardim foi dele.

- Certo... - ela disse enfim e começamos a nos mover rumo a saída do castelo.

Uma brisa suave encontrou meu rosto assim que saímos ao ar livre, caminhamos mais um pouco até encontrar a sombra de uma árvore. Olhei para cima, o céu estava quase completamente azul com exceção de algumas nuvens que movimentavam-se preguiçosamente e retorciam-se em formas divertidas.

- Aquela nuvem parece um hipogrifo. - eu observei mal notando que falara em voz alta.

- Realmente. - Marlene olhou para cima e concordou rindo - Mas é um hipogrifo manco...

Ficamos rindo da nuvem por algum tempo. Quando baixei meus olhos para a morena a minha frente ela ainda encarava o céu, um sorriso plácido marcando sua fisionomia. Naquele momento eu entendi.

- Eu ganhei a aposta, Lene. - eu disse abruptamente retirando a garota de seus devaneios sobre hipogrifos mancos - Eu não fiquei com garota alguma naquela semana.

- Realmente. - ela concordou depois de alguns instantes - Parabéns, Black, você sobreviveu a uma semana sozinho.

- Eu disse que ganharia. - eu falei repousando minhas mãos estrategicamente na cintura da garota para que ela não se afastasse ao ver o que viria a seguir - E eu disse que iria querer um prêmio.

- O que você quer, Black? - Marlene perguntou movimentando-se desconfortavelmente quando eu apoiei minhas costas na árvore e a puxei para mais perto.

Ficaria muito clichê se eu respondesse "você"?

- Que pare de me chamar de Black. - eu disse adotando um plano mais sutil.

- Só isso? - ela perguntou irônica, mas achei ter sentindo uma gota de decepção em seu tom, acho que ela estava realmente esperando pelo clichê.

- Não. - eu falei enquanto usava as últimas reservas do meu estoque de autocontrole para não ficar perturbado com a proximidade da garota - Mas o segundo pedido você pode recusar se não quiser.

- Você não está precisando de uma doação de órgãos, né? - ela tentou brincar para não parecer nervosa - Porque eu gosto muito dos meus rins aonde estão.

- Não, Lene, eu só queria perguntar se você me daria uma chance. - falei observando os olhos cor de mel se arregalarem na minha frente.

- Do que você está falando? - Marlene tinha a foz fraca - Um encontro?

- Não. - eu disse afastando uma das mãos de sua cintura para acariciar-lhe o rosto - Um relacionamento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A:**_Esse seria o fim do capítulo 18, mas em comemoração ao dia das crianças, ao meu A na UERJ - sim, eu tirei A! -, e ao aniversario de duas amigas que eu conheci aqui no ff: Maria Clara e Camila, todas vocês vão ganhar uma surpresa! _

_Parabéns meninas! Parabéns para todos pelo dia das crianças ( porque mesmo os adultos devem cultivar sua criança interior) ! E parabéns para mim! Huahuahauhauhauh_

_Espero que gostem:_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Parte Bônus)**

**Marlene Mckinnon:**

- Um relacionamento - Sirius respondeu fazendo com que o ar subitamente sumisse dos meus pulmões.

Todos os nervos espalhados pelo meu corpo começaram a gritar em alerta e tive quase certeza que dentro do meu cérebro estava piscando uma luz vermelha escrito "PERIGO". Mas meus neurônios devem ter sido mais espertos e fugido, porque, aparentemente eu perdera a minha capacidade de comunicação.

- O que... eu não... hã? - completei para o caso de eu não ter ouvido direito.

- Um relacionamento. - ele repetiu e um pequeno sorriso divertido surgiu em seus lábios - Você conhece a teoria, não? Garoto gosta da garota. Garota gosta do garoto. Garoto e garota ficam juntos.

- Você ouviu minha conversa com a Lílian?! - perguntei exaltada embora a pergunta que ecoava na minha cabeça não fosse essa.

- Não acho que isso seja relevante no momento. - Sirius respondeu usando o nível máximo de sua cara de pau.

- E o que é relevante, Sirius? - questionei confusa.

O maroto afastou a mão que repousava em meu rosto e mexeu nos cabelos parecendo sem jeito, logo depois segurou meus ombros aproximando meu rosto do seu e me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

- O que eu sinto. - ele falou quase em um sussurro - O que eu sinto é relevante, Marlene. Não vou dizer que sei o que é, porque estaria mentindo. É algo confuso, estranho, desconhecido, e que me deixa com uma única certeza no meio de um infinito de dúvidas...

Ele me puxou para junto dele de um modo quase bruto. Virando meu corpo, me pressionou contra a árvore e não hesitou nem por um momento antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo foi diferente de todas as vezes em que havíamos ficado juntos na torre em um encontro sem compromissos. Ele era possessivo, ansioso e surpreendentemente carinhoso, fazendo com que eu tomasse consciência de cada parte do meu corpo como se elas estivessem acordando depois de um longo período de hibernação.

- Não acho que isso possa dar certo. - falei sofrendo com o nó em minha garganta, assim que nos afastamos.

- Só vai saber se tentar. - ele repetiu com a voz rouca as exatas palavras que eu havia dito minutos antes.

Definitivamente ele espionara minha conversa com Lílian.

Sirius voltou a aproximar nossas rostos, porém, uma voz estranha próxima de nós fez com que ele detesse seus movimentos.

- Você é um idiota! - a exclamação vinha do outro lado da árvore onde estávamos encostados - Como vocês esqueceram os bombons?!

- Que droga, Severo! Eu avisei a ela para pegar, mas ela deixou em cima da mesa da biblioteca. - David Whistler parecia revoltado.

- E o que vocês esperam que eu faça? - Snape cuspiu as palavras em cima do outro - A essa altura eles já descobriram o que tinha nos chocolates.

- Mas outra pessoa pode ter pego. - Whistler disse esperançoso.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio em que Snape parecia ponderar a possibilidade.

- Eles estão falando de... - comecei a perguntar em um sussurro, mas Sirius impediu que eu continuasse pondo um dedo sobre meus lábios e confirmando com a cabeça.

- Talvez... - Severo Snape concordou - Era apenas isso que você tinha para falar comigo?

- Não, eu queria saber o que devemos fazer agora. - ele disse um pouco irritado.

- Você é mesmo inacreditável, Whistler! - Snape riu com escárnio - Eu já te ajudei a afastar a Evans e o Potter, quer também que eu lhe ensine como conquistar a garota?

- Eu não acho que você saberia, Snape. - ele retrucou - O que eu estou dizendo é que eu não acho que seu plano foi bem sucedido, acho na verdade que eles voltaram a ficar juntos, eu vi os dois entrando sozinhos em uma sala.

- Se uma traição com o melhor amigo não fizer efeito, não sei o que pode funcionar - Snape disse em seu tom de voz eternamente frio - Talvez matar o Potter ajude. Passar bem, Whistler.

Severo Snape se afastou sendo seguido, momentos depois por David Whistler. Eu olhava para Sirius completamente boquiaberta.

- Eles realmente sabem como cortar um clima. - o maroto riu meio sem graça - Eu preciso ir contar isso ao Tiago.

- Claro. - eu concordei sentindo um tremor pela simples idéia de ter que me afastar.

- Mas não preciso ir agora. - ele completou relutando tanto quanto eu com a idéia de terminar aquele momento - E então o que você me diz?

- Sobre o que? - eu perguntei repentinamente confusa.

- Sobre me doar um fígado. - ele respondeu irônico - Sobre o que mais seria, Lene?

- Ah. - exclamei repentinamente envergonhada - Você estava falando sério sobre aquele negócio de... - hesitei sentindo o quanto a palavra ficava estranha em minha boca - Relacionamento?

- O que? Você achou que eu disse aquilo só para te agarrar? - ele perguntou sinceramente divertido desta vez.

Sim, eu quase respondi. Mas parei ao olhar sua expressão.

- Você realmente achou isso. - Sirius afirmou meio chocado - Você achou que eu estava blefando.

Era óbvio que sim. E uma parte de mim queria discutir com ele, queria gritar que ele era Sirius Black e era esta a atitude que todas esperavam dele. Mas a parte que se sentia mal por ter magoado ele me fez ficar calada.

- Eu nunca menti para uma garota. - ele disse orgulhoso - Eu nunca disse que queria algo sério, nunca enganei nenhuma delas. Por que você acha que eu precisaria disso para fazê-la ficar comigo?

É. Ele não precisaria, mas o modo como ele disse aquilo fez correr fogo em minhas veias.

- Você é inacreditavelmente egocêntrico, por Merlim! - eu gritei empurrando ele.

- Mas mesmo assim você gosta de mim. - Sirius retrucou com o tom maroto de volta a voz e voltou a me segurar pela cintura - Admita, Lene. Você também quer isso.

- Não acho que você consiga ficar com uma única garota por mais de 24 horas. - eu disse mais baixo.

- Eu concordaria. - ele retrucou - Se a garota em questão não fosse você.

- Isso era supostamente para que eu me sentisse lisonjeada? - perguntei rindo ironicamente.

- Supostamente. - o maroto riu.

- Eu tenho aula agora, Sirius. - eu disse tentando voltar ao mundo real onde Sirius Blacks não pulam de trás de moitas discursando sobre relacionamentos.

- Eu posso ao menos esperar uma resposta até a noite? - ele questionou fazendo uma cara irresistível para qualquer garota.

Bem, talvez não para Lílian, afinal, o único ponto fraco dela tem certos cabelos espetados.

- Está certo. - concordei segurando meu impulso de correr para longe daquela expressão.

- Está certo. - ele concordou satisfeito.

____________

Naquela noite eu encontrei um pequeno bilhete sobre o meu travesseiro.

_Essa não é mais uma carta de amor.  
São pensamentos soltos  
traduzidos em palavras  
pra que você possa entender  
o que eu também não entendo._

Amar não é que ter sempre certeza,  
é aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém.  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir,  
é tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir.

Já pensei em te largar,  
já olhei tantas vezes para o lado...  
Mas quando penso em alguem,  
é por você que fecho os olhos.

Sei que nunca fui perfeito,  
mas por você eu posso ser  
até eu mesmo que você vai entender.  
Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens.  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis.  
Posso tirar tua roupa,  
posso fazer o que eu quiser.  
Posso perder o juízo, mas com você estou tranqüilo.

_Agora o que vamos fazer?  
Eu também não sei.  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?!  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também.  
_

_Sirius Black._

_P.S: __Mckinnon, você aceita ser somente minha? _

Lhes dou apenas uma dica.

Minha resposta tinha três letras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/A (novamente) :** _Oii *chega pulando de maria chiquinhas e chupando pirulito* _

_E aí, o que acharam?????? Gostaram do presente-bônus? E da participação especial???_

_O que ela respondeu?? Hein, hein????_

_Vou parar antes que use todas as interrogações._

_Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam, por favor comenteeem!!!_

_Será que eu poderia esperar 30 comentários de presentinho ou é querer demais??? xD_

_Lá vou eu de novo com as interrogações..._

**Beijos ansiosos pelas reviews!**


	21. Agradecimentos

_obs: Agradecimentos especiais no fim da página._

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Reviews: chapter 19:**

**sango7higurashi:** Fica feliz cada vez que sai uma atualização? Então pode começar a sorrir xDO Tiago agradece seu elogio, mas a Lily ficou meio desconfiada... Huahuahauhauh! Beijos!!!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! E sim, realmente esse já é o final... Obrigada pela nota 10 da fic! *.* Espero que o último capítulo atenda as espectativas. Beijos!!!

**ChastityKeat :** Tenho uma boa notícia! Estou viva! Huahauhauah. A Lílian ficou realmente enciumada por você quer o james dela... Melhor se esconder, viu? Hehe. Beijos!!!

**Carolzynha LF:** Espero que você goste do último capítulo tanto quanto gostou do 19, ou mais *.* Beijos!!!

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** O Tiago merecia apanhar? Fato. O ego dele ficou maior com a sua declaração? Definitivamente. E se eu fosse você me escondia da ruiva... E agora você já pode aposentar suas ameaças de tortura já que este é o último capítulo. Huahauhauhauh! Quero muito saber o que você achou do final! Beijos!!!

**Almofadinhas: **O Tiago é realmente muito fofo. Espero que você goste do final, aguardo sua opinião. Beijos!!!

**Lina prongs:** Acho que agora você já sabe como o Sirius e a Lene estão, certo? Realmente, é o fim da fic *momento nostalgia*, mas espero que o final te agrade. Beijos!!!

**Kakau C. :** A Lily é realmente chegada em um drama... E é claro que o Tiago não ia esquecer tudo tão fácil assim afinal, oras, ele é Tiago Potter! Huhauahuahauh. Eu tenho a mania de te surpreender? Que legal! *.* Espero que o último capítulo te deixe boquiaberta então. Espero seu comentário. Beijos!!!

**Jeen V. :** Pois é, depois eu descobri de quem era a música... Huahuahuahuah. Me pareceu realmente adequada como título. A Lily proibiu as negociações com a alma do Tiago, mas o Aluado está pensando em leiloar a dele, se candidata? Huahuahauhauh. Beijos!!!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Amou o capítulo? Espero que o final te agrade mais ainda! Beijos!!!

**S2 Lily. S2:** Ri muito com seu comentário! Saiba que sua indignação foi devidamente guardada. Espero que o final não te deixe tão indignada assim... Que bom que está gostando! Aguardo seu próximo comentário. Beijos!!!

**Srta.:** Realmente é o fim da fic... Mas, sorria! Temos uma imensidão de fics espalhadas pelo ff! E eu pretendo escrever outras... Assim que tiver tempo. Eu sei como é viver na correria... Beijos!!!

**Joana**: Queria ver você gritando! Hhauhauhauahuah. Ah, eu ainda estou trabalhando naquele negócio de conseguir o número do meu professor, rsrsrs. Realmente esse é o fim, mas sorria, outras virão! Espero que você goste e estou esperando seu comentário para descobrir como você reagiu ao final. Beijos!!!

**Andressa:** Oii, como vão suas técnicas de tortura? Huahuahuahuah. Espero que você também ache que minhas lamparinas foram holofotes neste final, rsrs. Definitivamente o comentário foi lindo, não se preocupe com o tamanho, mas se você quiser escrever um _imenso _falando o que você achou do final eu não foi desgostar disso... Hihihi. Tenho que ser rápida aqui se não o capítulo não sai! Beijos!!!

**Mandy Brixx:** Seu meio centímetro não será esquecido! Hauhauahuah. Espero que você mude de opinião, espero que você acha o último capítulo ainda melhor que este *.* Ah, e não ligue, minha irmã não notou sua psicose, rsrsrs. Estou esperando seu comentário, viu? Obs: acabando aqui eu vou lá na sua xD Beijos!!!

**manchas:** Beijos para você e sua prima! Demorei muito? Cero, demorei. Mas espero que o final valha a pena a espera. beijos!!!

**Janne Potter: **me senti culpada por sua noite mal dormida... :~~ Mas você não imagina minha felicidade em saber que minha história te prendeu por tantas horas! *.* Espero que o fim esteja a altura. beijos!!!

**Anelim Evans:** Oii, obrigada! Sim, eu realmente quero escrever outras fics, foi uma experiência mágica! Depois me diga o que achou do final. Beijos!!!

**Loo Lupin:** "E QUE NOS LIVREMOS DO PETTIGREW!" Você não sabe o quanto eu ri com isso. Huahuahauhuahauh. Está apoiadíssima em sua campanha! A Lily mandou dizer que megalomaníaco é alguém com mania de grandeza, assim como o Tiago - embora ele discorde disse -, rsrs. Depois me diz o que achou do viu, ok? Beijos!!!

**Paulinha Potter Cullen:** A Lily não gostou muito do seu comentário sobre querer os beijos do Tiago... Huahuahauhuah. Ah, eu ouvi a tal música, pois é, também não gostei muito... Espero que você goste do final, estou ansiosa para saber sua opinião *.* Beijos!!!

**Gabriella2707 :** Oii, adoro leitoras novas xD Que bom que você gostou! Me diga o que achou do fim, certo? Beijos!!!

**Madame Prongs:** Huahuahuahuah. Eu também quero beijar o Tiago! Opa, a Lílian não tá feliz com isso não... rsrsrs. Leia o último capítulo e depois me diga se a sua vontade de beijar o Tiago aumentou. Beijos!!!

**chibilele:** Eu ouvi a música. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: preferia não ter feito isso. Quase chorou no 18? Pulou de alegria no 19? Mal posso esperar para saber qual será a sua reação com o final. Beijos!!!

**lizandra:** Oii, que bom que continua gostando da fic. Espero que o final esteja bom o suficiente xD Beijos!!!

**Lúuh Black:** As sortes do seu irmão deram certo! Tirei A na UERJ! E como ele está indo? E eu concordo, se a Lily achasse que o Tiago a traiu ela seria ainda pior. Ah, eu ouvi a música, o que é aquilo? Sem comentários, rsrsrs. Esse realmente é o fim da fic... :~~ Mas me conte o que achou, certo? Beijos!!!

**luciana weasley:** Quem tem medo do lobo mal. Já está aqui nos meus favoritos, vou lá assim que puder. Espero que voc~e curta o final da fic e me diga o que achou. Beijos!!!

**

**Reviews: chapter 20:**

**Paulinha Potter Cullen:** Demorei muito? De qualquer forma espero que valha a pena. Eu ameei escrever toda a fic e amei escrever os momentos Sirius/Lene *.* Obrigada pelos parabéns! Eu fiquei muito feliz com meu resultado na UERJ, espero ir assim nas outras também... Quero muiiito saber o que vão achar do final. Beijos!!!

**Camila black(almofadinhas):** Que bom que gostou do presente xD Saberá a resposta já já... rsrsrs. Depois me diz se gostou. Beijos!!!

**sango7higurashi:** Sim, a Lily é lerda. Huahuahuah. Mas ela não ficou muito feliz com isso, rsrs. Que bom que você gostou da Marlene da fic, eu achei que ela também merecia um espaço para narrar, né? estou aqui esperando para ver qual vai ser a reação de todos diante do último capítulo. Estou ansiosa! Beijos!!!

**Debora Souza:** Que feliz você ter gostado do capítulo! "Garoto gosta da garota. Garota gosta do garoto. Garoto e garota ficam juntos.", a Lene é genial, não é mesmo? Huahauhauhuah. Pois é, o Snape também está na hitória... E o final promete milhares de surpresas! Me diz o que achou, hein? Beijos!!!

**LLoiza:** Sabe o que eu ameiameiameiameiameiameiameiameiameiameiameiamei? Seu comentário! Huahuahuahuahuah. Avisa aos seus pais que a criança interior nunca morre. Hoje mesmo eu estou me sentindo extremamente infantil com minha ansiedade para saber o que todos acharam do final. Me conta, certo? Beijos!!!

**Lina prongs:** Gostou do bônus? Então você vai amar a novidade que o final aguarda! Espero muito muito muito que todas gostem! Depois me diz o que achou??? Beijos!!!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** O Sirius realmente demonstrou que possui sentimentos humanos, né? Huhauahuah. Parei, ele não gostou nada desse meu comentário. realmente esse capítulo agora é o final... Me diga se gostou. Bejos!!!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** Está na dúvida sobre quem querer? Melhor você escolher o Aluado porque a Lene o a Lily podem ser perigosas... Huahuahauh. Ah, o Pedro também está disponível ;P Achou que eu me superei? Então estou louca para saber sua opinião sobre o final. beijos!!!

**Juh:** Minha demora te causa mal humor? Huahuahuah. Quero ver como vai ser agora que a fic vai terminar... Fiquei feliz ao saber como você gosta da história. promete que vai me dizer o que achou do fim? Beijos!!!

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Você merecia o presente xD Ah, esse capítulo vai tirar suas dúvidas sobre a resposta da Marlene. Na verdade, esse é o capítulo que vai tirar _todas _as dúvidas. Pois é... é o final... Estou esperando sua opinião. Beijos!!!

**Camila Lopes:** Huahuahuahuah. Não, não quero te matar! Eu preciso de você bem viva pra me dizer se gostou do final, ok? Beijos!!!

**Loo Lupin:** Oii! Respondi as reviews, respondi as reviews, *fazendo uma dancinha*. Gostou? Ah, e se você gostou do POV da Marlene vai ficar feliz com o final xD na verdade, eu espero que todas fiquem felizes com o final o/ Huahuahuaha. Eu ri alto ao ler seu "momento mãe", foi realmente ótimo! E conseguiu terminar seu dever? rsrs. Comente dizendo o que achou, ok?? Beijos!!!

**Mari:** Eu tenho uma fã! Que lindooo! Realmente, estou começando a ficar mimada.. Huahuahuah. Espero que você também AME o final da história! Me diz o que achou depois. beijos!!!

**Andressa:** Demorei demais? Diga que não, diga que não.. Huhauahuah. Aqui está o fim para a sua ansiedade *momento suspense* o último capítulo!!! Obrigada pelos parabéns *.* Ah, e quanto ao Remus terminar sozinho, eu fiz uma adição em sua homenagem xD Ah, depois me diz se ficou satisfeita com o final dos vilões... Hehe. Agora vai lá ler o final! Huahuahuah. Beijos!!!

**deny weasley:** Se a resposta é sim? Não... vou contar! xD Corre e leia o último capítulo, mas depois corra de volta e me diz se gostou. Beijos!!!

**Leeh:** *momento felicidade* Minha fic é uma das melhores, la, la, la, la. *prontoparei* Aaah, você não sabe como essa sua simples frase me deixou feliz! Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, leia o final e depois me diz se continua com essa opinião. Beijos!!!

**Gabriella2707:** Se você quer momentos Marlene & Sirius e Lily & James em um capítulo... Corra para ler o final! E me diz o que achou, tá? *carinha do garo to shrek* Beijos!!!

**Lúuh Black: **Vou avisar para o Sirius que a Lene tem uma concorrente... Huahuahuah. e acho melhor, depois do seu comentário, você ficar atenta com a Lene e a Lily, elas podem ser perigosas. Huahuahauhauh. me diz se gostou do final. Beijos!!!

**carol lupin:** É sério mesmo??! Você leu duas vezes?? Nossa, acho que ganhei meu dia! Melhor, toda a minha semana! Ah, viu? Eu respondi a sua review! E morri de rir com o "leitora enlouquecida" Huahuahauhuah. Vamos fazer um trato? Você me manda outro comentário fofo e eu respondo de novo o// O que acha? Huahuahauh. Beijos!!!

**Luliiih--x--: **Obrigada pelos parabééns!! Fico tão feliz por saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic! *.* Mas realmente é o final... Mas terão outras, que tal? Aah, não vou te mandar beijos: XOXO (gg) Hhauhauhauahuahuah. ;P

**Ana Lê:** Seu comentário me deixou confusa... Tem uma fic parecida com a minha por aí? o0 Bem, pelo menos fiquei feliz quando você disse que achou a minha melhor *momento escritora marotamente convencida* Huahuahuahauh. Aqui está o último capítulo, para que sua ansiedade volte para o modo off, rsrs. Beijos!!!

**Dadi Potter:** Ah, você deveria escrever reviews sempre! Pode até se profissionalizar nisso! Huahauhauhau. Sério, seu cometário foi lindo! Obrigada pelo feliz dia das crianças! Posso receber um review para o último capítulo??? *carinha de cachorro (Sirius) pidão* Beijos!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Agradecimentos especiais: **Para quem que me aturou no msn falando initerruptamente sobre o último capítulo. Para quem ouviu milhares de músicas para me ajudar a escolher. Para quem me deu um monte de sugestões para o último capítulo. Para quem me incentivou a postar mesmo quando minha mão parecia que ia cair, rsrs. Para quem eu obriguei a ler cada pedacinho para saber a opinião.

Muitíssimo abrigada: **Maria Clara - Paula - Camila - Luísa - Lívia - Daianne - Carol**

**Beijos para todas!**

**Comentem no último capítulo, certo???**


	22. O show da vida

_Obs: baixem a música First Time do Lifehouse._

**Capítulo 19: **O show da vida

**Lílian Evans:**

Eu não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu.

Não me lembro de nenhum momento especial em que tudo possa ter mudado dessa forma. Simplesmente aconteceu. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, sem nenhuma pista para me alertar. Os sentimentos simplesmente parecem ter aparatado dentro do meu peito. É apavorante.

- A baba está escorrendo, ruiva. - Sirius disse rindo enquanto passava ao meu lado carregando uma caixa de enfeites.

Desviei meu olhar de Tiago e, sutilmente, toquei meus lábios para averiguar se estavam secos. Eu sou uma idiota por dar ouvidos a Sirius, eu sei disso.

- Sirius! - eu pulei feliz e o segui.

- Sabe, baixinha, com toda essa empolgação eu vou achar que há mais um maroto ocupando seu coração. - ele riu depositando a caixa em uma mesa - Mas não vou te julgar mal, eu sei que é difícil resistir.

Mostrei-lhe a língua e ele fez uma careta de falsa surpresa.

- Você está bem? - perguntou levando sua mão a minha testa para comprovar que eu não tinha febre - Por que não me bateu?

- Por que eu te bateria? - indaguei dando de ombros - Mas e aí, você vai me contar qual é a história no meio de todo esse circo?

Fiz um movimento com o braço indicando toda a confusão que se passava ao nosso redor. A maioria das mesas do Salão Principal haviam sido empurradas para os lados e o aposento tinha sido aumentado magicamente de modo que, bem no meio salão, pudesse repousar um enorme palco.

- Quanto você sabe? - Sirius perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Só o que Dumbledore me disse. - respondi irritada por todo aquele suspense.

- É o suficiente. - o maroto respondeu me dando um leve cascudo no topo da cabeça.

Bufei de insatisfação e me afastei do moreno procurando meu próximo alvo. Alguém teria que dizer.

Não que eu tenha desconfiado de alguma coisa quando Dumbledore me procurou pela manhã, mas agora tudo parecia muito suspeito.

- Bom dia, Srta. - ouvi a voz do diretor desejar enquanto eu ainda entrava em sua sala

- Olá, diretor. Queria me ver? - perguntei preocupada.

- Sim, eu queria te fazer um pedido Srta. Evans. - ele respondeu com um sorriso sereno nos lábios - O que a Srta. acha de um show de talentos?

- É uma ótima idéia diretor. - falei um pouco atordoada.

- Exelente! - Dumbledore estava exultante - Alguns de seus amigos me trouxeram esta idéia hoje. Eu achei realmente fascinante!

- Amigos meus? - perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim, o Sr. Potter e os outros. - ele disse me mandando uma piscadela engraçada quando se referiu a Tiago - E eu queria saber se a Srta. pode supervisionar a arrumação para o show, você sabe, não é seguro deixar aqueles garotos sozinhos.

Genial. Eu estava sendo rebaixada a babá de marotos.

- Claro, diretor. - aceitei sem querer decepcioná-lo - Quando será o show?

- Sexta-feira. - ele respondeu me pegando de surpresa - Não fique assustada com a proximidade, é que logo será Natal e os alunos começarão a voltar para suas casas. Mas eu tenho certeza que a Srta. dará conta de deixar tudo perfeito até lá.

E foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo do show. Não que eu tenha achado estranho os marotos arranjarem uma desculpa para serem mais uma vez o centro das atenções - e, ao contrário do que Lene diz, eu não estou com ciúmes -, eu só comecei a suspeitar que algo estava errado quando vi suas expressões naquela manhã.

Malignamente animados.

Não é exagero. Pessoas com boas intenções não ostentam aquele brilho no olhar.

- Remus! - chamei empolgada pelo garoto que chegava carregando uma caixa de som nos braços.

Pelo amor de Merlim! Nós somos bruxos, fazemos feitiços, porque esses meninos tem de carregar todo esse peso ao envés de simplesmente trazê-los levitando?

Garotos e sua necessidade de mostrar força...

- Oi, Lily. - Lupin disse deixando a caixa sobre o palco - Querendo falar comigo?

- Você pode me dizer o que vocês estão aprontando? - questionei com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Por que acha que estamos aprontando algo? - ele perguntou com uma cara tão inocente que se eu não o conhecesse acreditaria - Certo. Talvez nós estejamos aprontando algo. - ele completou quando viu que sua expressão não havia funcionado - Mas tem certeza que quer se meter nisso? Como você não pode nos impedir, será nossa cúmplice.

Ponderei em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Olha, se ainda quiser saber, pergunte ao Pontas. - Remus disse apontando o maroto em questão - Não to afim de brigar com ele por te meter na confusão.

Olhei para Tiago que arrumava magicamente as cortinas do palco. Minha curiosidade seria grande o suficiente para isso?

Reprimi uma careta.

- Você é um doce, Lupin. - ironizei.

- Eu já sei disso, Evans. - ele riu e estendeu uma das mão para bagunçar meus cabelos - É impressão minha ou você está com medo do Tiago?

- Pura impressão. - respondi e fui em direção ao garoto de cabelos espetados.

Andar na direção de Tiago não foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginei, meus pés não pareciam estar cientes do pavor que assomava minha cabeça. Parei em frente a ele sem saber como agir.

- Já com saudades, Lily? - Tiago perguntou largando sua tarefa e se aproximando de mim.

- Morrendo. - respondi, notando que minha voz não carregava todo o sarcasmo que eu tentara empregar.

Potter, como sempre, não ligou para minhas respostas mal educadas. Sorriu divertido e estendeu uma das mãos para acariciar meu rosto. O toque espalhou calor pelas minhas bochechas e, sem dúvida, eu não tinha chance de esconder meu rubor.

- Você pensou no que eu te disse ontem? - ele indagou com a voz rouca.

_Em cada minuto_, respondi mentalmente, mas me limitei a concordar com a cabeça.

- E chegou a alguma decisão? - ele perguntou com o sorriso ainda mais radiante, se é que isso é possível.

- Prefiro não conversar sobre isso agora, tem problema? - respondi apontando com a cabeça todos os rostos que nos encaravam com curiosidade, o fato de estarmos sozinhos no meio do palco também não ajudava na privacidade.

- Certo. - o maroto concordou, mas não afastou sua mão do meu rosto.

Foi extremamente difícil me lembrar o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Tiago, o Remus me disse que vocês estão planejando algo... - eu comecei a falar.

- Ele contou o que vamos fazer? - Tiago interrompeu parecendo um pouco frustrado.

- Não. - respondi - Remus não quer que você fique irritado com ele. - completei meio indignada.

Potter interrompeu suas carícias em meu rosto e se afastou um pouco, como se estivesse me analisando.

- Se eu te contar, você vai tentar impedir? - questionou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Depende. - fui sincera.

- E se você soubesse que é um plano inofensivo? - ele perguntou novamente e, notando que eu estava prestes a ceder, sorriu - Ah, vamos, Lily! Não me faça te contar e estragar toda a surpresa!

- Promete que não é algo que deixará vocês de castigo pela eternidade? - falei tentando sondar o nível do seu plano.

- Prometo. - ele respondeu cruzando os dedos em frente aos lábios de um modo infantil - Está tentando me manter longe de detenções, ruivinha?

Não consegui reprimir uma gargalhada diante de tal possibilidade. Este só pode ser um dos sinais do apocalipse.

**

**Remus Lupin:**

Eu não fiquei surpreso quando soube.

Quero dizer, como eu pude não notar aquela pista? Uma pista tão sutil quanto Tiago e Lílian fingindo que se odeiam, tão sutil quanto um elefante escondido atrás de uma parreira, tão sutil quanto...

Acho que vocês entenderam o nível de sutileza.

Na noite em que encontrei Lílian na torre de astronomia eu havia deixado passar algo vital.

O olho roxo do Whistler.

Não o que eu causei, mas aquele que já deformava a expressão do grifinório antes da minha chegada.

Sim, eu lembrava que Tiago dera um soco em Sirius durante aquele episódio deprimente na biblioteca. E é óbvio que eu não desconfiei de nada quando na manhã seguinte Almofadinhas não ostentava nenhuma marca no rosto. Era claro que ele tinha concertado o hematoma com mágica. Qualquer pessoa inteligente faria o mesmo.

E é aí que entra a grande questão, Whistler é um idiota.

E eu sou mais babaca ainda por não desconfiar daquele olho roxo. Eu tinha achado que aquilo havia sido obra de Lílian, mas estava enganado.

Desta forma, eu não dividi a expressão de estarrecimento com Tiago quando Sirius nos contou sobre sua descoberta. Meu queixo só caiu quando Almofadinhas nos revelou sobre a participação de Snape.

Realmente, o cérebro de percevejo do Whistler não elaboraria tal armação.

Agora, observando Lílian rir junto com Tiago, eu tinha quase certeza de que todas as partes de nosso plano dariam certo. Será que finalmente poderíamos colocar um _felizes para sempre _como fim de tudo isso?

A gargalhada da ruiva me dava grandes esperanças.

- Está tudo saindo como o esperado. - ouço Sirius comentar ao meu lado enquanto conectava os cabos de som.

- Não. - eu discordo deixando-o confuso - Acho que está melhor que o esperado.

- Melhor que o esperado seria se você desencalhasse. - Almofadinhas retruca dando uma gargalhada latida.

- Isso não é fim de filme trouxa, Sirius. - respondo rindo - Além disso, algum dos marotos tem de zelar por nossa reputação. O que vão achar se todos estiverem amarrados?

- Certo. - Sirius concordou distraidamente - Mas vai dizer que não tem nenhum par de olhos azuis que te chamam atenção?

Meus olhos correram involuntariamente para o rosto em questão. Alícia, monitora da corvinal, realmente possuía um olhar singular. O contraste entre seus cabelos negros e os olhos azuis faziam com que eu me pegasse por diversas vezes sondando as expressões em seu rosto.

- Você sabe que não daria certo. - eu disse depois de um tempo - Sabe que um compromisso não...

- Quem falou de compromisso?! - Sirius cortou minha frase - Eu estou falando de armários de vassoura, não de casamento.

- Não sei como Marlene resiste ao seu romantismo. - ironizei.

- Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. - Almofadinhas respondeu me deixando incerto quanto a ele ter entendido minha piada - Acredita que ela ainda não me respondeu?

- Pode ter acontecido algum incidente. - eu argumentei.

- É, a coruja deve ter ficado presa em um engarrafamento aviário. - o outro criticou sarcástico.

- Ou talvez ela queira te responder pessoalmente. - falei ignorando seu comentário.

- Você acha? - Sirius parecia esperançoso como uma criança.

- Não. - retruquei - Tenho certeza.

Dizendo isso, apontei para as escadas por onde Marlene descia apressada carregando em uma das mãos um papel. Reconheci imediatamente a carta que Almofadinhas havia enviado - e não me deixara ler - no dia anterior.

A morena correu até onde estávamos e parou diante de Sirius. Esticou uma de suas mãos fazendo a folha que carregava repousar diante dele.

Eu sei que deveria ter sido educado e deixado os dois a sós para que pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade - ou pelo menos o máximo de privacidade que poderiam ter estando no meio do Salão Principal -, mas eu estava bem mais interessado em ler o que Sirius escrevera.

E, calma aí, nós estamos falando de Sirius certo? O maroto que nem ao menos deve saber o significado de privacidade.

- Só isso?! - o garoto exclamou falsamente indignado.

- Como assim? - Marlene perguntou confusa.

- Bem, eu estava esperando algo como: _esse é meu único desejo em vida._- ele disse rindo.

Olhei para a última palavra no papel. _Sim_, estava escrito.

Essa me parece uma resposta satisfatoriamente boa, não?

- Você é inacreditável... - a morena comentou sem parecer genuinamente insatisfeita, pois abriu um belo sorriso antes de falar - Sim, yes, oui, sì, ja, ναι...

- Estou satisfeito agora. - Sirius interrompeu a menina poliglota tirando-a do chão e rodando-a em um abraço.

Tremendamente cinematográfico.

Definitivamente, eu não devia ter lhe emprestado aqueles filmes.

**

**Sirius Black:**

Lílian Evans estava realmente deslumbrante naquela noite.

A ruiva é realmente linda - e que Merlim esconda esses meus pensamentos do Pontas e da Lene -, mas naquela noite havia algo diferente. E quando eu não fui o único a arfar de surpresa ao vê-la, tive certeza de que estava certo em relação a isso.

- A Evans está linda! - Pedrinho exclamou quando a ruiva entrou no palco pronta para anunciar o início do show.

A garota usava um vestido verde de cetim que caía até um pouco acima dos joelhos, a cor do vestido combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos e provocando um contraste atordoante com o vermelho dos seus cachos. Além disso a ruiva emanava empolgação, seu rosto marcado por um sorriso contagiante.

Eu esperava que ela pudesse manter aquele ânimo por toda a noite.

- Boa noite. - a voz de Lily reverberou animada pelo Salão - Olá alunos e professores, bem vindos ao primeiro show de talentos de Hogwarts!

A platéia aplaudiu com entusiasmo e o sorriso de Lílian se alargou. Quem diria que a baixinha teria aquela presença de palco?

- Esta noite vamos ter o prazer de descobrir os grandes talentos que se escondem por baixo dos uniformes. - ela continuou alegre - É uma noite em que devemos esquecer um pouco a confusão do mundo real e aproveitar para se divertir ao máximo com cada apresentação!

Mais uma vez os espectadores se manifestaram em aprovação.

- Vamos abrir o show com uma apresentação de dança. - anunciou ela - Beatrice Strauss e Danton Farrot, o palco é de vocês!

A garota se retirou do palco enquanto neste se iniciava um número de tango.

- Eu achei que ia vomitar! - ela exclamou quando fomos encontrá-la nos bastidores.

- Você foi maravilhosa, Lily. - Marlene abraçou a amiga.

- Eu tenho que concordar. - falei para a ruiva - Você realmente me surpreendeu, pequena.

- Vamos gravar este momento. - Aluado exclamou e olhou para mim divertido - Não é todo dia que o Almofadinhas consegue elogiar outra pessoa além dele mesmo.

- Verdade. - eu afirmei brincalhão - É bom que você entenda o quanto esse elogio é difícil para mim, Evans.

- Estou lisonjeada pelo seu esforço, Black. - Lílian riu fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Tiago permaneceu em silêncio assistindo aos nossos diálogos como se não estivesse realmente ali, seu olhar focalizado na ruiva todo o tempo. Eu sabia que ele e Lílian pouco tinham conversado nos últimos dias que antecederam ao show, e dessa forma a situação entre eles ainda estava um pouco tensa.

O acerto entre os dois era mais uma das minhas espectativas para aquela noite.

- Lily. - ele se manifestou como se houvesse saído de um desvaneio - Você está... perfeita.

- Obrigada, Tiago. - Lílian sorriu ruborizada - Eu estava querendo falar com você.

Os olhos do Pontas brilharam de animação, na verdade, acho que não foi só ele que se empolgou com a idéia de uma conversa entre os dois. Quando a ruiva disse tal frase, cinco olhares brilharam diante de um acerto eminente.

No palco, a cadência forte do Tango foi diminuindo até restar silêncio.

- Lily. - Marlene, que estava responsável por organizar as apresentações, alertou a ruiva - Você tem que ir lá anunciar o próximo número.

- Certo. - a garota respondeu resignada - Quem é agora?

Lene checou a prancheta.

- David Whistler e Severo Snape. - a morena informou um pouco desconfiada.

- Juntos?! - a ruiva se surpreendeu mas o som da platéia gritando impediu que ela prolongasse a desconfiança - Então, qual o número deles?

Lene olhou sua prancheta novamente. E então olhou mais uma vez, os olhos arregalados.

- Bem, aqui está escrito... - ela encarou a ruiva de modo atordoado - Isso não pode estar certo. Aqui está escrito que os dois vão cantar e dançar.

- Deve ter algum erro... - Lily falou mais não deixei de notar que seus lábios se repuxaram levemente para cima com a idéia - De qualquer forma, tenho que ir lá apresentar. - ela voltou a encarar Tiago - Eu já volto.

Lílian nos deixou sozinhos e seguiu para o palco. No instante em que o último vestígio da garota desapareceu, a agitação tomou conta de nós como se passasse por ali uma carga elétrica.

- Você é uma excelente atriz, Mckinnon. - Remus observou e a morena riu agradecida - Pareceu realmente surpresa.

- E agora, o que fazemos? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Agora nós sentamos, assistimos e aplaudimos. - Tiago respondeu rindo - Certo, não precisamos aplaudir.

- Acreditem em mim, nós vamos _fazer questão _de aplaudir. - Aluado falou enquanto nos dirigíamos para a frente do palco.

Quando alcançamos um lugar com boa visão do que se passava no show, pudemos ver que Lílian já estava anunciando a próxima apresentação.

- Com vocês, David Whistler e Severo Snape apresentando... - a voz da ruiva ecoou até nós, ela parecia estar tentando reprimir uma gargalhada ao ler o nome do próximo número - Certo, é... Apresentando o número de dança: "Las cucarachas"!

Não durou muito até que todos no Salão explodissem em risadas devido ao nome da dupla.

- Hei, vocês sabiam que cucaracha significa barata? - Pedro informou alegre por, pela primeira vez, possuir algum conhecimento.

Sua frase só nos fez rir mais ainda.

- Jura? - Tiago ria.

- Mesmo? - respondi.

- Nem imaginava. - Remus completou gargalhando.

- Gente... - Lene falou preocupada - Sem querer estragar o momento cultura do Pettigrew, as _baratas_ não deviam estar no palco?

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. - Aluado falou pegando discretamente a varinha e fazendo um floreio direcionado ao palco vazio.

Uma música alegre veio das caixas de som interrompendo as gargalhadas do público e fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção ao que se passava. Do meio do público irrompeu uma voz fina que acompanhava a melodia.

"_Para bailar la Bamba..._

_Para bailar la Bamba_

_Se necesita_

_Una poca de gracia"_

Cada individuo presente virou-se para o local de onde vinha a música misteriosa. Em poucos segundos havia sido formado um círculo em volta de um aluno que rebolava e cantava ao ritmo da melodia que Aluado proporcionara. O garoto mantinha suas mãos envoltas na garganta como se pudesse impedir suas cordas vocais de continuarem funcionando. Sua expressão, era a de mais puro choque e vergonha.

Era David Whistler.

_"Una poca de gracia_

_Pa mi y pa ti_

_Ay arriba! Ay arriba!"_

Outra voz incrivelmente fina fez-se ouvir do outro lado do Salão Principal e uma nova roda se formou para dar espaço a outro ser rebolante que completava a música, parecendo tão chocado e temeroso quanto o primeiro.

Lá estava Severo Snape.

**

**Marlene Mckinnon:**

Eu não hesitara em participar daquele plano.

E como poderia? Agora eu sou uma - entre centenas - de pessoas que pode dizer: _Sim, eu vi o Seboso rebolar até o chão!_ Como eu poderia negar isso?!

Não havia sido difícil encaixar o nome dos dois na lista das apresentações. Na verdade, eu fiquei até um pouco frustrada pelo fato da minha participação no plano se limitar a algo tão simples.

Aquele show de talentos realmente entraria para a história de Hogwarts.

Observei os dois meninos marcharem em seu ritmo rebolado em direção ao palco até pararem posicionados debaixo do holofote.

- Agora podemos deixar isso mais interessante. - Sirius gargalhando pegou sua varinha e, apontando para os garotos no palco, transfigurou suas vestes.

Pisquei algumas vezes enquanto tentava lembrar onde eu vira vestidos tão coloridos e chapéus excêntricos como aqueles. Foram as frutas em suas cabeças que me deram a dica.

Carmem Miranda.

- Isso está errado, Almofadinhas! - Tiago reclamou surpreendendo a todos, pegando sua própria varinha ele apontou para as caixas de som.

Após um novo floreio, a melodia foi trocada por uma diferente. Mas não menos dançante ou constrangedora. Muitas gargalhadas foram ouvidas quando os meninos no palco tropeçaram ao tentarem se ajustar no novo ritmo.

- Agora está melhor. - Potter completou sorrindo marotamente.

_"O que é que a baiana tem?_

_O que é que a baiana tem?_

_Tem torso de seda tem (tem)_

_Tem brinco de ouro tem (tem)_

_Corrente de ouro tem (tem)_

_Tem pano da Costa tem (tem)"_

Desta vez fora Snape quem havia começado a cantar, sua voz parecia estrangulada e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que não me surpreenderia em vê-los rolando pelo chão. A dança continuava no mesmo ritmo rebolante mas a expressão no rosto dos dançarinos demonstrava que eles não tinham o menor controle de seus pés.

_"Tem bata rendada tem (tem) _

_Pulseira de ouro tem (tem)_

_E tem saia engomada tem (tem)_

_Tem sandália enfeitada tem (tem)_

_E tem graça como ninguém...!"_

Todo o castelo foi ao delírio quando Whistler prolongou as últimas notas parecendo exatamente a cantora original. Carmem Miranda ficaria orgulhosa.

Olhei para o local onde os professores assistiam ao show. Dumbledore mantinha os cotovelos apoiados a sua mesa e suas mãos estavam trançadas dando-lhe um ar de quem assistia a algo tão interessante quanto um documentário sobre a vida animal. Já Minerva e os demais professores estavam um pouco pálidos e esticavam o pescoço tentando procurar no meio da turba de espectadores os responsáveis por tal feito.

- Ei, são vocês que estão fazendo isso?! - uma Lílian Evans com bochechas em fogo chegou ao nosso lado.

- Só respondo na presença do meu advogado. - Lupin respondeu quando se recuperou dos risos.

- Não estou de brincadeira. - Lily gesticulou agitadamente para a mesa dos professores - Minerva vai arrancar um rim de quem tiver fazendo isso.

- Ainda bem que temos dois. - Sirius respondeu secando as lágrimas que corriam pelo seus olhos.

- Sério, é melhor vocês pararem com isso. - ela parecia prestes a implorar.

- Lily, você sabe que foram esses dois que armaram a cena na biblioteca? - eu perguntei sem entender porque ela os defendia.

Lílian ficou mais vermelha do que eu achava possível um ser humano ficar. Olhou para Tiago, os olhos queimando de raiva.

- É verdade?! - inquiriu me fazendo ficar indignada por ela duvidar da minha revelação.

- Sim. - Potter respondeu repentinamente sério - A Lene e o Almofadinhas ouviram os dois conversando.

O rosto de Lílian voltou-se para o show que ainda transcorria com os meninos rebolando e cantando involuntariamente. A expressão da ruiva estava carregada de um ódio tamanho que, por poucos segundos, eu senti pena do que viria a ocorrer com os dançarinos.

- Sendo assim... - a ruiva disse enquanto pegava a própria varinha depois de lançar um olhar ansioso para a mesa dos professores - Vamos animá-los um pouco mais.

Um novo floreio, uma nova melodia.

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!"_

Agora os dois cantavam juntos enquanto seus corpos se movimentavam no ritmo da coreografia tão conhecida. O Salão Principal era um turbilhão de gargalhadas, cochichos, assovios e aplausos.

- Acho que estou apaixonado. - Sirius comentou encantado com o feito da ruiva e recebendo de mim uma bela cotovelada.

- Dois elogios. - Lupin falou rindo - Lily você conseguiu um recorde!

A menina riu da piada, sua expressão um pouco menos carregada de fúria.

_"Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,_

_Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

_Se metio con dos amigos_

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino,_

_Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

_Se metio con dos amigos"_

A platéia agora começava a se movimentar ao ritmo da música, em pouco tempo, a dança tinha se espalhado como uma doença contagiosa. Eu, Lily e os marotos também não resistimos, aderimos a coreografia rindo.

Lílian Evans, monitora-chefe, estava dançando Macarena com os marotos. Só pode ser um dos sinais do apocalipse.

Sem dúvidas, o show de "Las cucarachas" estava sendo um sucesso.

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena!"_

- Certo. - Lílian falou ofegante - Acho que já foi o suficiente.

Mais um floreio, e o silêncio se instaurou.

No palco, os dois garotos caíram sentados trajando novamente as próprias roupas.

- Preciso voltar para lá. - Lily observou - E acho melhor vocês já ficarem nos bastidores, depois dessa próxima apresentação são os The Marauders.

Os meninos concordaram e eu os segui para a parte de trás do palco onde vários alunos hiperventilavam ansiosos aguardando a sua vez. Reconheci imediatamente uma dessas pessoas quando esta veio correndo em direção a Lílian.

- Merlim, é a minha vez! - uma voz agudamente infantil chegou aos meus ouvidos - Acho que vou desistir, Evans.

- Não fique nervosa, Rose. - Lílian acalmou a garota com um sorriso pacífico - Tenho certeza que vai tudo dar certo. Qual o seu número?

- Eu ia cantar. - Rose respondeu insegura - Mas não acho que vou...

- Escute, Rose.- a ruiva interrompeu segurando a garota pelos ombros - Pegue esta bala para preparar sua voz. Eu vou lá anunciar seu nome e vai ser tudo inesquecível!

O sorriso de Lílian era tão encorajador que eu sentiria vontade de pular no palco na mesma hora. Entregando uma bala de menta na mão da menina, a ruiva seguiu mais uma vez para se dirigir a platéia.

- Nossa, Lily está mesmo disposta a tudo para que esse show dê certo. - Tiago comentou em um sussurro.

Não demorou muito e Lílian estava de volta. Nos bastidores pudemos ouvir a voz de Rose desafinar as notas de uma música estranha, ou talvez a música fosse conhecida e a garota conseguiu deformá-la o suficiente para tornar irreconhecível. Quando ela terminou, tive a impressão de ouvir um coletivo suspiro de alívio.

- Espero que já esteja fazendo efeito. - Lílian disse misteriosamente e subiu ao palco sem esperar a saída de Rose.

- Que bela música! - ouvimos a ruiva dizer em um tom amigável - Parabéns, Rose. Sua apresentação foi realmente... tocante.

Uma troca de olhares foi o suficiente para decidirmos ir ver o que ocorria.

- Obrigada, Evans. - Rose respondeu desconfiada.

Correndo para a frente do palco, eu cheguei a tempo de observar o modo felino com que Lílian encarava Rose. Seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo modo que o dos marotos quando eles enfeitiçaram os sapatos de Snape e Whistler. O mesmo brilho que eu vi nos olhos de Sirius quando ele derramou a poção no suco dos dois garotos durante o café da manhã.

Ela estava aprontando algo.

- Espere. - a ruiva pediu quando Rose se preparou para sair do palco.

- O que foi? - a menina voltou claramente surpresa.

- Eu só queria saber... - Lílian fez um suspense - Quando foi a última vez que você foi na biblioteca?

Sussurros confusos começaram a encher o Salão Principal.

- Semana passada. - Rose respondeu rapidamente, seu olhar tornando-se um pouco assustado.

- Sério? - Lílian riu e se aproximou da menina como um predador faz com sua presa - E o que você foi fazer lá?

- Eu e o Whistler fomos fazer com que o Ti visse você e o Black juntos. - Rose falou parecendo sofrer com cada palavra que caía de sua boca.

- E como vocês fizeram isso? - a ruiva continuou interrogando.

- Pusemos calmante em uns chocolates e mandamos para você. - a Rose respondeu - Nós íamos prender o Black em um armário para ele não atrapalhar o plano, mas quando chegamos na biblioteca ele também tinha comido os bombons.

- E o que vocês fizeram então? - Lily estimulou a verborragia que dominava a outra.

- Whistler e Snape carregaram vocês até o Salão Comunal. - ela contou - Whistler entrou e deixou vocês no dormitório masculino.

- Snape? - a ruiva interrompeu a narração.

- Sim. - Rose delatou - A idéia de usarmos poção polissuco foi dele.

- Certo. - Lily disse e eu notei que ela segurava um dos pulsos de Rose para não deixá-la fugir - Me deixe ver se eu entendi. Você e David Whistler usaram poção polissuco para parecerem comigo e com o Sirius?

- Sim. - Rose afirmou.

- E aí quando o Tiago apareceu na biblioteca vocês se beijaram?

- Sim.

- E foi tudo um plano de Severo Snape?

- Sim.

Nesse momento o castelo jazia em silêncio. Todos ouviam atentamente a confissão do que se passara naquele final de semana. Dumbledore permanecia com sua expressão compenetrada enquanto os demais professores pareciam prestes a um ataque de nervos. Fiquei realmente impressionada por McGonagall não ter interrompido o que ocorria no palco.

- Obrigada, Rose. Sua presença aqui hoje foi sinceramente inesquecível. - Lílian disse enfim e depois virou-se para os alunos - Agora vamos fazer um pequeno intervalo e na volta teremos o número mais esperado da noite. The Marauders!

Enquanto Lily saía do palco a platéia se recuperava do choque recente e começava a aplaudir, ansiosos pelos próximos participantes do show.

- Como você fez isso?! - Tiago foi o primeiro a alcançar Lílian quando esta apareceu nos bastidores.

- Veritasserum. - ela respondeu com o sorriso mais largo que eu já vira em seu rosto.

**

**Tiago Potter:**

No pouco tempo que tivemos enquanto os alunos encarregados da arrumação do palco o ajeitavam para a nossa apresentação, Lílian nos contou de sua desconfiança a respeito de Rose e o modo como roubara um pouco da poção da verdade de Slughorn e colocara naquela bala.

Aproveitamos também para lhe contar resumidamente como enfeitiçamos os sapatos de Whistler e do Seboso e sobre a poção que fizera os dois cantarem que nem passarinhos assustados.

- Formamos uma bela equipe. - Marlene observou orgulhosamente - A sua vingança foi genial, Lily.

- Vingança? - a ruiva riu divertida - Aquela não foi minha vingança.

Ouvimos um agudo grito de horror vindo do Salão Principal.

- O que foi isso? - Aluado estava intrigado.

- Digamos que a cor preferida de Rose não deve ser o verde. - Lílian respondeu sarcástica - Ela não deve ter apreciado muito seu novo cabelo.

- Está na hora. - Marlene comunicou ainda rindo.

Do outro lado do Salão, a platéia gritava ansiosa pelo início do próximo número. Aluado e Almofadinhas se dirigiram ao palco, que permanecia com as cortinas fechadas, e se instalaram em seus devidos postos. Sirius tomou seu lugar atrás da bateria e Remus no teclado, Pedro permaneceu nos bastidores emburrado por não participar também.

Pegando minha guitarra, segui junto de Lílian enquanto as cortinas se abriam.

- E com vocês, finalmente o número tão esperado. - Lily anunciou assim que um bando de garotas histéricas se calou - Com vocês: "The Marauders!"

O público - predominantemente o feminino - se agitou quando Sirius levantou-se para uma reverência. Ajeitando o microfone no pedestal eu me preparei para o que, para mim, seria a parte mais importante da noite.

- Espere. - segurei Lily pelo pulso quando ela se preparou para sair pelos bastidores - Quero que você assista.

Assentindo suavemente, Lílian se dirigiu pela lateral do palco até conseguir um lugar logo a frente, no meio da platéia. Sorrindo para ela, acenei para os outros marotos indicando que poderíamos começar.

Sirius iniciou a batida da melodia através de sua bateria e Remus o seguiu fazendo o teclado acompanhar as notas, logo depois, o som da minha guitarra também pode ser ouvido pelo castelo.

Sempre olhando para Lílian, comecei a cantar.

_"We're both looking for something (Nós dois estamos procurando por algo)_

_We've been afraid to find (Que estamos com medo de encontrar)_

_It's easier to be broken (É mais fácil estar mal)_

_It's easier to hide (É mais fácil se esconder)"_

Um sorriso se alongou sobre meus lábios quando os olhos da ruiva se alargaram em reconhecimento. Ela entendera que eu cantava para ela.

_"Looking at you, holding my breath (Olhando para você, segurando meu fôlego)_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death (Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tenho medo de morrer)_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside (Eu estou me arriscando deixando você entrar)"_

Repentinamente, a distância que me separava daqueles olhos verdes tornou-se insuportável. Sem entender completamente o que eu fazia, observei meus pés descerem pela lateral do palco e adentrarem a multidão para seguirem até ela.

A música tornou-se mais agitada e eu ergui meu tom de voz para cantar tudo o que estava guardado comigo.

_"I'm feeling alive all over again (Estou me sentindo vivo por completo de novo) _

_As deep as the sky under my skin (Tão fundo quanto o céu sob minha pele) _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time (Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez)_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right (Talvez eu esteja errado, eu sinto estar certo)_

_where I belong with you tonight (Como quando eu estou sozinho com você esta noite)_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time ( Como estar apaixonado, sentir pela primeira vez)"_

Nos últimos versos eu conseguira abir caminho e chegara até Lílian, largando minha guitarra sobre meus ombros, segurei sua mão nas minhas enquanto os instrumentos prosseguiam com a música, sem a companhia da minha voz.

Perdido pelo sorriso que emoldurava o rosto da menina a minha frente, eu mal sei como notei que voltara a minha hora de cantar.

A música tornou-se um pouco mais lenta e eu baixei minha voz quase a um sussurro.

_"The world that I see inside you (O mundo que eu vejo dentro de você)_

_Waiting to come to life (Esperando vir para a vida)_

_Waking me up to dreaming (Me despertando do sonho)_

_Reality in your eyes (A realidade em seus olhos)"_

Soltei sua mão e envolvi sua cintura com meu braço, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto eu ainda cantava sem desviar meus olhos dela.

_"Looking at you, holding my breath (Olhando para você, segurando meu fôlego)_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death (Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tenho medo de morrer)_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside (Eu estou me arriscando deixando você entrar)"_

Naquele momento tudo parecia certo, tudo pelo que havíamos passado juntos. As brigas, as armações, todos os momentos difíceis haviam valido a pena. Porque eu tinha a ruiva nos meus braços e, apesar de envergonhada, ela sorria, seu olhar brilhava.

Lembrei de todos os berradores que eu enviara a Petúnia para convencê-la a devolver o cordão. Lembrei de nossa queda na loja de roupa trouxa. Lembrei do medo que eu sentira ao vê-la desmaiar. Lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo.

Eu também sorria.

_"I'm feeling alive all over again (Estou me sentindo vivo por completo de novo) _

_As deep as the sky under my skin (Tão fundo quanto o céu sob minha pele) _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time (Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez)_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right (Talvez eu esteja errado, eu sinto estar certo)_

_where I belong with you tonight (Como quando eu estou sozinho com você esta noite)_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time ( Como estar apaixonado, sentir pela primeira vez)"_

A música se aproximava do fim. Com a mão de Lílian presa a minha a guiei para voltarmos ao palco. Todo o público sorria - talvez não os sonserinos, mas seria pedir demais uma demonstração de sentimentos humanos da parte deles -, eu e Lily éramos o centro da atenção de todo o castelo e mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir como se só existíssemos nós dois naquele palco, naquela noite.

_"We're crashing (Nós estamos colidindo)_

_Into the unknown (No desconhecido)_

_We're lost in this (Estamos perdidos nisso)_

_But it feels like home (Mas é como se sentir em casa)"_

Voltando a tocar minha guitarra, elevei novamente minha voz botando toda a emoção naqueles últimos versos.

_"I'm feeling alive all over again (Estou me sentindo vivo por completo de novo) _

_As deep as the sky under my skin (Tão fundo quanto o céu sob minha pele) _

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time (Como estar apaixonado, ela disse, pela primeira vez)_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right (Talvez eu esteja errado, eu sinto estar certo)_

_where I belong with you tonight (Como quando eu estou sozinho com você esta noite)_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time ( Como estar apaixonado, sentir pela primeira vez)"_

Aqueles eram os últimos acordes.

_"Like being in love to feel for the first time ( Como estar apaixonado, sentir pela primeira vez)_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time ( Como estar apaixonado, sentir pela primeira vez)"_

Os instrumentos ainda tocavam, mas não havia mais nada que eu quisesse dizer. Lílian olhava para mim, não havia mais sorriso em seu rosto, a expressão era solene.

Parecia que algo nos impelia na direção um do outro. Sendo impossível resistir a proximidade entre nossos rostos acabei com os poucos centímetros que nos separavam. Lílian não ofereceu resistência aos meus lábios.

Foi inesquecível.

Por cima das batidas do meu coração, pude ouvir os aplausos.

Finalmente tudo estava bem.

Quando nos afastamos, Lílian sorria timidamente. Os marotos já estavam no meio do palco agradecendo e estimulando ainda mais o entusiasmo do público. O show tinha de continuar.

- Tenho que apresentar os próximos participantes. - ela me informou rouca, parecendo lamentar por isso.

- Tudo bem. - concordei sem afastar meus braços de sua cintura.

O ânimo da platéia foi retornando ao normal, o som dos gritos e assovios diminuíram. Me afastei de Lílian e, com os outros marotos, não saí do palco enquanto ela apresentava o próximo número da noite.

- Muito bem, pessoal. - Lily pigarreou tentando recuperar a voz e o fôlego - Vamos aplaudir então a próxima participante... - ela conferiu o nome no cartão - Lílian Evans?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota**: _Não, não sou loca de terminar tudo assim. Só estava fazendo um suspense para contar a vocês que... NÓS TEREMOS UM EPÍLOGO! Que tal? Gostaram? Odiaram? Nem ligaram? Huahuahauhauhauh._

_Pois é, graças a minha incapacidade de dar adeus a essa fic nós ainda teremos um epílogo. E ele virá o mais breve possível xD_

_Então, não vou fazer aqui todo o meu momento emoção porque a fic terminou. Vou deixar isso para o epílogo *.* Mas eu estou tão emocionada por conseguir completar a história! Quando eu comecei, não imaginava que iria ia acabar assim... Os personagens basicamente fazem parte da minha rotina agora. Eu sei exatamente o que cada um diria em cada situação. Vai ser chato ter que dar adeus a isso. _

_Mas em compensação, espero escrever outras fics... Sei que não vou conseguir ficar longe por muito tempo desses personagens incríveis._

_Pronto parei. E eu que disse que ia deixar a emoção para o epílogo..._

_Enfim, obrigada a todas que acompanharam a fic do início ao fim. Obrigada a quem me mandou lindos comentários que me estimularam a continuar a escrever. Obrigada aquelas que se tornaram amigas. Obrigada a quem apenas leu. Obrigada a quem adicionou a mim e a fic no alerta e nos favoritos. Obrigada a quem, depois de alguns anos, está lendo isso aqui._

_Foi inesquecível escrever essa história._

**Obrigada!**


	23. Epílogo

**Atenção: **_Esse é um pedido desesperado. Por favor, baixem as músicas Reflexo do amor da Marjorie Estiano e Keep Holding On na versão do seriado Glee, é bem fácil, só usar o 4shared. Ah, e para quem não conhece, She loves you é uma música dos Beatles que também seria interessante ser baixada para o epílogo._

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**Epílogo:**

** Queridas leitoras,**

** Venho por meio desta demonstrar minha insatisfação com essa criatura desalmada que algumas de vocês chamam de Giulia.**

Nem adianta, Black. Não vou deixar você narrar o epílogo.

** Eu não tenho o direito de me rebelar contra essa injustiça?!**

Claro que não. A fic é minha, os personagens são meus (não inteiramente mas isso não é relevante agora) e eu tenho o direito de escolher o narrador.

**E eu que achei que você queria que o epílogo ficasse perfeito...**

É claro que eu quero, oras.

**E o que seria mais perfeito do que **_**euzinho **_**narrando?**

_Se eu narrasse._

Ah, não, Tiago. Você também?!

_Calma, só estava respondendo a pergunta do Sirius._

Certo.

Giulia, você notou que não é nada saudável você estar discutindo com seus próprios personagens?

Notei, Lily. Mas o que eu posso fazer?! O Sirius insiste que é ele quem deve narrar o epílogo.

**O que você pode fazer? Deixar de ser chata e ficar quieta para eu começar a narrar. Afinal, é justo que o personagem favorito conte a última parte.**

_Personagem favorito? Dá uma olhadinha ali em cima, Pulguento. É o meu nome e o da Lily que estão ali. Personagens principais, sacou?_

**Meras formalidades. Todos sabem quem é a estrela verdadeira dessa história. Portanto, eu deveria narrar.**

Pelo amor de Merlim, Sirius, você ia ficar devagando em suas piadas egocêntricas e não ia focar no que realmente importa.

_ Ou seja, eu._

Cala a boca, Tiago.

_ Eu também te amo, Lily._

_**O que todos esquecem é que sem mim essa história não tinha nem começado, não é mesmo?**_

É verdade, Remus, você foi muito importante para essa fic.

**Aaah, com o Aluado ela fica toda derretida... Você tinha que nos tratar com igualdade, fraternidade e liberdade!**

Não, Sirius. Isso é a Revolução Francesa.

_Cachorro burro._

Ok! É o seguinte. Nenhum de vocês vai narrar. E nem adianta ficar com essa cara de cachorro abandonado, Sirius. _Eu_ vou narrar o final. Porque eu sou a única aqui que sabe o que cada um está pensando e, portanto, posso ser imparcial na narração.

Parece certo para mim.

Obrigada, Lily! Ainda bem que você entende.

**Como você é puxa-saco, ruiva!**

_**Eu também concordo com a Giulia.**_

**Até tu, Remus?**

Obrigada, pelo apoio Aluado. E, Sirius, eu te amo, mas realmente é muito importante para mim que eu escreva o epílogo, ok?

**Certo. Só porque você confessou que me ama.**

E quem não ama, Black?

**Viu? Ela me diz isso e depois reclama que sou egocêntrico. Tudo bem, parei.**

_**A gente pode dar um tchau para as leitoras, Giulia?**_

Claro que sim, Remus. É uma ótima idéia.

_Tá vendo, Almofadinhas? Era só pedir com jeitinho que ela ia acabar cedendo para você também._

Não ia nada!

_Até parece._

_**Será que vocês podem parar? Muito obrigada. Bem, pessoal, eu só queria agradecer a todas vocês que acompanharam a história e dizer que vou sentir saudades!**_

_ Minha vez. Eu quero agradecer a todas que concordaram comigo que a Evans é maluca por não ter me agarrado logo - por que está com essa cara Lily? Você sabe que é verdade -, e expressar minha indignação com aquelas que disseram que eu merecia apanhar. Bom, mesmo assim vou sentir falta de todas._

**Eu só quero pedir que não chorem por causa da minha ausência - não resisto a mulheres chorando -, imagino como deve ser difícil para vocês imaginar a vida sem mim. Eu sei que o prazer foi todo de vocês, mas quero dizer que também me diverti muito por aqui. Não morram de saudades.**

Muito poético, Black. Olhem, apesar de eu não ter ficado muito feliz com todas que se candidataram para comprar a alma do Tiago, agora eu posso entender um pouquinho o lado de vocês. Mas é muito pouquinho, portanto, não se arrisquem novamente. Gostei muito de todas vocês!

Muito bem. Todos disseram tudo que tinham para dizer?... O que foi Black?

**Já te disse que você está linda com essa blusa?**

Não vai adiantar, Sirius. Então, agora eu posso contar o que aconteceu no show de talentos ou vocês ainda vão ficar falando na minha cabeça por mais tempo?

_**...**_

_..._

...

**...**

Ótimo.

**

Lílian estava congelada no meio do palco, os holofotes a cegavam mas ela não precisava enxergar para entender o que acontecia ali. Ela sabia que era seu nome escrito no papel, e ela sabia que todos os alunos inscritos deveriam se apresentar.

Só não fazia idéia de como aquele _Lílian Evans_ fora parar ali.

- Você tem algo a ver com isso? - a ruiva seguiu até um canto onde Marlene abraçava Sirius, todos os marotos permaneciam no palco parecendo divertidos com o desespero de Lily.

- Acreditaria se eu negasse? - a morena sussurrou irônica e então sorriu - Eu só queria te dar uma chance.

- Uma chance de ter um colapso nervoso em frente de todo o castelo?! - Lílian questionou sarcástica.

- Eu já te ouvi cantando no chuveiro, Lily. Você é realmente boa. - Marlene ainda sorria insensível ao drama da outra - Eu queria lhe dar uma chance de mostrar seus sentimentos, não acha que o Potter merece depois do que acabou de fazer?

Lílian virou-se para a platéia que a encarava curiosa. Os joelhos da menina mal haviam parado de tremer por culpa da última apresentação e lágrimas de emoção ainda lhe vinham aos olhos com a lembrança.

Seu olhar encontrou com o de Tiago, o calor que os olhos mel emanavam a fizeram decidir que talvez Marlene estivesse certa, afinal, já que teria que se apresentar de qualquer forma por que não contar-lhe seus sentimentos?

- Tudo bem se você quiser fugir. - Lílian sentiu o garoto pegando sua mão.

O toque transmitiu a confiança que necessitava.

- Eu consigo fazer isso. - ela disse com a voz firme.

Tiago admirou a coragem da menina, não importava quanto tempo passassem juntos ela sempre lhe surpreenderia.

- Estou aqui com você. - ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Lílian conforme ela caminhava em direção ao microfone.

Lily apertou sua mão com força e então olhou decidida para os marotos.

- Vocês me acompanham? - perguntou se referindo à melodia.

Três cabeças acenaram afirmativamente, Tiago posicionou sua guitarra. Era possível sentir que todos os presentes seguravam o fôlego com ansiedade.

Lílian respirou profundamente mais uma vez, encarou o menino ao seu lado como se o visse pela primeira vez. E então sua voz começou a ecoar pelas paredes de pedra.

_"Hoje quando acordei eu decidi_

_Não vou sofrer mais, não_

_Eu não tenho medo de perder_

_O meu coração pra você_

_Tantos dias sofri sem saber o porquê..."_

Marlene estava certa. A voz da ruiva era delicada, aquecendo o ambiente assim como o sol abre espaço em um dia nublado. Tiago sentiu a pele se arrepiando, ela cantava para ele, finalmente desistira de lutar contra aquela força que os atraia.

_"Eu quero ver flores no campo, os raios do sol_

_Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras_

_Eu quero você nos meus olhos, na luz da manhã_

_Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor"_

Sirius sorriu, suas mãos atreladas as da morena que tanto lhe desorientava, agora não seria mais preciso nenhuma armação para fazer Harry vir ao mundo.

_"Hoje quando acordei eu prometi_

_Quero viver mais_

_Já te olho sem ter que sofrer_

_Pra me entregar a você_

_Tantos dias perdi sem saber o porquê..."_

Remus olhava para o casal com carinho e orgulho. Definitivamente, o feitiço que fizera para unir os dois fora uma das melhores decisões que havia tomado.

_"Eu quero ver flores no campo, os raios do sol_

_Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras_

_Eu quero você nos meus olhos, na luz da manhã_

_Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor"_

Marlene sabia, pelo brilho que lançava o olhar da ruiva, o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Estava contente, Lílian e Tiago eram as pessoas mais teimosas que ela conhecia mas também eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer, eles mereciam aquele final feliz.

_"Eu te quero como tem que ser_

_Eu te espero não vou mais sofrer_

_Eu te quero como tem que ser_

_Tantos dias eu perdi_

_Tantas noites sem saber o porquê..."_

A voz de Lílian tremia um pouco pela emoção, mas Tiago já ouvira o suficiente. Largando a guitarra, puxou a ruiva para ele. Seus lábios se encontraram, retirando da platéia aplausos e gritos.

Sirius Black sussurrou discretamente para Lupin, e uma nova melodia fez-se ouvir no Salão do castelo. Bem conhecida por todos, não durou muito tempo para que a platéia unisse seu canto ao dos marotos.

_"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" _

Lílian e Tiago se afastaram rindo.

Aquela era uma noite que marcaria a história.

Fora inesquecível.

A noite que ficaria guardada nas mentes e corações de cada aluno, professor, quadros e alicerces de Hogwarts.

Marlene não conseguiu resistir ao impulso, saindo de perto de Sirius lançou-se para o meio do palco abraçando com força os dois. Sirius e Remus também se aproximaram. Todos sorriam, estavam unidos, eram mais que amigos. Os laços de companheirismo existentes entre os cinco eram mais duradouros que o tempo, mais fortes do que a morte.

Lílian ria cercada pelos abraços das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Não importava o que viria a ocorrer quando finalmente deixassem o castelo, não tinha mais medo de como seria recebida pelo mundo lá fora, não tinha medo da guerra que estava prestes a entrar.

Todos ali sabiam que o futuro seria difícil, mas agora estavam juntos.

_"You're not alone (Você não está sozinho)_

_Together we stand (Unidos nós venceremos)_

_I'll be by your side (Eu estarei ao seu lado) _

_You know I'll take your hand (Você sabe que segurarei sua mão)"_

Marlene havia se apoderado do microfone, com um feitiço simples iniciou a música que traduzia em palavras a sensação dos presentes. Ao lado dos amigos, segurou as mãos de Sirius e Lily e sorriu quando seu namorado prosseguiu com a canção.

_"When it gets cold (Quando fizer frio)_

_And it feels like the end (E parecer ser o fim)_

_There's no place to go (Quando não tiver para onde ir)_

_You know I won't give in (Você sabe que eu não desistirei)_

_No, I won't give in (Não, eu não cederei)"_

Sirius apertou com força a mão da morena, como para reforçar os versos.

_"Keep holding on (Continue aguentando)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que nós conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)_

_Just stay strong (Apenas seja forte)_

_cause you'll know I'm here for you, (Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)_

_I'm here for you (Estou aqui por você)"_

O restante dos alunos também acompanhavam os versos fazendo ecoar pelo salão, uma promessa de amizade no tom de milhares de vozes.

_"There's nothing you can say (Não há nada que você possa dizer)_

_Nothing you can do (Nada que você possa fazer)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true (Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)_

_So keep holding on (Então continue agüentando firme)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)"_

Lílian e Tiago cantaram os versos sendo acompanhados por toda a platéia. Não eram apenas as cinco pessoas no palco que permaneciam de mãos dadas, aos poucos, mãos foram sendo seguradas por todo o castelo.

Remus Lupin seguiu um passo a frente cantando a parte da música que inspiraria esperança para o futuro de toda a guerra que se anunciava.

_"So far away (Tão longe)_

_I wish you were here (Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui)_

_Before it's too late (Antes que seja tarde demais)_

_This could all disappear (Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)_

_Before the doors close (Antes que as portas se fechem)_

_And it comes to an end (E isso chegue ao fim)_

_With you by my side (Com você ao meu lado)_

_I will fight and defend (Eu lutarei e defenderei)_

_I'll fight and defend (Eu lutarei e defenderei)"_

Dumbledore secou com o canto da túnica uma lágrima que lhe escapara, ele podia ver que ali - principalmente nos cinco jovens que empolgavam todos os demais -, estava uma geração que não deixaria de lutar pelo correto. Com isso, a guerra já estaria parcialmente ganha.

_"Keep holding on (Continue aguentando)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que nós conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)_

_Just stay strong (Apenas seja forte)_

_cause you'll know I'm here for you, (Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)_

_I'm here for you (Estou aqui por você)"_

_"There's nothing you can say (Não há nada que você possa dizer)_

_Nothing you can do (Nada que você possa fazer)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true (Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)_

_So keep holding on (Então continue agüentando firme)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)"_

- Eu amo você. - Tiago proferiu aquelas palavras sobre todas as emoções que ecoavam pela noite.

Lílian o abraçou com força.

- Eu sei. - a ruiva respondeu lhe provocando um sorriso surpreso - Eu também te amo.

- Achei que nunca a ouviria dizer isso. - o menino a rodopiou nos braços e juntos cantaram os versos que se seguiram.

_"Hear me when I say, (Escute-me quando digo)_

_When I say I believe (Quando digo que acredito)_

_Nothing's gonna change (Que nada mudará)_

_Nothing's gonna change, (Nada mudará)_

_Destiny (O destino)_

_Whatever is meant to be (O que quer que seja)_

_We'll work out perfectly (Nós resolveremos perfeitamente)"_

- Ei, não olhe agora. - Sirius a atenção de Remus - Mas tem um par de olhos azuis que não param de te seguir.

O olhar de Lupin correu pelo Salão até encontrar o procurado, Alícia realmente o olhava de uma forma diferente. Dando uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo Remus seguiu em direção a garota, tudo naquela noite parecia possível, e nem os seus desentendimentos com a lua cheia o fariam mudar de rumo.

Todos tem o direito a felicidade.

_"Keep holding on (Continue aguentando)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que nós conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)_

_Just stay strong (Apenas seja forte)_

_cause you'll know I'm here for you, (Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)_

_I'm here for you (Estou aqui por você)"_

_"There's nothing you can say (Não há nada que você possa dizer)_

_Nothing you can do (Nada que você possa fazer)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true (Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)_

_So keep holding on (Então continue agüentando firme)_

_Cause you know I'll make it through, (Porque você sabe que conseguiremos)_

_I'll make it through (Nós conseguiremos)"_

A melodia continuava ressoando fortemente pelo castelo, tão forte quanto todos os sentimentos que eclodiam em cada canto da noite.

Eles cantavam pela amizade, pela esperança e por que, finalmente, seus sonhos pareciam mais próximos da realização.

Lílian olhou para Tiago com o olhar marejado pela emoção e, apreciando o sorriso no rosto da ruiva - da _sua_ ruiva -, o menino entendeu o que havia alcançado naquele dia.

Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter tinham conquistado seu _felizes para sempre._

O amor fora o vencedor da história.

E tudo foi eterno enquanto durou.

**FIM **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** Nota: **_Eu estou chorando. Sim, eu sei que é estranho eu estar chorando com o fim da história mas eu simplesmente comecei a chorar ao reler isso aqui._

_ Pois é, o epílogo saiu um pouquinho maior do que eu esperava... Alguém vai brigar comigo por isso?_

_Ah, eu nem sei o que escrever aqui. Espero só que todas saibam o quanto foi maravilhoso para mim conviver com os personagens conforme a história se desenrolou. Também foi surpreendente o modo como cada um cresceu e assumiu uma personalidade diferenciada._

_ Eu já disse que estou sofrendo de múltiplas personalidades? Bem, acho que o início desse capítulo retratou bem minha insanidade, rsrsrs. Sabe, se o epílogo ficaria melhor narrado pelo Sirius eu não sei (mesmo que ele diga aqui na minha cabeça que faria muito melhor), mas foi importante para mim colocar um pouco da minha própria visão na história, agora, eu sinto mais do que nunca que ela também é minha. _

_ Eu cresci como escritora, fiz amizades, me diverti muito lendo os comentários e escrevendo a fic. Foi muito melhor do que um dia eu poderia imaginar que seria._

_ Escrever Colado em Você foi inesquecível para mim._

_ E é a primeira história que eu termino! Aplausos por favor *.* ahsuhasahusuahsuash._

_ Certo, parei com o momento Black._

_ Ah, eu sei que tudo aqui é fictício, mas realmente tenho que agradecer a titia J.K (mesmo não gostando dela ter matado meus personagens favoritos) por proporcionar todo esse novo mundo para que pudéssemos nos aventurar nele._

_ Comecei a ler Harry Potter com 8 anos, e realmente foi um livro que ajudou a construir minha personalidade de hoje (mesmo que ela seja louca e bipolar), foi um livro que marcou um período importante da minha vida. _

_ Com Colado em Você foi muito parecido, e não foi só porque esta se tornou minha válvula de escape para o estresse do vestibular (por isso eu também tenho que agradecer), mas porque me fez ver várias novas coisas sobre mim mesma._

_ Primeiro, eu seria um desastre em medicina._

_ Segundo, o que eu quero é realmente promover esses novos mundos para as pessoas, a vida real não teria graça na ausência da ficção. _

_ Então, talvez, eu também tenha que agradecer a fic e a todas as leitoras que me entusiasmaram em cada capítulo por eu ter encontrado uma nova direção. Não sei se estarei acertando fazendo cinema, mas sei que no momento é o que eu mais quero._

_ Antes que isso aqui se torne um diário, ou uma consulta ao psicólogo, vou tentar ser mais breve._

_ Amava os marotos e os amo ainda mais agora. E isso também inclui a Lily e os demais personagens._

_ Amava escrever, mas agora isso se tornou mais do que fundamental para mim._

_ Amei e amo todos os comentários._

_ Mas não amo o fato de ter que sair logo daqui porque já é meia noite e amanhã tenho aula._

_ Só mais uma coisa. Sabe o que eu fico pensando? Será que daqui há vários anos quando eu tiver casada, com filhos, ou até mesmo morta, será que essa história continuará aqui?_

_ Ei você que está lendo isso agora! Já se passaram quantos anos além de 2009?_

_ É mágico pensar que Colado em Você pode permanecer para divertir as pessoas nos momentos em que talvez eu mesma não estarei mais. Certo, muito nostálgico, né?_

_ Bem gente, esse realmente é o fim. Para responder aos comentários do epílogo (e porque eu teria mais uma desculpa para voltar aqui), daqui há umas duas semanas eu venho e posto as respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior e desse aqui._

_ Realmente espero que a fic tenha sido tão agradável para vocês quanto foi para mim escrevê-la._

_ Amei cada minuto aqui._

**Beijos emocionados para todas!**

**P.s: **_Hei, você que ainda não comentou nenhuma veizinha na fic... Se leu até aqui, que tal me dizer agora o que achou? É bem fácil mandar um review e realmente me faria feliz._


	24. Aviso!

Ei, gente!!!

Alguém ficou com saudades de mim?

Hm, o Sirius acha que só sentiram a falta dele ;P

ahushauhsuahsuahsuahsuash

Pois é, eu continuo louca sim u.u

Mas vim aqui só para avisar que eu não esqueci do meu prometido,

vou responder todas os cometários do último capítulo *.*

Acabo de entrar de férias e só não faço isso agora porque estou com muuuito sono

Só queria avisar que Colado em Você está concorrendo em um concurso!

Chic não?

Tenho que agradecer a Bárbara por isso =D

É no Premiação Potter Fics, Colado está concorrendo ao prêmio de Melhor Autor e Melhor Romance...

Vim avisar para que quiser (e achar que a fic merece) poder ir votar

Desde já, muito obrigada!

Eu devo vir responder os comentários ainda nessa semana ;D

**O site do concurso: www ponto ppfics ponto com**

Não esqueçam: Melhor Autor e Melhor Romance *.*

Beijos gente!!!

p.s: Vocês não imaginam a saudade que estou disso aqui!


	25. Colado' na segunda etapa do concurso

Gentee! Oi de novoo!!

Não, ainda não consegui responder a todos os comentários mas eu vou, juro mesmo.

Vim aqui avisar que Colado em Você passou para a segunda etapa do concurso ppfics na categoria de melhor romance.

Caramba, nem acreditei quando vi. Só três fics passaram e eu não imaginava que Colado estaria entre elas o0

Obrigada realmente, pessoal, vocês não tem noção do quanto isso significa para mim.

Ah, duas coisas, primeira, se não for pedir demais, quem votou em colado na primeira etapa podia dar uma forcinha lá né? Se Colado merecer, claro ^^

Segunda coisa, como devem ter visto, comecei Se Eu Fosse Você, espero os comentários e opiniões de vocês por lá. O Sirius retornou com força total, puro charme e humildade ;P

Obrigada realmente por votarem.

Beijooos!!!


	26. Três Anos Depois

Olá, pessoal!

Será que alguém aqui se lembra ainda de mim? Uma pseudo-escritora louca, que conversava com os próprios personagens e era movida por reviews? Uma vestibulanda desesperada que em um ano mudou de ideia entre medicina, cinema e computação?

Pois bem, eu perdoo quem não lembrar…

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, três anos depois de dar as caras pela última vez. Deixe-me explicar. Há mais ou menos um mês, recebi um comentário muito interessante por aqui, perguntando como estava a minha vida pós-Colado em Você. Não estou sendo presunçosa achando que isso interessa a todos, mas uma parte da minha trajetória pode interessar as leitoras.

Vamos lá…

Faculdade? Não, não fiz cinema ou medicina. Acabei por fazer Sistemas de Informação e já estou no último da faculdade, trabalhando no meu projeto final. Ontem fiz um jogo em computação gráfica e comecei a realizar um pouco do que eu almejava quando pensei em cursar cinema. Estudar computação pode ser loucura, extremamente difícil, mas é muito legal!

Se eu continuo a escrever? É claaaro! Nunca vou conseguir abandonar meu amor por criar mundos fictícios. E é exatamente por isso que decidi postar esse textinho por aqui. Quero convidá-los a ler meu livro "Uma Flor Sobre a Lápide" e me ajudar a divulgá-lo. Vocês podem encontrar ele em: **ufsl . blogspot . com . br**

E comentem!

Também tenho mais um livro, esse em fase de produção. O nome é Espectros de Um Crime, e ajudaria muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre o primeiro capítulo: **espectrosdeumcrime . blogspot . com . br **Reviews, reviews!

Fora isso, para quem interessar possa, sou colunista em um site, **Up!Brasil**, e estou trabalhando no projeto **Estante Brasileira**, que ajuda na divulgação do obras nacionais.

Como podem ver, o amor pelas palavras não me abandona!

Agora gostaria de saber de vocês, se alguém tiver interesse de responder, como anda a vida de vocês? Já se passou três anos desde o final da fic e eu ainda sinto uma saudade IMENSA de tudo isso aqui…

Imensa o suficiente para voltar a escrever sobre a minha perfeita pessoa? Sabe, é uma maldade terrível você privar o mundo de um personagem como eu…

Ai, Sirius, achei que você já tinha parado de fazer isso… Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que pareço louca conversando assim com você?

Eu falaria menos se você não tivesse nos abandonado num canto qualquer da sua mente.

_Eu concordo._

Até tu, Lupin?! Eu não abandonei vocês, vocês estão para sempre guardados no meu coração.

Grande coisa… Gostava mais quando era paparicado pelas minhas fãs.

Você quer dizer _minhas_ leitoras?

_**Suas leitoras só acompanhavam isso aqui por minha causa, você sabe disso né, pulguento?**_

**Menos, James, menos. Ou daqui a pouco não vai ter espaço para todo esse seu ego.**

Três anos depois e vocês dois continuam brigando, Lily?

**Culpa sua, por ter feito um James tão egocêntrico.**

_**E uma Lily tão implicante…**_

Quietos, pessoal, me deixem terminar essa postagem!

Deixamos, se você prometer nos dar alguma emoção e escrever mais uma fic. É um egoísmo sem tamanho guardar algo tão magnânimo quanto eu só para vocês.

_Não concordo com o lance do magnânimo, mas gostaria também gostaria de viver mais uma história…_

_**E eu adoraria mais uma fanfic para provar que a ruiva sempre caí sob meus encantos. **_

**Babaca.**

Ok, ok! Eu tentarei escrever mais uma história sobre vocês, ok? Agora fiquem em silêncio que eu já estou tendo dor de cabeça!

…

Ótimo. Enfim, pessoal, é isso. Como podem ver, continuo louca. E desesperada, mas agora por outros motivos. Tenho mil trabalhos para fazer e mil provas para estudar. E, como puderam perceber, agora terei que tentar escrever mais uma fic. Vocês gostariam disso?

Acho que já escrevi demais. Um beijo, espero que gostem dos livros e comentem (pliis!) bastante. Até a próxima, povo. ;)

E não chorem, queridas fãs, sei que em breve voltarei!

_Beijos para todos! _

_**Não vou mandar beijo para ninguém porque a Lily me bateria… Tchau, pessoal!**_

**Cala a boca, James. E, pessoal, por mais que todas se voltem contra mim dizendo toda hora o quanto eu sou má com o James – e acho que ele totalmente merece minha maldade – sinto falta de vocês e vou adorar estar presente em uma nova história. Beijos!**

_**Eu não mereço sua maldade…**_

**Shiu!**

Links citados:

**ufsl . blogspot . com . br**

**espectrosdeumcrime . blogspot . com . br**

**up - brasil . com**


End file.
